El erudito de las montañas
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: La vida en el castillo asgardiano era inquieta y divertida gracias a Thor y Loki... todo fue así hasta que un tropiezo entre ambos cambiarían sus vidas para siempre. Odín, en un intento de salvarlos de ellos mismos los separa y manda a Loki a estudiar a un pacífico templo en medio de las montañas, manteniendo la esperanza de volver a ver a su hermano otra vez. Thorki
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El Nacimiento de Thor fue motivo de alegría y celebración para todo el pueblo de Asgard, de las manos del pequeño Dios rubio pendía el destino de la hermosa ciudad de seres inmortales y sumamente poderosos… la alegría se extendió durante siete días y siete noches en los que se bebió y bailó celebrando al heredero del trono de los nueve reinos.

Su destino era brillante y todos lo amaron y esperaron desde el primer día que se supo que la reina estaba embarazada.

Cuando llegó Loki al mundo la situación fue diametralmente diferente… nunca supieron que Frigga estaba en cinta y entre torpes escusas las parteras terminaron explicando que la familia real no se enteró del bebé hasta muy avanzado el embarazo, el pequeño había nacido mucho más frágil que su robusto hermano y era mejor mantenerlo en reposo alejado de las miradas curiosas por lo que el festejo fue mucho más sencillo y corto y no se presentó a la sociedad hasta que él ya había cumplido un año.

Después de ese tiempo el silencioso chiquillo se había dado a conocer con su personalidad tímida y siendo apenas una pequeña sombra del grande y bullicioso Thor quien corría travieso a sus tres años asgarianos y golpeaba a los criados en las pantorrillas con su inesperada fuerza y su espada de madera, a pesar de los regaños de su madre.

Cuando presentaron al retraído niño de cabellos negros a la sociedad todos sintieron lástima porque obviamente iba ser eclipsado por su hiperactivo y primogénito hermano. Además Odín amaba a Thor por sobre todas las cosas… y no es que no quisiera a Loki, pero el cuerpo menudo del menor daba a entender que no serviría para la guerra y él era Rey de un pueblo guerrero.

Por eso nadie esperó las magníficas dotes mágicas e intelectuales que el niño desarrollaría a medida de su crecimiento. Lo cierto es que nadie esperaba nada de él.

A la edad de dos años asgardianos, Loki ya manejaba perfectamente su idioma, mientras que su hermano de cuatro se fascinaba por las armas. Estaban todos tan orgullosos de él que a nadie le importó que apenas se le entendiera lo que hablaba.

Finalmente Frigga fue la única que realmente apreció el gran potencial del menor de sus hijos.

Una tarde de sol radiante, cuando Loki apenas tenía cuatro años, mientras este jugaba solo en los jardines, logró apreciar (por coincidencia) como transformaba las flores que iba cortando en mariposas y luego nuevamente en flores mientras reía maravillado por lo que sus pequeñas manos hacían de forma natural.

En cuanto salió del asombro corrió a abrazarlo y supo que así como Odín instruiría a Thor en la técnica de la espada, ella debía velar porque la magia que estaba encerrada en su hijo pequeño no se perdiera por falta de atención.

Guardó celosamente el secreto de las clases a su hijo y esto sólo lo hacía mientras que su esposo y primogénito gastaban las horas del día en luchas y prácticas, hasta que por fin, cuando el menor había cumplido los seis años, orgullosa irrumpió con él de la mano en medio de una sesión de los dos guerreros y con vos fuerte y siempre elegante, declaró que era tiempo de revelarles el más grande secreto y travesura que tenían entre manos ella y Loki.

Odín y Thor se acercaron demasiados extrañados y asombrados como para reclamar cualquier cosa y posaron ambos ojos en el los verdes del niño, que miraba con nerviosismo a su madre… él amaba a su hermano, pero le siempre le tuvo miedo a su padre y su brusca forma de ser.

-Tranquilo cielo –la reina le acarició la mejilla a su pequeño y este asintió aparentando el valor que estaba lejos de sentir. Dio dos pasos al frente y con movimientos suaves sus manos comenzaron a crear formas orgánicas y románticas en el aire, inventadas con un humo mágico que emergía de todo su ser, lentamente las flores se volvieron animales, insectos, asgardianos y como obra final intentó recrear la silueta de la ciudad dorada, pero la mirada insistente de su padre sobre él lo tenía tan nervioso que su concentración menguó y una chispa verde saltó hasta el borde de su túnica haciendo que esta se prendiera ante el terror del niño quien comenzó a gritar y correr sin saber qué hacer.

Odín corrió tras de él, lo agarró y le arrancó de un tirón la ropa, desgarrándola para que soltara el cuerpo de su pequeño y librándolo de quemaduras profundas. Loki lo miró sorprendido… su presentación había estado lejos de ser perfecta, pero por única vez vio en el ojo sin parche de su padre lo orgulloso que se sentía.

Estaba tan fascinado con el rostro de él que no sintió las pequeñas quemaduras en sus manos ni en sus piernas.

Cuando el Rey las descubrió él mismo llevó a su hijo en brazos a donde los sanadores para que atendieran esas marcas visiblemente dolorosas.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que Odín dejó de lado a Thor para ver a su otro hijo.

.

.

.

Todo lo que no era el Rey de Asgard para Loki, se prometió el rubio que él sería.

Lo amaba más que cualquier cosa en ese o cualquier mundo, solía culparse de las travesuras que este hacía (que eran muchas), le enseñó a pelear aunque el pequeño realmente era malo con la espada (o con cualquier otra arma), le daba sus postres, le llevaba recuerdo de sus expediciones (que en esa edad sólo consistían en escaparse al pueblo con su grupo) e incluso una vez se trenzó a golpes con su mejor amigo Fandral ya que este comenzó a reírse de que Loki se hubiera ido para atrás con el peso de una espada verdadera.

Si había algo que el moreno quisiera, Thor buscaba mil maneras de conseguirlo y nunca dejó de obtenerlo por muy difícil que fuera… todo para que esos brillantes ojos verdes lo miraran con adoración y se colgara en un fuerte abrazo a su cintura, haciéndolo llegar tarde a todos lados e interrumpiendo sus entrenamientos… nada de eso era importante porque Loki lo amaba y lo admiraba y el rubio no quería más para sentirse completo.

Su pequeño hermanito era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

-Loki –susurró Thor contra el cabello negro del ser que descansaba abrazado al lado de él –¿Loki, duermes?

-¿Mmmmmh?... –los ojos se abrieron poco a poco para mirar los azules de su hermano que aún sin luz brillaban como faroles en medio de la oscuridad –ya no… -el rubio ignoró el tono de reclamo y siguió.

-No puedo dormir… ¿harías esa magia para mí?

-Ejercitaste todo el día hermano… ¿En serio no tienes sueño? –el rubio negó y el pequeño de ocho años suspiró, acomodándose boca arriba –madre dice que no te mal acostumbre, que no siempre estaré ahí para hacerte dormir y ya se está volviendo un acto condicionado.

-Madre no está aquí para reprocharnos, será un secreto tuyo y mío.

Loki sonrió de forma brillante, le encantaba tener pequeños secretos junto a Thor… cosas que nadie nunca más sabrían, salvo ellos… lo hacía sentir especial… más especial que todo ese grupo de amigos de él (que no le terminaban de gustar), aún más que su padre e incluso (aunque le dolía un poco) más que su madre.

Elevó los brazos y comenzó a moldear figuras en el aire creadas con humo y magia, sus dedos emanaban un fuego verde que era el que provocaba el efecto, creó las siluetas de unas ninfas que reían y les cantaban arrullos, jugaban con sus cabellos y les besaban los párpados, instándolos a dormir.

Thor rió con cosquillas y pronto le contagió la alegría al otro, terminando los dos soltando carcajadas mientras se acomodaban nuevamente abrazados y lentamente se dormían al son del murmullo mágico de esos seres.

.

.

.

Loki tenía diez años cuando superó los profundos dones y conocimientos de magia de su madre y comenzó a estudiar por su cuenta con viejos libros que encontraba en pequeñas librerías o que Thor le regalaba traídos de otros reinos, generalmente encargados a valientes caballeros que viajaban a sortear peligros y dictar la palabra del padre de todo.

De todas formas era frustrante para Loki lo difícil que era conseguir un libro valioso en ese pueblo bárbaro, a diferencia de las armas y la cerveza que estaban en cada esquina (si hubiera sido más grande también habría pensado que era más fácil conseguir mujerzuelas que algo de intelecto en esas calles).

Odín se dio cuenta de eso y en secreto le mandó a construir la biblioteca más grande que ninguno de los 9 reinos jamás conociera. Se la entregó para el día de su cumpleaños y disfrutó del rostro atónito de su hijo menor, luego la alegría desbordante, muy extraña en el niño siempre calmo y propio y no pudo evitar la sorpresa cuando el moreno se tiró a él para abrazarlo mientras repetía como letanía "gracias, gracias, gracias…"

Ni Odín ni Loki eran de contacto físico… mucho menos entre ellos, pero se permitieron un momento entre la euforia por el inesperado regalo. Frigga sonrió complacida.

.

.

.

-Amor… -susurró la reina mientras se asomaba por los pasillos llenos y llenos de libros y un silencio sepulcral –Loki… ¿Dónde estás?

La mujer caminó sin encontrar rastros de su hijo menor… pero estaba ahí… lo sabía porque su fuerte instinto maternal se lo gritaba por todos lados.

No se equivocó…

Durmiendo sobre un libro yacía Loki con la misma ropa de hace tres días, delgado y ojeroso, con la mitad del cabello fuera de la coleta y roncando levemente por la incómoda situación… ya era la tercera vez en el mes…

Desde que su esposo le había regalado esa biblioteca no se había alejado de esta… no era bueno que un niño de diez años pasara tanto tiempo encerrado, comiendo y durmiendo mal… pero sería más fácil controlarlo si no hubiera aprendido a fabricar clones mágicos que les engañaban la vista y les hacían pensar que estaba bien. Eran simplemente magníficos.

Lo tomó en brazos con cuidado y lo cargó hasta su cama de doseles verdes, dejándolo que descansara hasta que fuera hora de la cena… lo habría despertado para almorzar, pero podía adivinar que los mismos días que llevaba sin bañarse, también los llevaba sin dormir.

.

.

.

Loki temía y respetaba a su padre sobre cualquier cosa y cuando estaba delante de él procuraba comportarse de forma educada y tranquila.

La verdad era otra. Había una parte de él que no podía evitar que se riera de las normas y los símbolos de poder.

Una tarde cualquiera, y sólo por aburrimiento, Loki cambió el azúcar con la sal justo antes de que su madre le llevara un agua de hierbas para el dolor de cabeza al padre de todo. Odín había salido tosiendo y con arcadas.

Loki observaba escondido en un rincón riéndose en silencio, con sus pequeñas manos agarrándose su estómago, escondido detrás de un pilar.

Hubo otra vez en que con magia hechizó las aguas termales para que en el minuto que alguien las tocara se volvieran heladas… esa vez su padre también cayó, junto a Thor, luego de un entrenamiento. Terminaron con contracturas por lo menos una semana.

Pero el cumpleaños número 13 de Thor (en años asgarianos) fue el evento que jamás saldría de la memoria de ningún noble de ese mundo

El día anterior habían discutido el rubio y su pequeño hermano… generalmente era por asuntos sin importancia que luego no recordarían y sólo quedaría grabado en ambas pequeñas mentes un enojo absoluto y sin motivo aparente. Pero esa vez fue muy diferente.

Frigga siempre recordaba los motivos de las peleas de sus hijos… todas y cada una… y esa fue una de las más grandes y con más consecuencias para todos.

Esa vez se enojaron porque Thor quería un libro de combate y técnicas con la espada… sabía que Loki lo tenía pues lo había visto practicando (dentro de todo era asgardiano y algún día debía aprender). Pero el moreno había desaparecido sin dejar ningún ratro… y sí o sí quería ese libro porque el rubio era necio y tenía una sola idea por vez… si no lo tenía no podría dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en algo más.

El gran problema no fue que entrara a la habitación de su hermano, sino que llevara a todos su mejores amigos, quienes dejaron revuelto mientras buscaban (y curioseaban) cada estante y cada pequeño lugar de aquel territorio nuevo, mágico e intelectual que ellos desconocían.

No conformes con no encontrar el libro se fueron a la biblioteca y dejaron todo sumergido en un caos.

Loki llegó muy entrada la noche… había estado encerrado en una habitación desocupada mientras perfeccionaba un hechizo particular… una y otra vez… creando por fin el regalo perfecto de cumpleaños para su hermano.

Simplemente quedó estupefacto al ver el revoltijo en sus cosas… se notaba que intentaron "ordenar" el desarreglo que se produjo pero de forma desprolija… a él le gustaba el caos… pero su propio caos ordenado… ese que se notaba que todo estaba revuelto, pero en realidad cada cosa estaba ordenada estratégicamente… ahí simplemente nada tenía sentido y todo estaba fuera de lugar… alguien había estado hurgueteando. Se sentó en la cama, enojado, tratando de controlarse y prometiéndose que encontraría al culpable y lo ataría a la torre más alta, colgando de cabeza por una ventana, luego de eso, y cuando ya estaba más tranquilo, se fue a la biblioteca a devolver un par de libros mientras fruncía el ceño y se preguntaba que quién era tan idiota como para adentrarse en su pieza y dejar todo así…

Al principio no reaccionó cuando vio al grupito de mejores amigos de Thor lanzándose los libros, luego una furia ciega lo invadió comenzando a empujar a los niños para que salieran de su santuario.

Odín lo único que alcanzó a ver fue como el de cabello moreno echaba a los demás de la biblioteca y fue a defender el derecho de cualquiera que deseara entrar a ese lugar; le dejó claro que no sólo era "su" Biblioteca, y además lo castigó sin poder usarla durante una semana.

No lo dejó hablar ni defenderse… fue cuando Loki le hirvió la sangre lo suficientemente fuerte como para comenzar a maquinar una venganza digna del Dios de las travesuras.

Esa misma noche se metió al cuarto donde guardaban la comida y con una magia impresionante convirtió toda la cerveza en jugo de manzana efervescente y con gas… parecería cerveza, produciría mucha espuma, pero cuando la bebieran conocerían su sabor dulzón y su absoluta falta de alcohol. Luego llegó a la comida del banquete real y con un hechizo más fácil hizo que esta, cuando fuera consumida, tiñera las pieles de los asistentes de diferentes y llamativos colores.

Finalmente sonrió complacido… había una broma más que debía jugar en especial a los que habían violado su santuario.

Odín estaba sentado en su trono, observando cómo los invitados llegaban elegantemente ataviados, rindiendo honores a su primogénito. Frigga estaba en un trono más pequeño a su costado derecho y Thor en su puesto al izquierdo… sólo faltaba Loki, pero el chiquillo luego de ser castigado el día anterior se había rehusado absolutamente en salir de su cuarto… no le extrañaba si llegase a faltar a la fiesta, además por lo general su hijo menor era huraño y detestaba las reuniones de demasiadas personas en el mismo lugar.

Suspiró cansado y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, sólo el tibio toque de su esposa sobre su mano lo atrajo de nuevo a su misión como anfitrión, volvió a sonreír y a saludar aunque su mente no dejó en ningún momento al moreno.

Fue justo antes de la cena que Loki decidió que era el tiempo de aparecer para observar el caos que armaría; se paró al frente de la puerta del salón principal y tomó aire profundo… ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque sabía que esta vez sería muy grave, además estaba muy bien planeado y por eso lo descubrirían. Tampoco evitó ocultar sus marcas en esa broma, quería que todos supieran que fue él el que provocó todo ese caos.

-Pero el espectáculo debe comenzar… -susurró con mirada maliciosa y se metió con la cabeza erguida y actitud prepotente y a la vez elegante, esa manera tan característica de él y que ningún niño de once años debería tener, saludó gentilmente a todos, les dedicó palabras galantes a las mujeres y apretones de manos fuertes a los hombres (dentro de todo estaba en Asgard y los saludos debían hacerse como "machos" aunque a él no le fuera mucho lo de bárbaro guerrero), finalmente llegó frente a su familia y saludó haciendo una graciosa y burlona reverencia, terminando con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada en un divertido ademán de saludar a "sus altezas". Aún así tanto Thor como Odín se alegraron de la presencia del menor. Frigga, muy nerviosa, fue la única en ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Loki… eso terminaría muy mal, pero no había manera de que ella supera de qué forma lo haría.

El padre de todo sospechó que algo estaba mal cuando los murmullos de los hombres comenzaron a hacerse más y más alto, pero no podía decir exactamente qué pasaba ya que él tomaba vino y no tenía idea del arreglo en la cerveza.

No fue hasta que inició el banquete, luego de un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento, que las cosas se habían vuelto "feas".

O de colores.

Cada asistente al lugar comenzaron a notar que sus manos y rostros cambiaban de color formando un arco iris humano en la sala, salvo por dos puntos normales que seguían en la mesa, porque él no deseaba verse ridículo y su hermosa madre no se merecía la broma (en general a Frigga nunca le afectaban sus bromas).

Vio la mirada sorprendidas de todos y siguió comiendo elegantemente aunque por dentro aguantaba las ganas de tirarse al suelo y apretarse el estómago de la risa.

El ojo inquisidor de Odín lo miró con furia, era obvio que el único capaz de hacer algo así era Loki, pero este no estaba dispuesto a llevarse el castigo sin ganar nada a cambio… los culpables de todo debían pagar y aprender que nadie se metía con sus cosas.

Así, con un suave movimiento de manos, cinco sillas alteradas y sostenidas sólo con magia, cedieron ante su peso quebrando sus patas y Thor y su grupo cayeron de espalda haciendo que el menor por fin desatara su alegría, burlándose de los presentes.

-¡LOKI! –la voz furiosa de su padre resonó con potencia en el salón, removiendo candelabros y ventanales y silenciando las carcajadas del niño, este sin decir nada se paró de su puesto y se marchó al cuarto donde siempre era sermoneado.

.

El niño de once años sólo escuchó los primeros cinco minutos en que su padre le hablaba sobre la moral y los modales y a Loki se le antojó gracioso que el rey de un pueblo barbárico le hablara de cosas "civilizadas". Aún así no rió y prefirió pensar en el buen momento que pasó a costillas de los nobles asgardianos y los idiotas amigos de Thor.

La cara de los asistentes, la sorpresa de los cinco jóvenes que caían de la silla, la cantidad de colores jamás vista en el salón real… su padre frente a él que se seguía de un color morado, como si estuviera asfixiándose…

No era suficiente para distraerse… los gritos eran imposible de callarse en su cabeza.

-¡Ellos entraron a tirarse los libros de la maldita biblioteca! –gritó cargado de veneno y cuando descubrió lo que hizo se cubrió la boca y bajó la mirada, desviándola del rostro perturbado de su padre… él no quería faltarle el respeto… no de esa forma, por lo menos.

-¿Qué?

-Ayer por la noche… cuando me castigó por echarlos de la biblioteca… la biblioteca era un caos… ¡Se lanzaban libros de cientos de años de valor! ¡Los malditos se reían a costa de destrozar pequeños pedazos de historia!–ante la imposibilidad de quedarse quieto comenzó a pasearse mientras peinaba hacia atrás su cabello con manos nerviosas por el enojo e indignación -¡Y ni siquiera me dejó explicar!

No era digno de Loki perder los estribos… tampoco el lo era el vocabulario que estaba utilizando… el que lanzaba esas palabras era Thor, pero en los labios del menor de los príncipes sonaban amargas y venenosas.

-Vigila esa boca, Loki… entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió... –Frigga entró junto a Thor en ese minuto y vio con reproche a su marido –Loki, cariño, ve a tu cuarto, ya pensaremos una sanción justa para tus actos, tú Thor… tenemos que hablar.

Su hermano puso rostro culpable. Se le antojó gracioso junto al tono naranjo de su piel. Igual ya no le quedaban ganas de reír… se sentía agotado y triste.

El menor se fue cabizbajo y pensando que si no fuera por su madre vivir en esa casa sería un tormento.

Días después volvieron a celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Thor. Loki ni siquiera hizo el intento de aparecer y recién un mes luego de la pelea (mes en que ambos estuvieron castigados), se dignó a hablarle a su hermano con la firme intención de hacer las paces… dentro de todo lo extrañaba.

-Sé cómo han ocurrido las cosas… no te voy a pedir perdón y no espero que tú lo hagas –comenzó con voz autoritaria –pero creo que es tiempo de dejar atrás esta boba discusión… si me hicieras el favor de acompañarme a mi habitación tengo el regalo de cumpleaños que estuve preparando para ti antes de la pelea.

Había querido destrozar al dichoso artefacto, golpearlo y maldecirlo, pero había ocupado tanto de su esfuerzo y al mismo tiempo era una obra tan perfecta que hubiera sido una lástima que cayera bajo sus manos por un minuto de rabia (en realidad fue mucho más que un minuto).

El rubio accedió a la habitación de Loki y sorprendido vio un yelmo alado y una pechera, ambos brillantes, plateados y adornados con incrustaciones de joyas y runas.

Thor miró a su hermano y luego a su regalo, intentando pronunciar palabras, pero sin poder por la emoción.

-¡Es magnífico! –corrió por fin a él con su inocencia y euforia característica de un niño (aunque ya estaba entrando a la adolescencia) y se probó la armadura quedando maravillado con el trabajo y el calce.

-Lo hice con magia… -aclaró Loki –me costó bastante estudio y tuve que sobornar a gente para traer esas joyas… no le digas a padre cómo las conseguí… son mágicas y forman un círculo de protección… harán que los ataques mágicos contra ti sean nulos y los hechizos escritos en todas partes harán que el daño físico sea menor… sé que es tiempo de que comiences a salir de expediciones y la mayoría de las veces hay que pelear…

Era extraordinario… su hermano realmente se había preocupado de él… más sorprendido quedó cuando Loki invocó una capa roja, larga y de un pesado material, para completar el traje. Thor no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarlo, le tomó el rostro y lo besó. A penas fue un roce en sus labios, pero hizo que las alarmas en el cerebro del menor se levantaran y lo empujara disimuladamente mientras el otro corría feliz por la pieza y gritaba palabras incoherentes, luego salió donde sus padres a mostrarle el regalo que le había hecho.

Ninguno de los dos pudo creer el nivel certero en que su hijo había avanzado… crear una armadura mágica no era una tarea sencilla e incluso la mayoría de los hechiceros jamás lograban hazañas como esas en toda una vida.

El pequeño mago sonrió orgulloso al ver la expectación en el rostro de sus padres… él sabía que era magnífico dominando sus poderes.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

A Loki le encantaba jugar a las escondidas. Uno: porque era un juego básico pero muy mental y estratégico. Se requería recolectar pistas, analizar personalidades y saber esconderse… especialmente eso último era lo más difícil… el hacerse uno con el ambiente, esquivar los movimientos de los enemigos y saber las debilidades de estos.

Dos: Porque Loki era un estratega temible y desarmado.

Nadie le daba el peso que las escondidas merecían. Ese juego no era como pelear con espada ni ninguna de esas cosas barbáricas como concursos de comida o escalar árboles (aunque el menor de los príncipes era muy ágil y parecía gato trepando de forma graciosa y elegante).

Además para Loki no había contendiente capaz de detenerlo y una cosa que sí le gustaba al dios de las travesuras era ganar.

Ese era el tercer motivo.

A Thor en cambio le aburría ese juego, especialmente cuando participaba con su hermano… es que el pequeño (ya tenía su altura pero no lo quería admitir) era como un ratón escurridizo que lo burlaba, se escapaba y desaparecía. Siempre le hacía prometer que no usaría magia, pero ese dios caótico jamás jugaba bajo las reglas.

Además de eso el muy pillo sabía mentir como nunca había visto a nadie hacerlo.

"Lo prometo" siempre declaraba con ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrojadas y con su sonrisa suave y femenina. Thor no podía dejar de creerle y luego se arrepentía de aceptar jugar cuando su sonrisa se transformaba en una mueca maliciosa.

Una vez (y en contra sus honorables ideales) fue a pedirle a Heimdall que le dijera el paradero del pequeño escurridizo y quedó estático al saber que los poderes de este le hacían imposible al guardián verlo y escucharlo desde que tenía ocho años.

Ni siquiera Odín podía lograr eso.

Finalmente Thor siempre perdía y aún así ver el rostro de satisfacción de su hermano era la mejor recompensa.

Ese día Loki lo había convencido para jugar… ya eran unos jovencitos, pero de vez en cuando se olvidaban de sus peleas provocadas por el exceso de testosterona adolescente y gustaban de hacer actividades juntos como niños.

De todos los juegos que ofrecía Loki, las escondidas era el menos intelectual y por ende el que realmente podía jugar su hermano… ambos sabían que era parte de la trampa del moreno, pero de todas formas siempre conseguía sus caprichos… es que el niño se había vuelto demasiado inteligente para el bien de los demás.

-Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… -Loki apoyaba su frente en su brazo mientras este descansaba sobre la muralla. Con los ojos cerrados contaba para darle tiempo a Thor de esconderse… podían hacerlo en todo el gran castillo, pero aún así siempre lo encontraba y ni siquiera debía hacer trampa para eso –diecinueve y veinte ¡Listo o no allá voy!

Pensó en el tiempo en el que había contado, hacia dónde había escuchado dirigirse los pasos y calculó un radio aproximado de acción… ¿Qué había en ese lugar de la casa?... Las habitaciones… oh claro…

-Rayos Thor… por qué me lo haces tan fácil…

Suspiró y con gesto tranquilo caminó hasta la pieza de su hermano, abrió la puerta y se paró frente al gran closet de oscura madera que albergaba el poco variado vestuario del rubio.

-Te encontré, sal de ahí…

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación, a pesar de eso Loki no se movió y se quedó mirando el mueble con los brazos cruzados y con paciencia.

Poco a poco los cabellos rubios de Thor fueron apareciendo por una puerta medio abierta, se desenredó de las ropas e hizo un gesto de disconformidad al sentir sus músculos entumecidos… de cierta forma daba gracias que su hermano lo hubiera encontrado rápido… estaba muy grande como para esconderse en el clóset.

-Hiciste trampa –acusó con el orgullo herido –miraste mientras contabas.

-No necesito hacer trampa para encontrarte… eres demasiado obvio hermano… ¿acaso pensaste que no notaría la ropa arrumbada en tu cama?

Thor tuvo que reconocer que no fue una idea brillante, pero jamás hubiera cabido con tantas cosas ahí.

-Eres muy mal estratega… -los cabellos negros se movieron lentamente cuando esa cabeza negó en señal de desaprobación –y no necesité verte para sentir tus pesados pasos resonar por los pasillos…

El rubio gruñó por lo bajo y se resignó a perder tan rápidamente, luego se ubicó contra la muralla para contar… era su turno… esperaba poder encontrarlo antes de tres horas…. O por lo menos esperaba poder encontrarlo…

Loki corrió con su ligereza característica y fue a esconderse en la biblioteca… ¿Obvio? Claro… debía darle algún tipo de ventaja al torpe de su hermano… aunque no se la dejaría fácil…

Escaló uno de los tantos libreros hasta llegar a lo más alto de este, con un hechizo limpió la superficie sucia en polvo y se acostó sobre ella procurando no ser visible desde abajo… le daría la opción de no usar magia y permitir que lo encontrara de forma que las reglas decían… pero sólo por media hora… luego de eso comenzaría a embromarlo porque… el juego no era tan entretenido sin sus chistes entremedio.

Había estado diez minutos tirado sobre el mueble cuando escuchó pasos. Se asomó con cautela y con una sonrisa observó como su hermano entraba… bien… no era tan idiota el pobre… aunque estaba seguro que no podría encontrarlo jamás en dónde estaba… era obvio que no se imaginaría que alguien escalaría una alta repisa llena de libros para esconderte.

Aunque debería intuirlo… a él se le daba bien escalar.

Los pasos de Thor resonaron prepotentes por todo el pasillo y el moreno negó suavemente… ¿No se supone que era como un cazador buscando a su presa? Era obvio que no debía dar a conocer que estaba ahí. Si él hubiera sido un venado ya habría huido con todo el ruido que el rubio estaba montando. Se volteó quedando acostado boca arriba… jugar con él iba siendo más y más aburrido… cada vez un reto más liviano ¿Pero con quién más iba a jugar? A diferencia de Thor él no tenía amigos y los amigos de su hermano en definitiva no eran suyos… se caían mal mutuamente. Él los encontraba un grupo de cabezas huecas que pensaban con los músculos de sus brazos y ellos lo despreciaban por no ser un guerrero bárbaro estúpido. Las pocas veces que jugaron juntos él había terminado golpeado y sucio, quizá para ellos esas cosas estaban bien, pero no para un hechicero ¿Acaso era tan malo irse por el lado de la inteligencia en vez de la fuerza bruta? Además no le gustaba como le miraban… con esa autocomplacencia idiota y la sonrisa de burlas en los labios… no entendía por qué… sólo podía suponer que eran idiotas porque enfrentarse a un mago jamás era buena idea. Deberían agradecer que sus venganzas sólo se limitaran a bromas.

Quizá podría comenzar a jugar con sus clones mágicos. Definitivamente eran seres más inteligentes que con los que usualmente se rodeaba (no es que se juntara con el resto de los asgardianos a voluntad, claro).

-Loki sale ya, sé que estás aquí –las palabras de Thor resonaron por la biblioteca y el moreno negó entretenido, intentando no reírse para evitar delatarse.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego nada… supo que estaba solo. Se sintió frustrado cuando vio que nuevamente pasaría toda una tarde sin ser encontrado… eso se volvía peor cada día. Se asomó para verificar y comprendió que serían otras horas de juego desperdiciadas.

Bajó del mueble con la intención de ir a molestar a su hermano con un poco de magia, pero lo que nunca esperó que unos brazos fuertes lo envolvieran por la espalda, siendo pegado a un cuerpo trabajado.

Sorprendido lanzó un pequeño gritito y miró de reojo a su captor… ¿en serio? ¿Su hermano lo había engañado? Balbuceó palabras sorprendidas, pero luego se le iluminaron los ojos y rió con alegría… su hermano lo había hecho… años y años de enseñanzas para que él por fin ocupara sus métodos en ese juego.

-¡Lo hiciste! –se dio vuelta y lo abrazó también, felicitándolo -¡Por fin me atrapaste luego de tantos siglos!

Thor también sonrió brillante… estaba eufórico, jamás pensó que su pequeño truco daría resultado.

-Dime… cómo supiste.

-Bueno… pensé que en este lugar te sentirías cómodo de estar mientras esperabas que llegara… por último si me demoraba mucho habían libros para entretenerte. También tuve suerte… si no hubieras estado exactamente en este lugar, sino en algún otro lado de la biblioteca quizá no te habría pillado, aunque me sorprendió ver que saltabas desde arriba… jamás pensé que era posible escalar estos muebles –Thor era un buen guerrero… una estrella brillaba sobre sus hombros y el contar con suerte era una de las cosas que lo demostraban.

-Claro… porque estas pensando como tú… si pensaras como yo sabrías que depende de la persona que se esconda y sus habilidades… yo soy más ágil que tú.

-Aún así te pillé.

-Acepto mi derrota… fue por confiarme que ocurrió y aún te falta mucho para alcanzar mi nivel en este juego, pero me ganaste limpiamente.

-¿Entonces puedo pedir una recompensa por vencer esta vez?

-¿Qué? ¡Ey, no, no hablamos nada de "recompensas"!

-Vamos hermano, nunca gano… me la merezco aunque sea esta vez.

-No… -bufó.

-Vamos…

-¡No!

-Por favor…

-¡No!

-¡Vamos, Loki!

-Agh, que insistente eres… bien… sólo esta vez… ¿Y qué vas a querer? –el rubio pensó un poco y luego se le ilumina el rostro.

-Durmamos juntos hoy.

-¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no, estamos muy grandes para eso.

-Vamos… sólo hoy… igual que en los viejos tiempos.

-En los viejos tiempos no roncabas.

-Yo no ronco.

-Oh sí, claro que sí, casi tan alto como padre.

Thor hizo un mohín de desagrado y luego miró a su hermano como esperando que se retractara de sus palabras

-¿En serio? –murmuró al final y luego de un segundo de silencio ambos estallaron en risas.

Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero termino accediendo a la petición de Thor.

El resto del día fue tranquilo… el rubio no quiso seguir jugando por el miedo de que al ganar su hermano le pidiera anular su recompensa y Loki pensó que era mejor idea perfeccionar sus hechizos que quitarle al otro su tarde de gloria.

Cuando llegó la noche el moreno apareció por la habitación ajena, enfundado en ropa holgada y liviana y sonrió suave a su hermano quien se estaba vistiendo también con pijama.

-Creí que no vendrías…

-No tenía motivos para no hacerlo… además aprovecharé de hacerte un rato la vida imposible para que no se te vuelva a ocurrir esta tontería…

Oh sí… el mayor estaba seguro de que así sería porque obligar a Loki era motivo de suicidio, pero valía la pena la situación, especialmente porque por fin lo tendría para él sin peleas ni disgustos.

Salió por algo para comer (él siempre tenía hambre) y cuando regresó miró como su hermanito se divertía saltando en la cama… está bien… eso no era tan malo… realmente no le molestaba dormir con las sábanas revueltas, los años de campamento le habían enseñado a hacerlo en cualquier lugar relativamente blando.

El problema es que de pronto ya no era Loki saltando en su cama… se sumó Loki escondiéndose en el cuarto, un Loki revisando sus cajones, un Loki picándole el costado y otro saltando junto al primero.

-Está bien hermano… créeme que tengo bastante paciencia… no me fastidia esto.

El menor chasqueó la lengua y de un salto se bajó de la cama y aterrizó frente a él. Así no era divertido molestar a Thor. Hizo desaparecer a sus clones mágicos y pensó un segundo, luego una idea brillante y caótica se le pasó por la mente.

-¡Bien!... entonces me obligas a mostrarte mi último truco –canturreó de forma molesta mientras el rubio estaba dudoso de si quería averiguar.

Aún así no habló y el moreno recitó un pequeño conjuro y apareció una nube de humo mágico alrededor de él, cuando se dispersó ya no había un adolescente parado en medio de la habitación, sino una hermosa chica de piel lechosa, pelo negro e increíbles ojos verdes que miraba al primogénito de forma coqueta y autosuficiente…

Thor pensó que se le pararía el corazón al verla…

Luego pensó que podría pararse más que el corazón…

Finalmente descartó esa última idea… ya que si no se equivocaba ese de ahí seguía siendo su hermano.

-¿L-Loki? –tanteó el terreno. La muchacha era increíblemente atractiva y sus ojos de adolescente no pudieron evitar caer en sus pechos que se transparentaban por la fina tela del pijama del menor.

Su cerebro comenzó a gritarle con todas las alarmas activadas… se sentía repulsivo ¡Era Loki! Nadie más podía tener esos ojos verdes… pero jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa.

-Oh… ¡Thor! –se cubrió sonrojada -¡Deja de mirarme! ¡Sigo siendo tu hermano! –pero su voz suave y levemente aguda indicaban todo lo contrario.

El mayor suspiró de forma pesada y se obligó a sentarse en la cama mientras intentaba recordar cosas realmente desagradables.

De reojo de vez en cuando observaba como Loki posaba frente al espejo y sonreía a gusto, conforme con su apariencia física.

-¿A que es increíble? ¿Crees que el tonto de tu amigo Fandral caiga en este juego? Con lo enamorado que es… ¿Cómo es que no lo ha intentado con Lady Sif? Oh… claro… debe ser difícil que tu novia sea más masculina que tú… Sif… Sif… Sif… apuesto que se pondría muy celosa al verme pasear frente a ustedes ¿No?

Se rió mentalmente ante lo atónito que tenía a Thor y como este intentaba ignorarlo sin tener reales resultados ¿Es que en serio se veía tan sensual que ni el torpe y noble de su hermano mayor podía dejar de mirarlo con ojos turbios? Le incomodó un poco sus pensamientos… no quería que él lo viera así, pero por otra parte siempre disfrutaba de la atención del rubio… ¿Es que podría conseguirla aún más siendo chica?

Ese pensamiento lo molestó… él no era mujer, eso sólo era magia, su hermano debía quererlo como fuera.

Suspiró nervioso… ¿Estaba celoso de él mismo?... eso estaba mal… eso no era sano, tampoco era sana la mirada que de vez en cuando se arrancaba de los ojos azules y se detenía en su cuerpo voluptuoso (muy voluptuoso para alguien que recién entraba a la adolescencia).

-Ya para… en serio Thor… soy tu hermano Loki… H-E-R-M-A-N-O…

Se sentó al lado de él y le tomó con suavidad la mano. Le sonrió y ambos se rieron a carcajadas.

-Es tu culpa por tener esos trucos tan obscenos.

-Está bien… lo siento… nunca más me transformaré frente a ti.

-Es que me cuesta identificarte como mi hermano…

-Tranquilo… también me siento como si no fuera yo… -recitó otro hechizo y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad.

-Te prohíbo que intentes algo con Fandral… él… va bastante más adelantado en temas amorosos que nosotros y no quiero que te haga nada…

-No es como si no me pudiera defender.

-Promételo…

-Está bien hermano –bufó –lo prometo… pero prométeme que me dejarás pasearme así frente a tus amigos…

-… bien… -gruñó no muy convencido.

Esa noche, con Loki entre sus brazos, Thor no pudo dormir… sentía demasiado calor en todo su cuerpo como para lograrlo y su hermano no hacía más que acurrucarse contra él como cuando eran niños.

El problema es que ya no eran niños…

De seguro si alguien le preguntaba a Heimdall este diría como se arrepentía de haberle pedido eso al moreno…

O quizá no… quizá (y sólo quizá) este diría que aunque de forma tortuosa, realmente estaba disfrutando de su recompensa.

.

.

.

Loki sentía como mientras pasaban los días su hermano Thor se iba alejando más y más de él, todo desde ese día que jugaron al escondite. No entendía por qué… y le dolía… su pecho se apretaba cada vez que lo veía sonriendo con ese grupo de idiotas y se encerraba enojado en la biblioteca, aprendiendo conjuros cada vez más poderosos. No era que no hubiera intentado buscarlo… el problema es que el rubio siempre inventaba escusas para esquivarlo, se la pasaba con amigos y realmente le molestaba la sensación desoladora que lo invadía.

Y al dios de la travesura no se le daba bien soportar el dolor. Tampoco le gustaba sentirse ignorado.

Decidió que debía vengarse.

Fue en una celebración luego de una campaña especialmente exitosa, que los adolescente regresaban con otro grupo de soldados, recibiendo los aplausos y vítores de su pueblo con el pecho hinchado en orgullo, aunque para Loki eso no era más que arrogancia…

El banquete se llevó a cabo en el castillo y realmente nadie se sorprendió que el menor de los príncipes no apareciera… los reyes sabían lo reacio que era su hijo a ese tipo de congregaciones de gente. Tampoco deseaban obligarlo… cuando lo hacían cosas horribles solían suceder… el chico era especialista en bromas muy pesadas y luego del fatídico cumpleaños del mayor no quisieron importunarlo... por el bien de la corte.

Sif, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun comían junto a Thor parte de ese banquete contundente y conmemorativo. Los cinco reían y festejaban, incluso les habían dejado beber cerveza e hidromiel considerando que si ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para pelear, también podían celebrar como adultos.

Nadie tomó atención a la nueva chica de la servidumbre, por lo menos no las mujeres, llevaba un rostro gentil y sus humildes prendas delineaban caprichosamente el cuerpo bonito que se contorneaba en el salón consiguiendo que los hombres sí la detectaran y dieran miradas furtivas.

-¿Desean vino los señores? –largos bucles negros caían por sobre sus hombros apenas cubiertos y cuando los chicos levantaron la vista para responder se les secó la garganta.

Especialmente a Thor que habría reconocido esos ojos verdes aunque antes no hubiera visto la transformación de su hermano.

Intentó hablar, decir algo, pero fue Fandral mucho más rápido y coherente.

-Sería un honor que una doncella como usted nos sirviera…

Observó como Volstagg había dejado un faisán a la mitad y no podía alejar la mirada de esa figura, Hogun, sonrojado desvió los ojos, aunque de vez en cuando estos volvían a delinearla de forma reticente y casi dolorosa (a Thor se le antojó verse a él mismo observando avergonzado a su hermano la primera vez), incluso Sif estaba sonrojada por la visión de la hermosa chica.

El rubio sintió que algo andaba mal… y que esa tetra no sería graciosa como las que usualmente el menor jugaba.

Pasada la noche Thor se olvidó de su hermano y terminó celebrando junto a sus amigos… no lo había visto de nuevo y la cerveza se estaba encargando de hacerlo disfrutar el festín, el ruido y la alegre música.

No fue hasta que notó la ausencia de Fandral que sintió que algo no iba bien.

Se paró de la mesa consternado y buscó con la mirada a su mejor amigo y con horror descubrió como se escabullía por entre los invitados de la mano de la doncella de cabello moreno. El coraje comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y salió de ahí corriendo, botando la silla y empujando personas, todo con el fin de encontrar a los dos fugitivos que escapaban de las ebrias miradas de los asistentes.

Siguió el camino que los había visto tomar… rayos, un pasillo lleno de enormes columnas que producían grandes sombras… se demoraría mucho en encontrarlos… pero tenía que hacerlo… no podía dejar que su mejor amigo le pusiera una mano encima a Loki.

Corrió con angustiosa prisa, observando con atención cada rincón hasta que un gemido ahogado de una chica llegó hasta sus oídos. Se volteó y desesperado vio como una cabellera negra era encerrada contra la pared y las manos inquietas de Fandral recorrían el cuerpo cincelado de la doncella que él creía de la servidumbre.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía y ni siquiera pensó en voltearlo de un hombro y lanzar un combo al distraído chico, este se tuvo que afirmar en la muralla de frío mármol para no caer y miró al príncipe con ojos desorbitados por el desconcierto y la rabia.

-¡Qué rayos te pasa!

-¡Déjala en paz! –gruñó, amenazador como un león.

-¡Ella me eligió a mí, ahora vete!

-¡Idiota! –se lanzó al ataque, pero esta vez Fandral estaba esperándolo y comenzaron a pelear a puño limpio entre las exclamaciones asustadas de la "doncella".

Cuando Sif, Voltagg y Hogun los encontraron, Thor estaba arriba del otro chico, golpeándolo en el rostro.

Entre los tres tuvieron que tirarlo para que se separara de su mejor amigo, y aún con ojos encendidos por la furia miró a Loki quien se retorció de miedo e intentó escapar, pero el rubio fue más rápido y lo agarró echándoselo al hombro y comenzando a marchar con él a su habitación.

-¡Suéltame, bruto! –intentaba removerse entre el agarre, pero su hermano no lo dejaría ir ahora que estaba tan enojado.

Sif miró la escena de manera incrédula (nadie trataría así a un miembro de la familia real) y poco a poco se llevó una mano a su pecho sintiendo que algo ahí se quebraba. Era algo de lo que nunca se había dado cuenta antes…

-¡Idiota! –le gritó Loki, aún transformado en mujer, mientras era tirado a la cama de Thor sin ningún miramiento.

-¡Me prometiste que no te meterías con Fandral!

-¡Pues mentí! –gritó, con voz dolida -¡No tengo por qué mantener la promesa a un idiota como tú que me deja solo!

-¡¿Y por eso vas y te besuqueas en un rincón con mi mejor amigo?!

-¿Molesto?... –sonrió de medio lado –hay que decir que el chico si sabe cómo usar la lengua y las manos… incluso diría que me gustó…

Los ojos azules relampaguearon con tal enojo que el moreno se quedó callado, asustado, iba intentar escapar cuando sintió que su cuerpo era arrinconado entre el colchón y los músculos de Thor.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso… -murmuró con voz cargada de veneno.

-Lo disfrute… hermano… -a pesar de lo asustado que estaba su voz era burlona… el mayor lo había retado y él ni siquiera pudo pensar en que hacía mal antes de contestarle, simplemente como un acto condicionado.

Ni siquiera esperó lo siguiente que ocurriría.

Los labios del rubio apresaron los suyos con violencia y una lengua caliente y ruda le invadió su boca sin pedir permiso, sin dulzura, en un gesto cargado de deseo acumulado.

Cuando se separaron los ojos verdes de Loki estaban abiertos de manera exagerada y atónita. Cuando por fin reaccionó intentó alejarlo, escapar, pero Thor aún estaba demasiado enojado como dejarlo ir… quería marcarlo… quería señalarlo como suyo.

Con un movimiento de manos su cuerpo regresó a ser el de un muchachito de trece años que miraba con rabia y vergüenza a su hermano.

-¡Mírame Thor! ¡Sigo siendo yo, sigo siendo Loki! ¡Ahora suéltame y déjame ir a mi habitación! –siguió removiéndose bajo un peso más grande que el suyo mientras la mirada azulada del mayor se fue suavizando poco a poco hasta poder enfocar al ser que estaba bajo de él.

Era un chico… era su hermano… era Loki…

… y aún tenía unas ganas locas de besarlo, incluso más que antes…

Tomó el rostro entre sus grandes manos y le besó con dulzura la frente, los párpados, la nariz y las mejillas, finalmente, terminó rozándole los labios, lamiendo suavemente el inferior para pedir permiso de invadir en ellos.

Loki lo miró sonrojado, se había quedado quieto y lo dejaba hacer… poco a poco abrió la boca y mientras la lengua de Thor la invadió sin ceremonia pero sin prisa, comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y comenzó a corresponder el beso primerizo de ambos… torpe y caliente, con mucha saliva y dientes, pero increíblemente satisfactorio.

Especialmente porque él nunca jugaba con las reglas y ese beso estaba absolutamente prohibido…


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

El sol golpeó con insistencia los pálidos párpados que se abrieron llenos de sueño y brillando en molestia… era tan temprano… ¿Qué hacían sus cortinas corridas si él casi nunca dejaba entrar a su pieza la luz del sol?

Poco a poco su cuerpo fue tomando consciencia del entorno, unos brazos fuertes contra su pecho, abrazándolo con posesión. Un aliento tibio, olor a cerveza e hidromiel, chocando contra su nuca, erizando sus cabellos.

¡Rayos! Todas las imágenes del día anterior se arremolinaron en su cabeza con desesperación, causando un mareo y algo de jaqueca, olvidada pronto por el miedo.

-No, no, no, no, no… -susurró intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre del rubio, maldiciendo su delgado cuerpo. Por primera vez en la vida habría cambiado toda su amada magia por músculos que lo sacaran de ese aprieto sin despertar a Thor…

Eso estaba mal… no es que no hubieran dormido juntos antes… ¡eran los besos!... Esos besos… la forma en que el mayor se apoderó de su boca una, otra y otra vez y la manera que él mismo correspondió envalentado por el enojo de la pelea… todo aquello no fue de hermanos.

Decidió liberarse de eso de una vez… no podía aguantar más en ese lugar; el calor de Thor lo estaba asfixiando, desesperando… sentía que no respiraba.

O quizá fueron los recuerdos.

Se removió como cuncuna hasta que se soltó de esos brazos y miró asustado los ojos azules que comenzaban a abrirse con pereza.

-Loki… tan temprano…

-Hermano… yo… debo irme… clases… tengo clases -prácticamente arrancó como un cobarde del lugar, atravesando la puerta de la habitación del rubio y corriendo a sus aposentos, tirándose a la cama y cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada –no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… es mentira… mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira… -se sentía un idiota… una niña desconsolada… una princesita débil y llorona, despojada de su "honor".

¿Clases? El experto en mentiras se había vuelto un novato por la desesperación.

¿Y su lengua de plata dónde había quedado? Esa mordaz, inteligente, elocuente, aquella que siempre sabía que decir… al parecer la noche anterior la desgastó con el roce y la saliva ajena.

.

.

.

Thor sonreía como si hubiera ganado una importante guerra, nada podía parecerle más bello y brillante como ese día. Cada segundo acariciaba sus labios y soltaba una risita boba pensando en su hermano y en la forma en que se había adueñado de esa boca… había besado antes, pero nuca se había sentido así.

Llegó a desayunar y le molestó que Loki no apareciera a comer con la familia, luego recordó las clases… pero… ¿Clases de qué?

-¿Madre? –preguntó –¿sigues haciéndole clases a mi hermano?

-No, desde los diez.

-Y… ¿Tiene un nuevo tutor?

-No, él estudia de forma autodidacta –el gesto de Thor de pronto fue tan sombrío que Frigga se asustó –cielo… ¿Algún problema con tu hermano?

Ni siquiera se detuvo a contestar, corrió a la habitación de Loki y de forma demandante golpeó la puerta.

-¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme! –la rabia y la molestia comenzaron a apoderarse de él ¿Cómo su hermano podía evitarlo luego del amor que se profesaron en la noche?

Segundos en silencio, sólo se escuchaban los golpes y exigencias de Thor, cada vez más enojado, cada vez más decidido. Comenzó a azotar la puerta con el hombro, intentando derribar la potente madera y un chillido agudo se escuchó de su interior, pasos apresurados y luego el rostro, apenas asomado de Loki.

-Ya estoy aquí, deja de molestar y de atropellar mi puerta… ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar?

-No me apetecía…

-¡Mientes! –dio otra tacleada a la puerta y Loki cayó de espaldas cinco pasos más atrás mientras veía asustado a Thor… eso se estaba volviendo una irritante costumbre.

-¡Tranquilízate! –la puerta se azotó detrás del rubio y el moreno pasó saliva, de repente sintiendo la boca demasiado seca.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si me estás evitando?!

-Hermano… lo que hicimos anoche no es correcto… ¡Compartimos la misma sangre!

-No me molesta… ¡los Vanir comparten relaciones entre miembros de sus familias!

-Hermano, esos son los Vanir, entre los Aesir está completamente prohibido el incesto… ¡Hasta el nombre es despreciable! Incesto… suena desde un principio a algo enfermo.

El rubio se arrodilló frente a él y acarició su cabello, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes, lo tomó con firmeza de la nuca y lo obligó a quedar de frente a su rostro. Loki sentía que se derretía entre esos dedos bruscos… con toda la fuerza de voluntad que quedaba desvió la vista, pero simplemente fue en vano, la otra mano del guerrero lo detuvo de la barbilla y sin pensarlo más lo beso lento, igual como se habían besado en la noche anterior.

-Hermano… -el moreno intentó alejarse, pero ambas manos lo soltaron para luego volver a atraerlo a él por la cintura y besarlo una y otra vez –el castigo es el destierro… incluso la muerte… -el hechicero intentaba razonar entre caricia y caricia, pero cada palabra era acallada por la lengua húmeda del otro–además aún soy un niño…

-Te estás volviendo un jovencito, hay doncellas que a tu edad ya están casadas y son madres.

-Thor… no es bueno… enfrentaremos la furia de padre si nos descubren y sabes que es muy sabio, pero puede llegar a rozar la crueldad con sus castigos.

-Hermano... no me importa lo que digas… yo conseguiré tu corazón, encontraré la forma…

-Mi corazón ya lo tienes, pero mi convicción está junto a las reglas, por lo menos a las reglas que no signifique la muerte si sin rotas… mi respuesta seguirá siendo no…

Thor miró esos labios rojos y húmedos por sus anteriores arremetidas y se acercó para apenas rozarlo, luego se levantó del piso y con una sonrisa satisfecha, caminó de forma enigmática y en el último momento se volteó a verlo.

-Encontraré la manera de convencerte –le dio un guiño y se fue, Loki se quedó mirando fijo la puerta de salida pensando en lo arrogante, idiota y terco que era su hermano… se llevó dos dedos a sus labios y suspiró-

-Sé que lo lograrás…

.

.

.

No era extraño ver a Loki con un libro frente a la nariz mientras caminaba… no importaba si era por los jardines o el palacio, siempre leía… nadie se explicaba la elegancia con qué esquivaba absolutamente todo lo que estaba al frente de él, y es que nunca había confesado a alguien que usaba varios hechizos que "aumentaban" sus instintos y le ayudaban a no chocar contra nada, así algo dentro de él le gritaba el peligro y luego sólo sorteaba cada obstáculo como si fuera una danza.

Le gustaba alardear de sus movimientos fluidos por lo que no hacía nada por parecer menos presuntuoso al realizarlos; dentro de todo él seguía siendo un príncipe y eso le daba cabida a presumir… aunque los demás detestaban esa actitud.

Estas dotes de escapista ante una situación de peligro se hicieron imprescindibles para huir de su hermano.

Con la misma elegancia que evitaba un pilar de mármol recubierto en oro, desaparecía ante los ojos del rubio sin que este pudiera encontrarlo, pero Thor era especialista en ser terco y estaba realmente empeñado en conquistarlo y convencerlo de ir contra las leyes.

Finalmente decidió descansar de su recorrido incesante por el palacio… no podía regresar a su habitación pues su cazador aparecía constantemente ahí y en la biblioteca… lástima… eran sus dos lugares favoritos.

Miró el manzano más frondoso de palacio y creyó que escalar sus ramas y dejarse ocultar sería la treta más factible contra el escrutinio de su hermano. Cargaba un libro, pastelillos y agua suficiente como para no tener que moverse por un largo rato, por lo menos hasta que las sombras aparecieran y ocultaran su silueta deslizándose por la noche.

Lo subió y se acomodó.

Abrió el libro donde un pedazo de cuero con incrustaciones de plata marcaba la página y con los ojos repasó cada palabra más de una vez… era imposible siquiera leer… su mente no dejaba de pensar en Thor, en sus brazos fuertes y labios demandantes, en la manera como se sentía amado y creyó que sólo un minuto no le haría mal… se permitiría fantasear aunque no estuviera dispuesto a convertirse en el amante incestuoso que el rubio buscaba.

.

Cuando las ramas crujieron y lo obligaron a abrir los ojos fue el momento en el que realmente se concientizó de que se había quedado dormido sobre el árbol. Se refregó la cara con pereza y ahogó un bostezó en la palma de su mano y luego intentó enfocar, aunque no fue realmente fácil…

Por fin se dio cuenta que unos ojos femeninos lo observaban con sorpresa.

"Sif" pensó cuando su cerebro estuvo dispuesto a procesar las cosas.

Luego de eso se formó un incómodo silencio.

Ninguno de los dos había intercambiado palabras más que por fría cordialidad, ni siquiera se quedaron alguna vez a solas entre ellos y ahora no se atrevían a retirarse por miedo de iniciar una guerra más profunda que la indiferencia.

Además Sif sabía que Loki seguía siendo un príncipe y marcharse sin escusa podía ser una afrenta.

Desviaron la mirada unos incómodos y silenciosos segundos y finalmente fue la guerrera quién decidió romper el hielo ya que era conocida la "increíble habilidad social" del moreno. Si se decían un par de cosas rápido ambos saldrían lo antes posibles del aprieto y ella podría marcharse por fin, pero si lo dejaba en las manos de él podrían llevarse la vida en silencio.

-Thor estaba buscándote… -al escuchar el nombre de su hermano se le erizó cada bello de su cuerpo e impulsado por el miedo de ser encontrado prácticamente le gritó al rostro "¡No le digas dónde estoy!". Sif podría haberse sentido insultada, pero los ojos suplicantes de Loki le dijeron que no fue intencional.

Él no suplicaba.

Se removió un poco incómoda, tanto por los ojos del príncipe, como por la fuerza que estaba haciendo para afirmarse sólo con los brazos en la rama, él consiguió notarlo y se corrió a un lado, en silencio. Ella agradeció con la cabeza y no tuvo más remedio que compartir el espacio con el chico.

-¿Deseas… que te deje sola? –murmuró apenas audible Loki y ella se sorprendió de la suavidad con que se expresaba… de pronto lo sintió tan andrógeno y femenino que le molestó que estuviera a su lado, como recordándole todo lo que ella no era.

Claro que sólo fue un segundo.

Su vista viajó al gesto asustado que tenía el chico y pareció recordar cuando este apenas era un mocoso colgado de la camisa de Thor, intentando jugar con ellos y llorando por sentirse rechazado.

-No –contestó por fin –pero si vamos a quedarnos en este lugar tendremos que conversar… no estoy acostumbrada a los silencios, especialmente con Volstagg y Fandral en el grupo -el menor sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Quizá deberías encontrar algo de consuelo en la biblioteca… siempre hay un silencio agradable… -no había ni una pizca de malas intenciones, veneno o ironía en su tono y ella supo que no estaba insultando su capacidad mental como muchas veces lo había escuchado hacerlo.

-¿Hay libros de guerra?

-Te sorprendería la cantidad… lo difícil es encontrar historias de paz…

La muchacha miró un poco al chico y luego desvió sus ojos a la vista panorámica del jardín real.

-¿Vienes por aquí seguido?

-No –contestó –pero como dijiste mi hermano me está buscando y es terco como él sólo… aquí es tranquilo y corre una brisa agradable… no se me da bien tolerar el calor ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco… sólo necesitaba un poco de soledad esta vez, las cosas con mis amigos no andan muy bien…

-¿En serio? Es un poco extraño viniendo de los cinco que siempre andan en bloque ¿se despegan para dormir? creí que no se separaban jamás.

-Es serio –siseó Sif y luego se relajó –problemas de faldas… -suspiró –jamás entenderé cómo hombres, valientes, aguerridos, hermanos de batallas, son capaz de dejarse engatusar por unas piernas bonitas…

-Supongo entonces que no caigo en esa descripción…

-Te creo muy intelectual como para preocuparte de mujeres y un experto malicioso como para dejarte engañar por unos ojos verdes… -si hubieran sido reales amigos ella habría agregado un "además tus ojos son más lindos" porque de cerca daban la impresión de que un profundo bosque vivía en ellos.

Pero no eran amigos así que prefirió callar.

-Wow Lady Sif… y yo pensé que no te caía bien…

-Estuve a punto de llamarte mentiroso…

-No negaré lo que soy… el problema es que nadie entiende bien las mentiras… mentir es todo un arte… todos piensan que mi magia y mis palabras sólo son trucos cobardes, pero nadie se da cuenta de el potencial que ser inteligente te da…

-No creo que estés en lo cierto.

-Claro, porque tú eres guerrera, pero han habidos batallas ganadas más con ingenio que por la fuerza bruta… hay una leyenda Midgardiana … a ver, deja que recuerdo cómo iba –se quedó un segundo en silencio y asintió luego de haber ordenado las palabras en su cabeza –había una vez una ciudad grande y amurallada llamada Troya, el rey Príamo dirigía con tranquilidad y él tenía dos hijos: Paris conocido por su belleza y Héctor, conocido por ser un gran guerrero.

-Me cayó bien ese Héctor.

-Ey ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia?

-Perdón, sigue.

-Bien… un día, Paris viajaba por Esparta, la gran metrópolis guerrera de Grecia, y conoció a Helena, la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida… su corazón quedó prendado de inmediato y decidió raptarla esa noche… el gran problema fue que la dama era la esposa del Rey Menelao, señor de la ciudad, el cual, cuando se enteró de la afrenta, incitó a toda Grecia, que eran ciudades estados cada una dirigida por su propio Rey, a levantar armas contra los troyanos. Ambos ejércitos eran increíbles en el arte de la guerra por lo que el enfrentamiento duró diez años, que para un midgardiano en un sexto de su vida… no había forma de terminar eso… fue cuando Ulises, uno de los reyes griegos, se le ocurrió una idea… algo ingenioso, estratégico y muy, muy "tramposo"… crearon un gran caballo, del porte de un edificio, todo hecho de madera y con ruedas para poder ser trasladado, esta figura tenía una escotilla y metieron una buena parte de sus hombre en el interior y la otra parte tomó los barcos y fingió una retirada, luego dejaron la estatua abandonada en la orilla del mar como ofrendas a los dioses para poder volver bien a su hogar después de tantos años… o por lo menos hicieron que sus enemigos creyeran eso… los troyanos no cabían en ellos del júbilo… se dejaron convencer por un espía griego para que entraran al caballo a su ciudad amurallada y luego celebraron con euforia… mucha comida y bebida… los griegos con paciencia y un plan esperaron hasta la noche… finalmente bajaron, atacaron y se hicieron de la ciudad gracias a un plan astuto, mentiroso y traicionero… ¿Pero era realmente traición? Eso te demuestra que no se soluciona todo con fuerza… también hay que usar el cerebro. Eso es lo que yo hago.

-Nunca lo había pensado así…

-Eso… es porque me detestas tanto como me detesta el resto de Asgard, es imposible no compararme con mi hermano… hasta la servidumbre habla a mis espaldas… o no, no pongas esa cara, no puedo creer aún que piensen que no los escucho –la chica estaba ciertamente incómoda con el tema , siempre eran precavidos al hablar de él… aunque, claro, era un tema recurrente.

-A mi defensa puedo decir me cortaste mi pelo rubio y largo y luego lo mezclaste con los negros de los duendes…

-Te hice un favor –susurró mirándola –te ves mucho más feroz con el cabello oscuro y no como una débil doncella… además te ves más atractiva.

Los colores de la guerrera abordaron su rostro e intentó decir un par de cosas, pero finalmente salieron tartamudeos incompletos y sílabas sin sentido. Loki negó suave y le sonrió.

-De nada…

Miraron como poco a poco el sol se ocultaba y se quedaron uno en compañía del otro, sintiendo que de pronto el silencio era más liviano y respirable.

-Creo que tu hermano está enamorado –el hilo de voz con tono dolido en las palabras de Sif le indicó la ineludible verdad que Loki ya entreveía "ella gusta de Thor".

-¿Sí?

-Tú quizá no sabes, pero él peleó con Fandral por una sirvienta… la única vez que habían peleado fue por defenderte a ti…

-Wow –murmuró sin mucho interés, sabiendo más o menos a dónde iba la conversación.

-Quizá quiera un consejo tuyo y por eso te busca.

-Quizá…

El silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ellos mientras el fresco de la noche comenzaba a alcanzar su guarida arbórea. Ambos bajaron y una vez en el suelo caminaron al interior. Cuando se iban a despedir ella lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-Loki… tú… ¿Piensas que Thor me encuentre bonita? –los dedos de la morena eran fuertes y comenzaban a marcar de rojo la piel pálida. Aún así este no intentó soltarse.

La miró un segundo… en sus ojos habían una muda súplica… podía adivinarla… lo pensó… sería tan fácil destruirle el corazón y vengarse por todas las palabras llenas de ponzoña que siempre le dedicaba. Pero al verla ahí, tan ínfima… tan delicada, como si la respuesta la fuera a romper, no podía, ni siquiera él podría ser tan cruel.

Se paró frente a ella y asintió.

-Yo creo que sí… pero eso no significa que él sienta algo por ti.

-Gracias por ser sincero.

-Alguna vez debo serlo –la chica rió y se dispuso a marchar cuando escuchó la voz del chico llamándola por su nombre.

-Sif –los ojos castaños lo miraron con curiosidad –eres agradable cuando no te rodeas por ese grupo de descerebrados… cuando recuerdes que a diferencia de ellos que se dejan seducir por sirvientas, tú tienes cerebro, pasa por la biblioteca… -la chica se sorprendió pero asintió –y recuerda que los libros no son para tirarlos, no me obligues a teñir a los nobles asgardianos nuevamente de colores… –ella soltó una risotada, muy poco digna de una dama, y luego se marchó del lugar.

Loki decidió que debía hacer lo mismo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación encontró a Thor durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su cama.

Ese idiota… en vez de haber ido a hacer las paces con sus amigotes, se quedó toda la tarde esperándolo… es que ni siquiera su poder de escondite y evasiva era suficiente contra la obstinación de esa cabeza rubia.

Chasqueó la lengua en disgusto y se acercó para comenzar a moverlo.

-Anda, hermano, regresa a tu habitación… quiero dormir –se sentó en la cama para estar más cómodo y lo movió más fuerte -¡Hermano, quiero dormir!

No supo cómo ocurrió pero de pronto se vio atrapado bajo el cuerpo de Thor. Pasado la sorpresa inicial bufó con molestia.

-¡Me engañaste! ¡No dormías!

-Aprendí del mejor…

-¿Para eso te he evitado toda la tarde? ¿Llegas y pretendes que todo mi sacrificio se vaya volando a Midgard sólo atrapándome entre tus brazos.?

-Eso es exactamente lo que pretendo, hermano.

El rubio rozó ambos labios y se separó sonriendo. El moreno sólo suspiró.

-No estás peleando hoy…

-Lo sé –gruñó por lo bajo, luego tosió leve como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta y quisiera sacarlo –pero… es difícil seguir escapando cuando extrañé esto todo el día… deberías besar peor… deberías no gustarme tanto… ¡Buscarte una novia! Luego me olvidaría de ti y los dos seríamos muy felices.

-Mientes…

-¡Rayos Thor! ¡Lo sé!... –bufó fuerte y peleó un poco, sólo para darse por vencido inmediatamente.

-¿Entonces dejarás de arrancar?

-Ni lo sueñes… mañana será otra odisea… otra y otra y otra… hasta que te canses.

-O tú te canses.

-Hermano, esto está mal, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé… comportémonos como gente consciente y demos un paso al lado con esta relación.

Era extraño cada vez que se escuchaba decir esas palabras sentía que se oían de forma menos y menos creíble.

-No –y claro… el mayor ni siquiera tenía consideración de la fuerza de voluntad que debía tener para pronunciarlas.

.

Finalmente siguió escondiéndose por muchos meses más… porque las escondidas eran su juego favorito y porque cada noche era encontrado y apresado entre los brazos de Thor.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Aquel invierno había sido el peor que había visto en su joven vida. Un temporal de nieve azotó a Asgard durante tres días ante los ojos atónitos de sus habitantes.

Odín no se había quedado tranquilo hasta que le preguntó a Heimdall si los gigantes de hielo estaban preparando las armas para romper el pacto de paz, pero este negó… sólo era un cambio climático, muy raro y poco predecible, pero un cambio finalmente.

Así que decidió que la mejor decisión era mantenerse en cama hasta más tarde entre los brazos de Frigga y suspender los consejos y reuniones para que sus nobles no murieran de hipotermia en el intento de llegar al palacio.

A la madre de todo le pareció una escusa de su esposo, pero no dijo absolutamente nada porque estaba encantada con la idea. Nunca tenían tiempo para ellos y este sería un caso especial.

Esos fueron los tres días más perezosos que se recordaron en ese palacio. Con el frío inclemente que caía era imposible entrenar ya que todo estaba bajo nieve y esta no dejaba de elevar más y más los montículos blancos que se creaban sobre el césped.

Thor aprovechó esos días para descansar junto a Loki, en silencio, frente a una chimenea que muy pocas veces había sido prendida, al lado de una bebida caliente y sosteniendo entre los brazos a su hermano que leía con absoluta paz y concentración.

El rubio ni siquiera se movía… le gustaba estar así… sintiendo el frío del cuerpo del moreno que tan difícilmente conseguía calentarse, contra el suyo que jamás se enfriaba. Además Thor había descubierto que odiaba ese clima y sólo lo aguantaba porque era una escusa para quedarse en cama junto al menor, mucho más tiempo que el debido, si es que llegaban a salir de ella.

Luego del tercer día de nevada el sol salió con pereza sobre un cielo completamente despejado y burlón… como si jamás hubiera azotado su furia en aquella ciudad. Ese mismo cielo, antes gris y cargado de nieve ahora se abría pacífico y amigable.

Loki miraba por la ventana el amanecer con una taza de té de hierbas que le habían llevado en la noche y que había recalentado con magia en la madrugada luego de haber sido ignorada a cambio de los labios de Thor.

Decidió que quería vivir ese frío intenso por sus propias manos… lo llamaba, lo necesitaba, escocía debajo de piel con desesperación, sintiendo de pronto que la tibieza de palacio lo estaba asfixiando poco a poco.

Se colocó lo primero que encontró en el suelo, le dejó un beso en la frente a su dormido hermano y luego corrió sin detenerse en ningún segundo hasta que encontró la libertad en forma de nieve… no pudo evitarlo y se tiró sobre ella, riendo como jamás lo había hecho.

Nunca había visto nieve… por lo menos no tanta en el mismo lugar… agarró un puñado y se lo llevó a la boca saboreando la insípida frescura tan nueva y fascinante. Escaló los árboles y golpeó sus ramas para que las hojas se desvistieran del blanco, se dio cuenta que amontonando círculos podía hacer como un muñeco, le puso dos piedras de ojos, pasto quemado y amarillo por el frío como pelo y con un dedo le dibujó una sonrisa… el hombre de nieve estaba tan feliz como Loki lo estaba.

La sirvientes comenzaron a amontonarse, lo más disimulados que podían, cruzando con premeditada lentitud, observando de reojo como el serio príncipe mostraba cada uno de sus sentimientos de forma cálida y tan lejano a lo que era.

Los reyes, que por casualidad pasaban por ahí quedaron prendados de la sobrecogedora escena y por mientras los ojos de Frigga brillaban con emoción desbordante, casi al borde de las lágrimas a Odín le tiritaban las manos y un gran peso comenzó a crecer de forma dolorosa en su pecho, se llevó la mano al corazón y si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba vivo, seguramente hubiera pensado que se lo habían arrancado… o que no estaba… quizá sería mejor que no estuviera, porque le dolía (como nunca nada antes le había dolido) como su pequeño hijo se divertía emocionado con algo que debería serle absolutamente indiferente e incluso tedioso como a la mayoría de los asgardianos.

La madre de todo adivinó los tortuosos pensamientos de su esposo y le tomó la mano con la calidez que siempre generaba…

-Él es tu hijo… tuyo y mío… y nosotros somos sus padres… no importa su origen… no importa dónde haya crecido, lo importante es lo que nos une en nuestros corazones…

-Es que… estaba destinado a morir.

-Lo sé, cielo… tanto como sé que el amor que desarrollaste por él no fue instantáneo, pero que nadie jamás podrá decir que no lo amas y darías tu vida por él… por ese chiquillo travieso que es capaz de armar un escándalo con una broma del porte de Yggdrasil, pero que también puede recitar todos los títulos de los libros guardados en la biblioteca… Odín… tú amas a ese niño como hijo propio.

-Frigga… eso es porque es mi hijo… no me duele que no lleve mi sangre… lo que me duele es que él siente que no siempre está en su elemento… quizá es porque yo lo saqué de él.

-No, cielo… si el bebé estaba abandonado, iba a morir… por mientras viva se puede hacer algo… pero si se muere ya no hay más de dónde afirmarse…

-Mi amada esposa… -la abrazó levemente –a veces siento que me duele también tener a Loki tan lejos…

-Entonces ve… está ahí, al alcance de tu mano, tan feliz que será incapaz de rechazarte…

-Pero, Frigga ¿Jugar con nieve? Soy un rey y un guerrero…

-Y también eres un padre, ahora anda y compórtate como tal…

A regañadientes se marchó y cuando llegó cerca del menor se removió algo incómodo dentro de sus pieles, respiró hondo y tomó el valor que se supone debía tener como general de un ejército, agarró una bola de nieve y con suavidad la lanzó sobre la cabeza del chico, este sintió el golpe y se volteó con el ceño fruncido pensando que detrás de él encontraría a un rubio de ojos azules y rasgos fuertes.

Se equivocó horriblemente.

Intentó balbucear algo… cualquier cosa que le mostrara que realmente no estaba tan nervioso como se sentía, pero fue imposible… su padre estaba ahí… su padre le había tirado una bola de nieve… su padre quería jugar con él.

Intentó hablar de nuevo y de pronto notó la incomodidad de Odín y la mirada de culpa que tenía en su ojo. Seguramente seguía con el ceño fruncido y pensó que se había enojado.

Loki soltó una carcajada sorpresiva y violenta que golpeó su garganta y tomó una bola de nieve también, lanzándosela a su padre en señal de que aceptaba el juego.

El padre de todo sonrió de forma brillante y comenzaron una guerra de bolas de nieve, el príncipe construyó un fuerte con mucha nieve y un poco de magia y Odín le reclamó que eso no era justo.

-Padre, esto es guerra, no tiene que ser justo, lo que más importa es ganar.

-¿A sí, chiquillo tramposo? –el viejo hombre corrió tras él lanzando bolas, intentando alcanzarlo pero Loki parecía un conejo el hombre tuvo que darle la razón a Thor cuando llegaba triste a la mesa familiar y él preguntaba sólo porque es el deber de un padre preguntar cuando un hijo está triste y su hijo mayor le contestaba "porque Loki sabe esconderse como roedor".

El pequeño gritaba y reía escapando de su padre, encantado con una habilidad desconocida para dominar la nieve. Minutos después llegó Thor, despeinado y somnoliento, su instinto lo había llamado al campo de batalla… era una cosa que llevaba en la sangre, igual que Odín… el oler la guerra… sonrió de forma brillante y cuando hubo escogido bando se lanzó con una bola de nieve en la mano y atacó a su padre, ambos hermanos se miraron cómplices y comenzaron a atacarlo, así mientras Loki defendía y construía muros de hielo y nieve, el rubio se encargaba del cruel ataque frontal.

Finalmente Odín terminó cayéndose y entre risas de los tres, los niños (para el padre de todo aún eran niños) se tiraron al suelo, acomodándose entre sus brazos mientras este los envolvía en sus pieles para protegerlos del frío.

-Está bien, me rindo, han ganado usando la fuerza y la astucia… -sonrió orgulloso como si nunca se hubiese tratado de lanzar nieve y sí de una guerra muy cruel -sólo uno de ustedes se va a convertir en rey, pero el otro debe quedarse como consejero, es la única forma en que mente y fuerza se unan en una dupla gloriosa, trayendo honor a Asgard.

Los dos hermanos sonrieron felices hasta que el mayor de ellos frunció el ceño.

-Padre… ¿Me está diciendo idiota?

La carcajada fuerte y limpia que soltó Loki por sus palabras llenó el ambiente de una cálida sensación y pronto contagió al padre de todo quién se unió a la muestra de felicidad a pesar del rostro indignado del su primogénito.

Entraron luego de armar un muñeco de nieve porque el sonido del estómago de Thor sonaba con fuerza recordando que ninguno de los hijos de Odín había desayunado.

.

.

Era increíble, pero a escondidas Sif se había vuelto su amiga y confidente, se encontraban en la biblioteca o en algún rincón oculto del castillo y mientras Loki le enseñaba hechizos que ella pudiera realizar, la doncella le ayudaba con la espada.

-No quiero leer esto –gruñía la chica mientras recostaba la cabeza en las hojas de un libro abierto.

-No te estoy preguntando, Lady Sif, ahora concéntrate y memoriza el hechizo y sus condiciones para realizarlo.

-Loki, no entiendo nada… explícamelo tú.

-Claro, después de que lo leas y tengas las bases en tu cabeza… no te puedo regalar todo Sif, ahora lee el condenado hechizo o yo invocaré uno para que no puedas apartar el libro de tu cara en todo el día.

-Aggggghhh –la morena siempre se quejaba, es que Loki podía llegar a ser un temible profesor, muy serio, muy parco, apenas expresivo, igual que el hechicero de la corte… ¿Es que todos esos sabiondos terminaban igual de amargados?

-Me vengaré cuando te toque clases de espada.

-He practicado por mi cuenta… verás cómo he mejorado.

¿Hasta en eso tenía que ser aplicado el condenado mocoso?

Muchas veces decidían pasar de las clases y simplemente se sentaban en el pasto a cortar flores, al menor le gustaba trenzar los cabellos de la chica en silencio y con delicada paciencia. A Sif le parecía que era una broma que el chico fuera varón… una de muy mal gusto… habría sido una maravillosa princesa…

-Creo que es tiempo de cortármelo.

-¿Por qué? Lo tienes muy lindo.

-Me molesta para los entrenamientos…

-Es una lástima.

-Es un precio mínimo por poder pelear y realizar mis sueños.

-Entiendo… entonces te apoyo… -generalmente mantenían esos silencios agradables, contemplativos, la chica disfrutando los dedos de él entre sus cabellos, acariciándolos, sintiéndose mal por sentir que eso era extremadamente erótico, pero no pudiendo evitarlo, porque así como sus manos rozaban delicados las hebras oscuras o las hojas de los libros se imaginaba que podría acariciar el cuerpo de una mujer, con tanta contemplación y devoción… tan concentrado sólo como Loki podía ser.

-¿N-No… lo quieres cortar tú?

-¿En serio me darías el honor?

-Confío en ti, Loki.

-¿Quién lo diría? ¡Después de tantos años! –el moreno rió a carcajadas y la guerrera chasqueó la lengua.

-No arruines el momento.

-Está bien, está bien, en la noche, antes de que te vayas pasa por mi pieza y cortaré tu cabello

-Gracias…

A Sif le gustaba Loki… porque Loki era muchas veces frío y serio, pero astuto y problemático… sus bromas eran divertidas y las anécdotas que contaba no parecían salidas de la boca de un chico menor que ella, cuando se enojaba podía sentir como la furia se concentraba en esos ojos verdes e incluso, cuando era demasiado, sus grandes dones se salían de control y las cosas volaban de un lado a otro y su cuerpo que parecía siempre tan pequeño, tomaba potencia y se veía más imponente de lo que realmente era… aún así la mayoría del tiempo era gentil, suave y afeminado. Le gustaba que a pesar de respetarla como guerrera, también la respetara como mujer… le abría las puertas, le cedía el asiento y llegaba a verla con flores. Habían días completos en que ellos no hablaban… se quedaban uno apoyado en el otro y en silencio contemplaban las nubes… bueno ella… él generalmente ocupaba el mayor tiempo posible para leer y estudiar. Le gustaba el mar de oposiciones que era su amigo, por ejemplo, cuando Loki amaba, lo hacía de verdad, pero si llegaba a odiarte, era mejor que escaparas de Asgard porque era capaz de perseguirte por los nueve mundos con tal de hacerte la vida imposible… era apasionado aunque no lo demostrara, o lo demostrara en forma de obsesión.

También le gustaba cuando lo abrazaba… su piel siempre estaba fría… y sentía que ese frío le llegaba casi al alma, la helaba, pero no era incómodo… era como menta muy fresca que le invadía los sentidos… Loki siempre olía a menta.

A Sif le gustaba Loki y si hubiera podido elegir sobre sus sentimientos no estaría enamorada de Thor, sino del menor de los hermanos… fue capricho del destino, sólo porque no lo conoció antes como lo conocía ahora.

Thor era un guapo, bruto, bonachón, capaz de dar la vida por cualquier otro ser, noble y brillante como el sol… era gritos, borrachera, hermandad, sensualidad salvaje y bruta y era el sueño de todas las doncellas del pueblo. Era luz.

En cambio Loki era la luna… inteligente, elegante y travieso, un erudito, coqueto, frío y distante… ajeno al resto… aún así podía notar como en las reuniones muchas doncellas lo miraban con malas intenciones y al contrario de Thor, el cuerpo del menor de los príncipes también llamaban a muchos guerreros al pecado… él no se daba cuenta, con su andar altivo e inalcanzable flotaba sobre el resto de las cabezas sin sacar el rostro del libro que parecía más importante que cualquier otro ser. Él podía pensar que todos lo odiaban, pero ella tenía la certeza de que moriría de un infarto si supiera la cantidad de miradas que levantaban con su tranquilo andar. Tampoco es que corrieran los rumores en voz alta… todos temían la fácil ira de ese mágico ser por lo que nadie hablaba demasiado del tema.

-Creo que está empezando a helar, Sif, vamos a mi cuarto antes de que se haga más tarde –la niña lo miró y le sonrió… ese era uno de aquellos días en que apenas cruzaban palabras.

Ella asintió y él se levantó tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse… ahí estaba de nuevo… siendo un caballero con una dama que no lo merecía. Se dejó arrastrar de la mano hasta la habitación y él preparó una silla.

Ella se sentó pensando en que la última vez que estuvo ahí habían hecho enojar de tal manera a Loki que arruinó la fiesta de cumpleaños de Thor… en ese minuto fue desagradable tener la piel morada, pero ahora se reía del suceso porque cada noble de Asgard mantuvo su piel teñida por lo menos una semana… incluido el padre de todo.

Sintió como su cabello era cepillado con los dedos, deshaciendo las trenzas con cuidado y devoción, desatando nudos, masajeando el cuero cabelludo y Sif pensó que era inmoral que Loki tuviera esas deliciosas manos porque ella lo quería como un hermano, pero se imaginaba cosas terribles que estaría dispuesta a hacer para que esas manos la tocaran de otra forma.

La peineta en el pelo y poco a poco el sonido de las tijeras presagiaron la masacre.

-¿Has cortado el pelo antes? –intenta conversar para distraerse… se sentía un poco nerviosa por su apariencia y un poco (muy poco) excitada.

-A Thor… siempre le corto el pelo, desde que éramos niños…

Ambos guardaron silencio y tuvo que maldecir en su mente al rubio porque si Loki le cortaba el pelo de esa misma forma en que se lo estaba cortando a ella… eso era incesto… porque el menor no eliminaba cabello… si no que hacía el amor con los dedos en su cabeza.

Soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y el moreno sonrió, muy concentrado como para intuir el tono levemente sexual.

Cuando terminó Sif dejó escapar un largo suspiro frustrado… no era justo que cosas tan buenas de la vida tuvieran fin.

-Listo –se atrevió a susurrar su amigo con la indecencia de recalcar lo que no quería escuchar. Se paró en silencio y lo quedó observando. Él era más alto que ella, pero se veía pequeño al ser tan delgado y pálido… al tener esas pestañas largas y femeninas y los labios sonrojados.

Sif aún estaba dormida con el corte de pelo, somnolienta y algo torpe, inconsciente… tan inconsciente que no pensó siquiera antes de medir sus actos.

La verdad es que desde hace tiempo que quería dejar de medir sus actos con respecto a Loki.

Fue ella quien lo arrinconó contra la muralla y acercó su rostro hasta que ambas narices toparon. El menor abrió los ojos sorprendido, intentó decir algo, reclamar, excusarse, rechazarla gentilmente… abrió la boca, pero no salieron palabras… fue el momento en que la chica aprovechó para meterle la lengua sin anestesia, cargada de pasión, tanta que por un segundo ambos olvidaron su amor a Thor y se vieron correspondiendo.

Ella era su amiga… su confidente… la persona que lo seguía hasta la biblioteca y se atrevía a leer libros que apenas entendía por acompañarlo… era su pupila y su maestra y la quería tanto que el beso hacía que le doliera el pecho… pero no era capaz de alejarla, no era capaz de romperle el corazón, porque "rayos" él ya se estaba metiendo con el hombre que ella amaba… y estaba seguro que ella lo seguía amando, que eso que ocurría no era un acto más que de soledad… y "rayos, rayos, rayos" lo peor de todo es que realmente besaba bien… besaba como un hombre besa a la chica y se le antojó tan horriblemente irónico, porque él jamás se sintió chica aunque muchas veces se lo recalcaron y siempre la trató a ella como una porque "¡Rayos!" eso era.

Aún así los brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura le hacían pensar lo contrario.

Ninguno cerró los ojos y cuando se separaron no estaban ni sonrojado, ni jadeante… no era como cuando Thor lo besaba… estaban serios, midiendo cada posible reacción del otro, levemente asustados, pero más que nada expectantes…

Se miraron profundamente y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Eso fue horrible –dijo Sif.

-No estuvo tan mal… creo…

-Me sentí demasiado hombre…

-Deberías haberme dejado a mí tomar ese lugar, no porque no sea un guerrero significa que no sea hombre.

-Lo siento… me dejé llevar… pero me agradó… besas bien, Loki… gracias por responderlo…

-Quizá algún día lo repitamos.

-Quizá te deje ser el hombre.

-No sé por qué estoy dudando de esa promesa…

Cuando la chica se retiró él comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Estaba cansado y deseaba dormir. Seguía pensando en el beso… quizá él sí le gustaba a su amiga… de cierta manera ella también le gusta a él… sus labios eran carnosos y tenía pechos bonitos y una figura curtida por el ejercicio. Además era increíblemente atractiva y no dudaba que si no se derritiera por su hermano, por la manera en que besaba y en el olor que desprendía su pelo cuando dormía, podría haber estado con ella alguna vez…

Ni siquiera esperó que Thor apareciera abriendo la puerta la puerta de una patada y lo encontrara medio desnudo. Su rostro estaba descompuesto, una mezcla de dolor y rabia profunda… no entendió nada, sólo se vio de pronto tumbado en la cama, con su hermano arriba, besándolo penetrante, demandante, mucho diente, lengua y saliva y la "maldita" puerta abierta… propensos a ser vistos por cualquiera que pasara por ese lugar.

Intentó empujarlo, pero cuando lo hizo vio aterrado el dolor por el rechazo en los ojos de Thor. Qué estaba pasando ahí.

-Hermano… -se atrevió por fin a hablar, aunque los ojos azul frío se clavaron iracundos en él.

-¡¿Qué hacía aquí?!

-¿Qué?

-¡No te hagas el idiota, vi a Sif salir de aquí! ¡¿Por qué estaba en tu pieza?!

Loki de pronto pudo entenderlo… estaba celoso… y ni siquiera había visto el beso que se habían dado porque la puerta estaba cerrada… sólo especulaba y eso lo estaba matando aún más… podía notarlo… quizá qué imaginaba esa cabeza que estaban haciendo.

-Le corté el pelo –señaló las tijeras y el cabello negro que seguía en el suelo.

Thor pareció entender la respuesta, se tranquilizó, pero esa paz trajo aún más dudas e inseguridades.

-Por qué…

-Me lo pidió… -notó la mirada que le preguntaba aún más allá, porque no estaba entendiendo nada y Thor no estaba acostumbrado a no comprender cosas de la vida, especialmente cosas de sus seres cercanos –es mi amiga.

-¿Desde cuándo? Se llevaban fatal.

-Tres meses atrás… no mucho… ella aún pasa las tardes con tu grupito, pero de vez en cuando se escapa para acompañarme a la biblioteca, o conversar… o cualquier cosa en realidad…

-Por qué no me lo dijiste… -Loki frunció el ceño.

-Tú no andas diciéndome todos los nuevos amigos que haces… por qué tendría que hacerlo yo.

-¡Porque ella es mi amiga!

-Y ahora también es mía ¿Tanto te enoja que tenga amigos? Tú eras el que decía que debía ser más social ¿no?

De pronto fue consciente de los celos estúpidos que sentía contra Sif y respiró profundo, se tranquilizó y por fin pudo notar el cuerpo sin camisa, con el pantalón a medio atar, que llevaba Loki… tragó en seco… aún le dolía el pecho y necesitaba descargar toda esa furia que no dejaba de herirlo aunque le hubieran explicado las cosas con razones. El mayor de los príncipes era una bestia… brusco y extremadamente emocional.

Se dirigió a la puerta y Loki pensó herido en que sólo iba a gritarle y luego se iría, se tendió enojado en la cama, escuchó la puerta cerrarse, luego con pesadez se volvió a sentar, detestaba pelear con Thor por cosas que no creía justas.

Miró al frente y se sorprendió al ver como el rubio se acercaba a él, sin dejar de mirarlo, de pronto sintiendo que hasta su alma estaba expuestas a los ojos azules de su hermano.

Tragó un poco y no se sorprendió cuando Thor se acomodó sobre él, obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente, se metió entre sus piernas, y comenzó a comérselo en un beso hambriento, aún furioso, pero mucho más sensual que el anterior. No se sorprendió tampoco cuando le levantó las caderas y comenzó a embestir contra él, rozando ambos miembros, haciéndolo gemir.

La boca de Thor abandonó la de Loki y comenzó a recorrer con besos y mordidas cada parte de piel expuesta hasta los pezones, mientras que sus manos hábiles comenzaban a bajar con ansias el pantalón.

Al moreno todo le daba vueltas… porque… "nuevamente, rayos" Thor le hacía el amor con cada beso, con cada caricia, con ese bulto duro entre sus piernas que ni siquiera podía verlo porque lo cubría el pantalón y tenía tanta curiosidad y necesidad de saber qué tanto había crecido con los años… lo estaba violando de la forma más lenta y salvaje que jamás había visto jamás, ni siquiera imaginó nunca que ambas formas fueran posible mezclarse… no es que tuviera mucha experiencia… pero junto a su hermano podía sentir que tenía la suficiente, porque no había otra forma de que él… tan retraído, antisocial y lejano… mereciera siquiera una de esas caricias de un ser tan brillante como Thor… porque a él jamás se le hubiera ocurrido levantar sus caderas para aumentar la fricción y jalar de los cabellos rubios con morbosa necesidad si no hubiera sido porque era el mismo primogénito quien se fregaba contra él sin delicadeza.

No pudo evitar gemir su nombre y eso bastó para que la mirada de él, tan llena de emociones como siempre, lo miraran con infinito amor.

-Quiero tocarte, Loki… quiero más que besos…

-Thor… -se sonrojó ante sus palabras, pero asintió porque si el otro príncipe le hubiera dicho "quiero hacerte el amor" o "quiero que viajemos a Midgard y tener juntos una granja" también habría aceptado… porque no estaba en su genética negarle nada a su hermano.

Con mano temerosa… tan diferente al Thor seguro y ansioso que hace un momento lo atacaba, terminó de liberar el miembro de su hermano, que había comenzado a despertar con sus potentes besos y la deliciosa fricción entre ambos.

Acarició la punta, observando su rostro, maravillado por los labios sonrojados que luchaban por no gemir muy fuerte. Lo envolvió entre sus dedos y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente, con esa calma que sólo Loki le podía inspirar… sus jadeos, sus gemidos… lento… porque conociendo a su hermano, estaba seguro que así se tocaba él cuando estaba sólo en su cuarto.

A medida que la respiración se Loki se fue agitando las caricias se volvieron más fuerte, más intensas, más fuego… más como Thor… se olvidó de la paciencia y una nueva ansia comenzó a consumirlo por dentro… quería que su hermano se corriera, quería que lo tocara, quería que ambos se comieran… no era suficiente con sólo mirarlo. Lo volvió a besar con intensidad avasalladora y comenzó y refregarse como perro en la pierna de su hermano, mientras este sólo podía enredarse en los brazos del rubio y corresponder sus besos calientes y húmedos, lamer su lengua, sus dientes, sus labios y volver a invadirlo mientras embestía contra su mano.

-Más… -lloriqueó casi sin aire y el mayor tuvo que ocupar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerlo boca abajo y tomarlo con furia… ya llegaría el minuto… pero ese no era.

Soltó un momento el miembro de su hermano, quien gruñó en desacuerdo, sacándole una risita tonta, luego liberó el suyo propio y al levantar la vista le encantó notar el deseo de su hermano cuando sus ojos verdes miraron directamente su pene erecto y demasiado hinchado como para alguien de quince años. Intentó bajar la mano para tocarlo, pero él lo detuvo, amarró sus dos muñecas sobre la cabeza de este con uno sólo de sus brazos y las enterró en la almohada con más fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado usar, pero demasiado excitado como para que fuera de otra forma. Agarró ambas erecciones entre su gran mano y comenzó a masturbarlas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Loki se derritiera bajo su toque brusco.

"¡Ahí, sí, ahí!" eso era su pulgar acariciando ambas puntas, lubricándolas con el pre-semen de ambos, haciendo la masturbación más fácil "¿Aquí?" "Oh sí, rayos, rayos, Thor, ahí, justo ahí".

No duraron mucho… simplemente porque el calor era tan desesperante que se metía en la piel y se acumulaba en sus miembros necesitados por expulsar el orgasmo.

Loki fue el primero en llegar y le mordió el labio tan fuerte a Thor que lo dejó sangrando, pero a esa altura el rubio ya no sabía de dolor sólo de algo parecido que le quemaba sobre la piel y lo hacía excitarse más y más, obligándolo a correrse con un grito ahogado por esa boca y el sabor metálico de la suya propia.

-Oh… Loki –suspiró y sonrió de manera relajada, abrazándolo fuerte a su cuerpo –no sabes cómo te amo.

El moreno se acurrucó contra su hermano sin importar que ambos cuerpos estuvieran manchados de semen y cuando la espalda del rubio se acomodó en el colchón, el se recostó en el amplio pecho.

Suspiró aún con el aliento demasiado revolucionado como para intentar hablar y cerró los ojos centrándose en los latidos del corazón de aquel ser grande y tosco que acababa de hacerle una de las mejores paja de su vida.

-También te amo, Thor –susurró contra su cuello provocándole cosquillas y ganas de volver a comerlo, pero no lo hizo… estaba seguro que si no se detenían ahí, la virginidad de su hermano sería historia.

El silencio invadió la habitación y lentamente el cansancio post orgasmo los alcanzó a ambos… las caricias en el pecho de Thor, los dedos grandes y brutos enredados en las hebras negras. Loki no podía cerrar los ojos por miedo que todo eso desapareciera… tampoco podía dejar de sonreír como idiota…

-¿Duermes? –preguntó con voz tímida.

-Aún no…

-¿Crees que podríamos tener avances sin que necesariamente tengas que estar enojado o celoso?

La carcajada de su hermano sonó como un trueno dentro de la habitación y Loki podría jurar que incluso la vio iluminarse como la noche en una tormenta.

Ninguno de los dos habló más, pero el menor asumió que eso era un sí y más relajado comenzó a dormirse con la intención de guardar su _primera vez_ dentro de su libro de romance y meter en su cofre de profundos secretos el beso que compartieron con su única y mejor amiga.

No quería volver hacer enojar a su hermano… aunque si terminaba tocándolo de esa forma quizá no era tan mala idea…

.

.

.

Sif estaba asomada por la ventana, mirando el cosmos, pensando en los ojos de su hermano Heimdall que observaban todo… ¿Habrá visto ese horrible beso entre ella y Loki? No había sido tan horrible la verdad… extraño y andrógeno quizá… de pronto entendió que si estaba con Loki era parecido a ser lesbiana, aunque podía darle el beneficio de la duda con un nuevo beso…

Se sentía asustada por desear otro.

Se rozó los labios y suspiró negando. No importaba… pudiera ser que le atrajera el menor… todo por culpa de sus maneras caballerosas y la suavidad de sus dedos. Pero aún así… en medio del beso, cuando tenía la lengua dentro de su boca… se permitió desear que fuera Thor quien realmente estaba ahí junto a ella.

Aunque no se lo dijo a Loki.

-Quizás… algún día… pueda ser él.

Se sintió mareada y cansada ¿Sería muy malo que le gustaran los dos hermanos?

Se fue a acostar y se pasó una mano por su melena corta y se sorprendió al sacar unas florecitas… se paró apresurada y se miró en el único espejo que existía en su pieza… sonrió maravillada al ver su pelo adornado por obra del moreno. Su mirada era brillante… estaba emocionada… finalmente se fue a acostar pensando que quizá prefería los labios finos y elegantes de Loki antes que los carnosos de Thor.

_Pero sólo quizá._

* * *

**NA: **Aclaraciones... en el comics (no sé en la mitología, perdón por mi ignorancia) Heimdall es hermano de Sif... quería hacer alcance a esto, porque como no se muestra en las películas puede que no se sepa... espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, si tienen algunos errores no duden en hacérmelo saber y... no me maten por el beso entre Sif y Loki... me gusta esta pareja y puede que a Loki sí le guste un poco Sif, pero teniendo a Thor jamás se quedará con ella... si ama a su hermano por sobre todas las cosas. Jejeje.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Loki sabía lo que era masturbarse. Como cualquier niño que comenzaba a dejar de serlo tenía días en los que su pantalón tiraba con el mínimo roce de… cualquier cosa… y la única forma de experimentar alivio al ardor bajo el vientre era la de satisfacerse personalmente…no lo encontraba ni lo más honroso, ni lo más elegante, pero lo aceptaba porque era parte de crecer.

La primera vez que le ocurrió no lo aceptó tan fácilmente.

Oficialmente no se hablaba se sexo en Asgard… más que nada era un rumor entre compadres de copas, amigas desvergonzadas o de padre a hijo, si es que había suerte de tener a alguien que los aconsejara.

Odín le explicó todo a Thor, con detalles y maneras… desde cómo se conquistaba a una dama, hasta como se debía comportar un hombre en la cama. Habló con su voz ronca, pero más suave de lo normal, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien los escuchara, fue descarado e indecente para referirse a muchas cosas, tal y como los hombres suelen serlo cuando están en confianza. El pre-adolescente lo miraba fascinado y con deseos de volverse hombre lo antes posible… aunque aún sentía cierto rechazo por las niñas, menos por Sif quien básicamente era… un niño…

Cuando a Odín le tocó explicarle a Loki sobre los mismos temas se le formó un nudo en la garganta y terminó tartamudeando sobre libros y cosas como esas… no pudo… se sintió cobarde y un horrible padre… ¡Pero le era imposible! Ese lindo rostro femenino, los verdes y brillantes ojos, enmarcados con largas pestañas, el cuerpo fino y gracioso de su hijo muchas veces lo hacían olvidarse que era un varón y simplemente jamás podría decirle esas cosas a una dama.

El padre de todo sabía que Loki era un niño, pero la imagen tan delicada en su cabeza lo perturbaba al punto de hiperventilar como si estuviera empuñando una mano doble en medio de una batalla… (quizá en su cerebro sí lo hacía).

El moreno tampoco tenía amigos con los que hablar de ese tipo de cosas (o cualquier cosa) y sólo sabía las teorías del sexo por cuentos antiguos, hablando de promiscuos dioses que hacían a veces cosas muy aberrantes, las cuales no relataban en sus libros con detalle, pero le hacían una idea general de lo que era el sexo y se prometió que jamás sucumbiría a cosa tan asquerosa.

Lo cierto es que como a todo adolescente le llegó la hora de que las hormonas fueran más fuerte que cualquier relato ficticio y enfermo sobre parafilias y un día amaneció con un gran calor en su entrepiernas y con miedo notó que estaba absolutamente duro… eso estaba mal… se bajó el pantalón de pijama y tuvo que amortiguar el gemido con la palma de su mano; hasta el roce de la tela lo estaba calentando.

"Oh no, oh no, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí".

Tocó con un índice su miembro duro y se le secaron los labios ante la sensación de vértigo que tenía en ese instante en el estómago.

Decidió que eso lo hacía sentir levemente mejor así que comenzó a tocarlo sólo con la punta del dedo, picándolo…

No era suficiente.

El dedo comenzó a viajar de la base hasta la punta y luego nuevamente a la base. El calor en su cuerpo iba aumentando y también las necesidades de ir más allá… agarró su miembro con dos manos y comenzó a masturbarlo como si no volviera a ver amanecer jamás.

La verdad es que esa primera vez no fue realmente satisfactoria… recordó haber estado disfrutándolo y luego comenzar a aburrirse de no llegar a nada, le dolía el antebrazo por el esfuerzo y el calor que antes tanto le molestaba, poco a poco fue difuminándose en su cuerpo dejándolo con sensación insatisfecha y mucha energía acumulada ¿eso era el sexo que todos rumoreaban que era tan genial? Eso no tenía sentido.

No se rindió ante el primer desaire, aunque era más que nada porque sentía que si no le encontraba solución a eso con rapidez iba a estar excitado todo el día y la erección le molestaba para caminar, aunque los amplios pantalones, que había optado por usar ese último tiempo, lo cubrían.

Leyó, investigó, aprendió y usó su raciocinio como lo hacía con la magia o para solucionar un problema claramente desagradable para él. Luego del primer orgasmo le quedó claro que desagradable no era la palabra que usaría.

La primera semana, desde que conoció la masturbación, bajó cuatro kilos. Pronto la necesidad de buscar más sobre el sexo se hizo apremiante.

Finalmente Odín entendió qué estaba pasando… tendría que hablar con él y no acobardarse… ser padre no era nada fácil y a veces sabía que era mejor siendo rey…

Fue a la habitación de Loki y tocó la puerta, escuchó un "pase" desde el interior y vio tranquilamente leyendo a su hijo, como siempre lo hacía.

Suspiró y con palabras torpe comenzó a dar una introducción larga, enredada y sin mucho sentido. Loki afiló la mirada sin entender a lo que su padre quería llegar y de pronto, al ver el nerviosismo de su progenitor, la forma en que se acariciaba constantemente el cuello que queda debajo de la nuca y sumado a las palabras inconexas que de pronto tenían relación entre sí… todo cobró sentido.

-No te preocupes padre, ya sé todo sobre sexo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Libros –aclaró… no fuera a pensar que andaba de cama en cama como de seguro había empezado a ir el retrógrado de su hermano.

-No sabía que existían libros de esos.

-Siempre hay libros para todo… aunque estos me costó encontrarlos aún más que los de magia negra… pero sí, existen…

-¿Haces magia negra? –preguntó alarmado, Loki levantó la vista de su libro y le dio una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Me sé un par de trucos, pero no me gusta… las consecuencias suelen ser horribles… estoy bien así, mi magia es suficientemente poderosa.

-Oh… bien… -se levantó un poco aturdido y caminó hacia la puerta. Se volteó para verlo la última vez y notó las ojeras bajo los ojos y los pómulos marcados que le daban la apariencia de estar enfermo -¿te has estado masturbando mucho?

Loki sintió que se mareaba repentinamente, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, con de los nervios de punta en su piel… en ese minuto pudo decir que todo lo que había vivido en experiencia de vergüenza antes, no era nada… resopló un poco, tartamudeó… y de pronto se vio como su padre se veía hace unos segundos atrás cuando intentó hablarle de sexo… eso no le gustó por lo que tomó aire y se tranquilizó, volviendo a ser dueño de la situación.

-¿Se refiere a que he bajado de peso?

-Sí –Odín sonrió al notar lo rápido que el niño se componía… es que Loki poseía un temple de acero.

-La verdad es que lo he hecho más como forma de experimento e investigación.

-¿Experimento de qué?

-No querrá saberlo, padre, no querrá saberlo… -el moreno regresó a su libro y el rey supo que era su forma de finalizar la conversación, así que solamente le quedó salir y cerrar con cuidado.

.

Cuando el moreno despertó sintió que un bombardeo de recuerdos estaba fresco y rondando por su cabeza… pensó en la noche anterior y se sonrojó al notar que le había encantado ser tocado por su hermano.

Abrió más y más los ojos, sintiendo como las pesadas cortinas dejaban entrar apenas los rayos del sol… eran pocos y estaban difuminados… eso significaba que sería alguna hora del alba y todos aún estarían durmiendo. Se intentó volver a acurrucar contra Thor y jadeó al sentir el cuerpo caliente de su hermano, tan contrario al suyo que siempre estaba helado… cerró los ojos y de pronto fue consciente de lo placenteramente cómodo que era estar ahí. Placentero de una forma absolutamente sexual y quedó demostrado en la erección matutina que presentaba y se estaba rozando en las sábanas haciéndolo tragar saliva y avergonzarse.

Intentó distraer sus pensamientos… ya por experiencia sabía que los brazos del rubio eran prisiones imposibles de abrir y no deseaba despertarlo mientras se paseaba desnudo con una erección entre sus piernas… aún le avergonzaban esas cosas y quizá nunca dejarían de hacerlo.

Pensó en magia, en el gracioso intento de beso con Sif del día anterior, en historias de guerra, en libros especialmente aburridos, en poemas y leyendas… pensó en la nieve que tanto le había gustado… nada… seguía ahí… erguida en gloria, burlándose de su intento infructuoso por hacerla desaparecer.

-No es justo… –gruñó –piensa en cosas feas… -con Thor pegado a él, su aliento tibio contra el cuello, el vientre aún pegajoso por la esencia de ambos, simplemente era imposible… sólo podía imaginar cosas bellas y excitantes… y cada vez estaba más duro…

Casi quiso llorar, pasó más de dos horas despierto intentando eliminar su erección… de pronto sintió a Thor agitarse y poco a poco mirarlo, adormilado.

-Mmmmmmhh… hermano… deja de moverte entre mis brazos, no me dejas dormir.

-Irónico –gruñó ya molesto por la situación –porque llevo mucho tiempo despierto y recién das señales de vida… -Thor levantó la cabeza, extrañado… Loki estaba de muy mal humor… eso le hizo fruncir el ceño… ¡No debía ser así! La noche anterior había sido excitante y gloriosa ¿No debería estar meloso y con una sonrisa?

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué cosa te pasó para estar tan molesto? –vio como el sonrojo comenzó a aflorar fuerte por su mejilla, haciendo que poco a poco se extendiera por todo el rostro y terminara en sus orejas… se estaba comportando muy extraño… aún para ser Loki… -hermano, si no me dices no te puedo ayudar…

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! –se cubrió la boca al notar lo rabioso y desesperado que había sonado eso.

El mayor frunció el ceño enojado y le afirmó con fuerza una muñeca, pero sin ánimo de lastimarlo. Analizó al menor, al tiempo que respiraba para intentar tranquilizarse.

-Habla… -gruñó apenas pero de forma suave y la vez amenazadora. El moreno tragó en seco e intentó soltarse sin fuerza suficiente para hacerlo un acto verídico y valedero… la piel donde estaba la mano de Thor quemaba y hacía que deseara sentir más cerca el cuerpo de su hermano… abrió la boca para tartamudear un par de cosas y finalmente desviar la mirada… el rubio se compadeció de él y aflojó el agarre, pero no lo soltó del todo. Le acarició con la otra mano el cabello negro, peinándolo lentamente y luego se acercó para abrazarlo, notando como se sobresaltaba e intentaba escapar sin conseguir nada en realidad.

Fue cuando Loki soltó un gemido.

Thor lo quedó mirando con rostro sorprendido y el hechicero lo único que consiguió hacer fue poner ambas manos en su mejilla y empujarlo para intentar alejarlo.

-¡Es vergonzoso, no me mires! –el rubio intentó hablar, pero el otro lo interrumpió -¡No se te ocurra preguntarme de nuevo qué es porque te voy a hechizar el cabello para que lo tengas verde por un mes!

-¡Rayos Loki, entonces dime!

-¡Una erección!... –tragó en seco y bajó la mirada –tengo una erección ¿está bien?

-Oh… ¿Eso era?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y te parece poco?!

-Hermano… despierto todos los días con una… -se acercó al cuerpo desnudo de él y le tomó las caderas para hacer presión y que sintiera su dura entrepiernas.

-Oh…

-Es normal… y nada que tu hermano mayor no pueda solucionar –el moreno se sonrojó ante las palabras y la clara connotación sexual de la que estaban cargadas…

.

.

.

Thor siempre soñó con ganarse el derecho de usar Mjolnir y así su ascensión al trono sería absoluta e indiscutible… no quería confesarlo pero se sentía muy inseguro de poder seguir los pasos de su padre.

Loki por otro lado no le encontraba gracia a un arma tan bestial y física… definitivamente no iba con su personalidad.

Aún así la quería.

Era sabido que quien manejara el martillo que controlaba el rayo, sería la mejor opción para ser el nuevo Rey de Asgard. El arma sólo podía ser levantada por una persona noble y merecedora de tanto poder. Si Loki alcanzaba la gloria alzando Mjolnir y ostentando el trono, su padre vería lo que realmente valía, sería el igual de Thor… por fin… por una vez en su vida… porque él a su corta edad (para un asgardiano) ya se había vuelto un erudito y un guerrero… muchos de los hechizos que sabía quitaban la vida tan rápido que el enemigo no tenía tiempo de implorar siquiera. Pero seguía sintiéndose invisible…

Él detestaba sentirse invisible.

A veces odiaba a Thor tan profundo que dolía… era un dolor diferente y antinatural que viajaba por sus venas y lo obligaba a meditar y gastar su energía usando sus dotes mágicas y los movimientos de espada que día a día aprendía con Sif. Si se acostaba cansado podría dormir sin soñar nada desagradable.

A veces sólo corría a los brazos de su madre cuando estaban solos. Ella lo recibía, lo dejaba llorar y aunque moría de ganas de preguntar qué le ocurría, nunca le obligaba a contar nada, sólo le recordaba que siempre estaría ahí para él; toda la vida… y como si intuyera lo que estaba ocurriendo le agregaba: "tú eres mi pequeño niño especial", él siempre le reclamaba, pero más que nada por aparentar… en realidad jamás se cansaría de los mimos de su madre.

A veces el amor tan profundo que sentía por Thor le ardía dentro del pecho con tanta desesperación que podía mantenerlo noches enteras en vela, corriendo a la biblioteca, escapándose a la cocina o simplemente dando vuelta en la cama… le dolía porque lo hacía sentirse culpable de tener una envidia tan profunda y poco sana. Habían días en que invadía la cama de Thor y lo despertaba entre caricias apasionadas y frenéticas, frotándose contra su cuerpo, deseando herirlo con sus mordidas y los rasguños y que de paso él también lo dañara… quería sentirse como un animal… uno muy lastimado y con el orgullo por el suelo… quería correrse hasta que su cuerpo se desmayara de cansancio y obligara a su mente a apagarse para poder dormir… ojalá para siempre… aunque siempre se conformaba con un par de horas… lo suficiente para reponer fuerzas y poder invocar la capa de invisibilidad y seguir huyendo del mundo y en muy especial de su familia.

Lo peor de todo era que esos nefastos pensamientos comenzaban a crecer más y más como cualquier cosa que se siembra con odio y le iba calando su pequeño pecho sintiendo que día a día moría un poco de su ser.

Estaba tan deseoso de un poco de amor de Odín que un día cuando este se acercó y le dijo "ya es hora, debes venir a una expedición con nosotros" sintió que podría correr por los pasillos y hacerle el amor a cada cosa y ser que se le cruzara. Era morbosamente excitante… a veces era tan indebido que se preguntaba si lo del incesto no era sólo una situación con su hermano mayor.

Con el caballo listo, una armadura demasiado pesada para un cuerpo tan enjuto y el corazón en la boca de despidió de su madre y marchó al lado izquierdo del Rey, frente a la fila de hombres que por primera vez lo miraban con el respeto que debía tener un hechicero que tan poderosa magia realizaba. Estaba tan emocionado que no le importó recitar hechizos todo el viaje, la mayoría para hacer más ligera la armadura y aumentar su rendimiento como protectora, los otros conjuros eran contra las mariposas de nervios que se alojaban en su estómago con el firme propósito de hacer nido.

-Quizás no haya pelea… -las palabras de Odín lo sorprendieron, pero era algo que entendía… muchas veces los seres problemáticos sólo se rendían al ver el ejército de feroces guerreros enfundados en armadura asgardiana.

-Lo entiendo, Padre… estoy feliz sólo con estar aquí.

El Rey asintió solemnemente, luego llamó a su consejero, al hechicero y algunos guardias y marcharon dentro de los muros de la ciudad… nunca imaginaron la desolación que iban a encontrar.

El hedor a muerte les hizo pensar que estaban en el Hel… pero no habían cadáveres… solo una sensación oscura y horrible que calaba los hueso y hacía sentir nerviosos a los más valientes. No a Odín… pero sí sabía que algo andaba mal ahí.

Thor y Loki eran los primeros en la formación… más atrás se encontraban los amigos del rubio quienes esperaban listos para el ataque, como todo el resto del ejército… si era un buen día lo más seguro es que conseguirían un tratado de paz… si era uno muy bueno pelearían y luego llegarían a beber cerveza, vino e hidromiel.

El moreno tenía la vista perdida en la entrada de la ciudad donde había desaparecido su padre… él preguntó el por qué de la misión… cosa que Thor jamás hacía… Odín le había sonreído gustoso por el interés expresado y le explicó que los pueblos aledaños habían informado que los habitantes de ahí estaban matando pastores y ganados.

Supuso que no era una misión difícil y por eso sería su primera experiencia… tampoco le molestaba, estaba feliz que por fin el Rey lo tomara en serio…

Soltó un suspiro y movió los hombros… no estaba acostumbrado a cabalgar tanto tiempo o a usar cosas tan incómodas… estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un sudor frío le recorrió por la columna junto con un escalofrío… eso era malo… no conocía en persona esa sensación, pero había leído suficientes historias como para saber de qué se trataba.

Sin avisarle a nadie tomó su caballo y se dirigió corriendo dentro de la ciudad, dejando la voz de Thor atrás, quien le pedía que se detuviera.

"Olor a muerte… peor aún… putrefacción".

Al frente pudo ver a su padre con el séquito quienes avanzaban con cautela, fue cuándo un ser esquelético, salió de la nada para atacar al Rey.

-¡Draugr! –gritó desesperado y en un movimiento de su mano lanzó una llama verde que comenzó a consumir el cuerpo del cadáver.

-¡Loki! ¡Qué haces aquí, les dije que esperaran allá! –el moreno sintió una rabia dolorosa que crecía en su pecho… le había salvado la vida a su padre y este no era capaz siquiera de agradecer… pero no diría nada… no haría nada… no era el momento.

-¡¿Acaso no sintieron la presencia?! –miró con reproche al hechicero de la corte.

-Pero ya lo eliminó, príncipe, no debería haber más problemas –intentó obviar los ojos que todos ponían sobre él.

-No… -el menor estaba asustado… estaba muy asustado…

-¿Qué ves hijo?

-Son muchos –susurró apenas, mirando con ojos desorbitados las sombras de la ciudad –hay que replegarnos… y luchar…

-Señor… no creo que sea cierto… estos seres no trabajan en conjunto, además evitan la luz del sol… -murmuró el concejero y el hechicero asintió, concordando con lo dicho.

-Padre… tenemos que movernos ahora… -el sudor de la frente en Loki no mentía, tampoco la manera en que no dejaba de mirar las sombras que producían las casas… por fin abrió los ojos, aterrado y por fin gritó -¡Ahora! –comenzó a montar a la salida, justo en el momento en que los no muertos aparecían por todas partes… vestidos aún con ropas de sencillos campesinos… ahí estaban las personas del pueblo.

Ninguno esperó más y siguieron a Loki quien se abría paso entre el verde fuego mágico que comenzaba a llenar las calles, logrando escapar.

-¡Tomen sus armas! –bramó Odín cuando llegó con su ejército –¡hay que acabar con los Draugr!

Los soldados se miraron desconcertados ¿Criaturas mitológicas?... no iba a ser un día para nada fácil.

* * *

**NA:** cortito, cortito el capítulo… pero el siguiente va a ser muy largo… espero que les vaya gustando la historia… poco a poco se va armando… gracias por los rev, favs y follow… dentro de todo es la única paga que tenemos los escritores de fics… Cualquier falla o equivocación háganmela saber porque la edité en contra el reloj o no podría subir hasta el lunes…


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

-Padre… escúcheme… no podemos sólo atacar a esos seres… -Odín lo miró seriamente, como analizándolo y luego asintió.

-¿Qué sugieres tú?

-Magia… los draugr son cadáveres que tienen el poder de regenerarse… las armas convencionales no los afectan.

-Pero los detienen –intentó intervenir el hechicero real –además cortándole las cabezas se pueden obtener buenos resultados –el menor de los príncipes le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno que hizo callar al mayor de golpe.

-Podrían morir, pero no es seguro… la única solución real que hay es que luego de cortar sus cabezas los quememos con magia…

-Sólo tenemos dos hechiceros.

-No, somos tres y yo puedo crear clones.

-¡Eso es ilógico! –respondió indignado el mago de la corte –¡los clones sólo son ilusiones… trucos para niños… no pueden hacer magia ni pelear!

El moreno lo miró con una sonrisa torcida y autosuficiente, haciéndolo callar de golpe.

-Para ti… que eres alguien con poderes básicos… yo en cambio pude mejorar el antiguo hechizo y mis clones son tan reales como yo…

-¿Y quién es el tercer hechicero? –Odín interrumpió la discusión, ganándose la mirada de ambos.

-Sif… le he estado enseñando a hacer magia y es realmente buena… además el hechizo de fuego es muy fácil… muy básico…

-Con su permiso, su majestad… -gruñó el concejero –somos un pueblo guerrero, no podemos depender de unos truquitos para impresionar tontos…

Incluso el hechicero real, quien era un lisonjero, se sintió indignado por las palabras. El Rey frunció el ceño y carraspeó levemente.

-Te pido que seas más respetuoso con mi hijo y sus grandes dones, sigue siendo un príncipe y como tal merece respeto –el hombre se acobardó ante las palabras del Rey –ahora Loki… ¿Crees poder dirigir el ataque de los magos mientras nosotros nos encargamos de cortar cabezas?

-¡Inmediatamente voy a hablar con Sif! –lanzó una mirada de superioridad al hechicero real y con paso rápido se apresuró a cruzar las líneas hasta llegar a su amiga - ¡Sif! –la muchacha lo miró sorprendida -¡Te necesito como hechicera!

-¿Yo? P-Pero mis poderes son muy bajos…

-Tranquila… es algo fácil… y tus poderes son muy buenos ¡Confío absolutamente en ti! ¡Vamos! –cabalgaron hasta el inicio de los hombres ignorando la mirada de pregunta de los tres varones que completaban el grupo de Thor y al llegar ella lo observó nerviosa.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Recuerdas el hechizo de fuego?

-¡No!... Aún no lo domino, Loki…

-Claro que sí, estuve presente cuando casi quemaste mi túnica…

-¡No fui capaz de controlarlo!

-Tranquilízate… dedícate a apuntar y chasqueas los dedos… concéntrate, sólo es eso lo que te falta… recuerda que esta vez no hay dos oportunidades… si es necesario respira dos o tres veces antes de realizar cada pase mágico, hasta que sientas que tu corazón deja de latir con fuerza sorda… te recomiendo que vayas a pie, yo también lo haré… estaré cubriéndote, así que tranquila… quema sólo los cadáveres, los vivos déjamelos a mí… -Se bajó del caballo y ambos hechiceros lo hicieron junto a él –ustedes quédense con su armadura… yo… no puedo ser igual de ágil así… -al sacársela quedó únicamente en su túnica liviana y estuvo listo… los Draugr ya se podían ver cerca, con sus pasos lentos y los gemidos tenebrosos que dejaban un aliento fétido en el aire.

Loki decidió que atacar de pie sería lo más apropiado para su pequeña tropa… se concentró y su cuerpo comenzó a dividirse más y más hasta que ante los ojos de los soldados hubieron diez morenos con rostro pensativo y levemente perlado por el sudor de los nervios.

-Es hora… -murmuró Odín -¡Thor! –el rubio había permanecido cerca escuchando todo pero sin atreverse a intervenir -¡Dirigirás a la mitad del ejército al lado derecho y yo tomaré el lado izquierdo ¡Decapiten a todos esos monstruos…! Loki… -lo miró desde el caballo, pero luego decidió enfocar la vista al frente pues no sabía cuál de los diez era realmente su hijo –tú vas por el medio… ahora… -respiró hondo… podía sentir la presencia fantasmal de los no muertos -¡Por Asgard! –la voz del Rey rugió por las colinas y los guerreros, arengados por esta, cabalgaron detrás de sus líderes ante el enfrentamiento contra los seres de la muerte.

Loki jamás había estado en medio de una pelea… no sabía lo que era arrebatar la vida a otro ser, aunque más de la mitad de los conjuros que había aprendido eran exactamente para eso. No sabía lo que se sentía la adrenalina correr por las venas. Ni siquiera se había imaginado lo delicioso que era el aire en el rostro mientras esquivaba ataques, golpeaba en los cráneos esqueléticos e incendiaba sus cuerpos inertes… euforia… tenía la vista nublada por el deseo de aniquilar y aunque nunca se consideró un asesino, esos seres pestilentes merecían la masacre.

Sacó su espada para dar estocadas, deteniéndolos un segundo antes de conjurar el fuego y hacerlos arder.

Se sentía liviano… jamás habría adivinado lo que era estar en el campo de batalla.

De vez en cuando miraba a los otros dos que estaban a su cargo y sonrió al notar como los movimientos de Sif eran cada vez más rápido y más certeros y pronto ya atacaba presas que se movían, sin errar en sus cálculos mentales.

Sabía que el hechicero real era bueno (aunque él lo hubiera desmerecido), por lo que no se sorprendió que se moviera con su misma gracia incinerando sin equivocarse ninguna vez.

Pasó por el lado de Fandral, quemando un cuerpo que él acababa de degollar, este lo miró alucinado…

-Estúpido Loki –gruñó sonrojado por el calor de la batalla y por los movimientos del menor –no puede desplazarse tan… delicioso… -degolló a otro y otro, cada vez más enojado.

-¿Así que te gusta Lengua de Plata? –Volstagg rió entre dientes.

-¡Cállate! No es mi culpa que parezca una chiquilla sin pechos… - se sentía avergonzado por la semi-erección que comenzaba a tener debajo de la armadura –además parece que bailara… ¡Tan erótico! –gritó frustrado, intentando mentirse de que su miembro levantado únicamente era por el fulgor de la batalla que él tanto amaba.

-Sólo cuida que no te oiga Thor –habló Hogun de forma monótona y seria –puede matarte por eso de los celos fraternales.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Dejen de fastidiar! ¡Aún sigo enojado con el idiota de mi "mejor amigo"! –el mujeriego estaba tan distraído reclamando que no notó cuando uno de los zombies se le lanzó encima y comenzó a crecer y a crecer impidiéndole moverse y poco a poco ahogándolo.

-¡Agh! –intentó hablar, pedir ayuda, pero sus amigos de pronto estaban muy lejos, rodeados de monstruos como ese, demasiado ocupados como para enterarse qué le ocurría a él. No podía pelear… comenzaba a marearse por la falta de oxígeno y sus costillas sonaban amenazando con quebrarse en cualquier minuto… dejó de luchar cerrando los ojos y odiando la patética forma en qué moriría.

Miró de soslayo cualquier cosa que no fuera ese fétido monstruo pues no quería ir al Valhalla con ese ser como última imagen y con sorpresa vio una espada cruzar por el cielo, escuchó como el metal destrozaba los músculos y huesos y luego su rostro se llenó de viscosa sangre pestilente y negra, luego empujaron el cuerpo inerte que estaba encima de él; así sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y su cuerpo de vida, se quedó tirado tres segundo más, riéndose como maniático, recargado con una nueva felicidad y vio que alguien le tendía la mano… él la recibió agradecido, notando que aquel que le había salvado la vida había sido Thor. No pudo evitar abrazarlo fuerte.

-Te debo mi vida…

-Ambos… nos debemos la vida… desde que empezamos a pelear juntos y a proteger nuestras espaldas…

El cuerpo al lado de ellos de pronto se prendió en una abrasante llama verde y mágica y seguido de eso una de las copias de Loki apareció cerca de ellos.

-Ten más cuidado –regañó a Frandal –no sólo tienen la capacidad de comer las entrañas de los enemigos y luego hacer que se levanten como uno más de ellos, sino que pueden crecer a gusto y asfixiar a sus oponentes.

-Ya me di cuenta –gruñó el soldado y luego se encogió de hombros –pero gracias a Thor estoy sano –le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, con fuerzas y con eso quedó absolutamente olvidado el percance con la sirvienta. Volvían a ser amigos.

.

La lucha se extendió más de lo que ninguno había pensado. Loki jadeaba mientras se afirmaba en su espada para no caer... sus clones aún danzaban por el campo de batalla, pero sólo sobrevivían seis de ellos. Los otros cuatros murieron a manos de esas criaturas tenebrosas y al desaparecer ellos se llevaron parte importante de su magia.

-Un poco más –susurró –no deben quedar tantos aldeanos…

El pueblo era pequeño y los draugr que iniciaron aquello no debieron haber sido más de tres, porque si en algo habían tenido razón el concejero y el hechicero real, fue que esos seres no eran buenos trabajando en equipo.

El verdadero problema eran los soldados muertos y devorados en el campo de batalla.

Muchos habían vuelto a levantarse y con sus cuerpos transformados en cadáveres animados volvieron a la carga pero esta vez contra sus propios compañeros.

-Bastardos –gruñó mientras buscaba un lugar relativamente apartado… si se concentraba lo suficiente podría mantener con vida esos seis clones. Tenía que reponer fuerzas –vamos Loki… un poco más… por Asgard… por tu padre… por Thor… ellos confían en ti…

Cayó de rodillas, sin dejar en ningún momento de murmurar hechizos para hacer más fuertes a sus clones. Los miraba de reojo y sonreía al ver el feroz ataque que estos comenzaban a realizar.

-Un poco más… un poco más… -regresó a los hechizos y tuvo que apoyarse con ambas manos en el suelo. Su frente sudaba de forma insistente por el esfuerzo que realizaba mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada y fatigada… ya casi no le quedaba energía y aún así estaba empeñado en mantener vivas a sus copias para que así pudieran terminar de una vez sin dejar ni un monstruo vivo.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero en ningún momento volvió a abrir los ojos o dejó de murmurar hechizos y más hechizos y no fue hasta que escuchó el jubiloso grito de alegría de su hermano mayor que sonrió suavemente y se dejó caer al suelo, desmayándose por fin luego de haber luchado tanto… estaba eufórico, pero su cuerpo no daba más.

Cuando despertó pudo notar que estaba en el castillo.

-Por cómo… -murmuró, no recordaba en absoluto viajar por el bifrost ¿y el resto de los guerreros? De pronto sintió mucha angustia acumulada en el pecho, se sentó con la intención de pararse y lanzó un fuerte aullido de dolor… su tronco… palpó suavemente bajo la camisa y notó que llevaba vendas. Tocó cada parte y volvió a rugir al poner los dedos sobre una de sus costillas –está rota… pero… cómo… no puedo recordar todos los golpes que me dieron… -se paró lentamente y con mucho dolor… necesitaba saber noticias de su padre y de Sif… pero muy especialmente hervía en ganas de ver a Thor y saber que estaba bien.

Comenzó a dar paso tras paso con la intención de salir de su habitación. Sus piernas se sentían agarrotadas y adolorida… quizá había exagerado con el hechizo de clones… había hecho demasiada magia para un niño de trece años.

-¡Querido! –gritó horrorizada la reina y corrió a afirmarlo -¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres ir al baño?

Loki la miró un segundo y se dio cuenta que era verdad, estaba por explotar y estaba a tal grado de desconexión de su cuerpo que se podría haber orinado y no lo habría notado.

Se dejó arrastrar por los fuertes y siempre tibios brazos de Frigga y una vez que hubo terminado se dejó guiar a la cama.

-¿Cómo están los demás, Madre? –por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

-Mucho mejor que tú cariño… preocupados por ti… nos diste a todos un susto enorme…

-¿Ganamos?

-Sí, gracias a tu sacrificio…

-¿Sacrificio?

-Dulzura… Thor y Odín me contaron que prácticamente te llevaron sin vida luego de la batalla… tu cuerpo drenó cada gota de energía para mantener esos clones…

-Oh –se recostó con mucho cuidado y miró el techo y supuso que ese era la razón por la que su magia no había arreglado sus huesos rotos.

.

En cuanto el Rey y su hijo se enteraron que Loki había despertado apresuraron el paso para poder verlo antes que los sanadores volvieran a sedarlo.

Thor ni siquiera pensó en que su hermano tenía varios huesos rotos, sólo se tiró a sus brazos, ganándose de vuelta un bramido de dolor.

Lo soltó como si quemara.

Pudo notar como Loki hacía un gran esfuerzo por no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban en sus ojos, se abrazaba a sí mismo conteniendo los espasmos que lanzaba su cuerpo en agonía…

El moreno no recordaba que algo le hubiera dolido tanto como eso… estaba tan acostumbrado a adoptar la magia como algo natural que jamás se dio cuenta de lo necesaria que era diariamente en su vida.

-Eres un idiota –logró articular cuando por fin supo que su voz no saldría con un sollozo. Odín miraba en forma de reproche a su hijo mayor, luego se acercó a la cama del menor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Al parecer aún no obtengo mi magia de vuelta… por lo que las contusiones no están curándose como desearía que fuera… ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo? ¿Unas ocho horas?

Su familia lo miró, estaban sorprendidos… finalmente fue Odín el que lo sacó de su error.

-Llevas inconsciente una semana…

-¡¿Qué?! –volvió a sentarse con dificultad para encararlos a todos –¡¿Una semana y aún no recupero mis poderes?! –de pronto sintió ganas de levantarse y dar vuelta en la habitación como cuando estaba muy nervioso y nadie lo veía -¡Qué les dijeron los curanderos!

-Te quieren inducir al sueño para así poder curar más rápido tus heridas… con respecto a tu magia volverá… no saben si antes o después de que se sane tu cuerpo, sólo necesitas recuperar fuerzas…

El moreno estaba abatido… se sentía tan sólo sin su magia, desesperado realmente… ellos no entendían porque no eran hechiceros, y él, si la hubiera tenido, tampoco hubiera entendido la desesperación de no poseer esa parte de él mismo. Era como si le hubieran cortado un brazo con la promesa que le crecería otro…

Como siempre su madre era la única que sabía de lo que hablaba.

Pasó otra larga semana antes de que el menor de los príncipes pudiera ponerse en pie y pulular por los pasillos para roban cosas de la cocina y probar su magia en travesuras mínimas como cambiar el azúcar con la sal…

Sentía que sus poderes aún no estaban cien porciento restablecidos, pero se tranquilizó cuando por fin pudo usarlos. Sabía que sólo necesitaba paciencia y en un par de semanas volvería a ser tan poderoso como estaba acostumbrado.

.

Era extraño notar como la gente que pasaba lo reverenciaba y le sonreía de manera natural y emocionada… las doncellas reían suavecito de manera coqueta y los guerreros se marchaban haciendo graciosos ademanes para no incordiar su camino. Podía ver en los ojos de muchas personas la obviedad del deseo y el amor (la misma manera en la que lo miraba Thor cuando estaban solos) y de pronto se sintió incómodo porque no estaba acostumbrado al ser el centro de atención… además no acostumbraba no comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Es porque eres un héroe –le dijo Thor mientras compartían una sesión de besos amparados detrás de un pilar.

-¿Un héroe?

-Loki… si no hubiera sido por tu magia todos estaríamos jodidos… habían monstruos que por más que le cortaras la cabeza volvían a levantarse… tu fuego nos salvó a todos y casi moriste… además… eres un bastardo… esa forma grácil con que te movías y estabas en todas partes… hasta Fandral me sacó a colación lo guapo que te veías y que tenía una erección entre sus pantalones cada vez que se acordaba de ti en el campo de batalla.

-Vaya… que… explícito… -carraspeó incómodo y se removió entre los brazos de su hermano.

-Tuve que contenerme con toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no volarle un par de dientes…

-Eres tan celoso –soltó una risita traviesa.

-Eso es porque no quiero que jamás estés en otros brazos…

Lo que le había dicho Thor entre besos no tuvo sentido hasta que su padre le informó que habría una cena en un honor. Loki no cabía en sí de su entusiasmo, corrió a la habitación de su hermano mayor y se tiró sobre él para obligarle a tocarlo o explotaría con tanta emoción acumulada en su pecho.

El rubio estaba orgulloso de que nadie más supiera lo que le costaba a su hermano mantener sus sentimientos a raya y muchas veces él debía _ayudarlo_ de forma _caritativa_ y _desinteresada_ a poder contener tanta energía.

El día de la gran celebración llegó demasiado rápido como para lograr saborearlo, pero muy lento a la vez… tanto que todos los días Loki se levantaba al alba a entrenar con su espada ya que sus poderes mágicos aún no estaban recargados y casi todos los ocupaba para esconderse de Heimdall.

Necesitaba sacar masa muscular… Odín había sido muy claro "no puedes pelear ninguna guerra sin armadura, comenzarás a entrenar junto a Thor y conmigo para que desarrolles más manejo de espada y otras armas y así tendrás los músculos que necesitas para mantener una pelea enfundado en tu armadura… con eso evitarás muchos huesos rotos…"

Aunque eso había sido un regaño él estaba feliz de notar la preocupación que cargaba cada nota en la voz de su padre.

.

.

Se dio vueltas por su habitación buscando qué ponerse… la armadura seguía siendo muy pesada y muchas de las lesiones graves seguían doliendo… miró su armario con disgusto ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había mandado a hacer ropa? En sus nervios todo parecía viejo y gastado…

Lanzó un gruñido y se tiró a la cama haciendo un desplante de inmadurez, gritando contra el colchón y golpeando las almohadas.

-Cariño… -Frigga entró a la habitación y sonrió al verlo en la cama tan deprimido… ya lo había imaginado.

-Madre… no es tiempo para una charla… estoy muriendo por mi destino.

-Loki… amor… mírame… -el moreno levantó la mirada de forma teatral y con sorpresa observó como su madre cargaba una túnica dorada con detalles en verde, los ojos del príncipes se abrieron de sorpresa, iluminando su blanco rostro, no pudo evitar correr a abrazar a la mujer y tomar la túnica, los pantalones negros y el cinturón del mismo color que ella le extendía.

-Es increíble… ¡Que seda más deliciosa! Oh… y tiene hilos de oro…

-Mi pequeño héroe merece resplandecer hoy en su cena especial.

-Gracias… -sonrió mirando la ropa con entusiasmo.

-Ahora arréglate, como homenajeado debes estar ahí de anfitrión.

-Lo haré bien… -sonrió –lo prometo.

.

El menor de los príncipes jamás dejaba que alguien más lo bañara o lo vistiera… al único que dejaba ver su cuerpo desnudo era a Thor porque lo hacía sentir hermoso a pesar de que él era la reencarnación de la belleza. Cuando se tocaban desnudos podía sentir la sensualidad recorriendo por cada una de sus venas… era descarado y atrevido… le hacía el amor con cada gesto, con cada palabra… lo devoraba con sus ojos verdes.

Amaba a Thor y le encantaba la persona en que se convertía cuando estaba a su lado. Le gustaba sentirse brillante como él, aunque no era un sentimiento que quisiera albergar siempre… sólo cuando compartían una cama.

Ese día, sin embargo, era especial… dejó que un paje le preparara un baño, lo enjabonara con sustancias aromáticas, lo secara y finalmente lo vistiera… intentó obviar todo sentimiento de incomodidad y trató de pensar en otras cosas para distraerse, especialmente cuando tocaba partes que sólo su hermano mayor había alcanzado.

Se dejó guiar a una silla dentro de su habitación y se relajó cuando el muchacho comenzó a cepillar con delicadeza su largo cabello negro, masajeándolo con la yema de los dedos, mientras los acariciaba entre estos. Sonrió suave y pensó que así se debía sentir Thor cuando él le cortaba el cabello… quizá Sif también lo disfrutaba.

-Príncipe Loki ¿No desea que lo recorte para la cena?

-Oh, no, no, me gusta así… quizá emparejarlo un poco…

-Lo podemos trenzar para que no se vea desprolijo.

-¿Tan largo está?

-Bajo los hombros, mi príncipe.

-Bien, retoca las puntas y trénzalo, tómate tu tiempo… aún falta para que vengan a buscarme… eres muy eficiente Ivar…

-Es un honor escuchar sus palabras, su alteza.

Cuando los guardias lo fueron a buscar él ya estaba listo y con una sonrisa los siguió dejando una estela a menta y lavanda por donde fuera que sus pasos lo llevaran. Ocultó su nerviosismo y las ansias que sentía y finalmente entró al salón principal de palacio a recibir a los invitados que ya comenzaban a llegar.

Thor apareció recién una hora más tarde con su usual armadura y el cabello levemente despeinado, se ganó una mirada de reproche de su madre, pero este se limitó a sonreír de manera encantadora intentando distraer la atención de su apariencia desprolija… debía quedar claro que el chico lindo era su hermano, en cambio él era puro sexo y pasión… una mezcla salvaje de emociones.

Loki lo entendió así cuando lo vio… tuvo que contener el aliento y maldijo a su hermano por enseñarle las delicias hormonales de la masturbación en conjunto, porque desde que lo vio entrar con su potencia de león al asecho, lo único que podía imaginar era una mano grande y bronceada en su miembro y dos dedos atrás, invadiéndolo de forma lenta y tortuosa.

Cuando terminaron de llegar los invitados el moreno se vio obligado a hablar tediosamente con cada asistente, dedicando palabras amables y caballerosas e intentando escapar lo más rápido posible antes de que los padres influyentes de las bellas doncellas que asistían, intentaran ofrecerle a sus hijas… no siempre tuvo éxito y tuvo que ocupar todas sus artimañas y destreza con su lengua de plata para zanjar temas comprometedores y de forma ambigua agradecer, negar y aceptar, sin llegar a nada, pero dejándolos con la sensación de que _casi _lograban algo.

Nada más lejano a la realidad.

Cuando hubo cumplido su misión de anfitrión se alejó a un pasillo fuera del salón, alegando a sí mismo que necesitaba un descanso.

Thor lo vio desaparecer y con una sonrisa se atrevió a perseguirlo de la manera más sigilosa que alguien con el brillo del rubio podía tener.

Lo encontró recargado en una pared, con los ojos cerrados e intentando descansar de la bulla del lugar.

-No se te da bien esto ¿No es así hermanito?

-Si vienes a burlarte de mis dones sociales, es demasiado tarde, todo Asgard sabe lo huraño que soy, tus palabras no ocuparían ni siquiera el enésimo lugar de las bromas a costa mía.

-Vaya… estás muy agresivo… ¿Han estado ofreciéndote a sus hijas?

-Todo lo que llevamos de velada… es increíbles ¿Acaso esas niñas no saben que las están ofreciendo como trofeos? Y las veo sonrientes y agradables, estando atentas a todo lo que hablo… me ponen nervioso…

-Tú estás acostumbrado a Sif… ella no es así… no es suave y complaciente y tiene un carácter de mil demonios… jamás dejaría que su madre la deshonrara de esa forma.

-Agradezco con toda mi alma que ella no sea como esas niñas manipulables…

-Hablando de eso… no me habías dicho que le hacías clases de hechicería a ella…

-No te he dicho muchas cosas, Thor, pero eso no significa que sean asuntos malos…

-No importa, me agrada que Sif sea tu mejor amiga… quizá hasta algún día puedas llevarte bien con los demás y salir de fiesta juntos.

-En tus sueños –sonrió de lado con ese alemán tan elegante y que desencajaba tanto en medio de un pueblo bárbaro como el de Asgard "parece a Madre… pero irónico y descarado" pensó Thor y sonrió.

-Quiero tocarte, Loki –rió de manera más amplia cuando el menor perdió su gesto satírico y se descompuso en mejillas rojas de vergüenza –me tiene desesperado esa túnica que se aferra deliciosamente a tu figura… y detesto ese cabello tan ordenado… sólo deseo tocarte para que explotes y despeines esa trenza… -el moreno negó suavemente con la cabeza y rió.

-Te dejaré meter las manos dentro de mis pantalones sólo si me prometes dejar intacto mi peinado.

-Bien –gruñó de mala gana –pero a cambio te pediré algo especial…

-¿Tendré que invocar un hechizo desmanchador?

-Lo más seguro…

-Rayos Thor… mi túnica nueva…

-No te quejes… es sí o no…

-Está bien, está bien… entonces ¿Qué es lo que el príncipe desea?

-Ponte de frente a la muralla y sólo déjate hacer…

-Bien… -murmuró invocando un hechizo de sombras para evitar que alguien los encontrara.

Apoyó su frente en el frío muro, cerrando los ojos, nervioso, cuando sintió que sus pantalones eran bajados y la túnica anudada alrededor de su cintura para que no molestara.

Thor sonrió al ver el redondo trasero blanco que se destacaba entremedio de tanta oscuridad, se arrodilló frente a él y obligó a Loki a separar sus piernas.

-Vamos a celebrar que mi hermanito es un héroe dándole un buen regalo.

Se escuchó un bufido mal humorado, pero el rubio ya había aprendido las mañas sexuales de su pareja… generalmente mientras más excitado estaba, su cabeza se afiebraba y sus maneras se volvían frías y venenosas, muy contrario a su cuerpo que cada vez iba más caliente.

Una mano viajó hasta el miembro del moreno, se enredó en el bello público que de manera tardía comenzaba a crecer apenas siendo un fino esmero, acarició los testículos, pasó el pulgar por la punta y lentamente comenzó a masturbarlo con una cadencia planeada y lenta.

Cuando escuchó el suspiro de Loki supo que lo tenía en sus manos.

Abrió sus glúteos y con morbosa ansiedad dejó que su lengua viajara hasta esa entrada para lubricarla y dilatarla con suavidad.

El menor abrió los ojos sorprendido y avergonzado, intentó voltearse y separar el rostro de Thor, le empujó la frente con la palma de la mano y quiso reclamar, pero este estaba aferrado a él con la fuerza de un animal en celo y sabía que sería imposible hacerlo dejar esas cosas asquerosas y tan desgraciadamente excitantes… su miembro se erguía apoyando al rubio y suspiró con la guerra perdida… su hermano pensaba que era de su propiedad y podía hacerle lo que su antojadiza cabeza deseara…

Un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores arrancó sin permiso de su garganta al sentirse que el músculo pequeño y viscoso lo invadía…

"Rayos" lo estaba violando de la forma más vergonzosa posible y él lo único que podía hacer era abrir más las piernas para permitirle ir más adentro.

Pronto la lengua fue cambiada por dos dedos y tuvo que suspirar de alivio al notar una acción más conocida y _normal_. El índice y el corazón invadían su trasero, se abrían paso en su pequeña entrada y aunque dolían, lo hacían desear más.

-Maldito Thor… -gruñó con la voz cargada de deseo, haciendo sonreír a su hermano… podía adivinar ese gesto en su cara de idiota… lo ponía cada vez que ganaba una batalla… como si calentarlo no fuera un asunto perdido para Loki desde el principio… desde que lo vio entrando al salón principal ese día, con su cuerpo enfundado en la armadura y su capa roja y su rostro de confianza del que quiere comerse el mundo.

Sintió como se paraba detrás de él y apegaba el pecho a su espalda.

-Eres tan hermoso que a veces me gustaría dañarte un poco para que nadie más que yo te mirara… -Loki se sorprendió ante las palabras de Thor… él no era así… él no deseaba mal a nadie, menos a la persona que amaba… se volteó un poco y logró mirar de reojo esos ojos azules nublados por el deseo y un gesto serio y tenebroso… sentía los dedos meterse con rudeza en su entrada y dolía… "rayos, rayos, rayos" cómo dolía… pero cada vez estaba más excitado.

Ahí estaba el mayor prospecto a paladín de la justicia siendo cruel de una manera que jamás pensó que su hermano podría ser y lejos de asustarlo lo estaba calentando como nunca imaginó que algo en ese mundo pudiera hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía que podía llegar a excitarse de esa forma.

-Entonces dáñame –susurró con voz oscura de deseo –dáñame… porque soy tuyo…

El rubio ni siquiera lo pensó… entró de una estocada en el cuerpo delgado de su hermano y a este se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sus negras uñas de clavaron en el muro de roca sólida que se levantaba frente a ellos dos.

Thor comenzó a penetrarlo como si quisiera partirlo… era un toro atacando… un león demasiado enojado como para ser detenido… ¿y enojado por qué? No importaba… era todo tan delicioso… se enterraba en su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que no podía evitar los fuertes gemidos que salían en su boca y los pensamientos incoherentes, apenas alcanzó a murmurar un conjuro para acallar sus gritos… pero parecía que al rubio no le importaba incluso sentía en él el deseo voyerista de que los descubrieran…

El mayor enteró los dedos en las caderas de su hermano y perdió su nariz en el cuello del cuerpo delgado delante suyo… amaba ese olor a menta y lavanda que siempre desprendía, incluso cuando sudaba.

Loki pudo sentir como su hombría era encerrada con una mano grande y era acariciada al ritmo de las violentas embestidas de las que no podía terminar de acostumbrarse. Dolía, seguía doliendo ese miembro grande y caliente, pero no quería que se retirara, estaba tan caliente con la situación que si alguien los descubría entre las sombras a él tampoco le iba a importar en lo más mínimo… ninguno de los dos podría detenerse, ni aunque fuera el Padre de todo quién los pillara.

El primero en correrse fue el menor y tuvo que aguantar un poco más de esas agonizantes embestidas para luego escuchar un grito ahogado en su nuca y sentir como algo viscoso corría por sus piernas.

No era la manera que había pensado que perdería su virginidad… pero no pudo desear que fuera de una mejor forma.

Sonrió al sentir el modo tan tierno en que era abrazado, luego de prácticamente ser violentado por su hermano… "contradictorio… pero extrañamente esperable de Thor". Notó la reticencia con que salía de su cuerpo y luego con el cariño con que era limpiado con un pañuelo que sacó de "quién sabe dónde", fue vestido y finalmente atrapado en el beso más dulce y empalagoso que podría recibir alguien a cambio de su primera vez.

Se alejaron sonriendo.

-Perdón –murmuró con todo descaro el primogénito, a pesar de que su rostro decía lo contrario.

-Eres un desvergonzado… no lo sientes ni un poco…

-Aprendí del mejor…

-Adulador… -le mordió suave el labio inferior y supo que si no hubiera sido por las pisadas apresuradas de los guardias que buscaban frenéticamente al festejado, hubieran vuelto a hacerlo… una y otra vez pegados toda la noche como perros –es hora de irnos.

-Por ahora te salvas Loki… ya verás cuando termine la fiesta…

.

.

Una vez posicionados en sus puestos Odín dedicó un pequeño discurso alabando a su hijo menor quién sonreía con el pecho inflado de dicha y orgullo, sintiéndose el asgardiano más feliz en ese mundo y por primera vez amando a su padre como siempre quiso amarlo.

Se sentía querido… por fin se sintió un igual a Thor.

Se paró y recibió el aplauso de los presentes con radiante alegría, hizo una pequeña reverencia agradeciéndoles y luego se sentó… estaba dispuesto a comer cuando un segundo anuncio lo desconcertó…

-¿Algo más? –Thor se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del moreno… él tampoco tenía idea.

-Queridos invitados… ya saben lo feliz que estoy de que mis dos hijos sean guerreros tan valiente e intachables, criados con el honor de la cuna de Asgard, desempeñados en bravura y coraje. Ambos hijos míos están destinados a ser reyes, pero sólo uno alcanzará el sitial de nuestro amado pueblo. Día a día demuestran sus dones y su sabiduría, aprenden cosas nuevas y se desarrollan como personas… sé que estamos aquí para agasajar al menor de los príncipes, como anteriormente había hablado, pero tengo un segundo aviso que se formó ante la necesidad de liberar una decisión que terminé de tomar hace una semana… Thor, hijo… levántate –el Rey hizo un pequeño silencio mientras el rubio se paraba y lo miraba fijamente, lleno de dudas –hoy… frente a todas estas personas quiero entregarte mi confianza y mi más alto aprecio… ¡les informo a todos ustedes que he decidido que mi hijo es lo suficientemente digno para alzar el Mjolnir, el martillo sagrado creador de rayos y truenos!

El clamor de los presentes no se hizo esperar, los gritos y vítores de alegría rugían por toda la sala.

Loki balbuceaba demasiado sorprendido y muy dolido, se apretaba el pecho con fuerza sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo ahí… no era justo… él no había tenido tiempo de demostrar que también merecía el legado de su padre… sintió la energía del salón que lo abofeteaba de la misma forma en que la luminosidad de su hermano lo hacía… y entendió que ese no era su lugar… él jamás había pertenecido ahí… no supo en qué momento se le había ocurrido que todo aquello era maravilloso… él era oscuridad mientras Thor era resplandor… y nada… ni siquiera los clones mágicos y un triunfo sobre los draugr, podrían cambiar eso…

Se paró en silencio y ni siquiera fue notado al desaparecer de la estancia. Corrió con los pasillos, sollozando, angustiado… todo había sido demasiado bueno y él no estaba destinado a vivir cosas buenas… ya lo tenía aceptado… por qué sería diferente en ese minuto…

-Duele… -se tiró a la cama deshaciéndose por fin en llanto, sintiendo como era incapaz de de recoger los pedazos caídos de su alma como siempre lo hacía –y duele más que nunca porque ahora conocí el sentimiento que tanto envidiaba pero se que me estaba prohibido… por un segundo… bebí el elixir del triunfo…

Pero él jamás estaría destinado a eso… nunca sería nada más que una sombra pisando los pasos que Thor daba…

.

Cuando el público regresó a la normalidad y decidieron que era buena hora para comer, fue el mismo momento en que el primogénito pensó que quería el abrazo de felicitaciones de su hermano menor… miró su asiento y se sorprendió de verlo vacío… fijó su vista en su madre y su padre y estos negaron sin saber dónde se había metido Loki.

Frigga tenía rostro preocupado. Thor sólo atinó a pararse de la mesa y susurrar a su familia.

-Lo voy a buscar, ustedes quédense de anfitriones.

Corrió por los pasillos… sin entender qué ocurría… ¿Qué había pasado con su hermano? Acababan de hacer el amor… ¡Le habían entregado una de las noticias más grande de su vida! Y desaparecía como el viento sin acompañarlo a celebrar.

Llegó a su habitación… era el lugar más obvio y si se estaba escondiendo era muy difícil que estuviera ahí, pero necesitaba revisarla y saber si estaba dentro. Traspasó la puerta lentamente y se asustó al ver todo destruido o levitando y el aire cargado de magia, caminó entre las penumbras y casi se va del lugar, resignado a no encontrar nada, cuando vio un bulto envuelto en una manta negra, meciéndose al ritmo de unos sollozos y que apenas se notaba entre tanta oscuridad.

-Loki –susurró con algo de miedo y el bulto se encogió sobre sí mismo.

-¡Vete de aquí!

-Por favor… vamos al gran salón.

-¡Ándate he dicho!

-Qué te pasa, hermano, por qué de pronto te sientes tan… lejano…

-Te gusta ¿Cierto? –la voz del menor era rasposa por las lágrimas y cargada de un oscuro veneno.

-De qué hablas…

-¡Ser el centro de atención! ¡Debe ser fácil para ti saber que todo te será entregado en bandeja de oro!

-Loki…

-¡Yo estuve ahí! ¡Fue mi primera batalla y si hubiera necesitado sacrificar mi vida para que ustedes se salvaran, yo lo hubiera hecho! ¡Casi lo hice! –se paró y se descubrió, tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y los nudillos sangrantes por golpear los muros –No tuve tiempo de demostrar que yo también era digno, no tuve más peleas, ni celebraciones ¡Mi magia también vale! ¡Se habrían podrido en el campo de batalla sin ella!

-Hermano…

-¡¿Vienes a reírte?! ¡¿A refregarme que con esto tienes asegurado tu puesto como Rey?!

-No… ¡Rayos, claro que no!

-¡Vete de aquí, déjame tranquilo una vez en tu puta vida!

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! –intentó tomarlo pero todas las cosas de su habitación hicieron un muro entre ellos dos y apuntaron de forma amenazante al mayor.

-Vete… ahora…

-¡No me iré hasta que hables conmigo!

-Entonces sufre las consecuencias –apenas fue un susurro, pero fue tan frío y amenazador que heló la sangre del rubio. De un movimiento de manos todo lo que antes había estado en los cajones comenzó a estrellarse contra el mayor… desde grandes atlas de los nueve mundos, hasta filosos abrecartas. Nunca pensó que el menor fuese capaz de atacarlo, pero entre tanto golpe no tuvo más opción que retroceder hasta llegar a la salida, intentó mirar una vez más a Loki entremedio de sus cosas y lo notó quebrado, pero demasiado enfurecido como para ser alguien alcanzable -¡Ninguno de ustedes me merecen! –gritó para finalmente desaparecer con un movimiento de mano.

Thor corrió hasta el gran salón, aferró el brazo de Odín con desesperación y lo miró angustiado.

-Se ha ido.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Loki escapó…

La mirada de todos estaba en las heridas que presentaba el primogénito y que este ni siquiera había alcanzado a notar.

.

El hechicero se acurrucó en el suelo mientras las lágrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos… se sentía cansado… su energía no había terminado de recargarse y la había gastado toda en atacar a Thor y desaparecer. No es que pensara salir del palacio… no conocía muy bien el pueblo ni sus calles y ahí dentro estaría seguro… sólo debía conseguir que no lo vieran… eso sería lo más fácil.

Cerró los ojos y logró escuchar como los guardias corrían agitados… de seguro lo estaban buscando…

Él no deseaba verlos más… se sentía tan estúpido por quererlos tantos…

-Ellos son luz, Loki… tú siempre serás sombra –murmuró antes de caer dormido.

.

* * *

**NA: **Lo sé… soy la peor persona del mundo… les doy un capítulo dulce, un buen polvo y luego dejo armado el caos… y les sigo advirtiendo… van a sufrir más… porque Loki sufrirá mucho, pero me las arreglaré para que ninguna de esas penas sean tan malas… lo prometo en serio… no me odien… o ódienme pero siempre dándome la oportunidad de seguir leyendo para ver que no siempre todo es tan malo…

Tampoco era mi intención quitarle la virginidad de forma tan poco romántica, pero estos pj hacen lo que quieren, cúlpelos a ellos y sus hormonas adolescentes.

Muchas gracias por leer, muchas gracias por sus hermosos revs, me suben el ánimo y me dan ganas de actualizar más y más rápido sólo para tener más opiniones suyas (sospecho que en este fics me ganaré las palabras venenosas de muchas fans… pero bien... en todos mis fics me odian XDDDD… así que estoy algo preparada) como siempre decir que edité todo a la rápida, así que si ven imperfecciones o me las personan o me las comentan, jejejeje, más rato intentaré volver a reeditar.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Pasaron tres días en donde todos los guardias se desplegaron por cada rincón del pueblo para poder encontrar algún rastro del príncipe fugitivo, mas la astucia de chiquillo los hacía llegar a puntos ciegos y finalmente todo el esfuerzo simplemente era en vano y debían regresar sobre sus pasos.

Loki pasó embromando a los torpes soldados de su padre durante cada hora de esos tres días, desquitándose con Odín por el dolor que le hacía sentir en el pecho.

Los tiñó de colores, les pegó plumas, les lanzó agua congelada, hizo que sus zapatos rechinaran al caminar, incluso oxidó las articulaciones de sus armaduras haciendo que no pudieran moverse en estas.

Unas de esas noches entró a la pieza de Thor mientras dormía, sigiloso como gato caminó hasta Mjolnir y con magia trazó garabatos coloridos sobre el metal del martillo sagrado. El rubio estuvo todo el día siguiente limpiándolo y suspiró al pensar que cuando su hermano se volvía tan infantil era porque realmente estaba molesto.

Luego de eso, el cuarto día no se supo nada de él.

En la madrugada del quinto día Frigga tuvo una puntada en su pecho que la despertó de manera angustiosa, algo que sólo se podía describir como un sexto sentido materno le gritaba que se moviera de la cama; se levantó en silencio para colocarse una bata de seda y correr descalza por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de su hijo pequeño.

Sonrió con ternura al verlo exhausto sobre las mantas.

Con cuidado lo tapó y se acostó junto a él, abrazándolo contra su pecho… su pequeño hombrecito (que ya era más alto que ella) siempre tenía la piel helada, pero a ella no le molestaba… desde pequeño la reina se encargaba de entibiar su ser con los mimos que sólo una madre podía dar.

Entrecerró los ojos y sintió como la magia era inestable en su hijo, especialmente cuando vio los largos y elegantes dedos comenzando a ponerse azules…. Tenía que hacer algo… no podía verse con su verdadera forma… no quería que se asustara.

Comenzó a compartir poco a poco su magia trasladándola de su alma, al enjuto cuerpo de Loki. El poco color rosa que él podía tener en la mejilla regresó haciéndolo ver levemente vivo, volviendo a la normalidad su piel. Ella sintió como el desgaste de la magia que había provocado el abuso de sus poderes, se recargaba aunque fuera levemente.

Lo suficiente para que el delgado cuerpo cansado se sintiera con un poco más de energía y despertara de su profundo sueño.

-¿Madre? –preguntó asustado.

-Loki… -le besó la frente y el menor no pudo hacer más que volver a acurrucarse contra ella… tampoco quería huir –hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

-Yo diría _fastidiados_ por mí –pensó con una sonrisa burlona en el trono bailarín que le regaló al rey el día después de desaparecer. Se había reído toda la tarde de la imagen mental de los guardias que intentaban afirmar el mueble quien se sacudía moviendo (lo que parecían ser) sus caderas durante dos horas seguidas… lástima que tuviera sus poderes tan limitados en ese minuto o de seguro hubiera bailado por días.

-Sé que no lo crees, pero tu padre está preocupado por ti, tú sabes cómo está de ansioso buscándote…

-Yo creo que lo hace para detener el caos que estoy liberando en Asgard, Madre… no porque me extrañe realmente.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad… hablar con él… el anuncio del Mjolnir para Thor no era el último que debía hacer esa noche…

-No quiero hablar con alguien que no me quiere.

-Sí te quiere cielo, él también se preocupa de que les cueste tanto comunicarse…

-No se le nota.

-Eso es porque ambos son unos tercos… dale una oportunidad, cielo… sólo déjalo explicar qué ocurrió…

-No serviría de nada…

-¿Por mí?

-¡Agh, Madre! –suspiró, contra Frigga jamás podría ganar…

A las ocho de la mañana apareció vestido y peinado por el salón del trono, Odín se sorprendió al verlo y despachó rápidamente al noble que atendía… no se arriesgaría a que Loki volviera a desaparecer.

-Padre –hizo una pequeña reverencia pero se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos del Rey alrededor de él –P-Padre… -se removió incómodo.

-Último día que estuviste afuera no hubieron bromas… pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Sólo me quedé sin energía… hacer magia requiere gran cantidad de esta… y ha estado inestable desde la batalla.

-No puedo evitar asustarme… eres mi hijo dentro de todo… -lo soltó levemente, como si tuviera miedo que saliera corriendo si lo hacía, pero no deseaba incomodarlo más.

-No intente disimular frente a mí… sé que jamás le llegaré a los talones a Thor… es guerrero, es sociable, noble… no tengo forma de competir… es tan popular y brillante… y yo sólo soy una sombra… entiendo que no se preocupe por mí, sólo me molesta que me intente hacer creer que así es… dolería menor si sólo me deja saber la verdad por muy ruda que sea -Odín intentó decir algo, pero Loki levantó la mano haciéndolo callar… no estaban hablando de príncipe a rey, en ese minuto era una conversación padre e hijo y no se dejaría amedrentar por la posición del mayor –no vine a hablar de eso de todas formas… Madre me insistió que había algo más que necesitaba saber de su boca sobre esa noche de la celebración…

-Tu madre finalmente fue la que te encontró…

-Madre siempre me encuentra… ese no es tema… -lo miró serio –bien, estoy aquí absolutamente dispuesto a escuchar sin interrumpir o escapar… para dejarle la certeza de que no lo haré, le diré que no soy capaz de utilizar mucha magia… y confesaré que estoy realmente agotado…

Odín pudo notar los ojos de su hijo eran demacrados por ojeras, el pelo caía opaco por sus hombros y su gesto siempre tirante era más suave a pesar de estar tan serio. Lo guió hasta su puesto al lado del trono y una vez que se aseguró que estuviera cómodo empezó con voz solemne.

-Yo sabía que los seres que atacaron a esa aldea eran draugr… no estaba cien porciento seguro, pero Hugin y Munin me lo contaron porque vieron algo extraño mientras sobrevolaban ese lugar… al principio también me costó creerlo por las mismas razones que el concejero y el hechicero real dudaron de tus palabras… de todas formas al estar en el trono de los nueve reinos era mi deber velar por los lugares aledaños de la aldea devastada… no hubiera llevado tan fieros guerreros ni un ejército tan grande sólo por un par de asesinos de pastores y rebaños… pero sabía que había algo más… podía equivocarme, por eso te advertí que quizá no pelearíamos, pero era mucha la probabilidad de que estuviera en lo cierto… te necesitaba, no conozco a mejor mago con tus dones y sabía que tu inteligencia me iba a dar la respuesta con respecto a esos monstruos…

-Aún así me dejó atrás con el resto de los hombres.

-Debía asegurarme que fuera seguro.

-¡No soy un niño!

-Dijiste que no me interrumpirías.

-Bien… -bufó hundiéndose en el incómodo asiento, sin mirar a su padre, pero prestando atención a sus palabras.

-Nunca pensé que aparecerías de la nada cabalgando tan agitado… realmente me sorprendió, pero supuse que la amenaza era muy fuerte… no sólo por el ser que quemaste frustrando su ataque… escuché a mis hombres de confianza hablar sin realmente saber y de pronto me sentí culpable por ellos… si no te escuchaban era porque yo te he ignorado mucho tiempo… eres tan inteligente, Loki… pero tan inestable que a veces me asustas… me emocionó verte desplegar tu poder en batalla pero cuando tus clones desaparecieron y vi tu cuerpo siendo aplastado por el último de esos draugr infames, corrí desesperado hasta ti y lo degollé con rabia ciega... –"por eso las costillas rotas" pensó el menor y miró de reojo la preocupación que de nuevo brillaba en el ojo enmarcado por arrugas cansadas –te levantamos casi sin vida… apenas respirabas… Thor casi se vuelve loco cuando te vio… ambos estuvimos muy asustados, Loki… Frigga sólo lloraba desconsolada hasta que pudieron estabilizarte… estaba tan enojada conmigo por dejarte hacer un truco tan difícil que creí que jamás me volvería a hablar… nunca pensé ver a tu madre que es la entereza en persona, así de desarmada…

-Muy lindo todo… -murmuró intentando tragar el nudo en su garganta, no queriendo pensar más en el tema… estuvo por morir… está bien, cualquier guerrero puede aceptar eso… no quería sentir lástima de él mismo ni pena por Thor o su madre… sólo quería saber cuál era el tercer anuncio que jamás escapó de los labios de Odín –pero no estoy aquí por cuentos de hadas… ¿Qué es lo que debo saber con tanta urgencia?

El Rey suspiró sabiendo que esa era la manera en que su hijo se defendía contra los sentimientos, de todas formas lo aceptaba y lo entendía, así que sólo asintió y con voz profunda que retumbó por toda la sala principal le comunicó la noticia.

-El último anuncio que tenía planeado hacer al final de la cena… era que tú te convertirías en mi concejero y hechicero real y serías mi mano derecha… sé que no es de tu agrado ser Rey con todos los protocolos y en tener que reunirte con personas despreciables y aduladoras… detestas esa hipocresía y reaccionas de forma irónica y dices mentiras en forma de autodefensa… en cambio tienes una mente vivaz, rápida, inteligente y certera… eres capaz de analizar las situaciones y dar los concejos justos en el momento adecuado… Thor está destinado a ser Rey… no porque tú seas menos competente, sino porque los dones de ambos son diferentes y combinados podrían hacer que Asgard floreciera como nunca antes se había visto. Sé que te dolió el que no te haya dado el Mjolnir, pero ni siquiera serías capaz de usarlo… a pesar de que su dueño puede manejarlo a gusto, sigue siendo de hierro puro, muy pesado… es un arma física y la única magia que contiene es hacer aparecer rayos e invocar tormentas… tú con tus poderes también puedes hacer eso…

Loki estaba tan asombrado que apenas era capaz de balbucear un par de palabras incoherentes.

-P-Padre… -logró expresar por fin, pero no fue capaz de continuar diciendo nada, a Odín se le antojó adorable que su hijo que siempre tenía una respuesta en sus labios, viera su habilidad del habla disminuida a sílabas sin significado aparente…

-Claro que hay que hablar de burocracia… tengo que informar que te ampararé bajó mi enseñanza para que la corte no ponga problemas, porque yo sé que tú te sabes la teoría de todo, pero los nobles no estarán muy contentos de meter a alguien sin práctica a la mano derecha del Rey, por mucho que sea un príncipe…

-Si fuera Thor no pondrían problemas –gruñó recuperando su capacidad intelectual.

-Puede ser, pero no es Thor del que hablamos, sino de ti… tú hermano jamás me podría dar los consejos que sé que tú sí… conservaremos al concejero y al hechicero por la misma burocracia… pero la primera opinión que escucharé será la tuya y tu voz tendrá tanto valor a la hora de discutir algo, como la de todo nosotros ser "aprendiz" no te inhabilita de aportar buenas ideas.

El silencio se hizo en el salón del trono y de pronto un largo suspiro salió de los labios de Loki… sonreía.

-Perdón por encantar el trono… -era su forma de disculparse por eso y por todo lo demás, la manera que tenía de aceptar el ofrecimiento de un puesto tan importante y también de agradecerle.

-Fue gracioso ver a los guardias intentando afirmar el mueble… además mantenía un buen ritmo –ambos rieron… Loki había pensado en lo mismo –de todas formas no lo hagas más, no puedo darme el gusto de perder dos horas de reuniones…

-Nunca más, Padre…

-No… te creo realmente…

-Usted es muy inteligente, Padre –sonrió con picardía y se levantó del trono de príncipe –supongo que habrá otra cena para anunciar la decisión de mi incorporación a los hombres de confianza del Rey.

-Dejaremos que pase un poco la tormenta de tu desaparición y luego de eso lo hacemos.

-Me parece una sabia idea… muchas gracias por su voto de confianza –hizo una reverencia exagerada y graciosa y Odín se preguntó si se estaría burlando de él… lo mejor era dejarlo pasar…

.

.

Cuando salió del salón del trono lo hizo de manera liviana y alegre… sentía que le habían quitado un peso de los hombros y se creyó algo idiota por armar esa tragedia griega en medio de su celebración. Se asomó por la ventana y miró de reojo a su hermano con sus amigos entrenando… suspiró y sonrió, llamó a uno de los sirvientes que caminaba por el pasillo y le pidió con voz amable:

-Llame a Lady Sif a la biblioteca, pero asegúrese de que nadie se entere, menos aún mi hermano…

Se quedó mirando por la ventana y se emocionó al ver el gesto radiante de la muchacha y el desconcierto en los cuatro hombres cuando esta se fue sin explicar nada.

Caminó con paso lento y elegante hasta el lugar de la reunión y se sentó a esperar como en pocos minutos los cabellos oscuros aparecerían por esa puerta.

El portal se abrió de par en par y un torbellino oscuro con armadura plateada y roja se tiró a sus brazos, apretándolo tan fuerte que de pronto se le olvidó que Sif era chica y no un varón.

-¡Desapareciste! –recibió un golpe en el brazo que se lo dejó dormido, iba a reclamar pero los ojos de la chica se veían dolidos y muy enojados.

-Lo siento –suspiró mientras se sobaba –sólo recuerda que no resisto bien el dolor –aclaró rápidamente antes de recibir un segundo puño en su cuerpo delgado.

-Eres un idiota.

-A veces me gusta ocupar el lugar de Thor… -la chica soltó una risotada y lo volvió a invadir con una brazo llenándolo de su olor a rosas mezclado levemente con el sudor del entrenamiento.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, nos tenías preocupados.

-Sólo a ti y a Thor…

-No sé… creo que Fandral tiene un tipo de obsesión sexual contigo… te saca mucho a tema… sin contar de que tengo que soportarlo hablar de sus erecciones mientras te veía pelear en el campo de batalla.

-Oh… esa historia me la contó Thor… no creo que deseo volver a escucharla…

-Fandral es guapo…

-Puede ser… pero me odia… y también es un idiota…

-Quizá si te lo hubieras encontrado en la copa de un árbol también habrían terminado siendo amigos.

-Evitaré escalar más árboles… -ambos rieron y cuando el silencio volvió a instaurarse en el lugar Sif decidió hablar.

-¿Él sabe que estás bien?

-No… -negó con suavidad -¿Te contó por qué desaparecí?

-Se lo tuve que sacar bajo amenaza de muerte… pero ya lo suponía… no debes sentir celos de Thor… es brillante, es cierto, pero tú eres único… no hay dos como tú aquí en Asgard, Loki… eres invaluable…

-Gracias, Sif… -le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le rozó los labios con suavidad… algo tenía esa niña que hacía que esas cosas no la sintiera como traición… de todas formas jamás pasarían a más, estaba seguro que ella también lo sabía.

Ambos cerraron los ojos apenas un segundo antes de separarse, la guerrera suspiró y luego sonrió.

-Besas como niña, Loki, por eso no te dejé tomar la iniciativa la otra vez –el moreno rodó los ojos riendo entre dientes.

-Beso como hermano… -y tuvo que callarse ante eso, porque los besos que le daba a Thor eran diametralmente diferente a esos.

La acompañó hasta donde el grupo entrenaba mientras le contaba lo ocurrido en el salón del trono y las palabras del Padre de todo.

-¡Felicitaciones! – ella se tiró nuevamente a sus brazos.

"¡Pero qué le pasa!" esa niña no sabía qué era el espacio personal ¿Acaso pasaba abrazando a todo el mundo? Suspiró y le correspondió el abrazo… supuso que no había nada de malo en recibir un poco de cariño amistoso.

-Prométeme que es un secreto.

-Prometido… no le diré a nadie.

-Gracias.

Cuando aparecieron por el patio se perdió en los ojos de Thor que lo miraban con una mezcla de angustia y felicidad… creyó que vería rabia y dolor por haberlo herido, pero nuevamente la cálida personalidad del rubio lo sorprendía.

-Hermano… -susurró y sintió como el aire le era robado en un abrazo -tenía tanto miedo de perderte…

-Lo siento… me comporté como un idiota.

-No importa… no me importa… sólo me importa que estés aquí… -el rubio lo arrastró al interior del palacio y por fin en la intimidad de su cuarto pudo besarlo de forma profunda –no desaparezcas más… por favor… no…

-Tranquilo, hermano… -el moreno le sonrió con suavidad y se sentó en su cama –ya está todo arreglado.

Hizo sentarse a Thor al lado de él y le contó lo mismo que minutos antes le había dicho a Sif, los ojos azules lo miraban brillantes en alegría y orgullo… Loki por fin tendría el destino que se merecía.

-Eres increíble…

-Pero tú ganaste a Mjolnir…

-Es un orgullo, sí… pero no es necesario ser un erudito para blandir un martillo…

-Te amo Thor… -lo interrumpió –intenté dañarte y en estos días no he podido perdonarme eso…

-Loki… mira… -le mostró los pequeños cortes que estaban casi totalmente cicatrizados –si hubieras querido dañarme realmente lo habrías logrado, en cambio sólo me alejaste…

El moreno se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano… no le importó que estuviera sudado y con olor a sol en la piel… lo quería cerca… le excitaba su pelo desordenado y los músculos duros por el entrenamiento… le mordió el cuello con suavidad sintiéndose de pronto como un animal atraído por las feromonas que la transpiración contenía. Thor abrió los ojos, nublados por Loki y lo acorraló contra la cama… no se hablaron más… no necesitaban hacerlo. El rubio los desvistió con una habilidad que no se conocía y cuando tuvo el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano frente a él decidió que lo extrañaba suficiente como para tomarlo de una sola vez, en vez hacerle el amor como se lo haría a una chica… el menor reflejaba en sus ojos el mismo sentimiento de desesperación.

Colocó las blancas piernas en sus hombros y de un solo empujón se metió en el cuerpo de su hermano tal y como lo había hecho el día de la fiesta… nunca espero el grito de dolor que seguiría, ni las manos del menor alejándolo de él de un solo empujón.

-T-Thor… -abrió la boca asustado sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra más e intentó escapar avergonzado.

El mayor consiguió afirmarlo antes de que consiguiera su cometido. El moreno era como un ratón asustadizo que cada vez que algo no pasaba como él deseaba huía, inseguro de cómo continuar.

-Ey, ey… tranquilo… no es nada malo…

-P-pero… perdón…

-No, no… Loki… mírame… -le levantó el rostro con la mano en la barbilla y lo besó –tranquilo… también es mi culpa, fui demasiado acelerado.

-¡Pero el día de la fiesta también fue acelerado e igual pude!

-Pero eran otras circunstancias… estabas más excitado… dolió igual, pero de seguro no te importó… no quiero dañarte… no quiero hacerte sentir mal… me conformo con quedarme junto a ti, pero no escapes de mí porque lo único que quiero es retenerte entre mis brazos. El resto no me importa si puedo conseguir eso…

El moreno se relajó y volvió a la cama.

-Perdón… no deseaba dejarte con una erección tan molesta…

-Soy adolescente… tengo una erección molesta la mitad del tiempo.

-No sé, a mí no me ocurre…

-Es que te imagino desnudo todo el día… nada que hacer…

-Vaya y pensé que me querías por mi cerebro rápido y facilidad de palabras…

-Ven, cerebro rápido, vamos a las aguas termales… huelo horrible y tú siempre hueles bien… no deberías dejar que te hiciera el amor…

-Me gustas así…

-Eres un morboso…

-Sí… y me siento orgulloso de eso…

.

.

Los siguientes días se tradujeron en Loki encerrado en la biblioteca intentando conseguir una receta para crear un lubricante poderoso y que a la vez le ayudara a soportar el dolor.

En la noche se escapaba a la cocina y comenzaba a hacer pócimas las cuales completaba con un toque de magia… al terminar la primera se dio cuenta de un solo problema.

-Mierda… tengo que probarla –la encerró en un frasco y corrió a su habitación… muy avergonzado abrió las piernas y luego llevó dos dedos embetunados del lubricante y los metió a su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente apenas había podido sentarse… no sentía ni su trasero ni los dedos que ocupó para masturbarse.

Finalmente al tercer día de ensayo y error encontró la fórmula perfecta.

-¡Eureka! –gritó, sacando a colación un lenguaje midgardiano que había leído en alguno de sus libros… griego si no se equivocaba.

Al día siguiente apareció en la mañana en el cuarto de Thor, recostado desnudo al lado de este y atendiendo la erección matutina con una de sus manos.

El rubio despertó de un gemido.

Le costó enfocar a su hermano, pero en cuanto lo hizo se despertó de golpe, atrayéndolo en un abrazo fuerte, mirándolo ansioso… podía ver esos ojos verdes cargados de travesura y no podía evitar sentirse más y más enamorado de su hermanito

-Encontré la solución –murmuró con alegría contenida –para poder hacer el amor sin que duela tanto…

-¿E-en serio?

-¡Claro que sí! Debo aprovechar esta mente en cosas que no sean únicamente intelectuales…es mi deber como nuevo consejero real el encontrar soluciones a cosas de la vida diaria –soltó una risita y le pasó un frasco con un líquido morado oscuro que al abrir desprendía un delicioso aroma a menta y lavanda.

Olía a Loki.

El rubio lo miró extrañado y el menor sólo rodó los ojos y se puso en cuatro sobre la cama, procurando levantar el trasero y escondiendo levemente el rostro en las almohadas.

-¿Te lo debo pasar con instructivo? Anda, prepárame… -Thor soltó una carcajada y luego destapó el cuerpo del menor, sintiendo como las ganas de tomarlo se agolpaban en su pecho y en su erección creciente, pero dominándose para no volver a dañarlo.

Llenó dos dedos de lubricante y el medio comenzó a meterlo suavemente a su cuerpo, sintiéndose agitado por la facilidad con la que se deslizaba.

El ronroneo de Loki lo hizo gemir con desesperación.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Ya es difícil sin que lo hagas!

-¡Hacer qué!

-¡Ser tan sensual!

-Pues… ¿perdóname por… ser sensual? –la voz de Loki sonaba irónica aunque confundida y pensó en lo hilarante que se le hacía todo eso.

Ambos rieron sintiéndose idiotas.

-Deja de reírte… me desconcentras…

-¿No puedo ser sexy ni jocoso? Te recuerdo que esta situación es más incómoda para mí que para ti… tú no tienes un dedo metido en el culo…

-Que vocabulario es ese… si Madre estuviera aquí te reprendería…

-Si Madre estuviera aquí nos encerrarían en los calabozos por incesto…

-Es bueno que Madre no esté aquí.

-De verdad no quiero pensar en ella mientras tu dedo sigue en mi trasero… -Thor le robó un beso y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres otro?

-Por fin algo de coherencia en tus palabras…

Aún riendo el rubio metió un segundo, rotándolos, abriendo los dedos en su interior, haciendo gemir al menor.

-Basta –lloriqueó con voz cortada –te quiero a ti… -jadeó escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

-Yo también lo deseo –murmuró bajando el holgado pantalón con el que dormía, liberando su miembro erecto, untándolo en el lubricante y posicionándose en la entrada del menor.

-Hazlo suave… sólo lo probé con mis dedos… nada tan grande.

-¿Pensante en mí mientras te tocabas? –susurró mientras comenzaba empujando en su interior, sólo para hacerlo hablar… le calentaba la forma en que la voz de Loki salía torturada de su garganta.

El moreno enterró los dedos en el colchón, jadeando un poco de dolor, pero tuvo que admitir que así era mucho más aguantable… incluso excitante…

Cuando lo sintió completamente adentro no pudo evitar gritar.

-Cada vez que me toco pienso en ti… -gimoteó con deseo.

Las caderas de Thor comenzaron a golpear de forma violenta contra las de él, perdido en la sensación resbalosa y ajustada en el interior de su hermano, en sus gemidos, su cuerpo delgado, su cabello desordenado.

De pronto todo pasó rápido… Loki moviéndose contra él, su miembro hirviendo en calentura y _Poof_… se corrió dentro de su hermano sin que este siquiera empezara a disfrutar de la penetración.

-¡¿Qué?! –el moreno tenía los ojos abiertos e incrédulos, el mismo rubio no cabía en sí de la vergüenza –dime que no te corriste… -vio como Loki bajaba una mano a su entrada y tocaba el líquido blanco y viscoso que rebalsaba de su cuerpo.

-Yo…

-No, no, no… te corriste… ¿hay más, cierto?

-E-espera un poco… -salió de él y comenzó a masturbarse con todas las ganas de no terminar ahí y quedar en deshonra.

Pasaron dos minutos y ambos supieron que Thor no volvería a tener una erección esa mañana…

-Me marcho –Loki invocó ropa y se fue del lugar increíblemente incómodo y deseando jamás haber ido a la pieza del rubio.

.

.

Los golpes en la puerta de la gran villa eran insistente y los criados en la casa de Fandral corrieron a abrir, casi desmayándose al ver la visita inapropiada y sin aviso del príncipe primogénito parado en la puerta del hogar con rostro cabizbajo y deprimido.

-Necesito hablar con Fandral… -murmuró con voz desolada y la servidumbre corrió hasta la habitación del joven para encontrarlo metido en una difícil tarea de lenguas que su tutor particular le había impuesto.

-¿Amigo? –en cuanto escuchó la descripción que hicieron sobre Thor, no dudó un segundo en correr donde él, pero en ese minuto que lo veía de cerca podía notar que era aún peor de lo que imaginó.

-Fandral… -apoyó la frente en el hombro de su mejor amigo, absolutamente acongojado.

-¿Qué pasó Thor?

-Las cagué.

.

Fandral reía a carcajadas aunque habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Thor le contó su historia.

-¡Rayos! ¡Eres el peor amigo de la historia! Debería haber ido con Sif…

-¿Y decirle que eyaculaste antes de que tu _dama especial_ siquiera pudiera comenzar a sentir el placer de ser poseída por el _gran Thor señor del rayo_?

-Más cuidado con tu lengua…

-Dime algo… ¿Fue la doncella por la que peleamos?

-Se… podría decir que sí –se removió incómodo.

-Rayos Thor, que envidia te tengo… ese cuerpo debe ser maravilloso… deberías culparla a ella también… no puede ser tan hermosa y esperar que un hombre aguante…

-¿Acaso tú también te hubieras corrido?

-Oh no, no… ¿Estás loco? De hecho me habría empeñado en hacerla alcanzar unas tres veces el clímax, porque Thor… una mujer así es imposible de ver en alguna parte… además logré notar en sus besos que era virgen… ¿La desvirgaste?

-Sí –suspiró ante el entrometido de su amigo –y antes de que preguntes la primera vez fue gloriosa… no sé qué ocurrió ahora… si cuando me masturbo lo puedo hacerlo tres veces seguidas y nunca tengo problemas para alcanzar una nueva erección.

-Ewww… amigo… eso es asqueroso, no quería saber tanto.

-Te pasa por preguntar cosas tan íntimas…

-Por lo menos es bueno saber que ella tiene buenas referencias anteriores… Thor… deja de torturarte o lo único que conseguirás cuando vuelvas a la cama de ella será perder la erección por los nervios.

-¿Entonces qué me aconsejas?

-Anda donde ella, métete en su cama y enséñale que no fue problema de tu _amigo_, sino la tensión del momento… si es que le dolió tanto la vez anterior como me contaste en la historia… eso afecta también a los nervios de los hombres… ¿La quieres no?

-Más que mi vida…

-Es obvio que te sentirías mal haciéndole daño… por eso evito a las vírgenes.

-No te vi rechazándola para el banquete.

-Thor… una cosa es evitar a una virgen, otra cosa es rechazar al mejor espécimen de Asgard…

-Idiota –gruñó y Fandral volvió a reír.

El hijo de Odín decidió que lo mejor era arreglar el asunto con su hermano y luego hacerle el amor para dejarle en claro que aunque en la mañana hubiera sido un fracaso, lo seguía deseando…

El otro rubio lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidieron de un abrazo fuerte.

-Eres el idiota más grande y el peor mejor amigo que un príncipe puede tener… pero te quiero como a un hermano.

-Y yo a ti, _gran señor heredero del trono de los nueve reinos._

-No molestes con eso… Loki también sería un buen rey.

-Él no tiene a Mjolnir…

-A veces pienso que fue injusta de designación…

-Padre de todo es sabio… yo estoy de acuerdo con su elección –Thor rodó los ojos y se iba a marchar cuando fue detenido por su amigo –se nota en tu mirada que la amas, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que está absolutamente prohibido… una sirvienta jamás se casará con un futuro rey… no hagas todo más difícil… diviértete, pero aléjate antes de que los dos terminen lastimados…

Fandral jamás se imaginaría lo equivocada y extrañamente certeras de sus palabras.

Esa advertencia le dejó mal sabor en la boca.

.

En cuando Thor llegó al palacio se escabulló entre las sombras como león en caza y se internó a la habitación de su hermanito mientras toda su ropa terminaba en el suelo de forma desordenada. Se metió entre las sábanas de seda doradas y despertó a Loki de un solo beso apasionado.

-Mmmmh… -el moreno suspiró contra esa boca y no pudo evitar sonreír –es tarde… pasaste todo el día afuera.

-Tenía que pensar…

-¿El amo y señor de Mjolnir nervioso por dejar a su amante a la mitad?

-No te burles, me sentí muy egoísta.

-No deberías… todo fue mi culpa…

-¿Qué? ¡No! No te puedes culpar de un error que es absolutamente mío… -Loki lo calló con un dedo en su boca.

-En serio, Thor, la falta fue mía… luego de masturbarme para sacar toda la frustración sexual de mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que mi mente me gritaba cosas… la primera que tu rendimiento en la cama jamás fue así de denigrante –un gemidito lastimero lo distrajo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a parar –cállate… todo lo contrario… podemos estar horas tocándonos… tienes demasiada energía sexual acumulada como para que eso ocurriese… el segundo que había un factor que había ignorado y ese era el lubricante… tercero… y este fue la solución del problema… el menjunje tenía magia… y aparte del conjuro leve que le agregué para sentir menos dolor, también había otro que servía para calentarme más… de seguro tú absorbiste gran parte de ese hechizo y tu cuerpo que no está acostumbrado a la magia no lo asimiló bien…

-¿Estás seguro que fue eso?

-Un noventa y cinco porciento seguro…

-¿Cómo podemos estar completamente seguros?

-Experimentación… -alargó la mano y sacó otra botellita de lubricante del velador –este no tiene el conjuro y lo hice hoy mientras desapareciste del palacio…

-¿Haremos el amor?

-Si mis suposiciones son correctas… toda la noche.

No pudo evitar reírse cuando el rubio se tiró sobre él y gemir cuando el experimento se desarrolló de forma satisfactoria para ambos príncipes.

.

.

Heimdall miraba con ojos perdidos las estrella… veía como estas le hablaban de los nueve mundos, contando historias del presente y pasado, mostrando figuras de midgardianos, jotun y aesir por igual, pasando desde el mundo de los muertos hasta el mundo del fuego.

Ellas, fieles observadoras del guardián, le regalaban sus respetos y le confesaban secretos incontables.

Fue desde una constelación cercana que le llegó un rumor que lo dejó confundido. Desde que el menor de los príncipes había agotado parte de sus poderes que el cuchicheo de las estrellas con respecto a él, le llegaban más y más frecuentemente hasta que finalmente, luego del día de la pelea y desaparición de Loki, el murmullo fue un grito y de pronto, claro y nítido ante sus ojos ámbar se formó la figura de los dos príncipes abrazados y haciendo el amor.

.

* * *

**NA:** Bien… intenté hacer un capítulo lindo y empalagoso y lo estaba logrando… luego lo arruiné todo… Pacita, te dedico este capítulo y la ira de las fans. Es culpa de ella, chicas, me convenció para hacerlo.

Gracias por sus reviews… estaba tan emocionada que escribí este capítulo en un día y tuve que subirlo inmediatamente… no maten a mi amiga… sólo quiere hacer más interesante la historia… peor ey… hasta el minuto regresaron a su mundo de amor y felicidad… muajajajaja (?)

Aclaraciones: Las villas son grandes mansiones de orden neoclásico.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Loki se despertó al alba como solía hacerlo... a veces detestaba esas cosas de su carácter... especialmente cuando con su hermano habían hecho el amor hasta la madrugada.

-Maldita bestia insaciable... ahora me duele el trasero...

Se preguntó si tendría suficiente poder como para invocar un hechizo de somnolencia, pero el calor de su hermano lo convenció de lo contrario... ¿Por qué dormir si podía volverse un ser cursi como esos que tanto odiaba? Si nadie lo veía no importaba mantener la máscara... se daría un pequeño gusto mientras Thor medio roncaba y medio sonreía con ese rostro descarado que había puesto toda la noche al hacerle el amor. Le acarició la mejilla, delineó con el índice los gruesos labios que tantas perversiones le habían hecho... no hubo parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera marcada con la saliva de su amante... así era Thor... posesivo, acaparador, aplastante, una vez que encontraba algo que le gustaba sólo lo tomaba y se apoderaba de eso sin permiso y sin vergüenza.

Le besó los labios, luego la nariz y las mejillas, suspiró sintiendo como su pecho se agrandaba lleno de amor adolescente y luego se acurrucó de nuevo para dejarse proteger por esos brazos grandes y fuertes y ese pecho dorado en el que comenzaban a asomarse vellos del color del sol.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se había dormido nuevamente, sólo lo supo cuando lo despertó algo duro refregándose contra su trasero. Dio un respingo sobresaltado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Loki... tengo una erección matutina del porte de una montaña.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Hicimos el amor hasta que nos dormimos de cansancio!

-Tú te dormiste de cansancio... yo me dormí porque no despertaste.

-Me duele el trasero –gimoteó de manera lastimera.

-Por favor, te dejo descansar en la noche, pero no hay forma que me deshaga solo de esto.

-Rayos... Como te odio...

-Mentira... me amas.

El muy maldito tenía razón... Lo seguía amando a pesar de sentir como lo partía con las primeras embestidas (aunque usaran el lubricante).

.

.

En el desayuno la voz solemne de Odín les informó que ese día empezarían un nuevo entrenamiento los tres en conjunto.

A Loki le causó gracia que la misma voz que su padre usaba para dar una importante noticia, la usaba luego para pedir la mantequilla.

Luego de eso se removió incómodo en la silla: el dolor por la sesión de sexo le iba a molestar... ¿Tendría tanta energía como para curarse y mantener la barrera de invisibilidad?

.

.

Los días pasaron con una lentitud monótona pero agradable… se sentía tan horrorosamente feliz que muchas veces se golpeaba mentalmente por verse a sí mismo sonriendo como idiota mientras veía el atardecer.

No era sólo su amor correspondido, sino que todo en su vida estaba alineado perfectamente como siempre quiso que fuera y por fin sentía paz, los celos, los gritos, el enojo que siempre encerró muy en el fondo de su alma de pronto se había esfumado.

Incluso las bromas habían disminuido (aunque le seguía fascinando cambiar el azúcar por la sal).

Usualmente se levantaba a primera hora en la mañana, se debía desenredar de entre los brazos marcados de Thor aunque no era tarea fácil porque los músculos no eran sólo adorno y realmente hacían un fuerte agarre. Sólo un par de veces había logrado librarse del abrazo firme de su amante… las otras veces optaba por taparle la nariz hasta que se despertaba por falta de aire… lo prefería enojado por la forma poco cariñosa de hacerlo abrir los ojos, porque si lo hacía de manera suave y melosa siempre terminaba estrellado en el colchón con las piernas abiertas y con Thor perdiéndose entre ellas.

Y no es que le desagradara eso… pero tenía cosas importantes que hacer muy temprano.

Desde que comenzó a ser instruido como asesor real y como guerrero, sus tiempos con Frigga se habían visto muy limitados. No eran cosas en las que pudiera optar por un descanso… así como ser rey, ser un concejero era un trabajo de cada hora del día y todos los días… no se quejaba, él estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro, pero extrañaba a su madre…

Como ambos notaron la distancia que comenzaba a formarse entre los dos y decidieron que en la mañana, muy cerca a la hora de madrugada, mientras la mayoría de las personas del palacio dormían, y el sol apenas se asomaba tímido en un triste intento de romper la oscuridad de la noche, ellos tendrían su tiempo especial.

A veces paseaban por los jardines, cortando flores que luego ponían en jarrones en el comedor o en la biblioteca, otras leían o Frigga le contaba historias fantásticas de tiempos que él no alcanzó a vivir. La reina le enseñaba a bordar, tejer y fabricar su propia indumentaria… serían talentos que él jamás ocuparía, pero quería darle el gusto a su madre de hacer esas cosas con él… dentro de todo no tenía ninguna hermana.

Muy pocas veces Loki usaba las manos… generalmente encantaba las cosas y bajo su supervisión estas danzaban moviéndose con gracia en el aire. Luego de haber recuperado toda su energía no quería dejar de usarla… la había extrañado.

La familia completa tomaba desayuno.

Thor siempre se quedaba maravillado de las largas conversaciones que Loki mantenía en la mesa con su padre… no entendía como un chico de trece años manejaba tantos temas políticos y culturales, pero le encantaba que por fin Odín se sintiera encantado con su hijo menor, especialmente porque la tristeza se había borrado de esos ojos verdes… su hermano siempre le decía que era un idiota… lo cierto es que no lo era… desde antes de la pelear por haber ganado el Mjolnir sabía los sentimientos que debía soportar el moreno, aunque nunca pensó que serían tan grandes.

-Padre… creo que Thor debería tomar clases con Madre sobre diplomacia, sugeriría un profesor particular, pero no hay mejor maestra que ella, gracias a sus dones me desarrollé de forma intelectual.

Y ahí estaba el maldito chiquillo, recibiendo los abrazos de Frigga quien alagada reía feliz, los asentimientos de Odín felicitándolo por sus buenas ocurrencias y esos ojos verdes, pegados a los azules de Thor, mirándolo con burla como diciéndole "te jodí".

Ya se desquitaría en la noche… no podría caminar en días…

Luego de los amenos desayunos, cada día Loki marchaba con Odín a escuchar peticiones de personas de Asgard y de otros mundos y recibir a nobles. Le encantaba refutar todo lo que El Concejero o El Hechicero decían… sentía un dulce sabor en la boca cuando ganaba batallas verbales con argumentos válidos y el corazón le latía de una manera increíblemente rápida cuando Odín le daba la razón.

Amaba dejar a esos dos en vergüenza porque los detestaba con todo su ser pues siempre se atrevieron a mirarlo en menos a pesar de ser un príncipe.

Era un asunto que marcaba el morbo sexual y muchas veces, cuando estaba libre de esas reuniones debía correr a la habitación de Thor para desquitarse… el rubio agradecía con todas sus hormonas adolescentes que su hermano fuera tan inteligente y los otros dos unos verdaderos ineptos.

El primogénito se imaginaba que cuando fuera rey terminaría aceptando todo lo que Loki le dijera sólo para poder hacerle el amor luego sobre el trono… si había un poco de discusión verbal con alguien más mejor, pues sabía que a su hermanito realmente lo prendían esas cosas.

-¡Thor! ¡Llevas media hora en la misma página! –la voz de su madre solía sacarlo de sus cavilaciones sexuales… era malo estar enamorado de alguien tan misteriosamente sexy como Loki… le hacía mal a su ligera cabeza.

Odín se había tomado muy en serio lo de las clases especialmente luego de la fiesta en que lo anunciaron herero al trono y en donde mismo anunciaron a Loki como aprendiz de concejero real.

Todo por culpa de su _hermanito_ y sus bromas… de todas formas se había vengado… tres noches seguidas… se había aprovechado de su musculatura para amarrarle las muñecas al mango del Mjolnir y dejarlo arrodillado frente a él, sabiendo que no se podría mover gracias a su martillo mágico. "Inclínate ante tu Rey" le había murmurado antes de comenzar a violar esa boca con poca delicadeza, haciéndolo tragarse toda su hombría… le sorprendía como se excitaba Loki con el sexo duro.

-Thor… lee…

-¡Sí, Madre! –…quizá nunca sería suficiente castigo por esas malditas clases.

En las tardes siempre entrenaban, al principio Loki prácticamente no podía levantar la pesada espada de madera que se le fue asignada, su abdomen era débil, al igual que sus piernas, no podía mantener la posición y muchas veces terminó en el suelo… los primeros días de entrenamiento no hubo sexo… el moreno no era capaz siquiera de levantarse sin ayuda de la cama…

Una vez que logró que sus músculos hicieran bien su trabajo comenzaron las batallas contra Thor y Odín… ninguno de los dos tuvo contemplaciones porque él fuera un intelectual y no un guerrero.

-¡Loki, aprieta el abdomen, flexiona las rodillas, mantén la defensa! –los primeros días, sin magia para curarse, Frigga se escapaba entre pasillos de forma discreta, hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo menor donde siempre el paje le tenía el baño listo y lo ayudaba con la cota de malla.

No había vez que no se alarmaba al ver el blanco cuerpo tan magullado y con su magia de sanación lo ayudaba con golpes, cortes y músculos agarrotados.

Cuando la magia volvió a Loki la reina siguió yendo a su habitación a sanarlo y el moreno la dejaba sin reclamar nada.

Algunas noches se escapaba a ver a Sif, hablaban de cosas triviales, practicaban magia y un par de veces se animó a ir con el grupo de Thor a beber un poco de cerveza a algún bar del pueblo… dentro de todo ya era un guerrero.

-¡A la salud de Loki que por primera vez se une a la fiesta! –sonrió Thor demasiado borracho como para ser el "responsable" de los dos hermanos. Pero estaba feliz… su hermano nunca antes había aceptado salir con ellos…

-Porque el Rey te dio un cargo de confianza acorde con tu cerebro –le sonrió Sif, igualmente ebria.

-¡Salud porque el pequeñín ya tiene las pelotas para agarrar una espada y sudar un poco! –mientras Volstagg hablaba había agarrado a Loki con un brazo por los hombros y con la mano libre le desordenaba el cabello, el príncipe intentaba soltarse, pero el guerrero era una mole de ciento cincuenta kilos de huesos, grasa y músculos.

-Porque su magia nos salvó de los draugr –Hogun levantó levemente su gran jarro, con su mismo rostro serio. Todos quedaron mirando a Fandral quien tenía una chica en cada brazo y era el que faltaba… el único que no lo observó fue el menor quién aún intentaba soltarse de los brazos del enorme guerrero.

-Salud… -comenzó el rubio mirando fijamente el cuerpo delgado que se perdía en los pliegues de su amigo –porque tiene los ojos más bonitos de Asgard.

Thor escupió la cerveza, Sif soltó una carcajada que fue seguida de Volstagg quien por fin soltó a Loki, Hogun solo sonrió un poco, negando con la cabeza y el menor miró fijamente al rubio, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

El moreno se preguntó si era el único suficientemente sobrio como para notar la seriedad en los ojos de Fandral.

De todas formas lo dejó pasar y pensó que ya no le parecían tan idiotas los amigos de su hermano.

.

.

-Loki… -habló serio el rey mientras se acomodaba mejor en el trono –tenemos que hablar.

-¿Padre? –murmuró nervioso… no podía evitarlo siempre ese _tenemos que hablar_ prometía cosas o muy buenas o devastadoras… siempre eran importantes.

-Tú sabes que tenemos una campaña militar dentro de un par de días, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos afuera porque realmente hay muchas revueltas en Svartálfaheim y no sé cómo estén las relaciones políticas... tampoco intuimos si va a haber que pelear…

-¡Estoy listo para ir a la guerra! Mi técnica con la espada es mucho mejor y la armadura ya no será un problema.

-No hijo, tú no irás a la guerra.

-¡Pero…! –Loki se quedó en silencio al ver la mirada autoritaria de su padre.

-No seas imprudente y déjame hablar…

-E-está bien, Padre… -susurró desanimado.

-No te llevaré a la batalla, porque necesito a alguien que supervise al país por el tiempo que no esté –el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido, tragando saliva, sin poder mover ningún músculo por el shock –sé que es una responsabilidad grande y aunque me gustaría tenerte como apoyo al lado mío, me llevaré al Concejero y al Hechicero… no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos afuera y necesito a alguien de confianza acá, obviamente tu madre te ayudará en lo que necesites… ¿Te sientes capaz para una tarea como esta?

El menor asintió aún sin aire y un manotazo de felicidad en su espalda por parte de su padre fue lo único que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Padre… yo… prometo que no le fallaré…

-¡Perfecto! Mmmmh… ahora hay algunas cosas… que discutir…

-¿Cuáles?

-No bromas mientras estés en mi lugar… -Loki se rió pero asintió –y nada de leyes sin mi autorización a no ser que sean urgentes.

-Padre… cualquier ley necesitaría su firma y autorización y cualquier cosa que imponga por motivos urgentes pueden ser deshechas por usted en cualquier minuto…

-Lo sé… la verdad en que lo único que me preocupa son las bromas.

-Tranquilo padre… puedo dejar de ser egoísta un tiempo sólo para servir a Asgard y a usted.

-Esa es la respuesta que esperaba de mi muchacho.

Cuatro días después de esa conversación las tropas marcharon al reino de los elfos oscuros y Loki los fue a despedir deseándoles suerte y sintiendo la angustia de no poder protegerlos… esperaba que ese hechicero pudiera ayudar, aunque sabía que sus poderes no tenían punto de comparación.

Los días pasaron lentos y aburridos… si no fuera por su madre ya hubiera renunciado a esa idiotez de ser Rey suplente… ¿Eso le esperaba a la persona que gobernara? Era todo mejor cuando comentaba cosas venenosas para reírse de los demás mientras estaba sentado a la derecha del Rey.

Además no había mucho que hacer… con el ejército se fue la mayor cantidad de nobles, Asgard era un pueblo tranquilo y próspero y al ser sólo un príncipe los demás reinos lo visitaban en menor medida.

En la tarde del décimo quinto día Frigga y Loki cenaban en tranquilidad en el comedor, era increíble lo ordenada que podía mantenerse la mesa sin Thor cerca. Charlaban de forma amena y a veces el moreno reclamaba de lo aburrido que era eso.

-Quizá deberíamos adelantar trabajo para cuando llegue tu padre.

-¿Trabajo? ¿Qué propone, Madre?

-Bueno… ya se ha decidido que Thor será el sucesor del trono…

-Lo cual agradezco porque no ha sido entretenido hasta el minuto –Frigga se rió.

-Lo sé cariño, lo has recordado toda la cena.

-Perdón… siga, Madre.

-Pues es usual que con el nombramiento del sucesor, si este aún no tiene prometida, se consiga una… para eso hay muchos métodos… hablar con otros reyes, ver entre las chicas nobles, pero lo que más me gusta a mí es hacer un baile, así tu hermano tendrá la posibilidad de escoger, conocer, luego pretender a la dama y si se gustan, casarse…

Loki abrió los ojos grandes como lagos, con un dolor presionando en el pecho y de pronto recordando que ambos eran hombres y ambos eran hermanos… ellos no podían ser amantes ni consortes por más que desearan eso en la vida.

Ellos se amaban, pero no podrían engendrar un heredero y los aesir a diferencia de sus hermanos vanir, tomaban muy mal el incesto.

-¿Q-quiere que yo la organice? –susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

-Como concejero real eres la mejor opción para elegir invitados, ver los datos de las chicas prometedoras, disponerlas de tal forma que sean notadas, cuando tu hermano se comprometa, podrás decidir cuándo hacer tu fiesta también.

Loki miró la entrada del Salón del Trono y pensó que no podía ser más irónica la vida… jamás creyó que entre sus deberes de concejero estaría elegir el matrimonio de su propio amante.

.

.

Seis meses se demoraron los soldados en regresar de la guerra… fue más corta de lo que usualmente duraba pero sólo porque Svartálfaheim, con los problemas internos que tenía, no era capaz de sostener las batallas y finalmente firmaron un acuerdo de paz.

Loki miraba ansioso los grandes portones dorado del palacio, abiertos de par en par en espera de los valientes que habían ido a la batalla a defender a Asgard.

Cuando por fin se divisaron y el corazón le saltó de alegría al observar a su hermano; estaba más delgado, herido y cansando, pero con una sonrisa de victoria pintada en los labios.

La ovación del pueblo llegó hasta sus oídos y respiró aliviado cuando el ejército se detuvo frente a él. Un sirviente detuvo los caballos del rey y del príncipe y el moreno respiró hondo y con toda la solemnidad que tenía, se guardó la emoción en su pecho que aún saltaba de alegría e hizo una reverencia.

-Su Majestad, bienvenido a casa…

No esperó el abrazo de su padre, ni de Thor y al que se sumó el calor maternal de Frigga… los cuatro se abrazaban como si hubieran estado separados por décadas.

El olor a guerra y sudor se mezcló con el suave de primavera de la reina y el fresco de menta y lavanda de Loki… a los dos que estuvieron en el palacio no les importó… sólo importaban que habían llegado a salvo.

.

La fiesta que se dio por los campeones fue colosal. La carne, el vino, la cerveza y el hidromiel corrían por las mesas. Mujeres se encargaban de agasajar a los héroes.

Frigga no había querido separarse e su marido y lo atendía de forma cariñosa y enamorada, ganándose la completa atención del rey quién no podía quitar los ojos de encima de su mujer… especialmente esa noche, luego de estar seis meses sin esa suave piel al lado de la suya, le parecía un sueño.

Thor y Sif relataban con exageración cada parte de la historia mientras los cinco comían como si no hubiesen visto alimento durante seis meses… Loki como suplente del rey se encargó de enviar periódicamente suministros a las tropas, pero al parecer nada era como cenar en Asgard.

El menor de los príncipes se acercó con cuidado a su padre y le sonrió mientras le decía que ahora Asgard estaba en sus manos "y si me perdona me retiraré a mis aposentos, como comprenderá esta fiesta ha sido organizada desde hace días", Odín le sonrió e hizo una pequeña venia para que su hijo pudiera marcharse… él moría por llevarse a Frigga al cuarto como cuando eran unos recién casados, pero desde el minuto en que pisó la ciudad dorada, él volvía a ser el Rey y por lo tanto el anfitrión de la fiesta.

Thor tardó en darse cuenta que su hermano había escapado ya… estaba hambriento y necesitaba celebrar e incluso con tanto alcohol Lady Sif comenzaba a verse más y más femenina por lo que no pudo evitar coquetear con ella.

Pero en ese minuto tenía a una sola persona en la cabeza. Había algo que extrañaba más que todos los lujos de Palacio.

Se escapó de la fiesta hasta el cuarto del menor. Estaba todo apagado… ¿Estaría durmiendo?

-Pensé que no vendrías… -sintió que alguien cerraba la puerta detrás de sí y tragó en seco al ver a su hermano envuelto en una negra bata de seda. "Delicioso".

-Deberías haberme avisado…

-¿Necesitaba avisar lo que era obvio? –sintió como se deslizaba para acortar el espacio pegarse contra él… sus manos ni siquiera dudaron, se movieron con presteza sobre la tela, sonriendo suave.

-Te has ejercitado…

-Todos los días…

-Quiero verte…

-Lo que el futuro Rey ordene… -se separó unos pasos de él y dejó que la prenda se deslizara hasta el suelo, dejándolo completamente expuesto. Thor se mordió el labio mientras miraba ese cuerpo que tanto había extrañado –¿o lo prefieres así? –con un movimiento de manos la forma masculina dio paso a una joven de proporciones exuberantes.

-Nunca lo hemos hecho así…

-Bien… ¿El príncipe quiere o no?

Thor le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la besaba de forma profunda. La piel de su _hermana _era tan suave que se avergonzó de sus manos callosas acariciando su espada, intentó retirarlas de su cuerpo, pero la chica con un toque dulce lo detuvo y le besó los dedos.

-No pares… me gustan…

Mientras el rubio acariciaba, Loki se dedicaba a quitar cada amarra de la armadura, con lentitud, como si ninguno de los dos estuviera hirviendo después de seis meses sin sexo. El mayor quedó desnudo y se sintió aliviado de liberar su gran erección y gimió suave al ser consentido con las manos pequeñas de la muchacha.

-Espera… acuéstate… yo quiero tocarte… de seguro se siente diferente con ese cuerpo…

-Tú eres el que viene de la guerra, yo quiero darte placer…

-Esa… es la mejor forma que puedo obtener placer… -Thor la vio dudar y le sonrió –acuéstate en la cama.

Su _hermana_ se recostó reticente y se dejó cubrir por su cuerpo grande.

Acarició con suavidad sus pechos, los masajeó, apretó y bajó la boca hasta uno de los pezones. Sonrió al escuchar un suspiro ahogado. Le besó la barbilla, las mejillas, la frente y luego su boca mientras las manos delineaban esas caderas perfectas y poco a poco se iba acomodando entre sus piernas.

-Dime si algo te duele…

-Bien… -susurró Loki, apenas.

Thor comenzó a acariciar su entrada virgen con un solo dedo, solamente de forma superficial, sonriendo al ver el pecho subir y bajar de manera agitada, disfrutando de los ojos cerrados y el rostro excitado de la muchacha. Poco a poco fue metiendo el dedo medio dentro de ella y esta se tensó un segundo y luego jadeó.

-¿Lo muevo?

-Si no lo haces te mato –las amenazas de su hermano dichas con esa voz tan suave sonaban graciosas.

Fue uno al principio, pero a medida que iba invadiendo ese cuerpo, la muchacha lentamente se iba mojando y dilatando, lista para un segundo dedo y finalmente un tercero.

Los suspiros se habían vuelto gemidos y gritos ahogados y cuando sacó los dedos Loki reclamó con un gruñido.

-Ssshhhh… es mi turno… yo también quiero…

-Entonces… ven…

-Eso haré… -colocó las piernas de la mujer en sus hombros, se puso en su entrada y lentamente comenzó a invadirla. De verdad se preocupó cuando miró el rostro de dolor de Loki, pero no pudo evitar gemir al sentir sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda.

-R-rayos… no es justo… a mí siempre me duele… -susurró.

-Tranquilo… te lo dije… -le rozó los labios y habló en voz baja, sin separarse de su rostro–no me moveré hasta que me digas.

-Hazlo pero suave…

-Así lo haré.

El movimiento lento poco a poco la fue liberando del dolor y pronto se volvieron arremetidas furiosas contra Loki quien ya no se limitaba a jadear, sino que ahora gemía tan fuerte que agradeció el haber insonorizado la pieza antes de que Thor llegara.

.

El menor de los príncipes descansaba ya transformado en hombre entre los brazos de su hermano, sonreía mientras acariciaba los vellos rubios del pecho, disfrutando como de vez en cuando soltaba una risa por las cosquillas que los delgados dedos.

-¿Te gustó hacerlo con una chica?

-Me gustó hacerlo contigo como chica… no con cualquier chica…

-Pude ver como coqueteabas con Sif… no soy idiota, Thor…

-Eso… fue la cerveza… además ella me coqueteaba a mí, es diferente…

-¡Thor, le estabas coqueteando! –bufó enojado.

-Pues… estoy seguro de haber visto a Fandral mirándote de más.

-¡Ni siquiera me fijé en Fandral! –el rubio soltó una risa y lo apretó un poco más contra él.

-Jamás miraría a nadie más que no seas tú… ¿por qué querría a alguien más si tú eres perfecto? –Loki se sonrojó y se removió incómodo.

-No digas esas cosas…

-Sólo son verdades…

El silencio volvió a instaurarse nuevamente. Ambos estaban agotados de hacer el amor, pero se habían extrañado tanto que no deseaban cerrar los ojos y perderse esos momentos.

-¿Algún día… podré yo ser… activo? –murmuró el menor, sonrojado ante sus propias ideas.

-¿Activo?

-Ya sabes… la persona que penetra en el coito…

-Pues… ¿Quieres serlo? –preguntó extrañado.

-Me da vergüenza… pero sí…

-Oh… si tú quieres… más adelante cambiaremos lugares… pero sólo cuando tus músculos crezcan lo suficiente como para no traumarme de que lo estés haciendo.

-Rayos… -susurró de pronto pensando en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano –jamás podré hacerlo antes de que te cases con alguna doncella.

-¿Doncella? ¿Casar?

-Sí… Thor… no te había dicho esto, pero creo que es momento.

-Loki, ve al punto…

-Te organicé una fiesta de compromiso…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡¿Por qué me querría casar con alguien que no fueras tú?!

-¡Thor! ¡No te puedes casar conmigo!... piénsalo, somos hermanos… sangre de la misma sangre… y no te puedo dar herederos porque soy tan varón como tú…

-No me importa Loki, hallaremos la forma…

-Vas a ser rey… es natural que pase esto… yo soy príncipe y eventualmente también tendré que hacerlo… ya sea por un trato político o para complacer a Madre, siempre podemos seguir siendo amantes…

-No… Loki, me niego… siempre hay alguna forma… cancela todo, tenemos mucho tiempo para descubrir cómo hacerlo…

-No puedo cancelar la fiesta, está todo listo y ahora que volvieron los soldados de la guerra podremos enviar las invitaciones. ¿Qué quieres que diga? "Oh, Madre, mejor olvidémonos de la celebración porque descubrí que soy yo quien quiere acostarse con mi hermano en resto de su vida, así que _suegra_, dale un abrazo a tu _nuera"_.

Thor se sentó molesto en la cama, mirándolo de forma herida y sin decir más salió de la cama y se vistió en silencio.

-¿Sabes Loki? –preguntó por fin, antes de irse –para ser tan inteligente eres un verdadero idiota… -con eso, agarró sus cosas y se marchó por la puerta dejando al moreno con un mal sabor de boca…

Los días que siguieron a la discusión fueron incómodos y tirantes. Odín y Frigga podían notar el ambiente tenso que se había instaurado en palacio, afectando incluso a los sirvientes… sus hijos estaban ausentes, malhumorados y distraídos, al punto que El Rey tuvo que sacar varias veces a Loki del Salón del Trono por sus observaciones demasiado duras y venenosas. Thor por su parte ya no asistía a los entrenamientos y cuando lo hacía ambos príncipes se enfrascaban en batallas tan feroces que Odín siempre tenía que intervenir antes de que se quebraran algún hueso. Cuando La Reina los veía heridos terminaba de perder sus nervios eternos y les murmuraba con rostro duro "se van a sacar un ojo"… a su esposo no le hacía gracias la frase, pero prefería no reclamar; Frigga era muy difícil de alterar, pero cuando alguien conseguía enojarla… temblaba Asgard; además él sabía que en un estado normal ella tendría más delicadeza con cierto tipo de frases… _hirientes._

Con gran animosidad pasaron las semanas antes de la fiesta para conseguirle novia a Thor.

En todo ese tiempo los príncipes casi no habían cruzado palabras entre ellos y las veces que hablaban terminaban terciados en disputas por las cosas más básicas y triviales.

El día de la celebración vistió de lujo El Gran Salón. Los estandartes de la familia real colgaban de las paredes y todo rebozaba en rojo y dorado. Cada cosa estaba en su lugar, nada faltaba y al contrario, todo desbordaba voluptuosidad.

Loki y Odín saludaban e invitaban a la gente, daban palabras atentas, estrechaban manos, hacían pequeñas reverencias (nunca profundas… dentro de todo eran parte de la familia real), abrazaban a viejos _amigos_ y héroes de guerras, pronunciaban cumplidos sobre la gracia con que las damas desfilaban por la entrada.

El menor se sentía agotado y le enfurecía saber que su hermano ni siquiera se interesaba en saber el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por él.

-¡Loki! –la voz de una mujer hizo que se volteara y saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sif! –no pudo evitar mirarla por completo, sonriendo encantado al ver el vestido dorado que se apegaba a su tronco y dejaba que las mangas y la cola cayeran en drapeado –date vuelta.

La chica giró con una sonrisa y pudo ver el pronunciado escote de su espalda… tenía que admitir que si no estuviera tan enamorado del idiota de su hermano habría intentado conquistar a la guerrera. Ella era un sueño.

-¿Y, cuál es el veredicto?

-Te ves increíble… no puedo decir nada más –la chica sonrió complacida y se acercó levemente a su amigo.

-¿Tú crees que… _él_ me mire?

-Lady Sif… que indiscreción más grande… ¿va por la vida besándose con el menor de los príncipes, pero desea la aceptación del mayor? –susurró para que sólo ella lo oyera.

-¡Loki es en serio! –el moreno quiso reír al ver su rostro, pero la puntada de celos que ardían en su pecho sólo le permitió sonreír con mucha nostalgia.

-Si es que Thor se fija en alguna de las chicas de acá… créeme que esa serás tú…

-Gracias –se dejó abrazar por Sif y suspiró aliviado cuando entró a la fiesta… él sentía un vacío en el estómago.

.

Thor entró cuando más de la mitad de los invitados ya habían llegado, ganándose un suspiro cansado de parte de su madre y una negación leve de Odín.

El rubio sólo rió y le quitó importancia al asunto de que en su propia fiesta llegara atrasado.

Loki se sorprendió al verlo enfundado en una camisa de seda simple de color negro y unos pantalones holgados que aún a pesar de su ancho marcaban la silueta de sus esculpidas piernas. Siempre pensó que él jamás podría separarse de su armadura… pero que errado estaba.

Y se veía increíblemente guapo.

Intentó desviar la mirada, pero no pudo evitar regresar a observarlo… es que esa simpleza hacía juego con todo él… Thor era así… simple… y de esa forma era perfecto…

Se sintió nervioso cuando el guerrero se acercó a él y un aura de desilusión lo rodeó cuando su hermano sólo lo saludó de una forma cordial, como el homenajeado debía saludar al anfitrión, y luego desapareció a ver unas doncellas que serían presentadas por su padre… Loki pensó que para estar tan renuente a esa fiesta, se adaptaba con facilidad increíble…

.

Pasado la media noche al menor de los príncipes se le acabó el trabajo de anfitrión… el banquete ya había sido servido, el alcohol no dejaba de rodar por las mesas y había conseguido que su hermano hablara con todas las posibles futuras esposas.

Finalmente él se quedó al lado de Sif como si las demás chicas pudieran pegarle las pulgas.

Definitivamente se querían mucho, pero su hermano no podía olvidar que Lady Sif era una potencial prometida… no sabía si él estaba consciente de que ese acercamiento sólo servía para alentar a la muchacha.

Quizá sí… quizá eso era lo que él quería… tal vez no debería advertirle nada.

Suspiró angustiado.

Si era así él no podría volver a meterse a la cama de Thor… si fuera cualquier otra chica él seguiría viviendo ese romance prohibido, porque amaba demasiado al rubio idiota como para que fuera de otra forma… pero ella… si era justamente su mejor amiga, jamás podría romperle el corazón… primero se lo sacaría él de su pecho que verla triste y hacerla descubrir un día al despertar que todo su matrimonio había sido nada más que una mentira…

Quizá debería decirle esas cosas a Thor y así hacerle entender que no estaba a renunciando a la relación clandestina que llevaban… todo lo contrario, le daba una coartada para que los demás no los descubrieran.

Finalmente decidió pasear en el patio mientras la fiesta se seguía desarrollando con música y risas de los asistentes… todo estaría bien si desaparecía un rato y aclaraba su cabeza…

Con un suspiro cansado dirigió sus pasos enfundados en cuero por los caminos llenos de rosas aromáticas. Sonrió animándose, pensando que con una disculpa y una explicación Thor lo exoneraría de todo y le volvería a hacer el amor como su cuerpo noche a noche le gritaba deseoso.

Estaba tan pegado en sus pensamientos que apenas y sí fue capaz de descubrir que otros pasos lo seguían, se volteó extrañado y miró la figura masculina que estaba detrás de él como si nunca hubiera visto a un asgardiano en la vida.

Por fin reaccionó y pregunto…

-¿Fandral?

-Loki… -vio como se acercó unos pasos más y comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-¿Es conmigo? –pensó en que eso no tenía sentido… era hilarante y ridículo…

-Loki… tú no entiendes…

-Estas ebrio…

-No como me gustaría estarlo…

-Entonces regresa a la fiesta, hay suficiente licor para que consigas tu objetivo.

-No lo pienso hacer… no ahora que te veo solo...

-A ver… ¿En algo puedo ayudarte? Si necesitas un anfitrión está Thor, mi padre y mi madre… yo no sé si esté tan facultado en este minuto… mi cansancio de verdad me tiene perdido… ahora sólo deseo pasear por mi cuenta… con tu permiso…

-¡Ellos no pueden ayudarme! –Loki miró de reojo la fiesta y luego el camino cercado en rosas que ahora estaba cruzando… pensó que toda esa escena debía ser irreal… ¿Acaso no se habría emborrachado tanto que terminó soñando cosas extrañas?

-Entonces habla rápido Fandral… de verdad estoy can… -no podía creerlo… las manos de Fandral de pronto lo habían amarrado en un abrazo al tiempo que su boca besaba de forma experta la de él… ni siquiera tuvo que responder… el muy idiota y desvergonzado sabía dónde tocar para hacerle abrir la boca e invadirla con su lengua.

Lo besaba de forma pasional y sinvergüenza… y tenía que admitir que lo hacía mejor que su hermano, aunque no lo hacían despertar las mismas cosquillas que usualmente tenía al sentir la boca de Thor.

.

* * *

**NA**: lo sé… raro capítulo… pero espero que de todas formas les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, me emociona realmente pensar que estoy llegando a uds… muchas gracias por todo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Thor se había dedicado a coquetear con todas las chicas que habían asistido a la fiesta. No lo hacía porque quisiera jactarse de sus dotes de seductor ni por la obligación que tenía por medio (más que mal era la idea de esa fiesta encontrar a alguien de su agrado)… lo hacía porque le dolía saber el gran trabajo que había hecho su hermano para encontrarle esposa... al principio pensó que sólo lo hacía por dejar tranquila a su madre, que se encargaría de elegir las peores opciones para que ninguna le pareciera apetecible... fue una horrible sorpresa el ver sus suposiciones por el suelo y el salón lleno de las mujeres más hermosas y poderosas de los nueve reinos.

Era frustrante notar que él realmente deseaba buscarle una esposa y no se había parado a pensar en sus sentimientos.

Por eso comenzó a flirtear... quería que Loki se sintiera tan herido como él lo hacía en medio de esa estúpida celebración...

No era que odiara la atención de las chicas, de hecho seguía siendo hombre y tanta belleza lo estaba mareando... pero él sentía que jamás existiría ser más hermoso que su hermano.

Pasó de joven en joven, hablando, sonriendo, siendo encantador y cálido como únicamente el sol podía ser. Se comportó caballeroso, atento y demasiado cordial, traspasando incluso los límites de la cercanía personal, especialmente en el baile, abrazando y tomando las manos, pero cada vez que veía de reojo a su hermano él atendía a alguien más y ni siquiera notaba que existía.

En algún minuto de la noche él decidió que no deseaba seguir fingiendo y finalmente con una sonrisa simpática y una reverencia educada se marchó a la compañía de sus amigos... en ese segundo sólo deseaba emborracharse.

-Thor... si no enamoras a alguien esta velada te negaré como amigo -informó solemnemente Fandral, con un tono de voz lleno de falso sentimentalismo -está lleno de féminas hermosas y tú aquí prestado más atención a la espuma de tu cerveza que a esas caderas contoneándose.

-Hay que decir que el pequeño pilluelo de tu hermano tiene buen gusto para la comida, la bebida y las mujeres... la fiesta está increíble -concedió Volstagg.

-Yo no encuentro nada de malo que venga a celebrar con nosotros –gruñó Sif –ya habló con todas las jóvenes de la fiesta, si ninguna fue de su agrado por algo será…

-La verdad –comenzó Thor -es que todas son hermosas y muy simpáticas… pero les falta profundidad en sus temas… no sé si sean realmente… mmmhhh… cómo decirlo para que no suene grosero…

-Tontas –lo interrumpió a secas su mejor amiga.

-N-no diría tanto… podrían ser…

-Huecas –volvió a hablar la chica.

-Bien… pero me entienden… no sé si realmente sean así o sus madres las tienen convencidas de que los hombres las prefieren…

-¡Vamos, dilo de una vez! –gruñó Sif después de apurar su cerveza.

-¡Bien!... tontas… ellas creen que los hombres las prefieren tontas… y no es cierto…

-Yo no me quejo –se rió Fandral y los otros soltaron una carcajada, menos la única mujer en el grupo… ella se veía resignada.

-Mi madre me quería convencer de lo mismo… aunque bueno… según Loki todos somos un grupo de idiotas… no sólo yo… de todas formas prefiero ser una idiota con el título de feroz guerrera que una chiquilla tonta alabando a un hombre.

-Espera… -gruñó Volstagg –¿Loki te dijo que somos un grupo de idiotas…?

-No exactamente… pero lo deduje por su expresión azorada cuando me hacía preguntas que eran, según él, de cultura general… también cuando saca a colación sobre "nuestros barbáricos pasatiempos que atrofian la mente"… a defensa de Loki… comer hasta vomitar no es lo más astuto que hemos hecho…

-El problema es que él es muy inteligente –habló por fin Hogun con el rostro serio de siempre.

-Tienes razón… para mi hermano todos son idiotas… -suspiró Thor.

-Yo encuentro divertido ver como desacredita al Hechicero y al Concejero real… -contestó Fandral y los cinco asintieron con una sonrisa ladeada…

Todos detestaban a esos lamebotas y el único que había podido hacerles frente en su propio juego había sido el moreno.

-Sólo por eso le perdono el insulto… -gruñó Volstagg mientras masticaba una pieza de pavo.

-Lady Sif –se acercó La Reina al grupo –chicos… -hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo –Lady Sif –repitió –te vez especialmente deslumbrante esta noche…

Los cuatro hombres la miraron y por fin pudieron contemplar que lo que decía Frigga era increíblemente cierto… ninguno se había percatado de su atuendo ni de lo bien que le quedaba.

-Reina… me alaga con sus palabras, pero no llegaría ni a sus talones…

-No es una competencia, querida… yo creo, Thor, que deberías sacar a bailar a Lady Sif, dentro de todo ha venido en calidad de doncella invitada y haz pasado por la pista de baile con todas las chicas, menos con ella.

-Oh Reina… -murmuró nerviosa –también he visto como ha pisado a las pobres doncellas toda la noche… le temo a sus pies izquierdos.

-¡Tonterías! –exclamó la mujer con una risa clara y cantarina –Thor no es Loki para el baile, pero no está tan mal… ya verás… ahora anímense.

No tuvo que insistir más, el rubio dejó la cerveza a un lado, se paró de su puesto y le ofreció la mano a la adolescente que transformada en un manojo de nervios caminó sin mucha naturalidad sintiéndose de pronto incómoda en el vestido e incluso dentro de su cuerpo… en ese minuto necesitaba ser alguien más… cualquier persona… Volstagg comiendo una pierna de jabalí, Fandral parloteando con un par de chicas o Hogun que los miraba con su actitud inexpugnable.

Miró a Loki en la lejanía y decidió que podría vivir sin ser él; estaba en medio de tres madres que parecían peleárselo… al parecer las señoras no se resignaban a que sus hijas no cazaran a alguno de los príncipes asgardianos.

Finalmente suspiró y asumió lo que vendría; si el rey del hielo podía ser social, ella también debía poder… intentó recordar esa edad en la que su madre aún tenía la esperanza de convertirla en una damita delicada y dentro de sus cursos estaba el baile… no es que fuera una experta, pero había aprendido lo básico y suponía que Thor no sabría mucho más que eso…

Llegaron a la pista y luego de posicionarse comenzaron a danzar, dando vueltas, siguiendo los pasos de otras parejas mientras el nerviosismo de ella se esfumaba al son de la música festiva y de la sonrisa de su compañero de baile… no debía estar nerviosa… él era su amigo y su camarada de batallas… esa no sería otra cosa más que una nueva guerra que ganar… _la guerra de ser dama de sociedad._

-Así que te gustan las chicas inteligentes –Sif habló fuerte para que su voz se escuchara por sobre la música.

-Pues… algo así…

-No es que seas un erudito, Thor… realmente no puedes exigir mucho.

-No lo soy, pero hay algo de eso que me llama la atención…

-Eres extraño… a ver… entonces… dime cómo te gustan las chicas… -el rubio dudó en contestar, luego suspiró y finalmente se dijo que contar una verdad a medias seguía siendo decir la verdad.

-Inteligentes… más que inteligentes, brillantes –sonrió con rostro enamorado –que siempre tengan una respuesta en su boca y la personalidad de decirla, que sean traviesas y algo caóticas. Me gustaría que mi futura esposa fuera tranquila cuando no estuviera cometiendo alguna inocente fechoría… que pudiera pasar horas sosteniendo un libro, porque sé que yo podría verla horas leyendo en la misma posición… elegante, autosuficiente, que se sepa mejor que los demás… porque sí… tendría todo el derecho a sentirlo ya que sería verdad… delgada… de tez pálida…

-¿Pelo negro y ojos verdes?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste?

-Thor… estás describiendo a tu hermano.

El príncipe se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se mordió la lengua comprendiendo que había hablado de más… de seguro Loki se hubiera burlado de su verborrea… o lo habría insultado, enojado, por ser tan idiota y dejarlos en evidencia.

Siguió bailando sin saber qué decir para que esa mirada femenina dejara de ser tan suspicaz y analizadora.

Sentía que quería ver su alma y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

-No es broma… ¿Cierto? –la voz de la chica era tan muy suave y temerosa que le costó escucharla sobre la música y los gritos.

-… no… _esa mujer me gusta…_-contestó finalmente, suspirando de forma pesada, de repente deseando la habilidad de mentir que tenía su hermano.

-Creo que tendrás que conformarte con una chica tonta… la _mujer_ que tú describes está prohibida para un futuro rey… ¿Lo sabes, no? –ella lo había entendido… la mirada de Sif era seria, preocupada y algo desolada.

-No sé de qué hablas… -susurró y bajó la vista –ella no existe…

-Claro que existe… y sabes perfectamente de qué hablo… deberías ir con cuidado… porque finalmente _ella_ será la que más sufra en todo esto…

-Sif…

-¿Te corresponde? –preguntó repentinamente de forma ruda.

-Sí… -¿qué sacaba con mentirle? Aunque seguían hablando de Loki como si fuera una chica cualquiera, ambos sabían exactamente cómo era la situación.

-Oh… rayos Thor… esto no terminará bien…

-¡Claro que sí, siempre hay una forma de hacer funcionar las cosas!

-¡Esto es diferente! –Sif lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el patio, detrás de una gruesa columna para poder hablar tranquilos –¡no puedes tener todos tus caprichos!

-Loki no es un capricho…

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Sabes cómo funcionan las cosas en la corte? Yo te lo diré porque veo a mi padre todos los días azorado por la frialdad con que resuelven todos los problemas… es cierto que sus decisiones son justas, pero sin sentimientos… tú eres el futuro rey, a ti no te ocurrirá nada… comparado contigo Loki es sólo el joven concejero real… a ellos no les importa que tenga un intelecto superior o sea el mago más deslumbrante que Asgard ha visto nacer en sus tierras… ellos sólo saben que el incesto es un problema y la cuerda se corta por el lado más fino… o sea tu hermano…

-Yo no pienso permitirlo ¡Y mi padre jamás dejaría que dañaran a Loki!

-Tú no eres rey aún, Thor… y aunque lo fueras no puedes pasar simplemente por encima de las decisiones de la corte… te ganarías su desconfianza y así empiezan las guerras civiles…

-Sif… debe haber una forma…

-A no ser que Loki fuera chica como para darte un heredero y no fuera tu hermano… Thor… es imposible…

El rubio iba a contestar algo más cuando vio a su hermano salir de la fiesta por un poco de aire. Se quedó un tiempo en silencio y luego golpeó suavemente su frente contra la columna.

-Yo lo amo, Sif…

-Entiendo… él… es maravilloso…

-¿Te gusta también? –preguntó con algo de recelo.

-No… sí… bueno, realmente no sé… pero si pudiera elegir a quién le daría mi corazón, ese definitivamente sería Loki…

-No le dirás a nadie ¿Cierto?

-No Thor… es extraño… chocante, pero… de cierta manera algo dentro de mí lo esperaba… era imposible que tanta atención fuera sólo fraternal…

-Gracias…

-Ambos son mis amigos… y los amo… por eso estoy preocupada por Loki… pero si tú dices que vas a poder hacer algo… te creo… eres mi capitán… y un soldado siempre confiará en su superior.

-Gracias de nuevo… -ambos se sonrieron, cómplices y se disponían a regresar a la fiesta cuando vieron a Fandral aparecer en el patio y con paso apurado dirigirse donde el menor de los príncipes.

-¿Fandral?

-Qué le pasa… por qué llama a mi hermano… ¿pasará algo con la fiesta? –Thor podía adivinar los movimientos angustiados de su mejor amigo.

-Oh, no… -Lady Sif (que en esa noche estaba especialmente suspicaz) comprendió lo que ocurría incluso antes de ver como la boca del moreno era asaltada por el guerrero –rayos… -susurró despacito… la última vez que Fandral se metió entre Thor y algo que él deseaba terminó con un ojo morado y varias heridas en todo el cuerpo.

Afirmó al príncipe con fuerza antes de que corriera a golpear al otro rubio, pero este haciendo gala de su titánica fuerza avanzó por el jardín, con pasos marcados por la furia, arrastrando a la chica por el camino de rosas. Finalmente Sif tuvo que soltarlo porque el vestido se le estaba cayendo por los hombros y quedar desnuda en el patio de Palacio no era la mejor opción… miró desconsolada la imagen. Thor al verse libre avanzó unos pasos más con la intención de atacar, cuando vio que Loki empujaba a Fandral y le daba una bofetada.

Eso lo detuvo. Aún estaba lejos del lugar de la discusión como para ser visto, pero alcanzaba a oír perfectamente.

-¡No te atrevas a hacer nunca más eso! ¡no soy ninguna mujerzuela de esas que acostumbras frecuentar y que se quedan encantadas con tus proezas y tu atractivo físico!

-Loki… no entiendes… ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡No puedo quitarte de mi cabeza desde la batalla contra los draugr!

-¡Maldición, Fandral! ¡¿Cómo va a hacer mi culpa?! ¡Yo no controlo mis movimientos! ¡Además puedes tener a la chica que quieras!

-Te quiero a ti…

-¡Rayos, no soy una chica!

-Lo sé… ¡Lo sé! ¡Y no entiendo qué pasó! ¿Acaso crees que antes me había enamorado? ¡Menos de un hombre! ¡Me siento estúpido saliendo al patio en medio de una fiesta a gritarte mis sentimientos!

-¡No lo hagas entonces! ¡Casi no hemos hablado en nuestras vidas! Me encuentras pedante y venenoso y yo creo que eres un idiota mujeriego… ¡nada de esto tiene sentido!

-¿Acaso crees que no me siento igual de extraño? Te lo repito… esto es nuevo para mí… -Loki suspiró y supuso que así como el amigo de Thor le había confesado sus sentimientos de forma _oficial_, el tendría que rechazarlo de manera seria.

-Entiendo… y aunque esto es extraño, agradezco tus sentimientos… aún así no puedo corresponderte porque estoy en una relación con alguien desde algún tiempo y estoy enamorado…

-No lo sabía…

-Es… algo así como un secreto… de hecho te agradecería que no mencionaras nada…

-Vaya… supongo que es de hermanos meterse con las chicas equivocadas…

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes… Thor con la chica del servicio… la ama como a nada –Loki observó al rubio frente a él que mantenía una expresión nostálgica… no pudo evitar sonreírle suave.

-Lo sé… ella… también lo ama…

-Pero él es un príncipe y le digo que es imposible que se casen…

-Ella también se lo dice, créeme… pero Thor es terco como una roca… ella confía en él, pero sabe que de los dos… es quien más va a sufrir si se descubre lo de ellos.

-Vaya… la conoces bien…

-Más de lo que crees…

-Perdón por el mal rato… por lo menos… lo intenté…

-Quizás en otra situación lo hubiera intentado contigo… eres guapo y cuando no eres un idiota, eres agradable…

-¿Te van los chicos? Yo no sabía que me podían gustar los hombres hasta que te vi pelear a ti…

-Yo lo supe desde siempre… pero no significa que no me gustan las chicas… de hecho, si no estuviera tan enamorado como lo estoy creo que podría ir detrás de Lady Sif…

-Sí… ella es linda, agradable y tiene personalidad…

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos y ambos pensaron en lo idiota que sonaba esa conversación luego de una confesión tan mal fabricada.

-Me estoy sintiendo muy raro con esto –Loki fue totalmente franco.

-Yo también ¿Quieres una cerveza?

-Yo prefiero vino –ambos regresaron a la fiesta, para cuando voltearon la presencia de Thor y Sif había sido simplemente una ilusión.

-Estuvo cerca… -murmuró la muchacha saliendo de la sombra de un árbol, junto a su amigo.

-Estuve a punto de volver a golpear a Fandral…

-Loki puede defenderse…

-Lo sé… -guardó un segundo de silencio y luego se sinceró de algo que tenía latente en su pecho –hemos estado peleados todas estas semanas por la dichosa fiesta para encontrarme novia… aún me duele…

-Lo escuchaste… tiene miedo de salir lastimado… Loki se hace el fuerte pero es una persona muy insegura…

-Lo sé Sif… -suspiró de forma pesada -¿Finalmente adivinaste que esa chica era mi hermano?

-La verdad es que con la magia de él, el cabello negro y los ojos verdes… lo sospeché desde que la vi gritándote improperios mientras la cargabas, aunque recién ahora lo sé con seguridad…

-Un truco increíble de verdad…

Ambos entraron al palacio, a la fiesta le faltaba mucho para terminar y siempre era buena oportunidad para seguir bebiendo.

.

.

Thor no volvió a hablar con Loki… ya no tenía ganas de discutir, pero tampoco sabía cómo acercarse… le seguía doliendo la fiesta… le golpeaba el pecho cada referencia de princesas y nobles que habían desfilado como yeguas de estirpe frente a un comprador.

El moreno había hecho un gran trabajo de investigación y eso le frustraba…

Además las repercusiones de la fiesta le seguían llegando y era acosado por El Concejero real quien al parecer le había prometido al Rey que le conseguiría novia lo antes posible…

Él sólo podía sentir una presión en el pecho al pensar en cuanto amaba a su hermano y en el miedo justificado de este…

Odín miraba todo desde la distancia sintiéndose impotente… sus hijos llevaban casi dos meses sin hablarse, con la mente perdida y gran tristeza en sus corazones… podía notarlo desde lejos, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a ellos para ayudar a solucionar las cosas.

Ellos dos, que eran inseparables, ahora no podían estar bajo el mismo techo sin que el aire se enrareciera.

.

-Deberías conversar con él… -Sif y Loki practicaban un hechizo para hacer crecer rosas… el menor deseaba crear un hermoso jardín para su madre…

-¿Con quién? –preguntó con desinterés mientras se dedicaba a cambiar el color de las flores sin lograr decidirse por uno –¿Blanco, rosa o rojo?

-Mmmmh… Rojo… sabes de quién hablo… se quieren mucho, no deberían estar enojados.

-Concéntrate –apuntó a la flor con hojas rojas y pétalos verdes –acabas de crear una rosa quimera…

-Extraña… -movió las manos y los colores se invirtieron.

-¡Perfecto Sif! Estás mejorando mucho.

-Gracias… pero no me cambies el tema…

-Sif… tú no entenderías por qué peleamos…

-¿Porque son parejas y tú pretendes que se case con alguien más? –los ojos de Loki se abrieron sintiendo el vértigo en el estómago, pensando cómo negar algo que salía tan natural de los gruesos y rosados labios.

-Pero… cómo…

-Thor… dejó entrever algunas cosas… lo otro… lo deduje yo… no soy tan torpe como tú crees…

-Nunca dije eso… rayos… ese idiota…

-No me molesta, Loki… los quiero a ambos y sólo deseo que sean felices…

-Pero tú estás enamorada de Thor…

-Y también estoy enamorada de ti…

-¿De mí?... ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Importa?... los amo a ambos y me encantaría que uno de ustedes se fijara en mí como mujer… pero sé que entre ustedes hay un lazo increíblemente fuerte… mi amor no es egoísta… yo soy feliz si ustedes lo son…

-Eres increíble Sif… -la abrazó fuerte, sintiendo que se le entibiaba el alma con la bondad y el gran corazón de su amiga.

-Yo opino… que vayas donde Thor… y hablen… él te ama… tú lo amas… aún no los pillan, ya vendrán soluciones y si no las hay con más razón deberían aprovechar cada segundo como pareja… -Loki la miró con ojos brillantes y le besó ambas mejillas, luego se dio media vuelta y corrió al castillo… de seguro el rubio estaba en sus aposentos… desde la fiesta que desanimado se retiraba inusualmente temprano de la vida social.

-¡Sif, te encargo las flores! –la chica asintió con una sonrisa, volviendo a su labor de crear un jardín para La Reina.

Los pasillos se hicieron horriblemente largos y desolados… podía escuchar los latidos del corazón martillando contra su pecho y con unas ansias desesperantes irrumpió a la habitación de Thor y se tiró sobre el cuerpo acostado en la cama, para despertarlo de la impresión y llenarlo de besos… seguramente se veía idiota y enamorado, como una jovencilla que suspiraba mientras cortaba flores… pero qué más daba…

Thor lo miró sorprendido, perdiéndose en esos iris verdes, intentando identificar si seguía soñando o si por fin la realidad le estaba regresando su alegría.

-Loki… -susurró acariciándole la mejilla.

-Está bien… está bien, está bien, está bien… acepto…

-¿Qué aceptas?

-Acepto ser feliz contigo… Thor… si hay una solución a esto sólo tú puedes encontrarla, no quiero estar sin ti, no quiero que te cases con otra persona, no quiero ser sólo un amante… no podría resistir verte en otros brazos… estoy aburrido de pensar de forma racional todo el día… quiero rendirme al amor y su ilusión de tontos e impulsivos…

-Oh… Loki… te lo prometo… seremos felices… hallaré el modo, lo sé… aunque tenga que escapar a mi responsabilidad lo haré… para mí eres lo más importante…

El rubio enredó sus toscos dedos en las hebras negras y lo atrajo en un beso apasionado y lleno de desesperación por la ausencia de caricias por tanto tiempo, no tardaron en quitarse la ropa y en hacer el amor de forma desenfrenada, intentando recuperar las horas de lejanía por una discusión que en ese minuto les parecía a ambos idiota.

.

.

Odín cabalgó hasta el Bifrost, justo al final, donde el guardián, su fiel caballero, lo esperaba.

-Sé a lo que ha venido con tanta urgencia el Rey de Asgard, pero no sé si usted sea capaz de asumir las consecuencias de esa pregunta…

-Necesito saberlo Heimdall… qué ocurre entre Thor y Loki… qué causó una pelea tan fuerte que fue capaz de romper la armonía en Palacio… necesito saber, porque quizás pueda hacer algo…

El hombre de piel oscura apartó por un segundo su vista dorada, del universo, y la dirigió a observar al hombre que lo miraba con desesperación mal disimulada. El rostro de perpetua seriedad, inexpugnable y parco del guardián escondía que en su corazón pasaban muchas sensaciones contradictorias que lo hacían desear no confesar lo que había visto… él no podía adivinar el futuro, pero no se debía tener aquel don para saber cómo terminaría todo…

Un quiebre definitivo para la familia real.

La poca información que él manejaba iba a causar muchas pérdidas y lágrimas.

-¿Es una orden del Rey? –intentó hacerlo retractarse por última vez.

-Sí… es una orden…

.

* * *

**NA:** capítulo cortito, pero… es el final de la primera parte de la historia (está dividida en cuatro partes, aunque en una de esas me hago la gentil y agrego una quinta parte que sería básicamente mucho amor… eso… sólo si me quedan suficientes lectoras para ese entonces XD… porque las haré sufrir la vida… sería como una recompensa a tanta pena xD…), así que necesitaba que terminara aquí… la segunda parte es un poco más oscura… aparece un nuevo personaje que será decisivo en la vida de Loki…

Aclaraciones:

1.- Heimdall en el comics yo lo he visto blanco… no sé si en todas las versiones… de todas formas me gusta como sale en la película, morenito con ojos dorados se ve lindo (al igual que el Loki de la película que me gusta más que el del comics…)

2.-Este fics está dividido, desarrollado y redactado con la idea de ser parecido a un libro… por eso es tan largo... también esa es la razón de que no sea todo color de rosa y no necesariamente estén todo el tiempo juntos Thor y Loki a pesar de ser la pareja principal… mi idea es contar más que nada una historia… espero que eso no las desilusione…

3.-Estoy en la playa así que actualizaré sólo cuando pueda.

Muchas gracias… sus comentarios me hacen escribir… me emociona tanto el ver que me leen que los dedos se mueven solos sobre el teclado.

Lapsis Angelus.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

Los pasos fuertes y furiosos del Rey de Asgard retumbaron con desgarradora seguridad por el silencio repentino que se había formado en el palacio después de la llegada de su figura imponente y aterradora.

Su único ojo mostraba una furia que podría calcinar a cualquiera que se cruzara frente a él.

Los sirvientes sólo hacían reverencias con las cabezas lo más bajas posibles para evitar mirar su rabia. Los hombres que lo seguían (su guardia personal, confiables, fuertes, altivos) se veían disminuidos ante la escalofriante imagen del monarca.

Odín dobló al lado de una columna y sin detenerse a tocar la puerta la empujó como un tifón que derrumba murallas. El estruendo resonó por la habitación de Thor.

Las dos figuras desnudas que hasta el minuto dormían abrazados se sentaron a prisa, con ojos grandes por la sorpresa y rostros llenos de miedo.

El Rey miró a sus hijos de forma dolida y desilusionada, notó como Thor tapaba levemente a Loki con su propio cuerpo y este no podía salir del shock causado por verse atrapados.

-¡MANTÉNGASE AFUERA! –la voz del monarca resonó por la habitación y los soldados no dudaron ni un segundo en correr para salir de esa escena tan bizarra.

Odín se paseó por la pieza de Thor, caminando como león dentro de una jaula, intentando bajar su furia, pero no podía… tranquilizarse se estaba volviendo imposible con ese olor a sexo que se impregnaba de forma molesta en la nariz y sólo hacía que el enojo aumentara… las venas se marcaron violentas en su blanca frente.

-Cómo… pueden defraudarme así… -eso fue una pregunta retórica… no esperaba respuesta… ni siquiera fue mencionada con tono de cuestionamiento –se han reído del buen nombre de la familia real… revolcándose como enfermos con su misma sangre… -la voz se notaba estrangulada, como si la garganta se esforzara en amarrar los gritos destinados para ellos.

-Padre…

-¡CALLA! –el intento de decir algo de Thor fue interrumpido por el bramido alterado del Rey -¡Yo no crié unos depravados! –volvió a bajar la voz… ellos no sabían si lo preferían gritando o con ese murmullo lleno de veneno –retozando entre hombres… y no cualquier hombre… ¡Rayos! ¡Si querían sexo podrían haberse acostado con cualquier jovencito amanerado!

-¡No es sólo sexo, yo amo a Loki! –el moreno abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su hermano y regresó a la realidad, invocó ropa para ambos y vio como Thor se paraba de la cama para enfrentar a Odín.

-¡No te he dado permiso para hablar!

-¡No pienso callarme para defender lo que amo! –el clima afuera poco a poco comenzaba a nublarse a medida que el humor del rubio empeoraba.

-No es opción Thor…

-¡Siempre hay una opción!

-Esta vez no… rayos, esto es enfermo… ¡Guardias! ¡Mantengan a Loki encerrado en su habitación hasta que yo diga lo contrario!

El menor de los príncipes lanzó una mirada angustiosa a su hermano como si quisiera arrancar… no lo hizo… sólo se dejó arrastrar por los pasillos en silencio sepulcral, sintiéndose un vil traidor a su patria… se sabía sucio, se asqueaba a sí mismo… y a la vez se sentía desesperado por regresar a los brazos de su amante.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –Odín no había salido de la habitación del rubio, tenía mucho más que decir -¡Es menor que tú, ni siquiera cumple los catorce años y tú lo haz deshonrado!

-¡Ya no es un niño!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Que sea más inteligente y maduro que el resto de los asgardianos no significan que esos trece años se van a convertir en dieciséis! Escúchame bien… te acostaste con tu hermano ¡Te acostaste con tu propia sangre! Por ley eso se sanciona con la muerte o el destierro… ¡Eso es alta traición para Asgard! ¡Especialmente si ambos son príncipes!

-¿Tú… serías capaz de sancionarnos a muerte? –Thor miró sorprendido a su padre y de pronto el rostro furioso de este se volvió cansado y dolido, como si le hubieran cargado un par de milenios midgardianos a los hombros.

-No… -susurró masajeándose la sien y sentándose al borde de la cama –no podría… no le diré a la corte… nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

-¿Y los guardias?

-Son de confianza…

-Padre… déjame estar con Loki… envíanos lejos, comenzaremos de cero, nadie jamás sabrá nuestros lazos ni nuestro apellido…

-Eres apenas un niño Thor… ambos lo son… no tienes idea de lo que me pides -se paró y caminó hasta la puerta –el que no sepa la corte no significa que no habrán sanciones acorde con lo que acaba de ocurrir… se quedarán en sus cuartos por hoy día, mañana sabrán mi determinación –se marchó dejando al rubio con el corazón en la mano.

.

.

Odín se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación que compartía con Frigga, mientras intentaba calmarse de la desesperante desazón que se sentía. Nunca había estado en una encrucijada tan grande como esa… jamás sintió que había fracasado tanto en la vida como en ese minuto… debería haberlo notado… las peleas sin razón aparente, los celos demasiado fuertes para ser fraternales… amanecidas en las habitaciones del otro, el perderse por los pasillos.

¿Pero cómo distinguir una actitud de amantes si jamás los vio besándose o tocándose de manera indebida?

Se sentía cansado… demasiado viejo para su bien… el pecho le dolía… sus hijos… sus dos pequeños… se sentía desilusionado.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –la voz de Frigga lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación… ella debía saber, no quería romperle el corazón a su Reina, pero indirectamente también era parte de todo.

-Ven… siéntate querida… -la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta una silla, luego se arrodilló frente a ella y le besó la palma –tengo una noticia que dista mucho de ser buena…

-Odín… ¿Qué ocurrió para dejarte ese rostro desolado?

-Nuestros hijos… Frigga… son nuestros hijos…

-¡¿Mis niños?! –se intentó levantar, asustada y deseosa de verlos, pero él se lo impidió.

-Escúchame… -cuando por fin tuvo la nerviosa atención de su esposa puesta en él, siguió hablando –Thor y Loki han cometido uno de los actos más aborrecidos por los aesir… tanto que les puede causar la muerte si alguien más se entera…

-Madre mía… ¿Qué es eso tan terrible que puede quitarle la vida a mis dos retoños?

-Incesto.

-Cielos… Odín… pero… no piensas llevarlo a la corte ¿cierto? –preguntó notablemente asustada.

-No podría… Frigga… los amo más que a mi vida, incluso más que a Asgard… nunca me había sentido tan confundido y fracasado… fallé como padre y ellos equivocaron el camino… ahora es mi deber salvarlos de ellos mismos…

-Amor… ¿Y no será hora de informarles de la adopción de Loki?

-¡No! ¡Lo usarían como una escusa para seguir con esta inmoralidad!

-Odín, ellos se aman, el amor jamás será inmoral… sólo es amor…

-Frigga… ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando en Asgard se sepa que Loki es un gigante de hielo? No pueden saberlo porque lo dañarían… y si no contamos nada de la adopción de Loki y de su origen y se llegan a enterar de la relación incestuosa de nuestros hijos son capaz de asesinarlos…cualquiera de esas opciones terminan en tragedia, especialmente para nuestro hijo menor…

-Tienes razón –susurró la mujer, sintiéndose muy desdichada -¿Pero qué opciones nos quedan?

-Mandaremos a Loki al monasterio… diremos que es parte de su entrenamiento como hechicero real.

-Amor… piénsalo bien… estará solo y lejos… Loki no merece esto.

-Frigga… no estará sólo… además es peligroso… muy peligroso que se quede aquí con Thor… mi hijo no será capaz de renunciar a Loki y finalmente toda la verdad puede salir de mala manera a la luz.

-Odín… no quiero que nada malo le pase.

-Yo tampoco, amor…

El Rey apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de su esposa y soltó un suspiro quejumbroso parecido a un sollozo. Frigga no le preguntó si estaba llorando, sólo lo dejó ahí el tiempo que necesitase.

Nunca había visto a su esposo tan asustado y devastado.

.

.

Loki descubrió asustado que de pronto sus poderes dejaron de funcionar con la potencia con la que estaba acostumbrado… podía invocar magia básica pero sus dones mágicos eran casi nulos.

-¿Un hechizo arcano? –se acercó a la puerta, la tocó e intentó concentrarse en hallar lo que lo estaba debilitando, sintió al otro lado una magia antigua como Yggdrasil, pero conjurada de forma no tan efectiva –seguramente El Hechicero embrujó piedras… pero no es lo suficientemente poderoso para quitarme toda la magia… puedo sentirlas al otro lado de la puerta… las deben tener los guardias…

Se sentó en su cama y miró desanimado el suelo pensando en lo irónica de la vida… justo la tarde antes había decidido confiar en Thor, sintiendo que si estaba a su lado no le temería al destino, que con él podría luchar. Se rió entre dientes mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, pero negándose a abandonarlos. Ahora estaba solo y asustado… si hubieran seguido enojados Odín no los habría encontrado en el mismo lecho y quizá con sus palabras de plata podría haberse zafado… pero el mentiroso de Asgard estaba cansado de embaucar… él sólo quería poder enamorarse y ser feliz en los brazos de su hermano, sin mentiras ni engaños…

-Imposible… -susurró con voz quebrada –siempre supe que era imposible… y aún así… me tiré al vacío sabiendo que abajo sólo habían rocas filosas esperándome… igual que en los libros que contaban romances desdichados… el amor nos hace idiotas… te dije Thor que no se podría –susurró recostándose y abrazando su almohada.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y al ver entrar a su madre se sentó con rapidez y se secó las lágrimas… no pudo sostener la mirada… se sentía asqueado y no quería ver esos mismos sentimientos en los ojos de la mujer.

-Hijo… -el niño apretó los ojos, incapaz de mirarla, avergonzado, rabioso consigo mismo… no quería ver la frustración en su rostro, el mismo sentimiento defraudado que Odín había mostrado esa mañana –por favor… mírame… -bajó un poco más la vista mientras sus hombros comenzaban a sacudirse en espasmos y sus ojos cerrados comenzaban a rebalsar en lágrimas- mi pequeño Loki… -lo abrazó fuerte, sorprendiendo al moreno quien no pudo evitarlo y se aferró a sus brazos liberando todo ese miedo que lo estaba asfixiando.

-Madre… Madre, perdón… no me odie… por favor no me odie… -los murmullos ahogados en lágrimas conmovieron el corazón de La Reina quien lo apretó un poco más contra su corazón.

-Cariño… no podría odiarte… eres mi pequeño tesoro…

-Soy un ser repulsivo… lo sé… vi el asco en los ojos de Padre… hice cosas terribles… Thor me convenció, pero finalmente yo di mi consentimiento… y lo amo, Madre… y siento tanta nauseas de que mis sentimientos no sean fraternales… pero no puedo evitarlo… no puedo, porque si pudiera jamás habría pasado esto…

-Cielo… el amor nunca es repulsivo… -le acarició el cabello oscuro y lo desenredó con los delicados dedos, dejándolo desahogarse en su pecho, hasta que sintió que los fuertes espasmos se resumieron en pequeños sollozos –Loki… voy a preparar la tina con esencias que puedan tranquilizarte ¿Está bien? –el moreno asintió y La Reina junto al paje del príncipe prepararon la tina, mientras él los veía en un mutismo absoluto, con los iris opacos y mirada perdida… observando sin hacerlo realmente, perdido en su mundo –ven, Loki… -se dejó guiar por su madre y desvestir con devoción por Ivar quien realmente tenía pocas ocasiones para agradar a su amo.

Luego de eso el cuerpo delgado del muchacho se vio sumergido en un agua llena de esencias con aromas a flores que lo hacían sentir mejor… como si todo lo ocurrido fuese sido sólo un mal sueño… cerró los ojos cuando su madre comenzó a lavar suavemente su cabello y suspiró porque dentro de todo él sabía que era una pesadilla, pero no de esas en las que se podía despertar. Un trueno se escuchó en el patio mientras la tarde, antes soleada, ahora explotaba en una tormenta. "Thor". El príncipe abrió levemente los ojos y miró por su ventana.

-¿Cómo se enteró? –no era necesario especificar quién.

-Heimdall…

-Pero él no puede verme, siempre tengo una barrera mágica…

-Hubo una tarde, luego del combate con los draugr que menguó lo suficiente como para darle una imagen de ustedes haciendo el amor…

Si el siervo se sorprendió por esas palabras no lo demostró, siguió jabonando las piernas de Loki, como si realmente no existiera. Era como si un fantasma estuviera atendiendo a su amo.

El príncipe miró afuera encerrando sus deseos de correr a refugiarse a los brazos de su hermano… esta vez no podrían, tendrían que arreglárselas solos. Se sentía devastado aunque su máscara de frialdad se había posicionado nuevamente en su rostro.

Dejó que lo enjuagaran, que Ivar lo guiara para secarlo y vestirlo y cuando este cepillaba con cuidado su pelo se animó a preguntar.

-Padre… ¿Ha decidido qué pasará? –el silencio de La Reina no auguró nada bueno.

-Ivar, dulzura, puedes retirarte, gracias por la ayuda… -el sirviente hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la habitación, ella se acercó y comenzó a secar el cabello con ternura –él ya decidió, Loki…

-¿Puede decírmelo? –preguntó sin poder evitar el tono angustiado en las palabras que casi sonaban tranquilas.

-Sí, cariño, pero no sé si sea buena idea exponerte desde antes a tanta tensión…

-Madre… -susurró suplicante y Frigga supo que sería peor si estaba a la expectativa.

-Irás a un monasterio en las montañas a aprender magia…

Loki abrió los ojos y se paró casi histérico de la silla, mirándola con ojos desbordados en desesperación y terror… las orbes verdes volvieron a llenarse en lágrimas mientras su rostro pasaba de la confusión a la tristeza y finalmente a la rabia… no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Y Thor…? ¿Él sabe?

-No, ahora sólo tú lo sabes.

-A él no le van a hacer nada ¿Cierto? –bajó la mirada apretando los puños –el favorito del Rey quedará indemne a pesar de que él fue el que me persiguió por días…

-Amor, no hables así… tu padre siempre tiene una razón para hacer las cosas, además ahí podrás desarrollarte como mago, los eruditos de las montañas son los hombres más sabios en los nueve reinos y su magia es tan antigua como el inicio de todo, hay libros que jamás podrías ver en alguna otra parte… será un lugar realmente interesante para ti…

-Pero no lo hace por eso… lo hace para desaparecer una amenaza… conmigo cerca el hijo favorito iba a volver a pecar… ¿No es eso? –con desesperación buscó los ojos de su madre, queriendo de manera angustiada que ella le negara sus suposiciones… sólo vio culpabilidad en su mirada –no… Madre, no me pueden hacer eso… no me pueden desechar como si fuera un estorbo… me alejaré de Thor, no lo miraré siquiera… borraré la memoria de quién sea necesario, la de él, la mía…

-Volverían a enamorarse…

-¡No! Madre, no, porque ustedes lo evitarían… por favor… ten piedad de mí –se arrodilló frente a La Reina con los ojos hechos agua y el corazón en la boca, tomándole la mano con dulzura, apenas un roce –ten piedad, Madre… este es mi lugar, es mi casa… no me aleje de su lado… del lado de Sif… de Thor… le prometo que sólo nos comportaremos como hermanos, hay muchos hechizos simples de magia negra para hacer que alguien se desenamore y no son tan peligrosos… son las únicas tres personas que tengo en mi vida…

-Cariño, tu Padre también te ama.

-¡Él no puede amar a nadie más que no sea su esposa, su primogénito y su nación! ¡Desde un principio no tenía lugar en su corazón! ¡Siempre el segundo en la lista, el que se puede hacer a un lado, el que es eliminable si molesta mucho…!

-No hables así…

-¿Está demostrando algo más en este minuto? ¿Un poco de clemencia con su segundo hijo? ¿Algo de cariño?

-Loki, tu padre hace las cosas por algo… él es muy sabio, por favor… sólo obedece, cuando seas más grande entenderás muchas cosas…

-No… no Madre… no puedo… no seré sentenciado como un delincuente porque yo no he hecho nada malo… -el adolescente se paró frente a ella y le acarició el rostro –Madre… te amo, perdóname… -le besó la frente y cuando se separó la mujer cayó dormida en sus brazos, él la cargó y la recostó en su cama –ahora… un hechizo simple que me saque de esta… -caminó angustiado al balcón y supuso que si se tiraba se iba a matar y si escalaba los guardias lo notarían… dio unos pasos atrás y su mente ágil funcionó rápidamente –idiota… eres un cambiaforma, Loki, eso no ocupa mucha magia… -con un pequeño conjuro copió exactamente la apariencia de la mujer que descansaba sobre su cama… si tenía suerte no entrarían a su habitación hasta muy avanzado la tarde y él encontraría la forma de salir de Asgard.

Serenó su rostro y salió de la habitación, hizo un pequeño gesto para despedirse de los guardias y con la elegancia digna de La Reina caminó por esos pasillos con lentitud, obligándose a ignorar su corazón que latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir de su pecho. Al alejarse lo suficiente volvió a sentir que la magia regresaba a su cuerpo, comenzó a murmurar hechizos para controlar el nerviosismo, necesitaba pensar en frío, pero primero debía ver a su hermano. Caminó con sus pasos tranquilos, sonriendo con amabilidad y haciendo pequeñas y femeninas venias, conociendo de memoria los movimientos de su madre, llegó a la habitación de su hermano y saludó a los guardias con la cabeza y estos sin dudarlo lo hicieron pasar, cayendo en su trampa.

Ansioso lo vio caminar por toda la habitación, con la mayoría de las cosas en el suelo, quebradas en el momento de ira que no se acababa. Ahora entendía por qué el cambio tan repentino del clima.

-Thor…

-¡¿Madre?! –dio un respingo y se acercó corriendo a la mujer -¿Has visto a Loki? ¿Cómo está? Estoy tan asustado por él, necesito verlo… necesito protegerlo.

-Con esa avalancha de palabras Madre jamás hubiera podido responderte…

-¿Ah? –la mujer rodó los ojos en un gesto nada propio de Frigga y de pronto desapareció dando paso al menor quien le sonreía de manera afectada -¡Loki!

-¡Cállate! Se supone que estamos arrestados en nuestras habitaciones, no pueden saber que estoy aquí.

-Pero… cómo…

-Intentaron sellar mi magia con conjuros arcanos, pero El Hechicero Real es un inútil y a pesar de su hechizo y las piedras pude cambiar de formas… Madre fue a verme, pero la dormí y la recosté en mi cama… vine a verte porque voy a escapar…

-¡¿Qué?! –el hechicero lo hizo callar nuevamente y este bajó la voz, avergonzado –no puedes… por qué…

-Thor… si no me voy me encerrarán en un monasterio perdido… si escapo tendremos la posibilidad de vernos aunque sea esporádicamente.

-Loki… -el rubio lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertes y lo apretó contra su pecho –lo siento… es mi culpa… prometí cuidarte y sólo te he metido en problemas… no fue mi intención… yo te amo –la voz del dios del trueno salía quebrada apagando la rabia que sentía y dejando una profunda tristeza.

-No importa ya… debes ser un buen Rey ¿Sí? Quizá así algún día pueda regresar.

-No hables así… nos veremos pronto y podremos amarnos… -los ojos de Loki se volvieron rojos, intentó controlarse aunque estar ahí junto a la persona que más amaba le dejaba un sabor agrio en la boca.

-Eres tan tonto –dijo obligándose a reír entre las lágrimas que volvían a caer levemente por sus mejillas –tan ingenuo… y aún quiero seguir creyéndote…_ todo va a estar bien…_ pero no… seré un fugitivo… estaré lejos de ti… y mientras yo caigo para siempre… tú brillarás… -le acarició la mejilla y lo besó, disfrutó el sabor de la saliva de Thor, mezclado con el salado del llanto.

Se aferró desesperado a la camisa de su hermano sintiendo como este lo estrechaba a su cuerpo; intentó memorizar todo eso que luego extrañaría con su vida… su aroma a sensualidad, el roce de la incipiente barba contra sus mejillas, los dedos toscos que se enredaban en sus cabellos negros, el abrazo fuerte y gentil en el que siempre se sentía protegido, incluso en ese minuto… Se separó lento y reticente.

-Dijiste que nos veremos esporádicamente… -Loki asintió levemente y le sonrió de tal manera que Thor quedó dudando de sus palabras –ese beso sabía a despedida…

El moreno se rió suavemente sin decir nada más, conjuró un par de hechizos para despejar el rostro congestionado por la pena y luego volvió a ser Frigga la que estaba frente a los ojos del príncipe primogénito. _Esta_ lo miró de una forma tan nostálgica que sintió una puntada en el pecho, iba a _detenerla_ pero ya era demasiado tarde, había desaparecido a través de la puerta.

Afuera la tormenta aumentó de intensidad mientras los rayos caían uno tras otro, iluminando la oscura tarde.

.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente Loki se transformó en la joven sirvienta de cabellos negros y curvas voluptuosas, caminó con rapidez y con la cabeza gacha de forma sumisa. Apuró el paso mientras sentía que estaba más y más cerca de la salida.

En el patio la recibió la tempestad que se desarrollaba en Asgard, inundando calles y jardines.

-Saben a llanto –susurró abrazándose a sí _misma_. "El llanto que no lloró mi hermano".

Regresó a la realidad al escuchar un trueno… debía irse, escapar lejos poder iniciar una vida en la que fuera libre… en la que algún día pudiera volver a ver al rubio y hacerlo cumplir con su promesa de ser felices.

Corrió llegando a las murallas y paró en seco al ver a los guardias… podía invocar un manto de invisibilidad pero si alguno de esos hombres era observador podrían notar las gotas delineando claramente su figura… la mayoría eran unos idiotas, pero no se podía confiar… no en ese minuto.

Invocó una canasta y caminó a la entrada.

-Señorita… -paró un guardia al desconocer a la figura -¿Usted es…?

-Soy una sirvienta nueva –susurró pareciendo avergonzada.

-No la había visto antes.

-Eso es porque las veces que he cruzado por este portal lo hago cubierta por una capa… las doncellas del castillo me prohíben mostrar mi rostro a los hombres pues dicen que puede ser peligroso para mí… pero ahora mi capa cayó al lodo y no quiero regresar para pedir prestada otra… sé que llueve, pero debo comprar cosas en el mercado… debería haberlo hecho temprano, pero me he quedado dormida y el cocinero es muy severo a veces… -notó como el hombres se perdía en sus labios, la curva de su cuello níveo, la tela en los pechos que se transparentaba por el agua y sonrió… sería mucho más fácil de lo que creyó –por favor no le diga al cocinero que salí ni a las doncellas que no estoy cubierta… -se aferró a él, con rostro desesperado y desvalido.

-Entiendo porque no desean que la miren… -Loki sintió un escalofrío al sentir esos ojos que _la _recorrían- llueve mucho… debería esperar, pero si dice que la van a regañar… la entiendo… -el hombre se sacó la capa y la cubrió –la ayudará a mantener el calor.

-Muchas gracias… voy y vuelvo enseguida –apuró el paso.

-¡Espere! –Loki tragó en seco y se obligó a aguantar el nerviosismo que se asentó en su estómago.

-¿Sí? –preguntó con voz dulce.

-Le gustaría… ¿Salir a algún lugar conmigo esta semana?

-Claro… -sonrió con alivio –cuando regrese hablamos y le devuelvo la capa.

-¡Claro! –exclamó feliz el hombre y Loki, aún con las curvas femeninas, salió corriendo del lugar.

"Ahora dónde" la mente del mago divagaba… necesitaba secarse y un escondite por mientras pasaba la lluvia… también debía pensar en la forma de salir de Asgard.

-¡Sif! –corrió, chapoteando en el barro, hasta que alcanzó la mansión de la familia de la chica, invocó esta vez una capa de invisibilidad y buscó asomándose por cada ventana -¡Esta es! –sonrió feliz… reconocería la armadura que estaba amontonada en un rincón… hizo un hechizo simple y abrió la ventana, volviéndose visible nuevamente y regresando a su forma masculina.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió ruidos desde el pasillo, se escondió, aunque los grandes charcos de agua lo delataba.

La adolescente entró a su habitación y su instinto de guerrera la alertaron y se puso en guardia analizando el lugar y encontrando la ventana abierta y los pasos mojados.

-¡Tengo que avisar!

-¡Espera Sif! –los largos dedos blancos y helados se afirmaron de la ropa de la chica, mirándola con súplica.

-¿Loki?... ¡Qué pasó! ¡Estás empapado!

-Sif… tengo que escapar… debes ayudarme…

-Estás mojado, voy a buscar algo para secarte.

-No, no hay tiempo… Sif, nos descubrieron… Padre nos descubrió…

-¿El Rey? ¿A ti y a tu hermano? –el chico asintió con un escalofrío -¡Cielos! ¡Qué pasó! ¡Qué les harán!

-Me encerrarán en un monasterio lejano… muy lejano… no sé hasta cuándo esté recluso en esa parte…

-¿Y qué harás?

-Huir…

-Loki, es muy peligroso…

-¡No pienso estar encerrado de manera injusta!

-Loki…

-Así podré regresar ocasionalmente a ver a Thor y también visitarte a ti… si me envían a las montañas no sé si alguna vez vuelva a salir… no quiero… no quiero estar encarcelado…

-Loki… -la chica le acarició el rostro y colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y asintió seria –está bien… te ayudaré ¿Alguna idea?

-No… -susurró derrotado.

-No importa… iremos con el único que nos puede sacar de aquí… debemos ir de inmediato…

.

.

La Reina se despertó desconcertada, se sentó en la cama y observó fijamente el cuarto que no era de ella… "Loki". Se levantó apresurada y lo buscó por cada parte de la habitación.

-Oh no, oh no, oh no… dime que no lo hiciste… -suspiró al notar que no había nadie alrededor de ella, se preguntó si era traición de su parte darle tiempo para escapar… pero podía ser tan peligroso para un forajido que tuvo miedo por él. Conocía tan bien a su hijo que podía adivinar sus planes de escapar de Asgard.

Salió de la habitación dejando sorprendidos a los guardias.

-Pero… Reina, usted… ya salió.

-Fue Loki –respondió con tranquilidad.

-Pero cómo… -murmuró temeroso el otro guardia –teníamos gemas que sellaban sus poderes mágicos.

-Sólo un mago más poderoso que mi hijo podría dejarlo sin poderes… y él es muy poderoso…

-¡Hay que avisarle al Rey! –Frigga miró con desolación como los hombres se alejaban por el pasillo y condenaban el destino del menor.

.

-¡¿Qué?! –Odín estaba sorprendido y una parte de él hacía que se sintiera equivocadamente orgulloso… estaba tan mal, pero su hijo era increíble… aún así era muy peligroso andar por los diferentes reinos y jamás tuvo en la cabeza que le pasara algo malo…

-El príncipe Loki escapó… -repitieron, susurrando nerviosos ante esa dura mirada.

-¡Maldición! –los pasos del Rey lo trasladaron por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Thor, quien miraba con rostro desolado la ventana -¡¿Dónde está?!

-Lejos… -susurró –ya nadie lo podrá tocar…

-¡No digas cosas ilógicas! ¡Sabes lo peligroso que es vagar por los nueve mundos!

-¡Lo querías encerrar como un preso! ¡Yo tuve toda la mandita culpa de lo ocurrido! ¡Él me advirtió las consecuencias de nuestros actos y yo no quise escucharlo! ¿Por qué no me envías a mí al monasterio? ¡Por qué a él!

-Escúchame chiquillo insolente… -murmuró entre dientes –tú jamás podrías sacar el provecho que Loki sí en un lugar como ese, segundo… no eres capaz de escuchar a los demás y asimilar el peligro de tus acciones… ¡Necesitas mucho más carácter para llevar algún día la corona y en el único lugar que puedes hacerlo es en Palacio! –El Rey salió de la habitación y se marchó a buscar a un grupo de elite que pudiera ayudarlo… aunque estaba desconsolado y desesperanzado… nunca ninguno de sus soldados había podido pillar a Loki cuando este se escondía.

.

.

Sif mantenía firmemente tomada la mano del príncipe mientras este jadeaba agotado de correr en el barro y bajo la lluvia.

-No puedo más… -se quejó lastimeramente.

-¡No se te ocurra parar! ¡Mierda! ¡Somos asgardianos, debemos resistir como buenos soldados! –lo arrastró al inicio del bifrost y ambos notaron el largo recorrido que sus piernas agarrotadas debían recorrer.

-Sif… esto no es buena idea…

-¡Rayos, lo sé, pero tenemos que poder hacer algo y Heimdall es el único que puede sacarte!

Las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con el sudor y el cansancio rápidamente comenzaba a situarse en sus miembros adoloridos. La chica también estaba agotada, pero se obligaba a mantenerse en pie y ser la fuerza que sustentara a su amigo.

Cuando llegaron al final, las piernas de Loki se doblaron, haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas, incapaz de pronunciar palabras y suplicar piedad, sus pulmones estaban demasiado ocupados intentando recuperar el oxígeno que había perdido.

-Hermano… -susurró apenas la guerrera –hermano, tienes que ayudarnos…

El guardián separó levemente la vista de las estrellas y pasó sus ojos por los dos adolescentes que, mojados y cansados le suplicaban socorro.

-La guardia real está buscando al Príncipe Loki.

-Ya descubrieron la tetra… -habló, aún jadeante.

-Aún no vienen a verme… El Rey sabe que yo no puedo verte.

-¿Nos ayudarás? –preguntó ansiosa Sif, pero los ojos dorados se nublaron levemente por pena antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No puedo, El Príncipe está en calidad de prisionero y eso es traición contra Asgard…

-¡Maldición Heimdall, él no hizo nada malo! ¡Y si hay que hallar culpables, ese sería el idiota de Thor!

-Lo siento… no me es posible dejar escapar a un fujitivo…

-¡Hermano!

-Déjalo… -se levantó con la poca dignidad que el sudor, el barro y el cansancio le dejaban y lo miró de forma altiva –él tiene una promesa con El Rey de Asgard que le es imposible romper… vámonos…

-¡Espera! ¿Mandarás a decir que estuvimos aquí?

-Es mi deber…

-¡Danos hasta cruzar el puente!

-… eso sí puedo hacer…

-Gracias… -la chica volvió a arrastrar al príncipe y nuevamente corrieron sin ninguna idea de qué iban a hacer realmente.

-Hay una forma… -le dijo Loki cuando ya habían cruzado el bifrost, mientras se escondían en un bosque cercano al puente, con una capa de invisibilidad que apenas había podido invocar por el cansancio.

-¿Cómo?

-Leí una vez en un libro más antiguo que Asgard, decía que hay portales en los nueve mundos que los unen, también salía un hechizo el cual me aprendí, pero jamás lo he practicado.

-¿Puede ser peligroso?

-Como no sé dominar esa magia… podría abrir el portal y mandarme a cualquiera de los mundos…

-¿Incluso al Hel?

-Así es… pero es mi única opción…

-¿Sabes los puntos donde están estos portales?

-Sí… por eso corrí en esta dirección…

-Tengo miedo por ti…

-No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien… -suspiró profundo y apretó los puños con fuerza al pensar que esa había sido la frase que lo metió en ese problema.

Caminaron un gran trayecto, internándose más y más en el bosque, hasta una enorme grieta en los pies de una quebrada, Loki colocó una mano en la roca y sonrió.

-Aquí es…

-Sólo es… una cueva entre las piedras…

-¿En serio, Sif? La que habla es la guerrera asgardiana, no la maga… -le tomó la mano e hizo que la colocara sobre la pared –cierra los ojos y concentra su magia, te ayudará a despertar ese sexto sentido… -la muchacha siguió las órdenes tal y como dictaban esa agotada voz y sonrió al notar lo que él le decía… era como ver un espacio que daba a las estrellas y parajes extraños… como si al que cruzara esa grieta le esperara aventuras. Soltó una carcajada feliz.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Lo conseguí!

-Sif… tu poder está creciendo increíblemente, es una lástima que no podré estar para ser tu guía, pero puedes pedir a mi madre que te enseñe…

-Loki… -susurró apenas.

-Ahora déjame concentrar, tengo muy pocas posibilidades para hacer este conjuro ya que es una magia que desconozco y no podré ocultar… Heimdall me va a ver, tú deberías irte, la sanción por ayudar a un fugitivo es la cárcel o el destierro.

-No pienso dejarte…

-Yo me marcharé y tú te quedarás aquí…

-No pienso dejarte, Loki –gruñó con voz seca –además mi hermano sabe que te estoy ayudando… ya estoy condenada…

-Lo siento –susurró.

-Ey… fue mi elección ¿Está bien?

El moreno le sonrió con cariño y comenzó a recitar de memoria un largo poema antiguo mientras todo alrededor se iluminaba con un brillo dorado y las gotas de lluvia levitaban dentro de este campo mágico.

.

-¡Su alteza! –dos guardias se inclinaron ante el monarca y este hizo un gesto para apurar las cosas y saltarse el protocolo –tenemos un mensaje de Heimdall.

-Ya me mandaron a decir que fueron a verlo.

-Es otro mensaje, Padre de todo –el hombre los miró expectante y ansioso –el guardián ha encontrado un fuerte destello del poder del príncipe… sabe dónde está…

.

Loki se apoyó exhausto en la piedra, sentía como el agua volvía a caer sobre ellos y la frustración le quemaba los ojos… aún así se negaba a llorar… tenía que resolverlo… él era poderoso… no podía dejar que el antiguo conjuro se le escapara de las manos.

Sif se sentía impotente… no podía hacer nada más que darle apoyo moral al menor de los príncipes y eso la estaba matando de la angustia.

-Tengo poder para intentar una última vez, Sif… tu hermano ya debe saber que estamos aquí… si me desmayo arranca, a quien buscan es a mí… no pueden hacerte nada o Padre tendría que hablar sobre que su futuro rey es un incestuoso…

-Loki… mejor escapemos, podemos intentarlo de nuevo otro día… nos esconderemos mientras recuperas tu fuerza.

-No puedo correr… -susurró –y no… -murmuró al ver que ella volvería a hablar –no me puedes cargar todo el camino… sé que también estás agotada.

.

Los pasos apresurados de los caballos de la guardia real se sentían seguros sobre los charcos de lodo que los manchaban hasta las crines. Las armaduras apenas protegían de la lluvia a los jinetes y el agua les calaba incluso la piel cubierta por esta.

El mismo Rey dirigía el grupo por entre la espesura de los árboles.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un claro a los pies de una gran quebrada y ahí, frente a ellos, Loki y Sif miraban expectantes como el primero abría un portal justo en una grieta gigante. Los ojos verdes del menor brillaban fascinados, pero no duró mucho tiempo, los pasos firmes de los hombres de Odín los distrajeron, truncando el crecimiento de la puerta a otros mundos, pero sin hacerla desaparecer.

Sif, armada sólo con un tronco fino que se había caído a causa de la tempestad, se paró entre estos y el príncipe, el muchacho la miró sorprendido y muy conmovido.

-¿Romperías tus votos por mí?

-No hay votos más importantes que el que hace mi corazón… no te traicionaría por nada del mundo… vamos, Loki… falta poco… sigue… tú puedes…

Los hombres conocían a la feroz guerrera que había debajo de ese cuerpo delicado, por lo que ni siquiera dudaron en atacar. Con mucha agilidad ella rechazó sus golpes de espada y suspiró aliviada que la masa de su improvisada arma fuera suficiente como para no quebrarse… por otro lado ella había hecho un hechizo para hacerlo más resistente.

Una lucha violenta se instauró éntrela muchacha y los hombres del Rey, quienes intentaban llegar a Loki por todos los medios… Lady Sif dio una gran pelea en clara desventaja, pero no fue suficiente… terminó desarmada, sentada en el lodo y con una espada en el cuello.

-¡Lo conseguí! –gritó eufórico de pronto el príncipe, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Rió con una mezcla de felicidad y terror en su pecho… podría hacerlo… escaparía y vería lo que nadie más habría visto… estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias… dio dos pasos temerosos a lo desconocido y por fin se atrevió a saltar, sabiéndose libre… no pudo realizar su huida… unos brazos lo atraparon con fuerza… un amarre férreo como el metal… imposible de liberarse… jamás podría soltarse con lo agotado que estaba. Aún así no pensaba dejar de luchar.

Se removió, empujó, recitó conjuros, pero Odín no lo soltó aunque muchos de estos hechizos eran realmente dolorosos… había estado tan cerca… miró con horror como su única esperanza de libertad comenzaba a cerrarse frente a sus ojos.

-No… -susurró bajando la vista ya sin luchar, sintiendo que las lágrimas que había estado deteniendo emergían desde su alma… y por enésima vez en ese día comenzó a derramarlas, desahogándose en silencio entre esos brazos que no lo dejarían escapar.

-Lleven a Lady Sif a su casa, ustedes nos escoltarán a nosotros.

-¡Espera! –se volvió a remover entre los brazos del Rey y este lo soltó al considerar que ya no podría escapar, el príncipe corrió hasta abrazarse a su mejor amiga, estrechándola como si de esa forma pudiera salvarse de ahogarse en la pena que le estaba quemando, le tomó el rostro y le dio un beso fugaz, intenso e increíblemente dulce… a la guerrera le dolió, pero aceptó que ese gesto no era para ella, sino para el mayor de los hermanos… -ese beso es para él… Sif… dile que lo amo… que nunca dejaré de amarlo… -susurró pegando la frente a la de ella –dile que esperaré lo que sea necesario… que aún sigo creyendo que él encontrará la forma… si hay alguien que puede conseguirlo es él… yo sé que podremos ser felices…

Se alejó de ella con pesar, como un condenado a muerte y levantó la vista a las nubes sobre él, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el agua limpiara las lágrimas.

-Thor… -murmuró y luego se dejó arrastrar hasta un caballo, los soldados lo quisieron esposar, pero Odín hizo un gesto negativo… él ya no escaparía, estaba demasiado agotado.

Después de llegar a Palacio se dejó bañar, vestir y arreglar como si fuera un muñeco hueco y sin alma; luego de eso se recostó a dormir sin querer comer o beber algo. Cuando se vio solo cerró los ojos y con desesperación intentó grabar la sensación de todas las cosas conocidas y amadas en palacio, en su habitación, en la biblioteca… sus sábanas aún olían a Thor.

.

No había amanecido aún cuando lo fueron a buscar, se sacó el pijama y se puso una de sus túnicas más sencillas, rechazó la comida que le ofrecían… tenía el estómago revuelto. Bajó las escaleras sintiendo como el corazón latía con angustiante ritmo, llegó hasta donde los dos reyes lo esperaban… no se sorprendió al no ver a Thor, pero hubiera deseado más que nada que hubiera estado ahí. Unos soldados se acercaron con esposas y un bozal, Loki abrió los ojos, asustado y miró suplicante a su madre.

-No escaparé… -susurró, a esta se le quebró el alma y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-No podemos confiar en que no lo harás –dijo simplemente Odín y el muchacho bajó la vista humillado, dejando que lo trataran como un criminal peligroso. Dejó que su madre lo abrazara mientras lloraba al verlo así, ya no pudiendo disimular el pesar en su corazón.

Cuando El Rey fue a despedirse, él sólo dio un paso atrás y no esperó a que lo guiaran al carruaje, solo caminó a él, se subió con muy poco ánimo y se sentó en los cómodos y acolchados asientos… sonrió de lado. "Un vil criminal con un trato de lujo".

Se sorprendió cuando por la puerta de su carruaje apareció su siervo Ivar, ataviado con simples, pero elegantes ropas. Al parecer el sirviente entendió la mirada de confusión.

-Soy su paje, no tiene sentido vivir en un lugar donde usted no esté… tendré el honor de servirlo en el monasterio –Loki asintió, agradecido.

La comitiva partió y sólo pudo ver por la ventana como la ciudad dorada se hizo más y más pequeña.

.

El viaje duró una semana… Loki apenas comió y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje de forma melancólica… Ivar podía jurar que muchas veces su amo estuvo a punto de llorar.

Al llegar se abrieron las enormes puertas pesadas del monasterio y dejaron ver a los monjes con largas túnicas, la mayoría adornadas con inscripciones mágicas. Dejó que Ivar lo ayudara a bajar y se quedó quieto hasta que los guardias lo guiaron frente a un joven vestido con más opulencia que el resto, este al verlo, mostró un rostro de desagrado.

-¡¿Qué es esta broma?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a tratar así a un príncipe de Asgard?! ¡Inmediatamente quítenle esas cosas!

-P-Príncipe… El Rey nos ordenó esto… los poderes del Príncipe Loki son demasiado grandes…

-Estamos en un monasterio ¡Acá todos tienen grandes poderes! ¡Es obvio que Odín se refería al trayecto! ¡Ahora quítenle las esposas y el bozal!

Los soldados no volvieron a intentar discutir y corrieron a cumplir las órdenes con presteza. El moreno respiró aliviado al sentirse libre, se masajeó las muñecas adoloridas por la dureza del metal… se sorprendió cuando fue apresado en un abrazo fuerte y fraternal, abrió los ojos, removiéndose incómodo, esperando una explicación para eso, finalmente tuvo que esperar que el cariño espontaneo de ese extraño dejara de ser tan fuerte y pudieran hablar como personas civilizadas… y ojalá lo más lejos posible.

-Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, Loki… Frigga siempre me cuenta de ti… tan inteligente, siempre metido en la biblioteca… realmente disfrutarás este lugar…

-Espera… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Oh… cierto… es un secreto mi existencia… soy Balder… tu hermano…

.

* * *

**NA:** Acá les subo el sucio capítulo que subiría la próxima semana... pero qué más da, ya casi tengo listo el siguiente de todas formas, así que deleiten vuestros ojos ¡muajajaja! (?)

**PD:** No, ahora en serio...No sé… seguramente me odian… o tal vez encontraron increíble el capítulo… o quizá los dos… yo lo encontré increíble y a la vez me odio… ustedes piensan que es de mi gusto hacerlas sufrir, pero no chicas, mientras escribía se me caían las lágrimas… el capítulo completo me hizo llorar… estoy muy metida con la historia, escribo y escribo y a veces me siento como una lectora más, jejeje, con ganas de enterarme qué ocurrirá… se está volviendo de pronto una aventura tan épica… pido perdón porque en esta segunda parte casi no aparecerá Thor… aquí la historia de concentra en Loki y Balder… y odien a Odín, yo les doy permiso, aunque sé que él también sufrió con esto… difícil decisión como padre y a la vez como rey…

Gracias por leer… ya les dije, pueden odiarme, pero denle una oportunidad a la historia, seguiré poniendo todo de mí por que queden mejor y mejor redactados y no se pierda la magia capítulo a capítulo (que finalmente es lo más difícil de los fics largos… que no se vuelvas redundantes y tediosos).

Muchas gracias por todo: Lapsis Angelus.


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Loki observaba a Balder hablar sobre el monasterio, la construcción, magos famosos y todas las historias y leyendas nacidas en ese lugar. Se dedicó a enseñarle dónde estaba cada habitación, los horarios de comida y las ventajas que ellos tenían por ser príncipes… dentro de todos ellos no tenían los mismos votos que los demás. El moreno no fue capaz de responder mucho… seguía abrumado por los acontecimientos en Asgard y sorprendido por la revelación de un hermano desconocido.

El último lugar al que llegaron fue a la habitación de Loki, este entró y observó con desaprobación la decoración austera y la cama muy pequeña y sin doseles, miró a su derecha y se dijo que por lo menos tenía un escritorio donde estudiar. Luego dirigió la vista a su hermano quien le sonreía divertido, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

-Es… un poco diferente la vida aquí… son monjes dentro de todo, la mayoría hace votos de austeridad para llegar a la profundidad del conocimiento…

-Es una locura… -gruñó y con el movimiento de las manos y palabras antiguas comenzó a transformar los viejos muebles en lujosos artefactos adornados con oro y gemas, y la cama duplicó su tamaño, apareciéndole doseles verdes de pesado cortinaje de terciopelo.

-¡Increíble! ¿Es una ilusión? –el menor de los príncipes lo miró con rostro ofendido -¿Q-qué?

-¡Blasfemia! Alquimia, ciencia, magia ¡Pero jamás ilusión!

-Perdón…

-¿No estudias magia?

-Lo intento… pero no se me da muy bien… soy mejor guerrero y muchos han venido a entrenar conmigo desde muy lejos –contó orgulloso.

-Rayos ¿Soy la única descendencia inteligente que tiene la familia?

-¡Ey!

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Vives en un templo del saber y no aprovechas lo que tienes a mano! ¡Increíble! Exactamente igual que Thor… -suspiró, obligándose a obviar la tristeza que crecía en su corazón al pensar en el rubio.

-Te conozco hace cuarenta minutos y ya me estás insultando…

-Pues acostúmbrate… -bufó, luego se calmó un poco –bien… y si no estás estudiando ¿Por qué estás acá?

-Oh… difícil pregunta… pues… en resumen… si me matan detonaré el Ragnarok… -Loki levantó una ceja y decidió que esa historia quería escucharla.

Lo obligó a entrar a su habitación y mandó a Ivar por un poco de té de hierbas.

-Bien… ahora quiero la versión no abreviada de tu cuento… –le habló mientras tomaba un poco de la infusión.

-No es un cuento… y no hay mucho que contar en realidad… luego de que nació Thor, el más antiguo y sabio de los monjes tuvo una premonición, pidió audiencia con el Rey y les dijo: _El destino de los nueve mundos recae una vez más en las manos de Asgard… se me ha informado en una visión que el segundo hijo de los Reyes tiene la maldición del Ragnarok en los hombros, su muerte desatará el caos y los reinos se sumergirán en las sombras_… sabiendo esta predicción, cuando nací me hechizaron, haciéndome inmune a las cosas.

-Espera… ¿Cómo? –Balder lo miró con sus profundos ojos castaños y le sonrió de manera misteriosa antes de tomar un abrecartas y empuñarlo contra su brazo izquierdo. Loki iba a lanzar un grito cuando vio que el objeto se doblaba antes de siquiera rozar su piel.

-Lo mismo pasa con todas las armas que intentan tocarme… aún así era peligroso que viviera en el palacio, los golpes aún los puedo recibir y si alguien es tan fuerte como para derribarme con los puños… pues será capaz de desatar el fin de todo… por eso me trajeron a vivir al monasterio y ocultaron mi existencia al mundo… Frigga y Odín vienen seguido a visitarme… pero ya había perdido la esperanza de conocer a alguno de mis hermanos… estoy feliz de tenerte aquí, aunque yo sé que para ti no soy más que un desconocido…

-Pues… tengo que aceptar que eres un desconocido bastante agradable… -miró por el gran ventanal de su nuevo cuarto y tuvo que agradecer la vista -¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

-Claro que sí, pero no te juzgo… una cosa que aprendes en este lugar es a descartar los prejuicios y conocer a las personas… -Loki suspiró de forma pesada y Balder, al ver que no hablaría, continuó –Se te nota en los ojos la tristeza de tu corazón… pero no desesperes… toma esto como una oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad de qué? ¿De ver que siempre fui un reemplazo en la lista de hijos de Odín? ¿De sentirme la peor persona del mundo por odiar a quien más amo? Uy… que genial oportunidad… no puedo esperar a ver las demás sorpresas que me tiene la vida…

-Respira hondo… no tengas tanto rencor escondido… descansa… lo necesitas… y mañana iremos a visitar la biblioteca, ya verás que con sólo esa vista la estadía mejorará…

-Se supone que en Palacio tenemos la biblioteca más grande de los nueve reinos.

-No seas tan petulante… será bueno que los libros de aquí te den una lección de sencillez –el menor de los príncipes rodó los ojos y luego suspiró pesado.

-Mañana veremos quién se equivoca…

Al día siguiente Loki tuvo que aceptar que estaba absolutamente errado… él y el arquitecto idiota que no había sido capaz de hacer completamente su trabajo con la diligencia que Odín le pidió… la de Palacio no era la biblioteca más grande de los nueve reinos... la del monasterio, en cambio, era un sueño.

Caminó por sus pasillos y en cada rincón habían personas leyendo, compartiendo conocimientos y practicando magia… no era exactamente silenciosa… pero el murmullo que se escuchaba estaba cargado de inteligencia y sabiduría… sonrió muy a su pesar… el moreno estaba disfrutando de ese lugar y una parte de él le recriminaba su actuar, pues dentro de todo seguía siendo su cárcel… aún así el corazón le latía endemoniadamente entusiasmado por todo lo que veía.

-Si hay mucho ruido puedes llevarte los libros a tu habitación.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Me encanta este lugar!

-¿Quieres quedarte leyendo?

-No hay nada que desee hacer más que eso.

-Bien, iré a entrenar, nos vemos en el almuerzo –Loki ni siquiera contestó, corrió hacia los estantes y comenzó a sacar una torre de ejemplares para llevarlos a una mesa y comenzar a ojearlos.

El moreno no apareció al almuerzo, pero Balder no se extrañó… conocía la personalidad de su hermano por medio de los relatos de Frigga, así que supuso que estaría leyendo tan concentrado que no habría sentido el pasar de las horas… ya se verían a la cena… o eso pensaba él… le guardó el puesto hasta que todos terminaron… el príncipe tuvo que admitir que su hermano y sus ansias de conocimientos encajaba perfectamente con el lugar.

Sin más se fue a dormir… tampoco podía obligarlo a comer…

Al día siguiente se levantó de madrugada, como la costumbre de los monjes lo ordenaba y lo primero que hizo fue ir a tocar la puerta de su hermano, frunció el ceño al ver que no estaba ¿Tanta eran sus ansias por los libros que se levantó a primera hora para leer?

Se marchó al comedor y profundizó más el gesto al ver que Loki tampoco desayunaría… eso estaba mal… tanto tiempo sin comer le traería problemas a su cuerpo… salió del lugar y con paso decidido perfiló a la biblioteca… aunque fuera a la fuerza, arrastraría a su hermano para comer algo. Caminó por los pasillos llenos de libros. A esa hora habían muy pocos asistentes y el silencio era el de un mausoleo… a la lejanía pudo distinguir una especie de luz mágica que alumbraba por sobre las sombras de esa hora, cuando el sol aún no se hacía presente. Se apresuró y se sorprendió al ver a Loki con la misma ropa del día anterior, unas ojeras del porte de las mejillas y el rostro concentrado como si lo único que necesitara para vivir fuera estudiar.

Balder movió negativamente su cabeza, meciendo sus cabellos castaños. Caminó en dirección de su hermano y sin gentileza le cerró el libro que leía.

-¡Ey! Estaba ocupando eso ¿Sabes?

-No has comido nada y ni siquiera has dormido… toma esos libros, los llevaremos a tu habitación, podrás estudiar cuando comas y duermas un poco.

-¡No tienes el derecho!

-¡Claro que sí! Te guste o no aquí en el monasterio soy tu guía hasta que encuentres un maestro, así que ahora levántate… -el castaño tomó los libros con un brazo y la mano de Loki con el otro y el menor pudo notar que su fuerza no tenía que envidiar en nada la de Thor.

Pronto el moreno se vio tomando desayuno… primero probó un bocado de mala gana, finalmente tuvo que admitir que estaba hambriento y sin ceremonia terminó por comerse su porción y una parte que le dio su hermano de su desayuno. Luego fue arrastrado a la habitación del mayor porque este desconfiaba de Loki "estoy seguro que si te dejo en tus aposentos correrás a los libros".

El menor había gruñido, pero luego se vio sonriendo mientras abrazaba la almohada del castaño… tenía que admitir que era bueno que alguien cuidara de él… además Balder era buena persona.

.

.

Luego de descansar cinco horas, Loki entreabrió lentamente los ojos y desconoció el lugar... su simpleza y austeridad no concordaban con la ciudad dorada, los volvió a cerrar y distinguió el aroma de Thor en su almohada...

-No... parecido, pero no es... -susurró para sí mismo mientras salía levemente del sopor del sueño y le llegaba a su boca el sabor a nostalgia del último beso dado. Suspiró con tristeza, pero ya sin lágrimas y abrió completamente los ojos, pudiendo distinguir una figura que practicaba un hechizo. El cabello castaño se agitaba a medida que los toscos movimientos eran realizados y los ojos café brillaban con frustración.

"Balder". Se dedicó a observarlo con detenimiento, aprovechando que el otro no se sabía analizado. Su nariz, mandíbula y boca eran muy parecidas a las de Thor... rasgos fuertes, masculinos y violentos, indudable herencia de Odín, pero a diferencia del mayor, que era un calco de su padre, el castaño tenía la mirada dulce y cálida de su madre... era doloroso saberse el más ajeno de los hermanos, aunque sin duda su gracia y elegancia los heredó de La Reina... ninguno de los otros dos había sacado ni el diez porciento de sus dones y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

Se permitió burlarse un rato del desastroso intento de su _nuevo _hermano y finalmente se compadeció del pobre chico.

-Mal movimiento de manos, mala pronunciación de lenguas muertas y nula concentración... -chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación -vamos Balder, es un hechizo básico, hasta Thor podría realizarlo.

-Frigga dice que Thor no abriría un libro para estudiar un hechizo, ni en defensa propia...

-¿En serio que no lo conoces? Lo describes como si se hubieran criado juntos... -sonrió de medio lado con sorna y Balder soltó una carcajada... Odín le habían advertido el frío carácter de Loki en una carta llevada por sus cuervos. Lo describía irónico, lejano e hiriente cuando deseaba serlo. Al parecer su mejor arma era su lengua... palabras inteligentes que daban golpes bajos.

Pero a él le agradaba su hermano... y al parecer a Odín también o no habría terminado la carta con un "pero si te ganas su aprecio será un compañero vivaracho y divertido, inteligente como nunca vi a nadie, con bromas en la punta de la lengua, magia en todo su ser y mucha buena voluntad escondida en fastidio".

-Ni siquiera sabes qué hechizo hago...

-¿Te burlas de mí? Me ofendes...

-Veamos, príncipe erudito... qué hechizo realizo...

-Corrección... intentas realizar...

-Auch...

-Por alguna razón que no entiendo, intentas endurecer esa ave de papel.

-Increíble... eres bueno...

-Error... soy el mejor...

-Y muy humilde...

-¿Quién necesita humildad si tiene mis dones? -se levantó de la cama y se paró frente al ave -sonrió mientras comenzaba a recitar el hechizo de manera correcta y movía con suavidad las manos, de pronto cambió de conjuro y dando órdenes con sus extremidades, el animal de papel comenzó a volar, danzando de forma graciosa, imitando movimientos de aves reales: orgánica y viva.

-Hermoso... -susurró el mayor, de pronto, Loki, con un movimiento brusco mandó a volar al pájaro como un torpedo y terminó clavado contra la pared de madera.

-Y peligroso...

-Tiene razón, oh, gran príncipe erudito... -Loki suspiró de manera profunda y miró a Balder con tristeza.

-¿Puedo renegar del título de príncipe? -el castaño observó a su hermano y supo inmediatamente que pasaba por la inteligente cabeza... lo entendía pues él mismo quiso olvidarse de su familia.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo he de llamarte?

-Sólo Loki.

-Oh, no, no, tiene que ser un nombre místico como todos los sabios famosos.

-¿Qué te parece El Erudito?

-Mmmmmh... es muy vago... ¿Qué te parece El Erudito de Las Montañas?

-Sí... Es lo suficientemente pomposo...

-Oh gran Erudito de Las Montañas... ilumíname con tu sabiduría...

-¿Eso significa que deseas que te enseñe a endurecer esa ave de papel?

-Y hacerla volar...

-No podrás... es un truco muy avanzado...

-Oh... entonces lo intentaremos más adelante... -Loki se rió ante la simpleza de su hermano.

-Y así fue que te auto-designaste mi pupilo...

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Loki bufó y terminó cediendo. Balder sólo rió entre dientes y se entregó de lleno a su lección improvisada.

.

.

-Me he dado cuenta que tuteas a nuestros padres, con total descaro… -ambos príncipes caminaban tranquilamente por el jardín principal del monasterio luego de haber ido a almorzar, se sentaron en una banca cualquiera con libros sacados de la biblioteca y disfrutaron un poco del radiante día que hacía.

-Es… mi venganza personal… -murmuró un poco incómodo Balder.

-¿Venganza? –Loki levantó una ceja, prestándole toda su atención y obviando el libro que acababa de abrir.

-Es que… -se removió nervioso –si te cuento… no te burles ¿Bien?

-Haré lo posible… -era lo más que podía prometer y al parecer a su hermano le bastó.

-Yo he estado aquí toda mi vida… no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer una familia y lo más parecido a una que tuve fue mi nodriza… ella lamentablemente murió por una extrañaba enfermedad… estaba destrozado… le supliqué a Frigga que me llevara a casa, pero Odín se negó argumentando que era muy peligroso y que no sólo yo estaba en juego… los nueve mundos caerían bajo el Ragnarok si yo fallecía… me enojé… me habían prometido buscar la solución a mi maldición, pero toda una vida no ha sido suficiente y ya estoy resignado a que moriré en este lugar… siento que me abandonaron… finalmente me rebelé, aunque sólo internamente y me prometí que les perdería el respeto como reyes y progenitores… cuando empecé a hacerlo supe que les molestó y vi mi pequeña batalla ganada…

-Muy infantil...

-Pero increíblemente satisfactorio… especialmente cuando te están recordando siempre que estoy encerrado por _mi bien._

-Yo también estoy encerrado por _mi bien_, al parecer… tampoco me gusta… -ambos se quedaron pensativos y en silencio, mirando a la nada… a Loki le agradaban esos silencios que se formaban con el chico… él no necesitaba estar hablando constantemente como Thor… "Thor"… -¿Podría tutearlos también? –el castaño soltó una risita y lo empujó levemente con el hombro.

-Está bien… será mi paga por tus clases –ambos rieron y el menor sólo pudo agradecer el haberlo encontrado ahí o sino no sabía que hubiera sido de él.

-También te debo… el no sentirme solo…

-Pues yo contigo me siento mucho mejor aquí –interrumpió el mayor.

-Espera… no me cortes lo que decía… te debo no sentirme solo… así que te prometo que encontraré la forma de romper la maldición que yace sobre tus hombros… -Balder lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió levemente.

-Si alguien puede hacerlo, estoy seguro que eres tú…

.

.

Loki tenía que aceptar que supo que Balder sería una persona especial para él desde que obligó a los guardias reales a que le sacaran el bozal y las esposas. Sabía que iban a ir bien las cosas entre ellos porque sentía el aire sobreprotector de Thor en el otro muchacho… aunque jamás se le había ocurrido, que ambos podían ser hermanos.

El moreno pensaba que le gustaba ese lugar… la magia y la inteligencia brillaban en cada esquina, los libros, las clases y la meditación. Además después de almuerzo siempre servían infusiones de sabores… su hermano las odiaba, pero a él le encantaban.

Si hubiera salido de Asgard de otra forma de seguro habría sido feliz estando ahí.

Pero realmente no lo era.

De día era fácil olvidar todo, entrenar con el castaño y enseñarle magia… las horas se iban entre bromas y cariño fraternal… Balder era de esas personas que soportaban su genio cambiante e irónico… incluso lo disfrutaba… Loki se sabía una alguien complicado, aunque jamás pensó en cambiar… y ahí su hermano lo aceptaba, igual como en Asgard, Thor lo respetaba como era…

No le agradaba compararlos todo el tiempo, pues no quería pensar en el hermano del medio como un reemplazo para el mayor, pero no podía evitarlo.

Lo más difícil de todo era en las noches, cuando su cama se sentía tan grande y sola… abrazaba la almohada y miraba por su gran ventanal, observaba el cielo nocturno y recordaba unos labios tibios, dejando besos ardientes en su piel mientras que los cabellos rubios le sacaban risitas por las cosquillas que solía sentir.

Su cuerpo quemaba con sólo recordar al mayor de los príncipes, pero no tenía ánimo de tocarse… se sentía cansado…

Finalmente terminaba levantándose, caminando descalzo a la biblioteca, leyendo hasta que sus ojos apenas si podían mantenerlo despierto y luego regresaba para dormir una o dos horas antes del amanecer… por lo menos así evitaba soñar…

Le dolía Thor en su boca, en sus dedos y su cuerpo y siempre regresaba como fantasma a atormentarlo de forma cruel en sus recuerdos…

A veces deseaba con tanta fuerza nunca haber vivido el gran amor que se tuvieron que su alma se desgarraba odiándose a sí mismo por pensar así.

En la soledad de su cuarto todo era más difícil, la luz blanca de la luna envolvía sus muebles con un halo frío y doloroso… cerraba los doseles, se ocultaba detrás del terciopelo, pero podía seguir notando las tristeza rondándolo… estudiar era lo único que mantenía su cabeza ocupada, lo único que lo consolaba.

.

.

Balder veía como poco a poco su hermano pequeño se veía más gastado y diminuto… no tenía que ver con el tamaño pues el moreno era alto para su edad, sino con la actitud… se notaba que seguía asustado…

Cuando estaba con él se comportaba alegre y sus ojos verdes volvían a tener levemente el brillo que estaban perdiendo… pero lo había visto solo en la biblioteca muchas veces… opaco y muerto… era su alma…

Intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo con él y sentía como el moreno se aferraba a cada segundo en su compañía. No sabía qué hacer para verlo feliz… se dedicaba a los básico, obligarlo a comer, a dormir y brindarle su cariño, pero sentía que no era suficiente… le dolía, pero no podía ser Thor.

Y lo que necesitaba Loki era a su pareja.

Intentó obviar el doloroso hecho de que no había nada que pudiera hacer y lo hizo todo… con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no sirviera…

Habían pasado dos meses desde la llegada del menor, cuando en una de sus tutorías de magia, haciendo un hechizo complicado de pronto colapsó y se desmayó, sólo fue gracias a los rápidos brazos de su hermano, que no tocó el suelo con un golpe seco.

Balder acarició su rostro y se asustó al notarlo ardiendo en fiebre… ese día lo había visto muy enfermo, más que los otros, pero no había querido hacer mención de eso… siempre que él le preguntaba si pasaba algo este negaba y le sonreía de forma poco sincera, esquivando el tema.

Corrió con él en brazos para acostarlo en la cama con doseles verdes y mandó a Ivar a buscar al Gran Sabio…

Jamás esperó ver entrar a dos mujeres con rostro preocupado entrando a la habitación… una era su madre, a la chica de cabello negro junto a ella no la conocía.

-Balder… qué ocurrió –preguntó el Gran Sabio que entraba detrás de Frigga.

-No sé… estábamos en nuestra clase de magia y de pronto se desvaneció en mis brazos… -murmuró con el castaño con angustia.

-Voy a revisar –el hombre se acercó a la cama, colocó las manos sobre él y comenzó a murmurar palabras en idiomas desconocido para los presentes, el cuerpo de Loki se iluminó con una leve aura verde y luego esa luz viajó por los brazos del Gran Sabio, haciéndolo suspirar y mover la cabeza en forma negativa.

Sif miraba todo atónita… no podía creer que un hombre completamente ciego pudiera adivinar todo su entorno y moverse con esa agilidad… miró como su amigo poco a poco iba calmando su sufrimiento y bajando levemente la fiebre sólo por la cercanía de la cabeza del monasterio. Sintió un escalofrío y tuvo que apartar levemente la vista, nerviosa.

-Es cansancio… de cuerpo y del alma… no es capaz de dormir en las noches y sólo ha estudiado… he visto sus recuerdos, sólo necesita descanso, eso es para el cuerpo… el alma lamentablemente no se cura tan rápido.

.

Cuando Loki despertó sintió que todo le daba vueltas… la cabeza seguía doliéndole y como nunca tenía un frío que lo hacía tiritar, aún bajo las frazadas, y a la vez sudaba tanto que sentía el pijama pegándose a su cuerpo fino. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, jadeante como si hubiera corrido por horas y cuando pudo enfocar vio el rostro de su madre, observándolo con preocupación.

-¿Una ilusión? –murmuró tendiendo la mano a la mejilla de la mujer y sonrió sorprendido y satisfecho al sentir su piel suave… era verdad… -Madre…

-Loki… -Frigga se tiró a los brazos de su hijo, aún asustada y con un horrible sentimiento de culpa latiéndole en el pecho –mi pequeño… es nuestra culpa… -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Qué dices… sólo ha sido exceso de estudio… -le sonrió con dulzura –es que la biblioteca de aquí es maravillosa… no dan ganas de dormir y… descuidé mi salud… -susurró, intentando no ver esos ojos que brillaban con tristeza. Frigga le agradeció en silencio y le besó la frente.

La Reina se dedicó a mimar a su pequeño con gestos maternales y tiernos. En ese momento apareció Ivar, haciendo una profunda reverencia a los presentes y luego toda su atención se volteó hacia la mujer.

-Su Majestad, el Gran Sabio desea hablar con usted.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora…?

-Tranquila, puede confiar en mí –la voz dura y alegre de Sif inundó la habitación y fue cuando por fin Loki comprendió que había estado todo momento acompañándolo, presente en un rincón silencioso…

-Intentaré no demorarme…

-Vaya sin preocuparse.

Los pasos largos y elegantes se alejaron por el pasillo mal iluminado de la fortaleza y cuando por fin supo que estaban solos, la adolescente se tiró a los brazos de Loki, tomándole el rostro y besándole la frente.

-Te he extrañado con la vida… por eso convencí a La Reina que me dejara viajar con ella.

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho… pero dime… qué ha pasado este tiempo en Asgard.

-Fandral casi murió de desilusión cuando desapareciste y por fin acepto que gustaba de ti…

-A mí se me confesó en la fiesta de Thor…

-Bueno… creo que era sincero… se veía destrozado… todo el resto sigue normal… El Concejero y El Hechicero volvieron a ser los lamebotas del Rey y el palacio se tiente enorme sin ti… es extraño… pero contigo había magia en cada rincón…

-¿Y… mi padre?

-Se ve viejo y maltratado… triste… te extraña, siempre que sales a tema su ojo pierden un poco más de su chispa…

-¿…y Thor?

-Otro muerto en vida… se dedica a pasar la tarde en la biblioteca o en tu cuarto y lo he pillado más de una vez llorando, quería venir, pero tiene prohibido acercarse a ti… por lo menos de momento…

-Thor… -susurró intentando tragarse el nudo de la garganta.

-Ey, ey… cambia la cara… nosotras estaremos aquí una semana ¿Qué te parece? Además te traje algo que te animará… -de entre sus ropas sacó un sobre amarillo que se había impregnado con el olor a rosas de Sif por viajar entre sus ropas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿No adivinas? –se lo extendió y Loki se tragó el comentario sobre la mala educación de responder con una pregunta al notar la horrible caligrafía de su hermano rezando soberbia: _para Loki _con letras negras, destacando sobre el tímido fondo amarillo, el trazo era descarado, igual a la persona que plasmó las palabras en el papel.

-¡Sif! –se lanzó a la carta y abrazó a la chica mientras sus ojos se hacían agua por la felicidad.

-Él espera que le respondas… así que léela y escribe como si se te fuera la vida en ello.

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces… -abrazó el pedazo de papel sintiendo de pronto su alma un poco más ligera.

.

.

_Loki:_

_No sabía si comenzar esta carta con un "amado Loki", "querido Loki" o alguna cosa cursi de la cual pudieras burlarte más tarde, cuando terminaras de leer estas palabras… supongo que "Loki" es suficientemente bueno._

-Oh Thor… tan elocuente…

_Debes pensar que estoy divagando_ –Loki soltó una risita –_pero la verdad es que jamás me detuve a escribir una carta y ahora que necesito expresar mis sentimientos con tanta angustia que creo que voy a explotar, me declaro un inútil… de todas formas lo intentaré…_

_No puedo con la culpa… me lo advertiste una y otra vez… Sif también me advirtió, pero yo, ciego y caprichoso, sólo pude entregarme al amor impropio pero correspondido que sentía por ti, te adoro con mi alma y te extraño… no sabes la falta que haces en casa… es increíble la estela mágica olor a menta y lavanda que se había apropiado de cada pasillo y habitación de Palacio… te la llevaste… cuando te fuiste arrancaste un pedacito importante del corazón de todos nosotros… ese pedacito menta y lavanda… ese pedacito mágico de humo color verde que recreaba imágenes para deleitarnos._

_Y eso es sólo en casa._

_En mi cama dueles aún más… aún siento tu olor entre las sábanas, tus palabras irónicas, tu humor cambiante… tus dedos en mi cuerpo… miro la ventana y puedo verte practicando tus pases mágicos en el patio, o leyendo un libro en la biblioteca…_

_A veces me da la sensación de que todo es sólo una pesadilla… sólo una nueva broma tuya y que aparecerás nuevamente para hacer el amor escondidos en los pasillos._

_Quiero hacerte el amor…_

_Casi no puedo dormir, porque al cerrar los ojos te veo… tan centrado e inteligente… mirándome burlesco, frío y lejano… me destroza pensar que yo alcancé esa quimera… yo te tuve… y fue mi culpa perderte… no puede ser de nadie más… le pedí a Padre que me enviara a mí lejos, que no te arrancara de Asgard, pero me dijo que el lugar mío era cerca del trono y que tu mente privilegiada debía ser enviada a un lugar donde pudiera nutrirse… prácticamente me dijo idiota… creo que no eres el único que lo piensa… _

El moreno sonrió suave, pero sus ojos brillaron con tristeza.

_No estés enojado conmigo por favor… no podría vivir sabiendo que la persona que amo me odia… te amo…_

Sin firma, sin despedida… sólo eso "te amo…" y debía bastarle para ser feliz…

Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel corriendo la tinta de algunas palabras.

Lo triste es que sí le bastaba…

.

.

"_Amado" Thor:_

_¿Eso quieres de mí? ¿Algo empalagoso y degradante?... pues lo tienes… me has vuelto una masa temblorosa de miedos y dudas… un ser ínfimo, opaco y oscuro… he llorado hasta que sequé las lágrimas y sólo me queda pena… te odio… te odio porque no puedo dejar de culparte por todo lo que pasamos, te odio porque estoy lejos de casa, de Madre, de Padre y de ti… porque de pronto mi vida era perfecta y ahora estoy encerrado en una cárcel de intelecto… una cárcel de lujo, pero sigue siendo una cárcel… te odio porque no puedo dejar de amarte, porque siento tus labios contra los míos, el deseo de mi piel por sentir tus dedos… ni siquiera puedo tocarme… no… porque mis manos no son las tuyas…porque mi pieza no está en Asgard, porque me siento sucio… ¿Qué hiciste conmigo? ¿Por qué no me devuelves mi horrible personalidad anterior a ti? Quiero volver a escapar de tus amigos, hacer bromas odiosas y encerrarme por días en la biblioteca…_

_Te extraño como jamás pensé que extrañaría nada… te veo en cada sombra, en cada persona, sé que tienes prohibido venir, pero tenía la secreta esperanza de que estuvieras esperándome en el carruaje real, dispuesto a hacerme el amor…_

_Tampoco puedo dormir ni comer… sólo estudio… es la única forma de poder olvidarte aunque sea unos segundos… poder respirar… Thor… te llevaste mi aire… Qué hiciste conmigo…_

_Sé que no me creerás, pero me enteré el día que llegué que tenemos un hermano encerrado en el monasterio… una desgraciada maldición pesa sobre sus hombros por lo que ha estado oculto, incluso de nosotros… él me cuida… se preocupa de que coma y que duerma, me distrae y consciente… le enseño magia y él entrena conmigo… Balder es su nombre… me recuerda tanto a ti, aunque no tan lleno de testosteronas y lee, tampoco se duerme mientras lo hace... además es definitivo que no le va el incesto… ahora que lo pienso no se parecen tanto…_

_No estés tan triste… la biblioteca de aquí es maravillosa… si sólo hubiera salido por la puerta delantera, con la cabeza en alto, sin un bozal y esposas… si sólo supiera que te veré cada dos o tres meses y pudiéramos hacer el amor por una semana completa hasta que tuvieras que irte… pero no es así… todo me sabe a cárcel… todo me recuerda que estoy aquí por ser un traidor de Asgard, todo rememora el asco en la mirada de Padre… cierro los ojos y se siente tan pesado… desesperante…_

_Thor… ¿Cómo conseguiste volverme tan vulnerable e idiota? Thor… qué hiciste conmigo…_

Loki se secó los ojos con un pañuelo de seda, respiró profundamente mientras dejaba un beso en las hojas. Colocó la carta en un sobre verde y lo cerró sin firmarlo.

Luego regresó a dormir… aún tenía fiebre y las lágrimas sólo habían ayudado a empeorar.

.

.

Cuando el moreno despertó sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban de forma posesiva y su mente tuvo que gritarle al corazón que no era Thor y recordarle que no estaban en Asgard. Se removió un poco y de reojo pudo notar que era Balder quien dormía junto a él… seguramente fue a visitarlo temprano y no quiso levantarlo… tenía esa mala costumbre de invadir el espacio personal de los demás… al parecer iba en la genética de los dos mayores… no le extrañaba que se hubiera metido en la cama… de hecho agradecía que se preocupara de sacarse los zapatos porque muchas veces había manchado con tierra sus sábanas…

Llevó una mano a su frente y notó como la fiebre había bajado aunque el dolor en el cuerpo aún no se iba.

Se soltó con cierta facilidad del agarre y con eso pudo notar otra diferencia entre Thor y Balder… el primogénito jamás lo dejaba ir.

Miró sobre su hombro y notó el desayuno para dos personas que estaba servido en su escritorio y supuso que por eso había invadido su pieza.

Guió su vista a la ventana y notó que apenas y había amanecido… su hermano estaba acostumbrado a los horarios del monasterio, no le extrañaba que tan temprano ya estuviera bañado y vestido.

-Ya despertaste… -dijo el castaño con voz adormilada.

-Y tú también…

-Te vi durmiendo tan pacíficamente que lo único que pude hacer fue acostarme junto a ti… mi plan era esperar que despertaras, pero me quedé dormido… -bosteza y se estira –me gusta tu cama… es más cómoda que la mía… me vendré a dormir acá…

-Es broma… -miró la el rostro sonriente y seguro de Balder y agregó -¿Cierto?

-No… ¡Hoy me cambio! Mantendré mis cosas en mi habitación, pero dormiré contigo.

-¡Ey, no! ¡Quiero mi espacio!

-Es tu culpa por tener una cama más cómoda.

-¡Transformo la tuya!

-No, esta me gusta... –fue a buscar la bandeja con la comida y bufó frustrado –se enfrió… iré a buscar más…

-No es necesario… ven… -Balder acercó la bandeja y con un movimiento de manos de Loki, el desayuno volvió a una temperatura ideal.

-Eres genial…

-Lo sé.

-Y muy útil.

-No sé si tomar eso como un cumplido o sentirme ofendido…

-Cállate y come…

Cuando Sif entró a la habitación sonrió al verlos juntos y comiendo. Se acercó a ellos y también se sentó en la cama, feliz de notar a Loki mejor.

-Yo también quiero comer… -murmuró la chica y Loki hizo aparecer otra taza para compartir la leche tibia que estaba dentro de una tetera de porcelana.

-Hay comida suficiente –habló el menor -¿Ustedes se conocieron?

-No oficialmente –murmuró la chica mientras masticaba un pedazo de queso de cabra, el moreno la miró con reproche y Balder soltó una carcajada fuerte que rebotó por la habitación.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Tranquilo… no me molesta… ¿Alguien me hace una introducción para saber con quién hablo?

-Claro –Loki se encogió de hombros –ella es mi mejor amiga… Lady Sif, hija de familia noble y la única mujer en convertirse en guerrera por sobre todos los prejuicios, de vez en cuando maga.

-Wow… es un historial increíble…

-No cuando la vez bebiendo cerveza codo a codo con Thor o en una competencia de comida con Volstagg…

-Ey… me gusta ¿Está bien?

-Ella tiene un punto, hermanito… -el moreno rodó los ojos.

-Par de incivilizados…

-¿Te has acostumbrado a su humor?

-¡Pero si es más adorable todo enfurruñado! –Balder intentó pellizcar la mejilla de su _hermanito_ y a cambio se ganó un hechizo que le quemaba los dedos cada vez que intentaba tocarlo -¡Ay!

Sif sonrió alegre… por lo menos su amigo no estaba solo…

.

.

Las visitantes de la ciudad dorada se quedaron una semana que para Loki se pasó fastidiosamente rápido, pronto se vio despidiendo a las dos mujeres entre abrazos y palabras confortantes… no quería dejarlas ir, pero sabía no había otra opción… además debía hacer llegar esa carta a Thor.

-Sif –murmuró pasándole el sobre verde a la chica, quien la guardo entre los pliegues de su vestido, luego la abrazó –cuídate… y regresa…

-No te pienso dejar aquí solo, te volveré a ver…

Frigga miró de reojo el intercambio de la carta, pero guardó silencio… podía adivinar las intenciones de Loki, pero no lo detendría… sabía la tristeza que guardaba su corazón. Siguió abrazando y consintiendo a un Balder que estaba completamente rojo e intentaba separarse del largo abrazo.

-Frigga… ya, suéltame…

-Es mamá…

-Agh… ¡Bien! Mamá, suéltame… -la mujer le dejó un beso en la frente y luego lo dejó ir… supuso que estaba avergonzado por la presencia de Sif, pues su hijo no era huraño con ella.

-Loki…

-Madre… -el moreno se tiró a sus brazos y bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en su hombro –te extraño tanto…

-¿Tuteándome también? –el menor soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Una larga historia, pero no pienso llamarte por tu nombre, para mí seguirás siendo_ Madre_… por otro lado me gusta cómo suena el tratarte de tú… es más…

-¿Cercano?

-Sí… cercano…

-Está bien, cariño… me gusta también…

-Le acabas de quitar todo el sentido rebelde al tutear a los padres –gruñó por lo bajo Balder y Loki sólo se rió entre dientes.

-Este… entonces… ¿Adiós? –murmuró la chica sin saber cómo despedirse de ese chico con el que se había llevado tan bien.

-¡Perdón Lady Sif! –para sorpresa de todos el castaño hizo media reverencia, le tomó la mano y se la besó, haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro… ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran así.

Luego de la despedida se quedaron ambos viendo la carroza desapareciendo detrás de las gruesas puertas del monasterio.

-De pronto me sentí solo… -murmuró Loki, Balder le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo acercó a él.

-Por eso hoy también dormirás conmigo.

-Rayos, eres aún más fastidioso que Thor… -gruñó, pero aún así no pudo evitar que su hermano se metiera entre sus sábanas.

.

.

Thor leía concentrado la carta escrita desde el monasterio, levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido y miró a su mejor amiga como queriendo analizarla, esta le regresó la mirada expectante y extrañada.

-Sif… Quién diablos es ese tal Balder… -ella sólo suspiró al notar el timbre de celos en la voz de su amigo.

.

* * *

**NA:** Un poco fofo el capítulo ¿No? Pero es que necesitaba hacer una introducción a la segunda temporada XD… además de responder dudas y para que conozcan al hermano del medio… los hermanos Odinson tienen 13, 14 y 15… Odín no perdió el tiempo luego de la cuarentena 1313, ejjejejeje… yo amé a Balder… pero… su historia… no sé si será triste, pero sí va a ser dura… espero que les guste el personaje, porque yo lo adoré desde que mandó a los soldados quitarle el bozal a Loki.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios… ¡pasé los 40 revs! Y sentí que iba a explotar de alegría, también me sentí feliz al ver nuevos lectores… muchas gracias por todo…

Lapsis Angelus.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

Pronto la impresionante inteligencia de Loki se hizo conocida dentro del monasterio. Poco a poco se vio cercado por monjes curiosos y otros que realmente necesitaban ayuda... todos se extrañaban de que el chiquillo apenas fuera a cumplir los catorce años asgardianos y a pesar de eso solucionara con presteza cada uno de los cuestionamientos, como si fuera una enciclopedia.

El Gran Sabio sonreía complacido al escuchar sobre esos encuentros. No había querido inmiscuirse en la vida del pequeño príncipe pues sentía que su corazón estaba sanando heridas profundas gracias al apoyo de Balder... Loki necesitaba tiempo con su hermano para anestesiar su alma y momentos en soledad para asumir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo único que lamentaba era que descubrieran tan pronto su magnífico don sin darle el tiempo suficiente para completar su período de luto.

-Bien... supongo que es hora se intervenir... –murmuró el viejo -ven, ayúdame a llegar dónde el Príncipe Loki -le pidió al joven monje que le contaba las noticias del monasterio -éstos cansados y ciegos ojos no me acompañan -agregó, aunque el muchacho dudaba que realmente lo necesitara.

Caminaron por los largos y oscuros pasillos, sin hablar más de lo que se conversó en la habitación del viejo hombre, así lo único que rompía la tranquilidad del monasterio eran los pasos arrastrados del sabio.

-Aquí están los aposentos del Príncipe.

-Muchas gracias –le palmeó el hombro y sonrió –ahora puedes marcharte, de aquí me las arreglo solo –despachó al monje y luego abrió lentamente la puerta; pudo adivinar al moreno leyendo –buenas tardes.

-¡Gran Sabio! –se alteró Loki y dejó el libro al lado, mirándolo desconcertado.

-Tranquilo muchacho… vengo a hacerte una pregunta sencilla…

-¿Q-Qué desea?

-¿Sabes jugar ajedrez?

.

.

Loki no supo cómo ocurrieron las cosas... sólo estaba enterado de que todo fue muy rápido y extraño...

Un día oyó una conversación sobre un difícil conjuro y no pudo evitar interrumpir al escuchar tan erradas acotaciones... él quiso aclarar cómo se hacía realmente el hechizo y finalmente sólo ganó miradas escépticas y molestas... entonces supuso que la ciudad dorada no era el único lugar donde discriminaban a un genio de tan corta edad.

Siguió de largo su camino y decidió olvidar la afrenta por propia tranquilidad mental (aún no era tiempo de empezar con sus pequeñas venganzas).

Semanas más tarde, mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca junto a Balder, el mismo grupo de monjes se acercaron con rostros culpables y se pararon frente a la mesa que compartían los hermanos.

El castaño los observó, pero el menor siguió leyendo, ignorando a los hombres.

-Buenas tardes -habló el más antiguo del grupo -Príncipe Balder... Príncipe Loki...

-¿Qué desean? -gruñó fastidiado el moreno, sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Venimos a pedirle perdón -el menor levantó una ceja con un gesto burlón y de superioridad.

-¿A sí? –los miró de reojo.

-El otro día fuimos muy groseros cuando en realidad usted únicamente deseaba ayudar con su conocimiento...

-Bien... no son los primeros en mirarme en menos... supongo que decir que han sido los más inteligentes que lo han hecho, no los hará sentir mejor...

-Realmente no... -susurró el monje.

-Es un gusto, no era mi intención aliviar su pesar -Loki regresó la atención a su libro como dando por terminada la conversación. El viejo hombre carraspeó.

-Príncipe, usted no entiende, todo lo que dijo estaba acertado...

-Lo sé.

-... queremos que nos ayude a desarrollar otros hechizos -Balder tuvo que acordarse de cerrar la boca para eliminar el gesto de idiota sorprendido que habían puesto.

Loki sólo sonreía.

El mayor de los príncipes no podía entender cómo el moreno se mantenía tan tranquilo… hombres inteligentes, sabios y orgullosos, pidiendo a un niño de trece años ser su maestro. Eso era una locura.

-Mañana, luego de almuerzo contestaré cualquier duda.

.

Loki era un profesor innato, si lo había logrado con Sif y Balder; hombres inteligentes y versados en magia, serían un juego de reglas fáciles.

Nadie esperó que un chiquillo como él tuviera tanto conocimiento acumulado, cuando se lo comentaron sonrió intentando no sentirse insultado y contestó con simpleza "cuando eres un antisocial y apartado como yo no te quedan muchas opciones, yo elegí leer", su tono era de broma y todos los demás lo creyeron así.

Él se encogió de hombros... había dejado entrever una verdad a medias y finalmente sólo Balder se había dado cuenta.

Pronto la biblioteca, después de almuerzo, comenzó a llenarse de monjes que le pedían favores y que les enseñara cosas… la mayoría eran jóvenes que comenzaban con la vida del monasterio y que eran lo suficientemente novatos como para no sentir vergüenza de pedir consejo a un niño de trece años.

A Loki no le molestaba hacer de profesor, pero le agotaba estar constantemente en el centro de atención, cuando siempre procuraba ser lo suficientemente antipático como para no tener que hablar a nadie… el problema es que no había vez que no le alagara que lo dejaran presumir sus dones así que jamás podía rehusar una nueva tutoría.

"Maldito ego" esa debía ser una de las muestras más clara de que sangre Odinson corría por sus venas.

Luego de eso, una tarde (y de la manera más extraña) apareció el Gran Sabio por la puerta de su habitación, interrumpiendo su lectura y queriendo jugar ajedrez… luego se volvió una constante para él dentro del monasterio.

Ya no sólo estaba Balder, con el que entrenaba y fortalecía su cuerpo, el viejo hombre se convirtió en su amigo y profesor, le entusiasmaba aprender todo el conocimiento acumulado que tenía en esas arrugadas manos y aunque sabía que era ciego (así lo hacían notar sus iris blancos y sin brillo) sentía que cuando lo _miraba_ le analizaba el alma.

.

.

Todas las tardes El Gran Sabio y Loki se juntaban a beber infusiones y jugar ajedrez. Siempre eran batallas épicas resumidas en un tablero movido únicamente por magia, figuras hechas de ilusiones que se golpeaban y eliminaban cada vez que sus amos hacían algún movimiento, esfumándose en el aire de forma sutil.

-Nunca ganaré –gruñó Loki al ver a su Rey arrodillado en el suelo y siendo ejecutado por el bando enemigo.

-Eso no es cierto… la semana pasada ganaste todos y cada uno de los juegos.

-Pero… ¿Cuánto he ganado? ¿Apenas un diez porciento de nuestros enfrentamientos?

-Loki… yo soy más viejo que estas muralla… jugar ajedrez es una de las millones de cosas que he aprendido, tú eres un crío y tienes revolucionado un monasterio de eruditos ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso? ¿El increíble potencial que aún duerme en ti? Ninguno de los seres que están aquí tienen la más mínima oportunidad de alcanzarte… tú corres mientras ellos se arrastran… y sólo tienes trece años.

-Yo sólo me quejaba por el juego –susurró el moreno, nervioso ante tanto alago salido de la boca de un ser tan importante.

-No seas modesto, Loki, no te conocí así.

-No quiero sonar petulante delante de usted…

-Con tus dones… puedes presumir lo que quieras… creo que ni yo alcancé a aprender tan rápido, aunque ya llevo tanto tiempo vivo que no puedo recordar como empecé…

-¿Puede ocurrir eso? Yo no quiero vivir tanto como para no recordar.

-Entre seres eternos ocurre mucho… perder las memorias de infancia es uno de los precios que hay que pagar por esta solitaria vida de erudito.

-Es triste lo que dice… yo no deseo eso… no todos los momentos de mi vida han sido malos…

De pronto, un monje jadeante y alterado entró sin discreción al cuarto del Gran Sabio, interrumpiendo la conversación con rostro acongojado.

-Gran Sabio –murmuró con duda y Loki pudo observar cómo se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo, mientras hablaba –han venido a pedir ayuda…

-Les dije que no aceptaría aconsejar a nadie más ¿Es un aldeano?

-N-no, no entiende… es el Rey Njordr y realmente se ve angustiado por uno de sus hijos.

-Yo di la información por los nueves reinos: ya no atendería a reyes ni nobles.

-Él lo sabe, pero ha venido suplicando una audiencia… me pidió que intentara convencerlo, que de usted dependía el futuro de su pueblo.

-Bien… -gruñó, finalmente, el hombre mayor –déjalo pasar, pero adviértele que será una audiencia corta –cuando el monje salió pudo ver como el viejo se masajeaba la sien con cansancio.

-¿Por qué no desea atender el llamado de un pueblo en problemas?

-Porque generalmente vienen por problemas personales y por ser seres poderosos se creen con el derecho de exigir nuestros conocimientos, luego se rehúsan a seguir consejos, aunque estos sean ciertamente acertados… pierden ellos tiempo y uno también… caen mil veces… y siempre vuelven, pero jamás hacen caso… son necios y orgullosos… y yo tengo mucho trabajo aquí como para perder el tiempo con personas así… ante el único que respondo es Odín y sólo porque nos asentamos en sus tierras y tiene derecho a gobernarnos.

-Ya veo -susurró Loki y se sintió incómodo, el hombre frente a él nunca se enojaba y ahora estaba criticando duramente al Rey de Vanaheim, aunque seguramente no hablaba específicamente de Njordr (quien era un rey muy sabio y querido por los vanir), sino de otros regentes menos inteligentes y mucho más ególatras...

Con paso digno y andar elegante vio aparecer al Rey Njordr en la habitación del Gran Sabio. Sus rasgos eran tan atractivos como los recordaba de los banquetes reales... los vanir eran una raza sensual y hermosa, dueños de una poderosa magia que era usada para ayudar a los midgardianos a hacer sus cosechas fecundas y la pesca productiva. Pudo distinguir el desconcierto en sus ojos y sonrió nervioso ante la mirada que no se desviaba de su persona.

-Gran Sabio -El Rey hizo una pequeña reverencia -Príncipe Loki... que agradable y extraña sorpresa verlo aquí.

-Lo mismo digo, su Majestad.

-Njordr: Loki se ha convertido en mi discípulo... ahora... creo que es tiempo de que me digas qué problema aqueja a la casa de los vanir.

-Gran Sabio... lo cierto es que el problema que amenaza la paz de la corona es personal pero que podría afectar a todo mi pueblo.

-Lo escucho.

-Como es del conocimiento de los presentes yo tengo dos hijos... Freyr y Freyja. Freyr es el príncipe heredero de Vanaheim y se ha acercando a mí hace algunos días suplicando mi bendición... se había enamorado -hizo una pausa y luego suspiró cansado -el problema no es el amor... sino es que lo hizo de una giganta llamada Gerd.

-Gigante de hielo -se sorprendió Loki y El Rey asintió.

-No quiero parecer un ser de criterio reducido, pero tengo miedo de que sólo sea una treta que se levanta contra mi hijo y su naturaleza traicionera se de a conocer luego de unir sus vidas, de todas formas... si ella es bondadosa como dice Freyr... estaría cometiendo un grave error.

El Gran Sabio escuchó en silencio el relato y luego enfocó sus blancos ojos en dirección al príncipe asgardiano.

-Luego de escuchar esto, Loki ¿Qué opinas que deba hacer El Rey? -ambos adultos miraron al menor quien meditó un segundo su respuesta, intentando que los nervios no lo traicionaran y cuando estuvo seguro que su voz no temblaría, comenzó con tono solemne:

-Hay una forma de saber si las intenciones de Gerd y de su hijo Freyr son sinceras -el silencio se hizo presente hasta que el menor volvió a hablar -usted les dirá que acepta la unión pero sólo con una condición: que Gerd se someta a un hechizo hecho por un cambia-formas para que su apariencia se vuelva igual a la de los vanir; si ella es sincera aceptará, si no quiere hacer ese sacrificio por su hijo, sus sentimientos no son suficientes, pero también dudaría si es demasiado complaciente, al punto de ser lisonjera pues un ser así jamás habla con la verdad... por otra parte si el Príncipe Freyr no lo toma como una afrenta y acepta con demasiada facilidad, más que amor, es un capricho.

Njordr miró al menor sorprendido mientras que el viejo hombre sonreía complacido.

Un mes después de eso la boda entre Frey y Gred se celebró y el rumor de un joven erudito asentado en un monasterio en las montañas asgardianas, se esparció por los nueve mundos.

.

.

Loki no pudo salir del monasterio para asistir a la boda de la pareja que él mismo había unido porque la familia real asgardiana estaba invitada y él tenía prohibición absoluta de acercarse a Thor. No le interesaba demasiado, de todas formas, lo cierto era que sólo hubiera asistido por encontrarse unos segundos con ese ser que lo tenía como una princesita boba y enamorada. Supuso que al Rey y al Príncipe de Vanaheim tampoco les importaba no tener su presencia.

Por eso nunca pensó que vería una caravana cruzando por la puerta principal, llena de oro y piedras preciosas y menos se imaginaba que esos regalos eran para él en forma de ofrenda. No esperó, siquiera, que su hermano mayor entrara emocionado a su habitación a gritarle algo que su cerebro (la mayoría de las veces rápido) no alcanzaba a procesar.

-¿Qué? -Loki miraba incrédulo a Balder, como si este le hubiera dicho que se había congelado el Hel.

-El Gran Sabio me mandó a buscarte, porque el Príncipe de Vanaheim y su consorte han traído oro y piedras preciosas para congraciarse contigo y pedir tu bendición.

-Soy un Príncipe... para qué quiero oro y joyas.

-Qué sé yo, tú sólo anda.

Con paso vacilante se acercó a un cuarto pequeño que usaba el cabeza del monasterio para reuniones formales. Tomó aire, recuperó su porte prepotente y entró sin tocar, en el lugar pudo reconocer los bellos rasgos de Freyr y al lado una hermosa joven, ataviada con gran cantidad de joyas, a la usanza de los gigantes de hielo.

Pero su aspecto no era el de uno.

Pudo sentir como la magia corría por su piel y sus huesos... luego sintió un poco de lástima por la chica; él mejor que nadie podía dar testimonio el dolor que se sufría al padecer por un hechizo cambia-forma mal ejecutado. No dudaba de las artes mágicas de los vanir pues sabía que eran increíbles, pero el hechizo seguía siendo complicado, especialmente si se hacía en alguien más.

Por otra parte, encontraba horrible tener que cambiar de forma y renunciar a lo que se era.

Le vio sus ojos, tan verdes como los suyos mismos, y pudo notar una chispa. "Es feliz" se repitió como mantra.

-Buenos días -saludó cordialmente con un elegante movimiento de cabeza.

-Erudito de Las Montañas -habló Freyr al ver entrar a Loki y este lo quedó mirando con rostro de incredulidad... ese era el _maldito _título que le había puesto su hermano.

-Pero... cómo...

-Estuvimos hablando con Balder antes de que llegaras -aclaró el viejo hombre que no ocultó la sonrisa graciosa que iba formándose en sus labios.

-Estuvimos esperándolo en nuestra boda y fue una desilusión el ver a la familia real asgardiana incompleta -sonrió con tristeza la mujer.

-Queríamos agradecerle... fue su obra este matrimonio, si no hubiera sido por el concejo que le dio a mi padre, él jamás habría aceptado -el vanir era sincero y eso enojó al hechicero.

-¡¿Acaso no le molesta el tener que haber cambiado a su esposa?! ¡¿Tan importante es la opinión de un padre?! -se calló violentamente al notar que sus palabras no iban dirigidas a los recién casados, sino a sí mismo y finalmente se sentó en una de las sillas, masajeando su sien -perdón... perdí los estribos por la indignación… no tienen sentido mis palabras, yo mismo di el concejo…

-Entiendo... -susurró la giganta -pero yo fui la que insistió... Freyr no lo deseaba, pero sé lo importante que es él para su pueblo y era egoísta dejarlos sin su futuro rey... no es que no me haya sentido pasada a llevar, es que era la única forma de estar con él y lo acepté como tal... además tiene muchas ventajas el ser más pequeña que él... -susurró suave y avergonzada y el menor pudo notar el tono claramente sexual que tenían esas palabras, también vio el rojo escarlata que de manera insistente comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de su esposo. Este carraspeó intentando volver a tener la palabra.

-Erudito... queremos que bendiga nuestra unión -Loki los miró como si fueran unos dementes, olvidándose de las palabras impropias y del sutil dejo de sexo en el aire... ellos estaban mal ¿acaso no notaban que apenas era un chiquillo?... por muy buenos concejos que diera no iba a ganar más rápidamente edad; seguiría siendo un niño.

Se iba a negar, pero un nudo en el estómago se le formó al ver la esperanza en sus rostros… finalmente cerró los ojos y aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Lentamente fue concentrando el poder en sus manos, las cuales resplandecieron con un aura verde, las colocó sobre ambas cabezas y comenzó a recitar un antiguo poema que llamaba a la buena fortuna; era un hechizo creado por los mismos vanir para los midgardianos. Era algo sencillo, pero por el rostro de los esposos, notaba que era justo lo que deseaban. Los observó y suspiró levemente... seguía siendo todo muy extraño.

-No necesito el oro o las joyas –dijo luego de finalizar.

-Nos ofendería si no los aceptase -Loki miró fijamente a Freyr… se removió incómodo, desvió la vista y terminó mirando al Gran Sabio quien sólo dio un pequeño asentimiento… terminó cediendo de manera pesada y casi dolorosa.

-¿Es que acaso todos los primogénitos son todos tan obstinados? -el vanir soltó una carcajada, sin negar la acusación.

Caminaron hasta los carruajes llenos de riquezas y los siervos condujeron el tesoro a un cuarto designado por el Gran Sabio... ya luego, el asgardiano vería qué hacer con eso.

.

El heredero vanir se quedó conversando con el viejo hombre y el moreno vio en eso la posibilidad de hablar a solas con Gred. Se acercó cuidadosamente, mientras formulaba la pregunta que le haría en su cabeza para intentar encontrar la mejor forma de plantearla, al final se dio cuenta de que no había una manera indicada... simplemente lo diría, haría las cosas directas y básicas como Thor lo desarrollaría.

-Tengo algo que preguntarle -se situó al lado de la chica y le ofreció el brazo –pero por mientras hablamos... ¿Me daría el honor de ser su pareja en un paseo por los jardines del monasterio?

Ella, sin poder negarle nada, aceptó el interrogatorio, aunque se veía notoriamente nerviosa.

Loki no dijo nada al respecto y se limitó a caminar en silencio hasta que alcanzaron cierta distancia de los otros hombres.

-Escuché sus palabras respecto al cambio de forma y es cierto que se ve feliz junto a Freyr, puedo ver que no es mentira, pero no es una verdad completa –lo notó en sus ojos… algo había ahí que no lo tenía seguro de que ella lo estuviera pasando tan bien… no por nada era el mejor mentiroso que tenía Asgard, él sabía cuando alguien engañaba u ocultaba parte de la verdad.

Dejó que ella pasara los nervios por la pregunta que jamás se hizo y esperó a que estuviera lista.

-No es toda la verdad -suspiró la giganta -pero no quiero que me malinterprete...

-No estoy aquí para juzgar -ella asintió y continuó.

-Freyr fue quien se enamoró de mí, yo con suerte sabía que era el príncipe de Vanaheim... él era absolutamente lejano a decir verdad. Un día llegó un siervo de mi esposo y me contó sus intenciones amorosas, las cuales rechacé rotundamente ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Ahí fui amenazada de ser maldecida si no aceptaba... no tuve más remedio que decir que sí, fue cuando Freyr apareció en mi vida y sin importar mi aspecto físico o si medía el doble que él, comenzó a tratarme de forma romántica -susurró con el rostro sonrojado y una leve sonrisa -me enamoró... cuando supe que El Rey no quería que nos casáramos, casi lloro por la ironía... un par de semanas antes y con la negativa del Rey yo me habría librado del compromiso para seguir con mi vida... pero ya no lo deseaba.

-No te pongas triste, ahora están juntos -le acarició las mejillas y limpió una lágrima furtiva, ella le sonrió agradecida y Loki pudo notar que no fue sólo por el gesto. Estaba agradecida por todo.

-Al principio, Freyr estaba furioso con El Rey y con usted, pero le hice ver que era la oportunidad de estar juntos, de demostrar que era digna de ser la esposa del Príncipe Heredero... además lo que dije tan indecorosamente en la reunión con El Gran Sabio es cierto... bajo el riesgo de enojarlo, quiero decir que no creí poder disfrutar en el lecho con alguien de menor estatura y esto solucionó el problema -Loki rió suavemente sin llegar a ser burlón.

-No me escandaliza en lo absoluto, sólo... hay algo que me molesta desde que la vi por primera vez sentada al lado de su esposo...-comenzó a revisarla con cuidado y concentración y de pronto relajó el gesto, sonriendo -aquí estás -colocó un dedo en su frente y dejó fluir su magia, Gred abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, notando que sus músculos, que se agarrotaban con facilidad desde que había tomado esa forma,comenzaban a relajarse, así como sus huesos dejaban de doler.

-¡Cómo lo supo! -sonrió feliz y claramente aliviada.

-Pues... lo _presentí._

-Gracias...

-La magia cambia-forma es complicada... se nota que en usted trabajó un gran hechicero pues sólo tenía un _pequeño nudo mágico, _por ponerlo en palabras fáciles... justo en la frente, eso hacía que la corriente no fluyera fácilmente y que hubieran veces que su cuerpo intentara volver a su tamaño original. Los midgardianos dicen que tenemos chacras, los chacras son puntos de energía en nuestros cuerpos, uno de ellos está en la frente y no es poco habitual que los hechizos sean afectados justo en estos lugares.

.

Tanto El Gran Sabio como Loki observaban en silencio como las carrozas del Reino de Vanaheim se perdían en la lejanía. Era el primer concejo que daba a alguien que no fuera a su padre y finalmente había resultado efectivo.

-Increíble -murmuró el moreno.

-Yo no lo encuentro increíble, todo lo contrario, es bastante creíble.

-Sólo fue un concejo acertado.

-No, fue un concejo inteligente dado a la persona correcta ¡Y eso que no han pedido que uses tus dones mágicos!

-No son tan impresionantes... -susurró sintiendo esas palabras llenas de humildad, muy ajenas a él.

-Noté cómo usabas tu magia para resolver los dolores causados por el hechizo cambia-forma.

-¿Qué? -de pronto el moreno se sintió nervioso -creí que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser vistos.

-Loki... yo no puedo ver -el hombre soltó una sonora carcajada -así que no me limito con cosas materiales como el espacio entre personas.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo sentí, al igual como siento casi todo a mi alrededor.

-Con magia... no necesita ver –definitivamente el hombre frente a él era increíble.

.

.

Loki estaba nostálgico, Balder lo sabía porque tenía la mirada perdida y cada vez que lo pillaba, este observaba por la ventana como si en el jardín se encontrara la respuesta a sus aflicciones.

El mayor era cruelmente ignorado y eso no le gustaba.

Lo embromaba, comenzaba charlas eternas que finalmente se convertían en monólogos interrumpidos de vez en cuando por uno que otro gruñido, le mostraba sus avances en magia, nuevos trucos con la espada y "¡Mira Loki que aprendí a usar el arco!", "Vamos a pedir galletas en la cocina" o "Sé dónde podemos conseguir hidromiel". Pero nada funcionaba para sacar al moreno de su estado catatónico.

Finalmente se rindió y optó por lo que mejor se le daba. Así que atacó de manera frontal y lo encaró:

-Ya, habla, me está cansando pasar todo el día con un sabiondo mudo, ya te soportaba apenas siendo solamente sabiondo.

-No es nada, Balder…

-Y una mierda, habla o no me bañaré después de los entrenamientos y me meteré así a tu cama.

-¡Agh! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

-¡Ja! ¡Ahí está mi hermano! ¡Aún te queda alma debajo de tanta melancolía!

-Ay, Balder –un suspiro pesado escapó de sus finos labios –hablas como si estuviera muerto… no es eso… sólo… estoy un poco triste…

-¿Ves que algo pasaba? Entonces dime qué te tiene triste.

-¿Te vas a seguir bañando después de los entrenamientos?

-¡Claro, sin falta!

-Bien… lo que pasa… es que nunca pensé que pasaría mi cumpleaños catorce lejos de Asgard.

-Esto sigue siendo Asgard, Loki.

-Me refiero a la ciudad dorada, la que está dentro de los muros, no los pueblos aledaños… en el palacio, con Thor, Madre y Pa… Odín… -susurró con un sentimiento de culpa en el pecho. El mayor pudo notar el gran esfuerzo que le costó llamar al Rey por su nombre, pero no comentó absolutamente nada.

-Tu cumpleaños, Loki… ¡No sabía nada! ¿Cuándo es?

-Dos semanas más.

-Organizaremos una fiesta, iremos al pueblo que está cerca del monasterio, hay cerveza, hidromiel, cantidades enormes de carne y chicas hermosas… oh… cielos, verdad que a ti te van los chicos, bueno, supongo que también hay de eso, no me he fijado la verdad.

-¿Podemos salir? –Loki miraba sorprendido en dirección de su hermano como si le estuviera contando un cuento irreal, olvidándose absolutamente de la descarada referencia a su homosexualidad.

-Te lo dije el primer día… somos príncipes, no monjes y como en el pueblo sólo son artesanos, agricultores y pastores, no hay nadie que me gane en fuerza ni que maneje la magia, no hay peligro que me ocurra nada más que un ojo morado.

-Rayos… estaba demasiado conmocionado como para escucharte ¡¿Y por qué no hemos salido?!

-No, espera… tú no has salido, creí que no me decías nada porque preferías pasar los días metido en la biblioteca o con El Gran Sabio.

-¡Ni siquiera me has invitado! –reclamó indignado.

-Bien… a la próxima saldremos a beber, no sabía que te interesaran esas cosas, si cuando hablas de los amigos de tu hermano da la sensación de que eso de emborracharte no te va… no es que yo beba tanto, tampoco, pero… ay, Loki, sabes a lo que me refiero, creí que preferías mantener tu nariz metida en un libro que en un jarro de cerveza.

-Y así es –susurró –pero me gustaría variar un poco de aire… ya sabes, _pasarlo bien._

-¿Cómo gente normal?

-Sí… eso… ¿Y te venden cerveza?

-Soy príncipe ¿Por qué habrían de negarse?

-¡Ellos saben que eres príncipe! ¡¿Acaso no era un secreto?!

-Pero la gente de ahí no sale nunca y depende casi exclusivamente de las donaciones que recibe del monasterio, especialmente en invierno, entonces El Gran Sabio les confió el secreto y les dijo "pero nadie puede saber" y nadie más ha sabido.

-Increíble…

-Pero cierto… bien, entonces ¿Salimos hoy por una cerveza?

Después de almuerzo el castaño guió a su hermano hasta las afueras del monasterio, caminaron casi cinco kilómetros y ante ellos se abrió un pequeño pueblo de casas de madera y rodeado de pinos y muérdagos. Las personas estaban fuera de sus casas, hablaban amablemente, sonreían y compartían con sus vecinos. Las calles olían a pan recién horneado y leche de cabra. Loki se sintió en casa, aunque jamás los pasillos de Palacio fueron inundados con esos aromas que quedaban relegados a la cocina, pero todo era tan extrañamente hogareño.

Las personas saludaban amables a Balder, tratándolo como uno más de ellos, sin respeto a títulos ni jerarquía, el moreno se alarmó cuando también fue tuteado por todas las personas del lugar ¡Él era un príncipe! ¡Por Asgard! ¿Acaso no sabían el significado de respeto?

Luego de la sorpresa inicial su ceño se frunció, mostrando el fastidio y su poca disposición de sociabilizar. Balder se rió entre dientes y llevó un dedo hasta el centro de su frente, masajeándolo, finalmente Loki dejó el gesto por cansancio, no porque el toque fuera realmente efectivo, dentro de todo seguía enojado.

-Vinimos a pasarlo bien ¿Te acuerdas?

-Pero, rayos ¡Cómo dejas que pase esto! –gruñó en voz baja para no ser escuchado por los aldeanos -¡Somos de la familia real!

-Somos asgardianos igual que ellos, no veo la diferencia…

-¡Somos príncipes! –se indignó el moreno -¡No pido que se arrodillen frente mío, pero no pueden ir tuteándonos! Un mínimo de respeto.

-Sólo son títulos, Loki, y los títulos construyen murallas entre las personas, aquí verás eso, ser tratados como uno más de ellos te hace sentir en familia, sabes que ellos estarán ahí si necesitas cualquier cosa.

El menor suspiró de forma pesada, seguía sin estar de acuerdo, pero asintió, sólo quería una cerveza, no discutir con su hermano.

Entraron a un bar pequeño e iluminado por velas. No era muy diferente a los que había en la ciudad dorada, las sillas eran igual de incómodas y la madera estaba impregnada con un mareador olor a alcohol… ese no era el ambiente de Loki, pero estaba bien salir de vez en cuando de las severas murallas del monasterio, además quería emborracharse para olvidar que su cumpleaños estaría lejos de todos los que amaba, acompañado únicamente por su hermano desconocido.

Llegaron las cervezas y a medida que el alcohol comenzaba a correr por sus torrentes sanguíneos, la inhibición se fue yendo más y más al demonios hasta el punto de que ambos hermanos eran rodeados por otros borrachos, mientras contaban historias vividas o simplemente leídas en libros, en ese momento se confundía muy fácilmente la línea entre la ficción y la realidad gracias a la bebida.

El menor de los príncipes ya no estaba triste ni molesto.

Loki encantó un polvoriento piano que estaba en un rincón y comenzó a sonar una tonada alegre y desafinada por la falta de ajuste. Balder agarró por la cintura a una camarera joven y de pechos grandes y la arrastró al centro del bar para bailar mientras que los hombres le quitaban los jarros de las manos para que no se desperdiciara una sola gota de vino ni cerveza.

Una joven pequeña, delgada y femenina se acercó al menor de los príncipes y con voz nerviosa le pidió bailar, Loki, quien estaba ido bajo el influjo de la cerveza y con el juicio nublado, aceptó gustoso, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta donde los hombres habían comenzado a cantar y danzar. Todos se sorprendieron de los pies ligeros del príncipe.

Balder detuvo su baile para aplaudir a su hermanito y el resto de los borrachos hicieron lo mismo, silbando, gritando y vitoreando al ritmo de la música que en ningún momento bajó la intensidad.

Entrada la noche, el castaño tuvo que arrancar a su hermano de entre las damas que demandaban una pieza de baile, le coqueteaban, se le pegaban y lo miraban de mala manera aunque la más joven de todas ya tenía dieciocho años cumplidos y el moreno era un niño. Loki había estado a punto de besarla cuando llegó su hermano a rescatarlo.

El menor se fue todo el camino reclamando… al parecer no quería ser rescatado.

-Maldición ¡Cállate! –exigió el mayor en un fuerte susurro, cubriéndole la boca con una mano y cargándolo con el brazo desocupado, mientras atravesaban los pasillos del monasterio que a esa hora mantenía un silencio sepulcral.

Llegaron a la habitación de Loki y cerró la puerta tras de ellos, suspirando aliviado, luego intentó recitar el conjuro para hacer silenciosa la habitación, ya que la risa boba de su hermano se hacía nuevamente presente. Murmuró un montón de palabras sin sentido y luego gruñó enojado al ver que el alcohol había nublado su memoria.

-Casi lo logras –murmuró risueño el moreno –pero eres demasiado idiota como para conseguir hacerlo.

-¡Ey! ¡Para de ofenderme! –el menor murmuró el hechizo y de pronto la habitación estaba insonorizada… ya no importaba si gritaban dentro, afuera no escucharían.

-¿Ves que era fácil?

-Oy, sí, eres tan grande, Erudito de Las Montañas –Balder rodó los ojos mientras se refería burlón e irónico hacia él, luego se acercó para quitarle la ropa… necesitaba ponerle el pijama… si estando ebrio mantenía su poder mágico, Loki podía ser muy peligroso, lo mejor era que se durmiera y no los metiera en problemas.

-Odio ese nombre… sólo era una broma ¡Y ahora todos me llaman así! –arrastró las palabras, elevó innecesariamente la voz, se tambaleó, incapaz de mantenerse quieto y en pie y finalmente se dio cuenta que era desnudado -¡No! ¡Qué quieres hacerme, pervertido! ¡Si Thor se entera, te mata!

-¿Ah? –Balder entrecerró los ojos con confusión y luego volvió a su tarea –no digas tonteras, eres mi hermano y eres hombre… habiendo tantas chicas hermosas allá afuera ¿Por qué querría acostarme contigo?

-Porque… soy más lindo que esas chicas y beso bien.

-No digas tonteras, tienes trece años ¿Qué sabes de besar?

-¡Thor me enseñó! Y también me enseñó a hacer el amor… además voy a cumplir los catorce.

-Agh, no… Loki, no, no quiero saber detalles ¡Silencio!

-¿Celoso? –el menor jugueteó con un dedo en el pecho de su hermano y este suspiró de forma cansina.

-Te voy a cortar ese dedo… y también la lengua a ver si te callas un poco.

-Te dejo cortarme la lengua si lo haces con los dientes –Balder sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina dorsal.

-Loki… por el bien de nuestra sana relación de hermandad… creo que hoy no dormiré contigo… -le pasó el pijama, no deseaba quedarse en ese lugar o presentía que sería violado por un borracho.

-¡No, espera! –el rostro de tristeza que el menor había puesto todos los días pasados regresó a ensombrecer sus rasgos suaves y femeninos… al mayor se le apretó el estómago –no quiero estar solo –susurró con voz quebrada y Balder se acercó a él para atraparlo en un abrazo, incapaz de marcharse –caíste –escuchó murmurar al menor y cuando iba a preguntar sintió como Loki le metía la lengua hasta la garganta y lo tiraba a la cama para montarse sobre sus caderas. El castaño por fin reaccionó empujándolo y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Ahora! –gritó antes de sentir una arcada -¡Qué asco, Loki!

-Balder… -canturreó con un tono que quería parecer seductor, pero sólo sonó ebrio e hizo rodar los ojos a su hermano.

El castaño gruñó al ver su cuello asaltado, luchando contra él para quitarlo de encima sin dañarlo, siendo lo más delicado que la situación se lo permitía. Aún hacía fuerza cuando escuchó un ronquido.

-Te… ¿dormiste? –el mayor empujó el cuerpo del moreno, quien cayó como peso muerto a su lado y lo vio dormir semi-desnudo sobre las mantas. Balder lo miró unos segundos y luego gruñó -¡Asco! –se limpió la boca con las mangas y luego se refregó la lengua con ambas manos –mierda, Loki ¡eres un maldito demente! Ahora duermes, pero mañana ya verás –se hundió en la cama y los tapó a ambos.

Ni siquiera se sacó los zapatos, sólo para fastidiar al menor cuando despertara.

.

El sol entró de lleno por la ventana, apuñalando con saña sus ojos, obligándolo a despertar de manera incómoda, siendo de pronto consciente de la horrible jaqueca y el sabor pastoso de la boca… su cuerpo también dolía.

-Rayos… qué pasó… -susurró apoyando la palma en su frente intentando recordar, se sonrojó al verse a sí mismo bailando y coqueteando con cada chica que pasara frente suyo… luego nada… absoluta oscuridad en su memoria -¿Cómo llegué al monasterio? –volteó la cabeza y notó a su hermano durmiendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Un hilito de saliva brillante corría por la comisura de sus labios y de vez en cuando roncaba sin ninguna dignidad. Al parecer también fue afectado por la mezcla de fermentados –sed… -gruñó levantándose al escritorio donde tenía un jarro de agua fresca… seguramente Ivar había entrado temprano para dejarle eso –tendré que agradecerle.

Sintió ruido proveniente de la cama y observó como Balder poco a poco despertaba, limpiando sus labios de la saliva seca e intentando enfocar.

-¿Qué hora es? –se rascó la cabeza antes de mirarlo beber agua, le brillaron los ojos –por las Valquirias, convídame de eso o moriré deshidratado.

-Es tarde, como las diez de la mañana… pero supongo que no importará que un día nos quedemos descansando en el cuarto –se acercó con un vaso de agua y lo tendió. El mayor lo tomó de forma desesperada.

-Creí que me dolería más la cabeza, pero sólo estoy sediento.

-A mí me duele…

-Claro, anoche te bebiste hasta el hidromiel del Valhalla.

-No exageres.

-No lo hago, tuve que sacarte a rastras de ahí y obligarte a guardar silencio mientras atravesábamos los pasillos del monasterio.

-¿Hice escándalo?

-¿No te acuerdas? –vio como el moreno negaba y se sintió indignado -¡después del horrible momento que me hiciste pasar anoche!

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice… algo muy malo?

-¡Me intentaste violar! ¡Me metiste la lengua a la boca y me besaste! ¡Agh! –un escalofrío pasó por la espina dorsal del mayor y luego bufó enojado –menos mal que te dormiste.

Loki lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. Se movió incómodo en su sitio y las mejillas se colorearon de rojo.

-P-perdón, no era consciente de lo que hacía... –susurró avergonzado.

-Eso me quedó claro.

Miraron a cualquier parte que no fueran sus rostros, después de esa confesión el aire se había enrarecido y vuelto denso e irrespirable. El silencio se instauró, pesado, por varios minutos. No sabían qué decir.

-Perdón –volvió a repetir en menor –no quiero… que pienses que quiero hacer eso contigo… somos hermanos y te quiero como tal.

-Lo sé… -negó con la cabeza –te hubiera dado lo mismo si era yo, una de las camareras o un aldeano…

-Nunca había estado tan ebrio, no sabía qué cosas podía hacer esas cosas.

-Bien… prometamos que jamás volveremos a hablar de esto, somos familia, lo único realmente propio que tenemos aquí y no deseo perderte.

El moreno sonrió suave y asintió, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Tú me desnudaste?

-Intentaba ponerte el pijama, me acusaste de pervertido.

-Oh… quizá algo de razón tenía… -se rió entre dientes y Balder se encogió de hombros.

-Créeme que si soy o no un pervertido no es algo que tú vayas a saber –Loki soltó una carcajada y se sintió relajado, agradeciendo el noble corazón del castaño que seguía queriéndolo a pesar del acoso que sufrió.

El estado de bienestar le duró unos momentos… por lo menos, hasta que vio a su hermano salir de la cama con las botas puestas.

-¡Te he dicho que sin zapatos! ¡Bruto!

.

.

El día de su cumpleaños Loki se quedó en cama hasta pasado el medio día. Tenía la misma mirada perdida que dos semanas atrás y su rostro volvió a ser triste. Cuando Balder entró a su cuarto con un desayuno contundente y un pequeño regalo en la esquina de la bandeja, chasqueó la lengua al verlo así.

-Si no subes ese ánimo ahora, te haré cosquillas hasta hacerte reír.

-Balder, no soy cosquilloso.

-Oh, cierto… ¿Qué tal si hoy no ocupamos amenazas y sólo haces lo que te pido? Mira, hasta te preparé el desayuno, aunque ya sea hora de almuerzo.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Sí –sonrió orgulloso.

-Qué hacer cuando se corre el riesgo de intoxicación.

-¡Ey!

-Ven, tomemos desayuno –rió suave y el mayor se sentó junto a él en la cama, complacido de haberle sacado una sonrisa.

Luego de eso el silencio se volvió pesado e insistente y Balder supo que se necesitaría más que una broma a su costa para componerle el ánimo.

-Te compré un regalo –habló al fin, rompiendo la atmósfera densa.

-¿Para mí? ¿Qué es? –Loki se esforzó por sonreír.

-Ábrelo… -le extendió una pequeña caja verde, adornada por un hilo dorado. El menor tomó el paquete y al abrirlo le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Vi que tu pluma escribía con manchones de tinta.

-Es que el otro día se cayó de mi escritorio por un conjuro que practicaba y sin querer la pisé… -suspiró.

-Ya no importa… -ambos dirigieron la mirada al objeto de oro con incrustaciones de pequeñas y brillantes esmeraldas.

-Es más linda que la que tenía…

-Me alegra que te guste –Loki se apoyó en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué haría sin ti?

-Ey… sin tristeza… tú eres fuerte, habrías salido delante de todas formas, e incluso serías aún más conocido como sabio… uno insomne, pero célebre –el moreno soltó una risita y se acurrucó un poco más –bien… te pones algo lindo y vamos al pueblo, no te hace bien quedarte encerrado, terminarás más blanco de lo que ya eres.

-¿Te molesta mi piel blanca?

-Uy, sí, pareces un enfermo –lo empuja levemente y ríe.

-Enfermo tú –le devolvió el empujón.

Cuando Loki estuvo arreglado ambos hermanos fueron recibidos por un hermoso sol que presagiaba la llegada del verano. Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la fresca briza de las montañas y llegaron al pueblo que latía, como siempre, lleno de vida, gritos y risas.

-¿Qué deseas hacer primero? –preguntó Balder, viendo de reojo al menor.

-Tú eres mi guía, llévame a donde quieras.

-Bien.

Se apartaron un poco del lugar llegando a un pequeño río de corriente tranquila. Cuando Loki le iba a preguntar a su hermano qué hacían ahí, pudo notar cómo se iba quitando la ropa y se tiraba al agua cristalina.

-¡Vamos! –el hechicero se rió entre dientes, se desvistió y se lanzó también. El agua nacida de los deshielos era increíble… fría… muy fría… pero él sentía que le besaba la piel con gracia y produciéndole cosquillas.

Nadaron, se tiraron agua, saltaron desde rocas y decidieron salir cuando los labios de Balder se volvieron morados y levemente temblorosos. Se vistieron con la piel aún mojada y se tiraron bajo el sol, dejando que este los secara con gentileza relajante. Se pararon antes de caer dormidos y Loki siguió los pasos de su hermano hasta el bosque que bordeaba el pueblo y el monasterio. Quedó sorprendido por la belleza que guardaba y no había sido capaz de contemplar desde la ventana de su cuarto.

-Es... más bello que los bosques que rodean a la ciudad dorada.

-No has salido mucho de esas paredes.

-Tú tampoco de estas, así que no te burles.

-¡Eso es cruel! -le tira una rama y se pone en guardia -¡Defiéndete!

Loki soltó una carcajada.

Comenzaron una batalla épica, colisionando sus _armas,_ mostrando valentía y agilidad. El moreno se aseguró que su hermano viera lo que había avanzado con _la espada_, bloqueó, atacó, despistó y cuando por fin lo tenía a su merced y lo iba a golpear, la rama se rompió antes de tocarlo. Chasqueó la lengua desconforme ¡Cómo se le había olvidado ese gran detalle!

-¡Así no es justo, Balder!

-En la guerra todo se vale, querido hermanito… -salió corriendo detrás del moreno mientras este esquivaba apenas los ataques, saltaba, se agachaba y corría endemoniadamente rápido -¡Maldito conejo, vuelve acá! -Loki no hizo caso y siguió arrancando, riéndose de la lentitud del castaño, sacándole la lengua y haciendo gestos de burla, finalmente tiró un hechizo a sus pies, haciendo que estos se enredaran y Balde terminara el suelo.

El mayor se levantó enojado y cuando iba a perseguir al moreno, se dio cuenta que este escalaba un alto pino como si fuera una proeza sencilla, intentó seguirlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer sentado y quedar adolorido… al parecer el encantamiento que lo libraba de los ataques de armas no incluía la tierra.

-Deja ya ¡Ven! ¡Me vas a obligar a seguirte! –gritó Balder desde el pie del pino.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo… -se acomodó en una rama y se quedó sentado, mirando hacia abajo, burlón.

Ya habían pasado media hora y el castaño seguía dando vueltas, pensando, gritándole maldiciones, intentando escalar y luego de fallar estrepitosamente, volviendo a dar vueltas. Para ese entonces Loki ya estaba aburrido, pero ver que su hermano iba más y más enojado, hacía que su espíritu de supervivencia le obligara a aferrarse a las alturas. Aún así estaba algo fastidiado.

Agarró una piña de una de las ramas del pino y se la lanzó a Balder, viendo como miles de piñones saltaban como en una explosión, sin siquiera llegar a tocar al chico. Una tras otras, le tiró todo lo que pilló arriba, riéndose al ver como las cosas revotaban, de doblaban o se despedazaban sin llegar a lastimar al muchacho.

-Ja, ja, ja… muy gracioso, Loki, ahora baja, me estoy aburriendo y ya va siendo hora de almorzar –el menor de los príncipes escaló un poco más alto al ver una de las plantas parásito que crecían en ese bosque. Según sus libros se llamaban muérdago. Tomó uno de los frutos transparentes y lo lanzó a la cabeza de su hermano y escuchó un _auch_ de su dirección. Ambos quedaron estáticos e impresionados.

-Te llegó… -habló Loki, atónito.

-Sí… me llegó… -Balder levantó la vista, olvidándose de su enojo –lánzame otro –el menor lo hizo… una y otra vez… todas le llegaron directo, ninguna de las semillas mostró el respeto que todas las demás cosas tenían hacia él.

El moreno arrancó la planta y bajó con ella en la mano, muriendo de la curiosidad, miró a su hermano y sin pensarlo, siquiera, lo golpeó con la mata.

-¡Ey! –se quejó el muchacho, pero el menor no se detuvo, agarró una rama de pino y vio como se quebraba, luego volvió a pegarle con el muérdago -¡Para!

-Bien… es cierto que no es exactamente dañina… pero te puede tocar…

-Sí… -miró la planta y se encogió de hombros –no entiendo.

-El Gran Sabio debe saber… cuando regresemos le preguntamos… ¿Sigues enojado?

-No estaba enojado… sólo un poco frustrado de no escalar tan bien como tú.

-Tengo hambre.

-Yo también… ¿Vamos al pueblo? –el moreno asintió y así encaminaron sus pasos hasta las calles habitadas que aún hervían en personas, a pesar de ser pasadas las cinco de la tarde.

Llegaron a la panadería, Balder pagó dos piezas de pan y en el mismo lugar compró queso fresco, luego fue por unas frutas y algo de vino. Los dos se sentaron a comer con tranquilidad en un banco de la pequeña, pero cuidada plaza.

-Es el almuerzo más tardío que he consumido –aceptó Loki.

-Es tu culpa por andar deprimido en la cama… perdón por no poder ofrecerte un baile, pero lo hemos pasado bien ¿No? –lo empujó levemente y el otro le devolvió el empujón junto una risa, comenzaron a topar los hombros, en una pequeña batalla llena de complicidad fraternal y finalmente se tranquilizaron cuando los vasos que rebalsaban en vino amenazaron con voltearse.

El menor suspiró pesado y con una sonrisa se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano, este lo abrazó mientras miraba el cielo, agradeciendo en silencio la oportunidad de haber encontrado al que era su mejor amigo desde que lo vio bajar tan pequeño y desprotegido, amordazado y esposado.

Sabía que sería una relación simbiótica desde que miró sus ojos llenos de tristeza y confusión, porque él también había sufrido mucho de soledad.

-¿Lo extrañas? –susurró el mayor.

-Más que la vida –confesó el otro y Balder se negó a sí mismo que ese dolor que sintió de pronto en el pecho fue por la respuesta que le dio Loki… quizá el vino estaba más fermentado de lo recomendado.

-¿Por qué? Él te metió en este problema… él y sus promesas que jamás pudo cumplir.

-Porque a pesar de todo siempre estuvo ahí –susurró mirándolo con sus ojos verdes hirviendo en sinceridad.

-No puedo aceptar esa respuesta… -susurró sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras la palma de su mano viajó para apoyarse en la blanca mejilla teñida levemente de rojo por el vino –yo también estoy aquí, Loki, sin importar qué… estoy aquí y no me marcharé…

-Lo sé, Balder… tú eres mi realidad ahora, tú, este monasterio y este pueblo perdido en las montañas… -el corazón del castaño dio un brinco de pronto, demasiado emocionado como para poder digerir por completo las palabras del menor.

El mayor tuvo que tragar en seco, buscando palabras para poder contestar, aunque fuera algo idiota, que le diera chance a su hermano de reírse de forma burlona… pero nada… ninguno de los dos apartaban su mirada y los latidos del corazón de Balder se iban haciendo más y más ensordecedores hasta que unos pasos apresurados lo hicieron saltar, soltando a Loki de paso, miró en dirección a los niños que cruzaban expectantes y gritaban cosas con alegría, luego pudo notar que no sólo eran los niños, sino que todo el pueblo bordeaba el camino principal.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y con una sonrisa se pararon de golpe, dejando el almuerzo a medias y se hicieron espacio entre los muchos curiosos.

Balder olvidó de golpe sus tormentosos sentimientos.

-¿Un carruaje real? –preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Creo que son Madre y Sif! –gritó emocionado Loki.

Ambos corrieron con toda la rapidez que sus piernas les daban y se metieron al monasterio antes de que el transporte y los guardias llegaran a su interior.

El pecho del menor saltaba emocionado, ya había pensado que se habrían olvidado… debía saber que Frigga jamás podría renegar de esa forma de alguno de sus hijos. La dulce reina jamás pasaría por alto una fecha tan importante.

Con lentitud sádica el séquito se detuvo junto al frente de ambos príncipes, los guardias desmontaron y abrieron la puerta a las dos damas que estaban en su interior. Loki sonrió radiante al ver a ambas, iba a correr a abrazarlas cuando vio que uno de los guardias encapuchados, despejó su rostro y descubrió la cara serena del Padre de Todo, ambos hermanos cruzaron sus miradas, intrigados y pronto sintió que unos ojos a su espalda le quemaban con intensidad. Se volteó exaltado y sintió que se quedaba sin aire al ver que esos ojos azules que le perforaban el alma. Sus pulmones comenzaron a doler, pero era imposible acordarse de respirar.

No cuando Thor estaba frente a él provocándole una taquicardia y haciendo que cada músculo le gritara que debía correr a abrazarlo.

.

* * *

**NA:** ¡Hola! Laaaargo capítulo y ha pasado de todo… iba a ser más largo, pero dejé parte de todo para el próximo, así las dejo metidas y las obligo a leer muajajajaja. Bien, varias cosas que decirles… primero muchas gracias a todas por sus bellos comentarios, ya saben que uds. son las que me inspiran, segundo que si los capítulos siguen saliendo tan largos como este no puedo comprometerme a subir todas las semanas… he sido esclava del Word todo estos días y aún así apenas terminé el jueves… yo prefiero la verdad seguir subiendo capítulos largos que obligarme a acortarlos sólo para actualizar, porque así no obligo un corte, sino que dejo que fluya solamente y así me evito mucho capítulo relleno… aunque creo que no he tenido de eso por el momento. No todos serán tan largos, claro, pero agradecería su comprensión u.u.

Aclaraciones: adorné el cuento de Freyr y Gred… y Njordr también estaba casado con una giganta, pero necesitaba manipular la historia a mi favor (o al de Loki) jejeje… sí, el término es giganta aunque no suene lindo, je.

Con respecto al muérdago, en el mito Frigga convenció a todas las cosas de que no dañaran a Balder y lo único que quedó fuera fue el muérdago por considerarse inofensivo.


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

El día en que Loki había entrado a su cuarto con la intención de escapar, sintió que su alma se quebraba de manera irreparable… su pequeño hermano ahí, sólo, perdido entre mundos, un fugitivo por culpa del amor. Tan delgado y débil. Su primera intención fue detenerlo ¿Pero qué derecho tenía él? Era Thor, príncipe heredero del trono de los nueve reinos, su papel era tan importante que jamás lo tocarían… Sif tenía razón… el que sufriría sólo sería Loki y todo por culpa de su egoísmo.

Quiso detenerlo, prometerle que todo estaría bien y que ya encontrarían una solución, pero nada de eso había sido verdad, jamás pensó que los descubrirían, él sólo sabía de vivir el momento y comportarse impulsivamente. Le podía prometer que se arreglarían las cosas, pero sólo serían más mentiras… él estaba perdido, tampoco tenía idea de cómo actuar.

Cuando Loki salió por su puerta convertido en La Reina, sintió que le arrancaban un pedazo de su alma… supo que el moreno se despedía para quizá no volverse a ver… apreció en él toda la intención de marcharse para siempre… su voz, su mirada, el rostro nostálgico y el beso… ese beso que hizo que las nubes lloraran.

Jamás derramó una sola lágrima (a diferencia del menor), pero el cielo descargó todos sus sentimientos sobre Asgard. Fue como si gritara de forma silenciosa y sangrante.

Esa noche no pudo dormir y desesperado escuchó como los soldados corrían de un lado para otro, mas no podía salir porque guardias vigilaban aún sus aposentos y no se marcharían hasta que Odín se los mandase.

De madrugada volvió a escuchar revuelo, aunque esta vez era suave y esporádico, no parecían pasos agitados.

El ruido se trasladó a los jardines del palacio y él se vio asomado por el balcón, mirando en la lejanía, como Loki aparecía frente a sus ojos como un ser diminuto por la perspectiva y era escoltado frente a los reyes.

-Pero qué… -gritó de indignación al notar que le colocaban un bozal y lo esposaban como un criminal, corrió a la puerta de entrada y golpeó con desesperación, intentando que lo soltaran… por qué le hacían eso a su hermano ¡Eran sus padres, no podían tratarlo así! Volvió a correr hasta el balcón y con horror vio como era escoltado al carruaje, gritó su nombre una y otras vez, pero la distancia se encargó de callar cada una de sus palabras, haciéndolo mirar con impotencia como le arrancaban a su hermano sin siquiera darles la oportunidad de despedirse.

Un enojo creciente llegó hasta a él cuando vio el carruaje perderse por las doradas murallas y desaparecer de su vista. Con la rabia a flor de piel llamó al Mjolnir y de un solo ataque golpeó la puerta, haciéndola explotar con un fuerte rayo, al tiempo que los guardias volaban, quedando heridos e inconscientes.

No había querido desobedecer a su padre, pero la furia había comenzado a fluir junto a la sangre y le hacía hervir cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Se enfrentó en batalla a la resistencia que encontraba en el camino. Los fuertes guardias de palacios se veían como enclenques muñequitas frente a la furia del martillo y su adolescente amo. La testosterona lo obligaba a ser más violento y agresivo, estaba ciego por defender lo que le estaban prohibiendo.

No fue hasta que Odín llegó que se vio obligado a detenerse.

Los ojos del hombre estaban desorbitados por el miedo a la reacción de su hijo mayor, miró por el pasillo y con el pecho lleno de congoja vio a valientes soldados tirados en el suelo, heridos…

Cuando Thor recuperó la cordura sintió como la culpa embriagaba todos sus sentidos… esos hombres no tenían la culpa… pero Loki tampoco la tenía.

Pronto el ánimo del príncipe desmejoró, volviéndose depresivo e iracundo. Practicaba todo el día y gastaba cada pequeño atisbo de energía para luego simplemente desmayarse en la cama y no tener que pensar.

Cuando no conseguía el ansiado descanso y el insomnio se posaba como una fatal certeza sobre su frente, agarraba sus cosas y se marchaba de bar en bar, en compañía de sus amigos (quienes no querían dejarlo solo, aunque no entendían el motivo de su depresión) y se embriagaba hasta que no sabía su nombre. Hubo muchas peleas que terminaron en golpes, canciones desentonadas, juegos que incitaban a quedar más ebrios, vómitos, caminatas zigzagueantes, desorden en el palacio, regaños de su madre.

Y hubo mujeres.

Muchas mujeres desconocidas y sin nombre.

Al principio las rechazaba a todas porque al besar sólo podía invocar el recuerdo de su hermano y sufrir por su lejanía… luego de eso se dio cuenta que el compartir su cama con cortesanas lo ayudaba a pensar de forma física en Loki. Las penetraba de forma anal para que pudiera recordar la estrecha calidez del moreno y elegía siempre a las con pechos pequeños, casi inexistentes.

Una era su favorita… pequeña y delgada, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes y aunque su piel era un poco más oscura que la de su hermano, con la luz apagada brillaba de la misma forma bajo las lunas llenas.

A esa chiquilla la tocaba con especial adoración… siempre gimiendo el nombre de su hermano. Ella jamás reclamó o habló con alguien más de su gusto incestuoso… él lo sabía, porque la noticia era muy grave como para desapercibida por las bocas chismosas de la corte.

A Sif le hervía la sangre cuando lo veía con otras parejas o contaba sus aventuras a Fandral… le dolía porque Loki siempre esperaba ilusionado una nueva carta, con sus ojos grandes, verdes y profundos le suplicaba, sin palabras, saber noticias de Thor. Ella no tenía corazón para decirle que el ser por el que había dejado su libertad, ahora lo engañaba con cada cadera que se contorneaban frente a él.

Un día lo encaró con el ceño fruncido y las manos en jarra, en una actitud parecida a las que había adoptado Frigga en el último tiempo.

Lo esperaba fuera de un hostal de mala muerte, lleno de prostitutas, al que se habían ido a meter los dos rubios luego de haberse emborrachados como los idiotas que eran.

Cuando ambos salieron quejándose del sol y el ruido de las calles, ella despachó con un grito furioso a Fandral y miró a Thor con gesto reprobatorio.

-Tenemos que hablar…

-¿No puede ser en otro momento? La cabeza se me parte y aún tengo nauseas.

-Tenemos… que hablar… -repitió con voz antipática y el príncipe supo que no tenía más opciones.

-Bien… pero bajo una sombra…

La chica lo guió en silencio al palacio y ambos se sentaron debajo de un árbol. Una brisa llevó hasta ella el olor a perfume barato y sexo y se sintió asqueada.

-Debes parar, Thor, en serio…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero… el alcohol, las prostitutas, la culpabilidad… te está destruyendo y está profanando los recuerdos lindos que tuviste con Loki… él no se merece esto.

-Lo sé… -susurró acongojado.

-No, no lo sabes… porque tú no eres el que lo ve esperar ansioso cada carta, el que tiene que soportar sus pupilas temblar con emoción cuando escucha noticias tuyas, no eres la persona a la que le besan la frente y con voz tiritona le dicen que ese beso es para su ser amado, porque él siempre piensa en ti.

-¡Yo siempre pienso en él!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo eres un cabrón egoísta y sólo piensas en tu dolor! Tú puedes salir y entrar libremente por cuanto mundo desees, él lo más lejos que puede llegar es a un pueblecito que se formó amparado por el poder del monasterio. Él te adora… él sigue pensando que cumplirás tu promesa y encontrarás la forma de ser felices…

-Loki…

-Cabrón –la muchacha le golpeó con fuerza el brazo, dejándoselo dormido de inmediato.

-¡Ay! ¡Sif!

-¡Te lo mereces, porque ni siquiera puedo llamarte hijo de puta! ¡La Reina no tiene la culpa de que seas un cretino!

El resto del día, Thor tuvo el brazo inutilizado.

.

A pesar del golpe en su consciencia, cargado de culpabilidad que le significó la conversación con su mejor amiga, no pudo dejar sus nuevos hábitos adquiridos y así, a medida que el cumpleaños de Loki se acercaba, sus nervios se iban quebrando y en otras bocas se conseguía anestesiar de tanto dolor.

No eran los finos labios que él anhelaba con su vida, pero una distracción entre tanta tristeza siempre era bienvenida.

La Reina no sabía qué otra cosa inventar para hacer que su hijo mayor olvidara ese insano estilo de vida que había adoptado y pronto se vio angustiada, caminando en círculos en su cuarto y de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a su esposo quien se ponía un pantalón holgado para por fin acostarse luego de un largo y atareado día.

-No puedo más –murmuró Frigga y Odín asintió, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería –Thor flota como espectro desde la habitación de Loki a la biblioteca… y eso es cuando tenemos la suerte de que no ha salido, sino regresa ebrio, chocando con todo, gritando palabras incoherentes, quebrando cosas y empujando personas. Se ha revolcado con cada prostituta de la ciudad dorada y al parecer nada le basta con la nostalgia que lo está matando… Odín… lo que él necesita es a su hermano.

-No, Frigga, no podemos permitirlo... esas actitudes no son por un amor fraternal, esas cosas se hace cuando uno rompe con un amante, no se puede… son hermanos… es sangre de su sangre…

-¡Loki es adoptado!

-¡Pero ellos no lo saben! –El Rey paró en seco sus palabras al ver que se estaban gritando y abrazó a su mujer con fuerza, rozando sus labios, intentando confortarla –amor… ellos no lo saben… y la corte tampoco, si ahora revelamos que Loki es adoptado empezarán las preguntas y tarde o temprano descubrirán que es un jotun… no quiero que le hagan daño y si para eso debo romperles el corazón y quedar como el villano, yo lo haré porque no quiero ver a ninguno asesinado… tú sabes que los aesier odian a esa raza y yo lo amo mucho como para no intentar defenderlo, incluso de él mismo.

-¿Y entonces qué, Odín? ¿Sólo dejaremos a Thor perderse en un remolino de vicios? Insisto… lo que él necesita e a su hermano de vuelta, el poder estar en contacto, volver a cazar, discutir, reírse juntos, él está muy deprimido.

-Él, justamente, no tendría por qué estarlo –la voz del Padre de Todo era oscura, agotada y agria -no fue arrancado de su vida, de su ciudad ni de su familia, no tuvo que dejar a sus amigos ni un puesto tan importante como concejero real , no fue perseguido, amordazado ni esposado, sólo está ahí quejándose de su triste destino, sin ser capaz de mover un dedo para conseguir alguna cosa, esperando que todos le den las cosas en la mano y algo de lástima y así no son las cosas… no es que quiera que corra al monasterio a ver a Loki, pero gasta tanto tiempo siendo condescendiente consigo mismo que realmente no piensa en nadie más… ¿Y sabes? Si tanto le importara y amara a su hermano como dice, no andaría encamándose con cada ramera que le moviera un poco los ojitos y tú y yo sabemos eso… Loki se enterará… tarde o temprano la noticia llegará a sus oídos ¿Y luego qué, Frigga? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá al saber que perdió su libertad por alguien que no lo estimaba con la misma fuerza? Él iba a escapar, estaba dispuesto a arrancarse, a enfrentarse contra mí por seguir lo que él creía justo y seguir sus sueños, gracias a las nornas que no lo logró, porque ese viaje era muy peligroso, pero él luchó para que en algún minuto pudiera estar al lado de Thor… ¿Qué hizo Thor a cambio? Lo dejó ir y cuando lo atraparon se dedicó a lamentarse por estar vivo…

-Odín… eso es cruel, desde antes de que Loki caminara ya sabíamos que ambos serían inseparables…

-No es cruel, Frigga, es realista… muchas veces pienso que el que realmente merecía marcharse lejos era Thor, no Loki, y lo único que me reafirma mi decisión inicial es que el mayor de mis hijos debe aprender la responsabilidad de ser un rey y Loki es un intelectual increíble, que apuesto que debe estar luchando contra la sensación satisfecha que le debe dejar ese lugar.

-Cielo…

-No lo haré, no cambiaré de opinión… ni siquiera por ti.

La Reina lo miró dolida… la verdad es que no deseaba estar apartada de ninguno de sus hijos y le dolía ver a dos de estos tan aturdidos y perdidos dentro de sus destructivas rutinas. Aún así entendía la manera de pensar de su esposo… él solucionaba los problemas como rey… ella como madre.

.

.

Odín lo pensó mucho… él no deseaba perderse el cumpleaños de su hijo menor y tampoco quería darle más razones de pensar de que no lo amaba.

Le dio muchas vueltas a una idea que de pronto había brotado en su cabeza… quizá si manejaba bien las cartas sus dos hijos quedarían con el corazón más liviano. Mandó a llamar al rubio y este entró con el rostro demacrado en ojeras, con el peso notoriamente perdido y aún oliendo a alcohol.

El Rey lo miró con severidad y el menor tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

-No quiero explicaciones –Odín lo paró cuando lo vio con intenciones de excusarse –sólo tengo una noticia que darte…

-¿Qué ocurre? –contestó sin mucho interés realmente

-Iremos a ver a Loki por su cumpleaños, será sólo una noche y tienen absolutamente prohibido el encontrarse a solas en cualquier parte.

Después de mucho tiempo los ojos de Thor resplandecieron en euforia contenida.

.

.

La comitiva asgardiana llegó cuando casi finalizaba el día, sorprendiendo a todos los habitantes de la ciudad y del monasterio, quienes no esperaban ver más miembros de la familia real. Cuando la carroza y los guardias se apostaron frente a la imponente construcción el menor de los príncipes ya estaba en el frente, emocionado por ver a su madre y Sif bajar del carruaje, estaba seguro que iban a visitarlo a él por su cumpleaños… quiso correr a saludarlas, pero el que de pronto apareciera su padre en el campo visual lo desconcertó.

Luego vio a Thor.

Loki tragó en seco, miró con ojos dilatados en desesperación, apretó los puños y de pronto se acordó que debía respirar para seguir viviendo... pero era imposible, no lograría hacerlo con Thor observándolo de esa manera intensa, como si quisiera desnudarlo y hacerle el amor delante de todos.

Los ojos de Thor quemaban.

Dio uno, dos, tres pasos en dirección del rubio, cuando la mano de Balder tomó la suya y lo detuvo de hacer una tontería. Miró al castaño y este negó... tenía razón... pero ardía en desesperación por confirmar que fuera real. Otro paso más y otro (y otro más) y se liberó del agarre, sus piernas estaban preparándose para correr hacia Thor, cuando un segundo grupo de carruajes llegó, exhibiendo el glorioso estandarte de la familia real de Vanaheim.

Eso distrajo la atención de todos los presentes, incluida la de Loki... no mucho, sólo un poco... lo suficiente como para evitar que hiciera una locura delante de Los Reyes.

El paje que los acompañaba anunció con voz firme y potente la llegada de los vanir, antes de que los bellos seres bajaran de la carroza, llenando el aire de magia.

Odín y Frigga se miraron en silencio, observando expectantes la escena.

Nordr tomó la mano de la reina y madre de sus hijos: Nerthus, la llevó frente al príncipe asgardiano y ante el horror de este, ambos se arrodillaron mostrando sus respetos al pequeño niño sabio. Detrás de ellos Freyr, su esposa Gred, su hermana: la princesa Freyja y toda la comitiva que los seguía, imitaron la acción de los reyes, dejando en un silencio incómodo el monasterio.

-Oh, dulce y sabio Erudito de Las Montañas -empezó la reina -supo guiar a mi esposo para tomar una decisión importante y gracias a eso mi primogénito ha encontrado el camino a la felicidad junto a mi nuera que es una maravillosa mujer, debe saber que el mayor regocijo de una madre es ver a sus hijos felices y desde el matrimonio que el ya mágico Castillo de Vanaheim, se ha visto bañado en una gentil y amorosa aura de buenaventura.

Balder casi suelta una carcajada involuntaria al escuchar el calificativo _dulce, _antes de _sabio... _esa gente definitivamente no conocía a su hermano.

Miró de reojo al moreno y pudo leer el espanto en sus ojos verdes, se compadeció finalmente de él y le pegó un codazo para que reaccionara.

Loki botó el aire que no sabía que retenía y corrió a levantar a Los Reyes para que dejaran esa locura.

-Por favor... eviten hacer ese tipo de demostraciones, son incómodas.

-Erudito... -intentó decir la mujer, pero el moreno la cortó bruscamente.

-No soy un erudito, sólo soy un chiquillo de catorce años, más inteligente, curioso y estudioso de lo que me convendría ser, con título de príncipe que es menor que el de rey, por lo que no deben arrodillarse frente a mí -cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de lo desagradables que habían sido esas palabras y se le apretó el estómago al ver el rostro de tristeza de La Reina Nerthus. Iba a agregar algo bajo el riesgo de hablar más idiotices pero una voz profunda a su espalda lo detuvo.

-Loki, no te comportes como un ermitaño con las visitas, han venido a desearte un feliz cumpleaños y a demostrarte su gratitud.

-Lo siento –susurró el príncipe, totalmente avergonzado –sólo eviten tratarme con tanta adoración… entiendo que di un consejo valioso y que si en algún momento necesitan que use mi magia a su favor, también lo haré y estoy seguro que resultará exitosa, pero no significa que deban venerarme… les ofrezco mi amistad, si ustedes me dan la suya y así sólo seríamos amigos que se aconsejan y se ayudan.

Nordr asintió satisfecho y La Reina Nerthus recompuso su ánimo, para ellos era bueno saber que el muchacho quería crear un lazo de amistad.

.

Cuando Loki estuvo sólo en su habitación se tiró en la cama, con el estómago apretado por los nervios... sabía dónde estaba durmiendo Thor y eso lo tenía con el pecho adolorido… su corazón herido. Se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación, retorciendo sus manos, estirando su túnica, peinando sus cabellos negros e intentando desviar sus pensamientos, sin éxito.

-¡Ivar! -llamó con desespero, quizás un poco de vino calmarían sus nervios -¡Ivar! -repitió, enojado porque no aparecía -¡Dónde rayos se habrá metido este siervo descuidado! ¡Ivar, por el amor de todas las valkirias! -se tiró frustrado sobre la cama y escondió el rostro en su almohada mientras ahogaba un grito sobre la tela, hasta que por fin escuchó la puerta abrirse -¡Dónde te habías metido! -se levantó para enfrentar a su lacayo y se atoró con saliva al notar que no eran los ojos pardos de Ivar los que lo miraban asustados, sino unos color cielo que lo estaban dejando sin respiración.

-T-Thor… -sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso hambriento, lleno de desesperación por la pérdida y el miedo al olvido, Loki se colgó al cuerpo de su hermano y dejó que la lengua tibia invadiera su boca.

Se besaron como si nada más importara… como si jamás se hubieran metido en problemas por eso o como si los reyes no estuvieran afuera, terminando de acomodarse en la habitación designada.

-Thor… -gimoteó Loki, cuando por fin tuvieron que separarse por aire –esto debe ser uno de esos sueños que son interrumpidos vilmente por mi costumbre de despertarme de madrugada…

-No… nada de esto es un sueño… estoy aquí… los dos estamos aquí –le llenó de besos el rostro y lo abrazó con fuerza para no dejarlo escapar.

-Esto es una locura… Odín y nuestra madre están afuera… si nos ven…

-¿Si nos ven qué? ¿Qué más puede pasar? Ya nos separaron a los dos ¿Qué más podrían tomar de nosotros?

-Thor… -escondió el rostro en su cuello -¿Cómo conseguiste entrar?

-Ivar me trajo.

-Ese pillo… creí que estaba holgazaneando… la verdad es que nunca lo hace, pero estaba tan mal… mi cabeza pensó cualquier cosa, debo idear una manera de darle las gracias.

-Loki… puedo estar sólo un momento pues nuestros padres querrán verte pronto, vine a decirte que desean hacer una pequeña celebración por tu cumpleaños, abrirán el monasterio a las personas del pueblos y se festejará… es nuestra oportunidad para arrancarnos, pero necesitaremos de tu magia.

El moreno sonrió al ver que Thor estuvo maquinando eso con anterioridad. Asintió.

-Ya sé qué hacer, pero no deben descubrirnos ahora o perderemos la oportunidad…

El rubio lo amarró en un abrazo posesivo y entre besos y besos se encaminaron a la puerta, con el corazón acelerado, y ansiosos porque el tiempo del encuentro llegara lo más pronto posible.

.

Balder estaba preocupado. Sabía que en ese minuto su hermano debía sentirse confundido y herido por los recuerdos… de seguro el ver a la persona que amaba estando tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca, lo estaba comiendo por dentro, aunque conociendo a Loki no iría a buscar su ayuda.

-Odín sí que puede ser muy cruel… -susurró mientras caminaba a la habitación de su hermano -¿Ivar? ¿Qué haces aquí? –observó como el chico aguardaba fuera de la puerta de su amo, una puntada de preocupación se le clavó en el pecho -¿Acaso... Loki está muy mal?

-No diría exactamente eso, príncipe.

-… Eso… es muy misterioso… creo que entraré y lo veré por mí mismo –dio un paso a la entrada, pero el siervo no hizo ningún esfuerzo por correrse y cederle el paso.

-Lo siento, pero es mi misión en este minuto no dejarlo pasar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡A no! ¡Algo pasa aquí! –intentó empujar gentilmente a Ivar, pero el paje era más fuerte de lo que parecía y apenas lo movió, la sangre se le amontonó en la cabeza, comenzando a enojarlo más y más.

-Por favor, Príncipe Balder, cálmese.

-¡No me gusta este jueguito, Ivar! ¡Yo soy el que estoy con él todos los días y de pronto porque viene la estrella de la familia real, todos se olvidan de sus verdaderos lugares! –empujó esta vez sin contemplaciones al muchacho y abrió de golpe para encontrarse con Thor devorando la boca de Loki... sabía que algo estaba pasando. Un enojo que lo imposibilitaba de actuar de forma racional le nubló la mente, separando a ambos y tirándose contra él, hubiera terminado eso en una pelea si no hubiera sido que el moreno alcanzó a aferrarse al hermano del medio para que no golpeara al rubio -¡Qué mierda está ocurriendo aquí! ¡Suéltame Loki!

-¡No! ¡Tranquilízate!

-¡No me quiero tranquilizar! ¡Este tipo fue el culpable de que te encerraran aquí!

-Balder, por favor, es nuestro hermano...

-¿Balder? ¿Él es Balder? ¡¿Por qué te está celando si sólo tiene _sentimientos fraternales _hacia ti?!

-¡¿Así que te habló de mí?! Ya debes saber que soy su protector ¡Y no me vengas a comparar contigo porque si amaras a Loki como dices hacerlo guardarías ciertas cosas en tu pantalón!

-¡Qué pasa aquí! -Sif entró enojada y desesperada, se notaba como el sudor perlaba su frente y la respiración era acelerada e irregular. Había estado corriendo -¡Los Reyes vienen en camino y ustedes pelean a gritos! ¡Thor, vámonos ahora!

-¡Una capa de invisibilidad! -a pesar del nerviosismo Loki conjuró una sobre los dos que salían y con eso volvió a respirar. Miró a Balder de reojo y se le apretó el estómago -por qué... ni siquiera lo conoces...

-Porque odio verte sufrir, Loki, y cuando él se vaya dejará de nuevo tu mirada oscura y opaca.

-Pero estarás tú para arreglarme.

-Siempre estaré para ti... pero no es justo... para ninguno de nosotros dos... él se va y no tiene que soportar verte llorar.

-Dale una oportunidad… él no es el culpable, como quieres creer, fue algo de a dos, yo sabía los riesgos con los que jugaba, no soy idiota, hermano.

-A veces creo que sí lo eres…

-Amo Loki, Príncipe Balder… –interrumpió Ivar con nerviosismo, no fue hasta que notó la ausencia del rubio que volvió a respirar tranquilo -vienen Los Reyes de Asgard.

-Gracias, ya se fue Thor… -suspiró el moreno, mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

-¿No alcanzo a escapar? –preguntó el castaño… él realmente no deseaba ver a sus progenitores.

-No… -susurró el siervo, al tiempo que la imponente figura del Padre de Todo aparecía por la habitación.

Balder pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa que se marcaba en el rostro de Odín al verlo y él sólo pudo bufar, intentando ser lo más disimulado posible y fallando horrorosamente, el viejo rey suspiró de forma cansina, intentando mantener el ánimo… él sabía que su hijo hace mucho le había perdido el cariño nato que le tiene un niño a su padre.

Frigga en cambio no se daba tan fácil por vencida y abrazó al castaño, llenándolo de mimos, que luego pasaron al cumpleañeros.

Loki sólo sonrió, dejándose hacer.

-Felicidades, mi amor.

-Muchas gracias, Madre, de verdad es una sorpresa tenerlos aquí, creí que olvidarían mi cumpleaños.

-Eres nuestro hijo, Loki, no podríamos pasar por alto un momento tan importante –aclaró Odín y el menor sólo asintió sin saber si debía agradecer por el sentimiento o simplemente quedarse callado.

Optó por lo último.

-Amor, hemos venido a hacerte una fiesta –La Reina habló mientras corría las cortinas para que entrara más luz.

-Gracias… ¿Ustedes le avisaron a la familia real de Vanaheim?

-No –contestó Odín –pero eres un príncipe, no es difícil averiguar tu cumpleaños y ellos notoriamente desean congraciarse contigo… llegaron a la corte rumores sobre un pequeño sabio, escondido en las montañas, Frigga me dijo que debías ser tú, pero aún sigue siendo increíble todo esto.

-Freyr y Gred vinieron a agradecerme después de su matrimonio… no esperaba verlos de regreso, mucho menos que llegaran de forma tan sorpresiva.

-Sí, algo nos contaron en el celebración –contestó Odín.

-Pero eso es signo de la persona tan inteligente que crié –sonrió Frigga, llenando sus pulmones de orgullo.

Balder sonrió al ver el gesto de su madre y negó levemente, luego caminó hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta iré a ayudar a arreglar las cosas –lo último que vio el castaño fue el rostro frustrado de Loki… seguramente lo estaba odiando por dejarlo a la merced de sus progenitores.

Con _gusto_ lo hubiera salvado un poco más, pero tenía una idea martillando con desesperación su cabeza… tenía que hablar con alguien y dejar los límites puestos.

Le sacó información a Ivar y luego se deslizó por los oscuros pasillos del monasterio… estaba un poco frustrado por la aparición repentina de su familia… Loki era sólo suyo esa tarde y _poof _todo se desvaneció como un lindo sueño, ante la llegada de los carruajes.

Entró sin tocar, a una habitación perdida en medio de un pasillo aislado y su rubio habitante se sobresaltó, mas al notar que era él, lo miró furioso fulminándolo con la mirada, deseando llamar a Mjolnir para arreglar eso.

-Qué haces aquí –gruñó Thor en un gesto molesto.

-Debemos hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Sobre Loki –el mayor intentó ignorarlo, pero finalmente el nombre del menor le quedó rondando como un triste eco en su cabeza.

-Es mío –aclaró inmediatamente y volteó toda su atención al jarro de cerveza que tenía sobre el austero velador.

-Eso… no es tan sencillo, Señor _Príncipe Heredero_… Loki en este minuto está bajo mi cuidado, así que no es tuyo… es mío…

-¿Qué tienes entre manos con él? ¡¿Acaso crees que me tragaré ese cuentito del amor fraternal?!

-Tú mente enferma piensa en esas cosas… ¡No me vengas a mí con estupideces! Él y yo somos hermanos y lo quiero como a uno, no como tú que sólo quieres meterte en su cama.

-Corrección… yo ya me he metido en su cama ¡Hasta eso es mío! ¡Así que no se te ocurra tocarlo!

-Eres un cerdo… ¡Jamás se me habría metido en la cabeza el toquetear a alguien de mi propia sangre! ¿Sabes cómo ha sufrido desde que llegó acá por tu culpa? ¡Soy yo el que está aquí con él! Tus idiotas cartas son como un analgésico, pero el verdadero remedio para la enfermedad es mi presencia.

-No tienes idea de lo importante que es nuestro amor –gruñó entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños con enojo.

-Olvídate de Loki, Thor, es una advertencia, no una amenaza, ya has hecho suficiente daño acá… si es necesario que yo lo enamore para que se olvide de ti, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo –mintió con total seriedad –sé que hoy es inevitable que se junten, pero ya mañana me encargaré de impedir que se vuelvan a ver hasta que él deje de amarte… -salió de la habitación dando un portazo y sintiendo como su sangre hervía de manera punzante.

Sentía los nervios destrozado, por lo que se fue caminando como un demente hasta llegar a un patio pequeño, comenzando a entrenar hasta que sintió una presencia atrás de él.

-Quién… oh… -observó como la chica morena se acercaba con una sonrisa tímida y leve -¿Qué pasa, Lady Sif?

-Sólo Sif –corrigió ella y él se rió negando con la cabeza.

-Me gusta cómo suena Lady Sif.

-Que testarudo eres…

-Mi hermano mayor debe estar diciendo lo mismo…

-¿Lo dices por lo ocurrido en la habitación de Loki?

-No… bueno sí, pero aparte fui a verlo a su pieza… nunca pensé que detestaría a una persona tan simple como Thor… siempre creí que en el caso de conocer a mis hermanos, con quien no nos llevaríamos tan bien sería con Loki y que con el rubio seríamos los mejores amigos y cómplices.

-Eso es porque ambos sienten la misma necesidad de proteger al que es menor que ustedes y ninguno entiende que él no necesita ser protegido, es fuerte, firme y valiente… ha aprendido a endurecer su corazón ante una realidad que él siempre creyó presente... él siempre dudó que lo amaran y se sintió bajo la sombra de Thor… no estoy diciendo que sea bueno que tu hermano se encierre en sí mismo y repela a las demás personas, sólo digo que es su método y le ha funcionado este tiempo... Él es fuerte...

-Lo siento pero discrepo contigo... él tiene el alma quebrada y necesita un alguien que lo proteja.

-¿Y ese alguien eres tú?

-Estoy dispuesto a tomar el papel.

-¿Por qué?

-Rayos, Sif, porque soy lo único que tiene ahora...

-¿No será que te... estás enamorando?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué les ha dado a todos por pensar que estoy enamorado de Loki! Mira, que los enfermos de mis hermanos sean incestuosos no me hace a mí igual -bufó de manera pesada y se sentó en el suelo mientras quitaba el sudor de su atractivo rostro. Sif no pudo evitar sonrojarse al delinear con los ojos una gota que escapó hasta acariciarle el cuello.

-Perdón por insinuarlo -murmuró.

-Bien.

-Bien...

Un silencio pesado se posó sobre ellos, sólo interrumpidos por los jadeos de Balder y la brisa fría de montaña. Sif se lamentó realmente su perspicacia y su falta de tacto… finalmente decidió sentarse al lado de él en el suelo.

-Si quieres podemos entrenar juntos -murmuró avergonzada -tengo ropa de cambio... suficiente para asistir a la fiesta.

-Loki me dijo que eres una guerra impresionante y debes serlo si Odín te admitió en sus huestes -la chica se removió incómoda ante tanto alago y el príncipe se rió abiertamente ante eso -ven, muéstrame qué tan buena eres con la espada.

Con fuerza y agilidad Sif dejó en claro la posición que llevaba en el ejército, luciendo cada golpe y choque de espada como su introducción como guerrera, Balder miraba fascinado los movimientos felinos, armoniosos y a la vez feroces como los de un tigre que defendía su territorio.

El príncipe se dedicó a defender mientras analizaba sus movimientos y luego, fue su turno, atacando sin descanso hasta que con un barrido la botó dejándola sentada en el suelo y con la espada contra su cuello.

-Vaya… eres buena…

-¿Te burlas? –preguntó molesta… odiaba perder.

-¡Claro que no! –le tendió la mano –si soy mejor es porque no hay muchas cosas que hacer encerrado aquí y no soy bueno con magia –la guerrera dudó un poco el aceptar la ayuda, pero terminó cediendo –aún así soy mejor que tú –la empujó de forma juguetona con el hombro y ella lo miró indignada, luego sólo se dedicó a ignorar todas las tonterías que el otro hacía para llamar su atención.

.

.

La fiesta se celebró en el patio del monasterio, la gente curiosa se congregaba un tumulto pues las únicas veces que habían visto a sus regentes había sido a través de las ventanillas de los carruajes que visitaban a los príncipes.

Los aldeanos, emocionados, llevaban sus mejores galas y habían llenado de comida y bebida el lugar, como ofrenda al pequeño príncipe. Cargaban costosas telas y joyas que Loki jamás pensó que encontraría en ese pequeño sitio, además de artesanías y ropajes que se notaban costosos.

-No deberían –dijo el moreno con malestar al Gran Sabio –es su comida, es su bebida… Odín trajo cosas desde la ciudad dorada y aún así… ellos han traído sus ofrendas… ¿Qué pasará cuando el invierno caiga y la comida escasee?

-Generalmente el monasterio comparte la comida con ellos y finalmente los tesoros que recibimos de los hombres ricos por nuestros consejos, van a parar a manos de esta misma gente para poder comprar al exterior lo que les falte.

Loki recordó el oro y las joyas que le fueron obsequiados desde Vanaheim y sonrió, entendiendo por qué nadie se sorprendió que hubiera conservado tanta _basura_ ya al final (para ellos) todo eso se resumía en pedazo de metales que no tenían ningún uso práctico entre esas paredes. Él se prometió en silencio aceptar todas las preguntas de hombres necesitados y luego donar el dinero a esa gente que lo trataba de manera cálida y familiar, y aunque a veces se sentía un poco incómodo del trato tan descuidado con las jerarquías, él no podía dejar de tenerlos en estima.

Se paseó, disfrutó de la compañía, sonrió, bailó y compartió con los aldeanos hasta que cercano a la media noche se topó de frente con los ojos azules de Thor… se sentía mareado por el alcohol, pero suficientemente consciente de sí mismo y supo que se había sonrojado con sólo al verlo por el calor que se juntaba en sus, usualmente, heladas mejillas.

-Es hora –lo escuchó decir y luego fue apartado de la fiesta de un fuerte tirón, quedando ambos escondidos entre unos arbustos.

Ni siquiera lo pensaron y unieron sus labios en un desesperante beso lleno de risa, luz y travesura… rebalsando en alegría. El moreno invocó un clon suyo y lo mandó a la fiesta para que lo reemplazara. Fue el mismo clon que mandó a llamar a Ivar, quien con una sonrisa decidió socorrerlos.

-Sólo… baila con todos y emborráchate un poco… evita a los reyes y no hables con Sif –Loki movió una mano y el cuerpo delgado y moreno del lacayo se transformó en uno trabajado para la guerra y de unos tonos más claros. En ese minuto era una copia exacta de Thor.

-Cualquier cosa por agradar a su Majestad –hizo una reverencia y luego se perdió entre la multitud, intentando actuar lo más parecido al príncipe.

Luego de eso, dos figuras veloces cruzaron al resguardo de las sombras que la noche les regalaban, compartiendo besos furtivos en cada rincón, tocándose, desvistiéndose, hambrientos uno del otro.

Las ventanas de Loki dejaban entrar la luz de las lunas de manera blanca, pulcra, irreal y casi fantasmagórica, fueron las mismas manos de Frigga, quien en la tarde se habían encargado de correr las cortinas y romper ese hábito de mantener la habitación a oscuras, quienes le habían regalado en ese minuto la atmósfera romántica y nostálgica que necesitaban.

Se tiraron a la cama, haciéndola sonar bajo el peso agregado y sin separar las lenguas que se degustaban con desespero, Thor se apoderó de su cuello mientras con manos toscas recorría el torso desnudo de su hermano, acariciando los pezones, delineando la clavícula y luego una a una de las costillas que se marcaban en el cuerpo delgado pero fibroso. Loki gimió y tuvo que acordarse de colocar un campo insonoro para evitar que algún rastro de su pasión se filtrara por la puerta y que callera en oídos indiscretos.

-Thor… -susurró cuando sintió la punta de su lengua sobre su miembro que comenzaba a despertar con las atenciones y se deshizo cuando el rubio lo metió a su boca y succionó… ni siquiera quiso evitarlo… sólo se corrió con un ronco gemido, dentro de esa cavidad.

-Vaya… eso fue rápido –comentó después de tragar y se aguantó una risita al ver el rostro indignado de Loki.

-Llevo bastante tiempo sin sexo… ni siquiera me he masturbado, así que era natural.

-Te ayudaré entonces a que se te vuelva a poner dura –murmuró.

-Tanto romanticismo me abruma, _hermano _ –lo atrajo para apoderarse de la boca que aún conservaba el sabor salado de su semen. Thor no perdió el tiempo… de un solo empujón lo dejó boca abajo y levantó su trasero, sonriendo, mordiendo uno de sus glúteos, abriéndolos antes de enterrarse con lengua y saliva en su interior, volviendo a empalmarlo, sin ninguna dificultad.

Cuando por fin el mayor se enterró de una estocada en el cuerpo delgado que estaba debajo de él, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse de inmediato como lo había hecho Loki. Comenzó a moverse muy, muy despacio, sintiendo la pequeña entrada en tensión, desacostumbrada ya a sus íntimas caricias.

-Te voy a romper –gimió asustado, pero siendo incapaz de recular y salir de él.

-No importa… sólo tómame –gimoteó con lágrimas en los ojos y voz quebrada.

Con su voluntad rota y la preocupación siendo menor al desespero que sentía, aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad, aferrando sus caderas hasta dejar los dedos marcados en la blanca piel y finalmente ambos alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo.

Thor sintió que Loki lloraba, despacio, aferrado a la almohada, de forma intermitente y como si deseara frenar las lágrimas, lo volteó con cuidado y preocupación y salió lentamente de él para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¿Te lastimé? –el menor negó y se cubrió el rostro y soltó una risa entre tantas lágrimas, pero sin ser capaz de hablar… estaba emocionado… demasiado metido en cada sentimiento, eufórico y a la vez horriblemente triste… la esperanza podía dañar mucho más que la aceptación y él seguía creyendo que Thor lo sacaría de ese lugar y buscaría la forma de poder amarse sin ningún impedimento.

-No dejes de hacerme el amor… -le susurró con la garganta seca y las palabras estranguladas –quizá… podremos hacer que este momento dure para siempre… quizá si le mostramos a Yggdrasil nuestros sentimientos tan fuertes querrá regalarnos un mundo para nosotros dos…

Cuando el rubio volvió a invadir su cuerpo, el aún lloraba y no lo dejó de hacer hasta que cayó rendido por el amor y el sueño… afuera la gente aún celebraban ajenos al intercambio de sentimientos y la melancolía de esa pieza.

.

Loki abrió los ojos cercano a las 4 de la mañana y aún podía escuchar el murmullo de las voces lejanas que ebrias cantaban y bailaban, aunque con menos intensidad y mucho más adormiladas.

Sonrió al sentirse entre esos brazos fuertes y subió su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos cielo de Thor mirándolo con amor y ansias infinitas de él, se sonrojó y se acercó a besarlo.

-¿Dormiste algo?

-Me voy en un par de horas… no podría desperdiciar un segundo a tu lado…

-Deberíamos arrancar… arrancar los dos juntos… lejos… -se acurrucó contra él –yo aún te amo Thor… te amo como ni siquiera me he amado a mí… estoy a tus pies y si me dijeras "vámonos ahora mismo" yo no dudaría en seguirte, dejando todo aquí, mi vida, mi familia, mis conocimientos… todo por la promesa de empezar una vida nueva contigo…

-No podemos –susurró el rubio y le besó la frente con una tristeza disuelta en la amarga azúcar del momento –Asgard no puede quedarse sin un rey y yo no podría alejarte a ti de lo poco que te queda… ya te quité tu posición al lado del trono del rey, a tu familia y a Sif… ¿Puedo seguir siendo tan egoísta?

-Ya lo eres… por negarme tu amor…

-No te lo niego, Loki, mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá, pero sé que no es nuestro destino estar juntos…

-¡¿Qué?! –se alteró –n-no lo estás diciendo ¿Cierto? No es lo que yo creo…

-No podemos seguir juntos, hermano… quizá alguna vez en el futuro… sólo quizá… encontremos la solución, pero por más que me he carcomido la cabeza pensando no encuentro un buen fin y no quiero seguir llenándote de esperanzas vanas, porque quizá así vuelvas algún día a la ciudad dorada, al palacio que es donde perteneces… así el rendirse no suena tan mal.

-No puedo creerlo… yo… yo te lo había advertido que en algún minuto nos descubrirían ¡Lo mismo que me dices ahora yo te lo había dicho! ¡¿Y qué me contestaste tú?! ¡Que encontrarías la manera! ¡Esa fue tu promesa!… yo iba a luchar por ti, habría esperado toda una vida, no te pedía certeza, sólo pedía que tu corazón siguiera siendo fiel a sus votos… el mío hubiera seguido cada uno de tus pasos, cada unas de tus decisiones, aunque fuera tirarse al vacío… Thor… no puede terminar así sin pelear… yo te necesito…

-Ya peleamos… peleamos y perdimos… un buen general sabe cuando retirarse antes de que su ejército salga más dañado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esto no es una guerra! ¡Sólo somos tú y yo intentando amarnos!

-Perdón… -el menor lo miró con el pecho apretado, queriendo reír de la ironía y sintiéndose engañado por un cuento de hadas… un idiota.

-Vete de aquí…

-Aún quedan un par de horas…

-¡Vete de aquí! –lo miró, cubriendo su desnudes y de pronto sintiéndose sucio por estar en la misma cama que él, oliendo a transpiración, sexo y semen -¡¿Este era tu plan?! ¡¿Hacerme perder la cabeza por ti y luego dejarme votado en un monasterio lejano para que no molestara en tu vida?! … y yo que creí que te conocía… -soltó una risa amarga, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, pero sin que ninguna resbalara por sus mejillas –eres mejor mentiroso que yo… felicitaciones… incluso en eso me has ganado, ahora que ya no tienes nada más que tomar de mí vete de mis aposentos y de mi vida ¿Eso es lo que quieres, cierto?

-Loki… no estás entendiendo nada…

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero entender! –lo empujó de su cama, haciéndolo caer al suelo -¡Ponte tus pantalones y vete! -el rubio lo miró un segundo con la angustia atascada en la garganta, se vistió y luego se dirigió a la puerta –gracias por el cumpleaños, _hermano_…

Cuando el trabajado cuerpo cruzó por el umbral de la puerta el tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para que las lágrimas no se derramaran nuevamente… no volvería a llorar por Thor…

Intentó volver a dormir, pero fue inútil, el estómago le quemaba y la boca le sabía agria… a bilis y tristeza.

Entrada la mañana, cuando los carruajes estaban listos para marchar, Ivar ingresó a su habitación con grandes ojeras y una sonrisa cómplice que se borró al ver el rostro demacrado y consumido por la tristeza que ostentaba el príncipe.

-Venía a avisar… que la comitiva real de Asgard y de Vanaheim se marchan del monasterio.

-No bajaré… diles que me siento indispuesto, pero que les agradezco la bella celebración de anoche.

-Eso haré… -el lacayo se fue con una profunda reverencia y desapareció del lugar.

Loki miraba por la ventana de su habitación, con la frente pegada al vidrio, viendo como las pequeñas figuritas se movían atareadas para arreglar problemas de último momento.

-Qué… pasa , Loki… -el moreno no tuvo que voltear para saber que era Balder el que estaba detrás de él –creí… que después de arrancarte con él, estarías nostálgico, pero a la vez luminoso… y… sólo te veo triste… deshecho…

-¿Arrancarme?

-¿Acaso creíste que me engañaría ese clon?

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Sólo Sif… entre los dos nos encargamos de mantener al clon y a Ivar lejos de los reyes, aunque no fue muy difícil, se fueron a acostar temprano… pero no estoy viendo lo que esperaba encontrar… ¿Acaso ocurrió algo? ¿Te dañó? ¡Te juro que si te puso un dedo encima yo lo mato! –Loki negó y le sonrió suave, haciéndolo ver aún más deprimido.

-Cállate y abrázame… -se sintió acurrucado contra el pecho ancho de su hermano y por fin pudo desahogar toda esa pena que le quedó en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que los invitados reales se marchaban y el cielo comenzaba a llover como entendiendo el gran dolor por el que estaba pasando el menor de los príncipes.

* * *

**NA:** bien… varias cosas… aquí no termina todo… que hayan terminado Thor y Loki no quiere decir nada, la historia queda muuuucho, aún estamos en la primera mitad del fics… segundo… rayos, no quedó tan largo como pretendía el capítulo y sí… para esto me demoré más de dos semanas… tengo tres versiones de este capítulo, lo que demuestra que no es porque no haya escrito, sino porque nada me convencía, fueron unas malas semanas, tanto literaria como personalmente, estaba con bloqueo y la Pacita, que es la que me ayuda a ordenar mis ideas se fue al campo y ahora está un capítulo atrasada (el anterior no lo leyó) así que no tengo con quien discutir, lo que me hace todo más difícil y hace que se me atasquen las ideas.

Jejeje, a propósito de nada… Sif piensa como Odín XDDD lo encuentro divertido.

Si en algún minuto las hice llorar (yo lloré todo el final) denle las gracias a Rolf Lovland y sus composiciones depresivas, en un concierto de violín y piano donde sacaron un par de canciones de él, se me ocurrieron la mayoría de las ideas… yo había planeado la mayoría de las ideas para darles un final esperanzados y las cagué :c perdón.

Nuevamente gracias por leer y espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado el capítulo.


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Para Balder era sorprendente como después de haber tenido a su hermano en un mutismo hermético e indestructible, al siguiente día se había levantado muy temprano (como siempre), había desayunado un vaso de leche y unas galletas, mientras alternaba su atención entre el libro de turno y la conversación con su hermano (como siempre) y se había ido a enseñar a los monjes toda la tarde (como siempre).

Su rutina no había cambiado en lo absoluto... tampoco sus ojos habían perdido el brillo, y su inteligencia seguía ágil y filosa, extremadamente peligrosa e irónica.

Loki no parecía sufrir a pesar de la dolorosa desilusión que había vivido.

Balder sabía lo que había pasado... por lo menos el resumen. Loki se lo había balbuceado entre lágrimas, la única vez que lloró por Thor: esa _maldita _mañana después del cumpleaños del menor, en la que tuvo que secar toda la pena del moreno, mientras injuriaba contra las carrozas que se marchaban sin tener idea del daño que habían dejado en ese lugar.

Él no se sentía libre de culpa, porque era horriblemente doble estándar de su parte odiar ver sufrir a Loki, pero sentirse aliviado de que Thor ya no estuviera en su vida.

La culpabilidad lo estaba matando.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar sobre la desventura vivida. ¡Eran hombres, por Asgard! ¡Los hombres miraban al futuro, mandaban a la mierda todo y luego seguían sus destinos! Así que en un acuerdo silencioso ambas partes acordaron no mencionar nada sobre lágrimas, debilidad, ni depresión… mucho menos cualquier frase que llevase _Thor_ en un principio, en el medio o el final… ese nombre en ninguna parte de la conversación sería bien recibido.

Olvidaron rápido y gastaron sus fuerzas en peleas con espadas y compitiendo quién escupía más lejos y de vez en cuando golpes a puño limpio.

Por supuesto que Loki siempre perdía.

Al igual que lo hacía con sus sentimientos. Él era excelente ocultándolos, lo que no significaba que hubiera dejado de doler en algún minuto.

Sentía que se desangraba y se notaba especialmente en cosas pequeñas de su día a día.

La tercera noche de haber quebrado con Thor, se dio por vencido y dejó de dormir en su habitación, terminando en el cuarto de Balder, porque en el suyo propio aún podía sentir el olor a sexo y amor de la noche en que se le había acabado lo poco que le quedaba de vida desde que se había ido de Asgard.

Con el tiempo, también quemó cartas y regalos, volvió a decorar su habitación. Su cabello negro que de manera brillante y fuerte había crecido hasta debajo de los hombros, terminó en el suelo ante las lágrimas de Ivar, quien tijera en mano, cortaba con dolorosa lentitud cada mechón del suave pelo que se iba amontonando a sus pies como un charco de sangre negra nacida de la pena y la desilusión.

Cuando se miró al espejo tenía el cabello a la altura de la oreja, se lo peinó hacia atrás y sonrió aliviado, como si le hubieran quitado un poco de peso a su alma adolorida.

Luego de eso en silencio fue a la cocina a cambiar la sal por el azúcar, porque ese chiste nunca pasaría de moda y le subía el ánimo de forma sádica el sufrimiento de las otras personas… por lo menos el martirio de sus papilas gustativas.

Las frías, pero agradables noches de finales de verano abrieron paso al otoño rojo, amarillo y naranjo, pisos tapizados con alfombras de hojas muertas y marrones que hacían blando y un poco dificultoso el caminar, pero que sonaban de formas graciosa cuando Balder saltaba de una en una ante los ojos burlesco de su hermano menor, y así, finalmente llegó el invierno junto a las tormentas de nieve y chimeneas que nunca se apagaban y que mantenían con magia el calor y la durabilidad. El entrenamiento en el exterior fue reemplazado por trotar en los pasillos y encerrarse por horas en algún cuarto abandonado para chocar las espadas hasta que los músculos agarrotados ya no podían más.

Ya no había paseos sino tardes de ajedrez y chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea, acurrucado uno al lado del otro bajo una gran manta como pichones esponjosos por el frío. Se tomaban de la mano, bromeaban, tiñeron el cabello de los monjes de colores, con magia enfriaban las bebidas calientes, ponían polvos picantes en la ropa ajena y poco a poco el fantasma de Thor fue desapareciendo del corazón adolorido de Loki, siendo reemplazado por el calor de Balder.

No es que ya no pensara en el mayor… habían muchas noches cargadas de miel y nostalgia que revivían en su cabeza mientras se quedaba mirando por la ventana y disfrutaba del hielo de la noche con la chimenea apagada y el rostro en el vano, mirando las lunas que enmarcaban la noche con sus luces fantasmagóricas y lejanas, pensando que eran las mismas que alumbraban sus cuerpos desnudos en las habitaciones de Palacio… era sólo que ya no dolía y a veces eso le molestaba. El vacío que había quedado después del amor, luego de la tristeza, la rabia y la melancolía lo hacía sentir muerto. No dolía… pero ya no podía sentir y eso lo mantenía con una depresión lejana, suave, pero persistente. Thor se había llevado su corazón y no dejó nada para reemplazar ese hueco en su pecho.

Disfrutaba de ver la tranquilidad de los rasgos de Balder… tan diferentes a las tempestivas facciones del rubio, pero hermoso, incluso mucho más que su hermano. Había encontrado en él un consuelo en la soledad y luego pasó a ser más que eso… su química fue tan buena que había pasado a ser su mejor amigo, acompañante y un pilar en su nueva vida.

Se había convertido en su nueva meta: por él estudiaría hasta encontrar la forma de romper la maldición que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Una mañana amaneció con un brillante sol luego de días de tormenta. El blanco cegador de la luz reflejada en la nieve despertó a ambos hermanos quieres se asomaron por la ventana y rieron como si tuvieran 10 años. Se pusieron la primera ropa que encontraron tirada en la habitación y corrieron al frío exterior para caer sobre la mullida nieve recién caída y frenar sobre una capa de hielo más duro.

-Ay… -se quejó Balder quien tenía el cuerpo más grande y había resentido más el golpe. Loki se rió burlón y disfrutó de una suerte de déjà vu de tiempos bellos mientras construía un gran muñeco de nieve. Cerró los ojos y de pronto se sintió en el palacio, siendo observado por curiosos sirvientes, pensó que de repente aparecería Odín a jugar con él de manera tímida al principio y luego correrían gritando y lanzándose esferas de nieve… después aparecería Thor… _Thor_...

Abrió los ojos y se dejó caer arrodillado sobre la nieve de pronto sintiendo su cuerpo muy pesado y dejando correr por sus mejillas dos lágrimas frías y solitarias. Respiró hondo y decidió que recordar era peligroso… todo lo que lo unía a la ciudad dorada debía desaparecer de su mente por el bien de su corazón… se limitaría a su vida en el monasterio, a las visitas de su madre y de Sif, a la presencia del Gran Sabio y de Balder…

-¡Loki! –el mayor llegó corriendo animado y él se secó las lágrimas con un hechizo -¡Vamos Loki! ¡Tengo algo que mostrarte! –se dejó arrastras hasta la parte trasera del monasterio y traspasaron la gran muralla que franqueaba la propiedad, por un pequeño agujero que nadie tenía la mayor intención de cubrir. Caminaron unos minutos y apareció frente a ellos una gran laguna brillante en hielo, con algunas orillas sucias por el barro.

-Wow…

-¡Y mira esto! –Balder posó un pie sobre el agua congelada y comenzó a patinar, aunque apenas sí lograba mantenerse un poco de pie, era demasiado resbaloso para ser de otra forma. Loki pensó en la masa del hielo, la superficie de la planta del pie, el material de las botas y sonrió al encontrar una solución simple, conjuró para cada pie una fina hoja metálica, se subió sobre el lago y comenzó a deslizarse con gracia y agilidad, adaptándose rápidamente a su invento y consiguiendo fácil estabilidad -¡Ey! ¡Ayúdame! –el castaño intentaba ponerse de pie, pero era torpe y regresaba al suelo, el menor tuvo que tomarle la mano hasta que se pudo mantener en pie con piernas temblosas.

-Ahora intenta deslizarte – hizo aparecer dos placas de metal en sus zapatos y luego le dio el ejemplo, luciendo un nuevo talento recién descubierto, haciendo que su hermano frunciera el ceño.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Sí, ya vi que eres bueno!

El moreno soltó una carcajada y comenzó a hacer piruetas frente a Balder sólo para hacerlo enojar.

-¡¿A sí?! ¡Ya verás! –intentó correr detrás de él pero de pronto el hielo cedió bajo sus pies y con un grito de terror se vio cayendo al agua, de pronto sintiendo sus articulaciones demasiado heladas para moverse, sus miembros cansados y la piel que quemaba con esa agua de temperatura insoportable. Le costaba respirar, intentaba manotear para mantenerse a flote, pero poco a poco su cuerpo le fue exigiendo ir cerrando los ojos y dejarse llevar. Escuchó gritos desesperados, el salpicar de otro cuerpo metiéndose al agua, unos brazos alrededor de él y luego nada más.

Loki lo arrastró desesperado al exterior, se quitó los zapatos que le eran incómodos para correr, y así, descalzo y con la fuerza que había desarrollado gracias a los entrenamientos, pero más que nada por la adrenalina provocada por el miedo, tomó a su hermano, cargándoselo al hombro y corrió en dirección al monasterio sin ser capaz de preguntarse de por qué el frío no le afectaba hasta caer en la hipotermia o la razón de que la gélida nieve no le quemara la piel ni le hiciera perder miembros como ocurriría con cualquier asgardiano.

Pasó veloz por los pasillos silenciosos y tocó con desesperación la puerta del cuarto del Gran Sabio.

-Ya va, ya va… -abrió la puerta y el viejo hombre se sorprendió al escuchar un sollozo -¿Loki?

-¡Es Balder! ¡Cayó al agua congelada del lago y casi no respira! –la cabeza del monasterio asintió y caminó con rapidez a los aposentos del príncipe… podía sentir su energía cesando, eso no era bueno.

-Hay que cambiarle de ropa por unas secas y acostarlo en su cama, prender la chimenea y pedirle a Ivar que traiga más mantas… hay que conseguir que recupere la temperatura –cuando llegaron Loki sin pensar hizo todo lo que le dijeron, tomando toda la responsabilidad en sus manos, siendo incapaz de delegar nada, demasiado preocupado como para dejar algo tan importante en manos de otra persona.

-¡Ivar! ¡Ivar, aparece! –gritó con desespero y los pasos apresurados de su ciervo lo llevaron hasta la habitación de Balder, entró al cuarto y cuando vio a su amo lanzó un grito y lo miró con ojos desenfocados -¡Qué pasa, hombre! ¡Necesito que traigas mantas, urgente!

-¿A-Amo Loki?

-¡¿Quién más?!

-N-No es usted –susurró asustado, dando dos pasos atrás.

-¡Claro que soy yo! –miró como su siervo apuntaba al espejo y vio sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, abrirse con atónito asombro.

-Anda por mantas –dijo el Gran Sabio y ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a Loki rayando en un estado de pánico, sólo detenido por el shock de ver su piel azul y llena de marcas celestes y grises, ante el espejo que devolvía esa inquietante imagen.

.

.

-Por qué –susurró Loki mientras miraba sus manos temblorosas que retomaban su pálido color piel.

-Se me olvida que tú no puedes verte de la misma forma que yo… como no tengo el sentido de la vista y aprendí a ver con magia, sólo detecto la esencia de las cosas… tu esencia no es la de un asgardiano aunque todos te vean así, yo siempre te he visto como un jotun.

-¡¿Un jotun?! ¡Cómo ocurrió eso! ¡Es imposible, soy un príncipe de Asgard!

-Tranquilízate, Loki y escúchame… -el viejo tosió para llamar su atención y comenzó a relatar -hace un tiempo llegó al monasterio Odín con un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos… se veía preocupado y aún estaba mal herido por la guerra, intentamos atenderlo, pero él no se dejó, sólo le preocupaba una cosa… me mostró un pequeño bebé jotun que tenía envuelto entre mantas… "¿Lo robaste?" pregunté muy asustado "Lo salvé" me contestó él… era un jotun muy pequeño… una vergüenza para un pueblo de gigantes, aún más para un cruel rey como Laufey… ese bultito era hijo del Rey de Jotünheim… no sólo eso… a pesar de que los gigantes de hielo son un pueblo que en el que no se desarrolla la magia, este bebé tenía la habilidad de cambiar de forma, mientras estaba en los brazos de Odín su piel era lechosa y sonrojada, pero cuando lo dejaban sobre una cuna, una cama o cualquier parte lejana al contacto con un asgardiano el pequeño regresaba a sus cualidades jotun… Odín quería adoptarlo pero para conseguirlo su magia debía ser estabilizada para mantener su forma asgardiana, yo estabilicé su magia y creció como un niño común salvo que con unas maravillosas dotes mágicas.

-Ese niño… era yo…

-Sí… eres tú…

-Por… qué… la verdad es que nunca pertenecí aquí –susurró con el pecho apretado y los ojos rogándole por llorar… no lloraría.

-Loki… Asgard es tu hogar, Odín sintió compasión y luego sintió mucho amor por el pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Por eso jamás me amó como a Thor…

-No digas eso, piensa de forma objetiva…

-Entiendo todo… soy… sólo un trofeo de guerra… ¿qué iba a hacer conmigo? Tengo derecho al trono de Jotünheim ¡¿Eso era lo que quería?! ¡Entonces por qué rayos no me dejó estar con Thor! No es… lo más ortodoxo, pero… habría juntado ambos reinos…

-No es tan fácil…

-¡Claro que no, para mí jamás son las cosas fáciles! –se calló al ver al Gran Sabio con un gesto cansado –perdón… no es su culpa.

-Hijo… piensa bien las cosas… no te dejes guiar por suposiciones erradas… eres un ser inteligente, demasiado brillante, pero inestable psicológicamente y emocionalmente muy herido… por favor… respira y razona en frío.

-Yo… -miró el suelo con los puños apretados y suspiró soltándolos –está bien… lo intentaré.

Se paró con caminar cansado y se trasladó hasta la puerta, pero una duda comenzó a molestarlo.

-¿Por qué ahora mi cuerpo cambió y no antes? –los ojos verdes se fijaron en los globos blancos de ceguera, el viejo se encogió de hombros.

-No sé exactamente cómo funciona un jotun cambia-formas, pero debo suponer que fue por el frío gélido de las aguas.

-¿Puedo volver a cambiar de forma involuntaria? No sé… días helados, noches de desvelos u otras cosas cotidianas que tienen que ver con el frío.

-Creo que la única forma de que eso ocurra es que te metas a una tormenta de nieve, si lo que te preocupas es cambiar en tu día a día… eso no ocurrirá, pero si deseas hacerlo sólo debes practicar con tus fuertes poderes y tus células se acostumbrarán a la fría piel de los gigantes de hielo.

El menor asintió meditativo y sin más salió del lugar, caminando en dirección a la habitación de su hermano.

Cuando entró al cuarto, lo notó respirar con dificultad y toser, aún en medio de la inconsciencia. Extendió sus manos sobre el cuerpo del castaño y comenzó a recitar un conjuro tras otro, drenando su energía de a poco mientras la compartía para sanar el malestar del mayor.

Cuando terminó las últimas palabras estaba tan cansado que se quitó los zapatos, el abrigo y se metió a la cama junto a Balder… dentro de todo era su cama temporal también… tenía derecho a descansar ahí.

.

.

Cuando Balder despertó fue por un exceso de tos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió que la luz de las velas le herían las retinas, su cabeza giraba y su cuerpo se sentía desagradablemente caliente, y a pesar de eso, a ratos estaba dolorosamente helado. Enfocó un poco la vista y pudo notar que unos ojos verdes lo miraban con preocupación, sonrió ante eso y abrazó más a su hermano, intentó hablar, decir algo, pero sentía la boca pastosa y desagradable.

-Espera –como si Loki hubiera leído su mente fue a buscar al escritorio un poco de agua para que este bebiera. Lo ayudó a sentarse y colocó el vaso en su boca, cuidando de no derramar el líquido sobre la tela del pijama.

-Gracias –susurró más animado y se volvió a acostar -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Caíste al agua del lago congelado, agarraste una neumonía por el frío, estuve dos días tratándote con mi magia para que pudieras recuperarte… estuviste inconsciente, estaba realmente asustado.

-¿Cómo salí de ahí?

-Yo me tiré a rescatarte –pudo notar la alarma en los ojos café de su hermano, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir la obvia pregunta.

-¡¿Y tú?! ¿Estás bien? –el menor asintió –pero cómo… yo estuve a punto de morir y tú aquí haciendo guardia a mis sueños… ¿es porque eres mago? –el menor negó y se sentó sobre la cama, mirando el suelo.

-Balder… me enteré de algo importante, gracias a esta experiencia.

-¿Importante? –quería redactar en su mente una buena forma de preguntar, pero de pronto todo fue tos, tos, tos y fiebre al punto de ebullición. Loki lo miró un segundo de manera seria, pensando que quizá estaba muy enfermo para noticias impactantes… aún así habló con voz pausada y seria, decidiendo continuar.

-No sé si vayas a perdonarme por ser lo que soy…

-Que locuras dices, Loki, te acepto de todas las maneras posibles ¿Por qué me habría de disgustar algo que hicieras tú?

-No es algo que haya hecho, es algo que sólo es…

-Loki, me duele la cabeza y apenas estoy pensando… ¿Cuál es el punto?

-Balder… no me pasó nada en esas aguas congeladas porque soy un jotun – se formó un silencio pesado, lleno de contemplaciones y de intentos por entender la situación, mas, de pronto, el mayor soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que la jaqueca se afirmó con descaro en su cabeza y la tos fue lo único que pudo controlar las palabras burlonas que apenas salieron de su boca.

-No soy idiota, sé diferenciar a un asgardiano de un jotun, incluso sin conocer a uno directamente.

-¡Claro que eres un idiota!

-Te conozco, sé todo sobre tus bromas, creí que serían todas creíbles, en esta de verdad exageraste, llega a ser ridículo.

-Balder… esto es sumamente grave ¡Un príncipe jotun convertido en hijo de los Reyes de Asgard!

-Ah… ¿Entonces eres hijo del Rey de Jotünheim? –Loki gruñó al notar el tonito jocoso con que hacía la pregunta.

-Al parecer Laufey no me quería como heredero por mi tamaño... Odín me encontró... por eso estoy aquí...

-¿Y por eso sigues vivo?

-Sí.

-¡Agh, cállate! Estoy comenzando a creerme tu broma.

-Balder... no es una broma... -se concentró sintiendo un cosquilleo que no había sentido la primera vez que cambió forma en jotun y poco a poco su piel abrazó un color azul hielo, perdiendo la poca tibieza que albergaba.

El mayor soltó un grito, sintiéndose de pronto lo suficientemente débil como para caer en la inconsciencia, pero evitándolo al sacar su valor de guerrero.

-D-Dime que es un hechizo.

-No… todo lo contrario, estoy rompiendo un conjuro que puso sobre mí el Gran Sabio… -los ojos castaños del mayor chocaron de frente con los iris rojo sangre que lo miraban con preocupación y miedo… Balder supo que no importaba cómo… él amaba a su hermano de todas formas.

Con mucha dificultad se sentó en su cama y abrazó al pequeño _idiota_ de su hermano. No tenía derecho a mirarlo con ese miedo… ¿De verdad pensaba que él podría dejar de apoyarlo?

El moreno se dejó abrazar y respiró aliviado.

-¿Se lo dirás?

-¿A qui…?

-Sabes a quién –cortó en seco la pregunta.

-Oh… pues lo estoy pensando.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que es tu oportunidad para que ambos sean felices?

-¿Y es que acaso se lo merece?

Para Balder era claro que no y estaba rogando porque a Loki no se le ocurriera cambiar de opinión gracias a ese nuevo descubrimiento.

* * *

**NA:** eso… cortito… perdón… perdón de nuevo… en serio… el siguiente será más largo… me está costando mucho esta parte de la historia y no tengo con quién discutir las ideas… no tengo betas, no tengo nada, soy pobre XDDDDD… así que creo que me seguiré disculpando, es que esta parte es muy difícil, en serio que a pesar de que piensan que las hago sufrir por gusto, a mí me cuesta mucho tener separados a Loki y Thor. Idiotamente de mi parte ya tengo todo el comienzo del siguiente capítulo…. Porque sí, porque puedo…

¡Nos vemos chicas! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
